Just On The Same Path
by Thyamant
Summary: El supuesto destino de aquel muchacho era simple, obedecer a su rey. El de ella también lo era, no ser una bruja. Pero el camino que se abría ante ellos les reservaba un destino muy diferente a los que supuestamente debían tener.
1. Dejadme ir

_**Just On The Same Path**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Esta nota aparecerá tan sólo en el primer capítulo. Final Fantasy pertenece a Squaresoft...

**Notas de la Autora:** Hace tiempo que andáis pidiendo un Squinoa... quería consultaros si preferíais una historia algo más fiel al juego... como suelo hacer... o si os gustaría probar con algo un poco distinto a lo que os tengo acostumbrados. Pero al final esto ha salido bastante fácil y rápido y prefiero dejar que lo veáis antes de decidir qué tipo de Squinoa queríais ^^

Este primer capítulo es bastante confuso y poco concreto, pero quería dejaros un poco con la sensación de no saber del todo qué está ocurriendo (espero haberlo conseguido). Así pues tampoco explicaré qué tipo de universo es el que envuelve esta vez a los personajes (aunque creo que queda bastante claro por la manera de describir las cosas) ni tampoco qué significa exactamente este capítulo tan raro.

En el siguiente se aclararán muchas cosas y seguramente veréis que no tiene mucho sentido empezar la historia con esta escena... pero me hacía ilusión hacerlo así ^^

En fin... espero que os guste...

¡Ah! Un último aviso... IMPORTANTE (Para aquellos que pasan de leer las notas de los autores XD) seguramente podré aguantar pocos capítulos manteniendo este fic con un rating bajo... por la violencia y eso v.v... De hecho para hacer las cosas bien debería ponerlo directamente con un rating altito desde este mismo capítulo... Pero sé que así lo veréis mejor y no pasará tan desapercibido =D

¡Y algo más! La manera de ponerle título a cada capítulo también es distinta a la que acostumbro a tener... ya iréis viendo más adelante a qué me refiero XD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I: DEJADME IR.**

* * *

No era capaz de recordar cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, sólo que no podía parar.

Su respiración y el rugir de su sangre en sus venas era el único sonido que era capaz de oír. El resonar de sus botas sobre el musgo y las hojas humedecidas por el barro parecían un eco lejano, las ramas de los árboles enganchando su ropa y abofeteando su cara eran como un susurro distante.

Sólo oía con claridad lo que ocurría dentro de sí mismo mientras su propia voz le gritaba enloquecida que continuase corriendo.

No podía parar.

Cada bocanada de aire hacía que algo se retorciese y se clavase justo en el interior de su pecho, cada inhalación era un golpe devastador de aire gélido, impregnado con el repulsivo aroma de su propio miedo.

Él era un soldado, un guerrero, no había sido entrenado para sentir miedo alguno. Pero tampoco había sido entrenado para amar. Y haber cometido ese error era lo que lo empujaba con una fuerza violenta y brutal hacia la necesidad de escapar, de no enfrentarse a ellos, de continuar sobreviviendo.

Porque debía encontrarla.

Pero ellos no pararían nunca de perseguirlo. Jamás quedarían satisfechos con que ninguno de los dos volviese a su reinado, los querían muertos. Así funcionaba la venganza y la justicia.

La venganza de aquel soldado arrogante y traicionero y la justicia de un padre severo y obstinado.

Sabía que no le quedaba más opción que continuar viviendo, y teniendo su vida tanta importancia era el miedo de perderla lo que hacía que aún después de tanto tiempo continuase oculto y huidizo de cualquier tipo de amenaza. Porque en el momento en que lo atrapasen a él nadie podría protegerla. Nadie la buscaría para asegurarse de que nunca llegase a caer en manos de ella.

Porque por fin había entendido quién era la culpable de todo.

Squall resbaló torpemente al borde de una cuesta demasiado marcada, cubierta de barro, y por un instante pudo oír algo más allá de su respiración y su miedo. Oía sus voces, a menos de unos segundos de encontrarlo.

- ¡Maldita sea, no te lo pienses! - gritó una voz a sus espaldas, y justo cuando se giró con el corazón en un puño aquel joven ladrón se abalanzó contra él, obligándolo a caer por aquella pendiente hasta varios metros más abajo.

Rodó un buen trecho más, hasta que finalmente el tronco de un árbol lo paró, haciendo que gritase al sentir el violento golpe.

Squall se estremeció y rodó sobre su cuerpo, quedando a cuatro patas, sintiendo algo espeso resbalar por su cabello y su frente. Pero sabía que no era sangre, aquella sustancia estaba helada y su sangre ardía en ese momento.

- ¡Sigue corriendo! - le gritó la voz de aquel muchacho desde lo alto del pequeño terraplén por el que había caído.

Squall levantó la mirada, el barro resbalando lentamente por su cara y parte de su cuerpo, su respiración aún sonora y forzada, para ver con horror a aquellos soldados que mantenían a Irvine sujeto por ambos brazos, evitando que continuase huyendo de ellos.

Se levantó mientras veía como más soldados llegaban hasta el borde de aquella caída, señalando hacia él y organizando su bajada para capturarlo igual que habían hecho con su compañero.

¿Cómo lo habían cogido tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida como para permitirlo?

Pero no lo había sido. Squall conocía a aquella joven y sabía que era lo suficientemente astuta como para no dejarse atrapar tan fácilmente. No ahora que la habían descubierto.

Una sombra se movió con agilidad sobre los árboles, justo sobre las cabezas de aquellos soldados, y Squall casi sonrió aliviado mientras comenzaba a dar los primeros pasos hacia su retirada definitiva. Sabía que Irvine estaría a salvo. Selphie nunca permitiría que lo atrapasen.

El muchacho continuaba andando hacia atrás, comenzando a ocultarse bajo las copas de los árboles que había a sus espaldas, quedando fuera de la vista de aquellos soldados, mientras aquel silbido rítmico comenzaba a resonar entre el bosque.

Los soldados miraron hacia arriba y, justo antes de alcanzar a reconocer aquel silbido como el sonido de su nunchaku al girar en el aire, la chica cayó sobre ellos, apoyando ambas botas sobre las espaldas de los soldados que sujetaban a Irvine, y golpeando con una rapidez y destreza impresionantes a otros dos hombres.

Irvine había quedado en el suelo, entre los dos soldados que Selphie había noqueado, tumbado bocarriba, justo bajo y entre las piernas de la joven luchadora, sonriendo hacia el cortísimo trozo de tela que cubría su cuerpo mientras ella le tendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Squall dio un paso más hacia la sombra, perdiéndolos de vista tras las tupidas copas de aquellos altos árboles, y finalmente se giró para continuar corriendo a toda velocidad.

Ellos estarían bien y él debía escapar.

Aquella zona era montañosa y de difícil acceso, ahí llevaba semanas escondiéndose y buscándola, ahí había encontrado los primeros indicios de su presencia desde hacía años.

La pendiente jugaba a su favor, permitiéndole la bajada por aquella cara de la montaña de manera más rápida y menos dificultosa, pero él no se permitiría el lujo de aminorar la marcha por la resbaladiza superficie enfangada de la tierra de aquella pendiente. Continuaría corriendo a toda velocidad aún a sabiendas del peligro de resbalar y caer montaña abajo.

Porque lo que lo perseguía era mucho más peligroso que una simple caída.

Ahora que estaba tan cerca de encontrarla los había atraído. Ahora que la tenía seguramente a menos de una semana de seguir su rastro los había llevado justo en aquella dirección. ¿Era así como debía protegerla? ¿Poniéndola una vez más en peligro?

No. No era aquello lo que estaba haciendo.

Dos años había pasado intentando olvidarla y simplemente seguir su propio camino, sabiendo que alejándose de ella distraería la atención del rey y seguramente contribuiría a la seguridad de aquella mujer. Pero ahora sabía que no importaba lo que hiciese. Siempre irían a por los dos.

Pero aquello podía terminar al fin. Aquella agotadora huida podía acabar ahora que sabía de quién huían realmente. Porque mientras no tuviese que enfrentarse a su rey podría enfrentarse a cualquier otra amenaza y a todas las demás juntas si fuera necesario.

Pero necesitaba encontrarla antes de eso.

Unos ladridos agudos e impacientes lo obligaron a abandonar aquellos pensamientos que le daban coraje y fuerza para continuar corriendo a pesar del cansancio y Squall se giró, aún sin aminorar su ritmo, para observar aquellos tres inmensos canes persiguiéndolo a pocos metros.

Así que eran esos dos los encargados de rastrearlo.

El pequeño sendero embarrado que seguía montaña abajo terminaba de nuevo en un fuerte desnivel, bajando hasta un camino de piedra esta vez, y Squall no fue capaz de parar su avance en esa ocasión.

Sus pies resbalaron sobre la tierra mojada, frenando hasta cierto punto su velocidad, mientras sus brazos intentaban agarrar con desesperación cualquier pequeña rama que hubiera antes de llegar a ese considerable escalón bajo el cual sólo había una caída de más de seis metros y la dura y fría piedra de aquel camino de carros.

Su intento por no caer por aquel nuevo terraplén aminoró levemente su velocidad, pero eso era algo que aquellos perros no harían. Justo antes de que él cayese por su propio peso por aquel desnivel dos de los perros se abalanzaron sobre su cuerpo, mordiendo con fuerza su ropa y arrastrándolo con ambos hasta caer rodando sobre el suelo.

¿Había sido así de fácil capturarlo?

El tercer perro cayó al suelo con un sonoro y agudo quejido, pero no moriría sólo por eso. El gruñido de aquellas bestias era ahora un ronroneo furioso y macabro que se paseaba a su alrededor aunque él no pudiese verlos.

Todo estaba borroso y su respiración sonaba lejana, como encerrada dentro de una botella de cristal. Rodó sobre el suelo sintiendo cada hueso de su cuerpo que se había quebrado tras la caída, incapaz de oír sin embargo los gritos de dolor que escapaban de su garganta sin que ni siquiera se diese cuenta.

Intentaba girarse hacia su enemigo, intentaba levantarse y continuar buscando una manera de evitar aquel enfrentamiento. Porque sabía que en esas condiciones no podría hacer nada contra ellos dos.

Un golpe seco y pesado se oyó justo frente a él, las botas de aquel inmenso soldado parando la caída de su pesado cuerpo. Pero Squall no pudo siquiera oír sus pasos mientras se acercaba a él. No pudo siquiera sentir los fríos dedos de aquella mujer rozar levemente su cara.

Había perdido el conocimiento.

* * *

Llevaba 25 años de su vida en aquel mundo. Pero nunca ninguna sensación fue tan intensa y real como aquella.

Squall permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pero reconocía a la perfección la calidez de aquellas manos.

Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la cicatriz de su frente, bajando suavemente por su rostro, dibujando la línea de su nariz con paciencia y devoción. Era tan real.

Pero él casi no se atrevía a abrir los ojos.

- Squall...

Y su voz sonó igual que la recordaba. El dulce y bailarín tintineo de un joven riachuelo.

Aquella cálida mano se posó sobre su mejilla y una sensación increíblemente suave y agradable se posó sobre sus labios.

Squall abrió los ojos, sintiendo cómo el miedo de no encontrarla frente a él desaparecía poco a poco. Aquello no podía ser otro sueño. No era como todos los demás.

Se encontraba casi cada noche atormentado por el maravilloso recuerdo que tenía de aquella mujer. Cada noche se dejaba arrastrar dentro de aquella traicionera ilusión que su mente usaba una y otra vez intentando darle aquello que más anhelaba. Y cada mañana despertaba con el sabor amargo de la realidad de no tenerla junto a él.

- Squall...

Pero su nombre sonaba con tanta naturalidad al susurrarle, justo a unos centímetros de su cara.

El muchacho dejó los ojos algo entrecerrados, observando la paz y la calidez de los de ella. Perdiéndose en aquellas pupilas vivas y profundas.

- ¿Rinoa...? - dijo el joven, su voz un hilo tembloroso y frágil.

La muchacha sonrió cálidamente. Como la más esperada bienvenida a casa después del más largo de los viajes.

Se movió lentamente hacia él, volviendo a besarlo, y Squall simplemente bajó la mirada sin atreverse a cerrar los ojos, sin atreverse a mover sus labios bajo los de ella o a mover sus manos para abrazarla.

¿Estaba realmente allí?

* * *

- ¿De verdad pensabas que íbamos a dejarnos coger como si tal cosa?

Selphie permanecía sentada sobre el pecho de aquel soldado, golpeando de forma rítmica con la punta de su dedo índice su nariz, burlándose de él mientras aquel pobre hombre temblaba en el suelo, aterrado ante la demostración de agilidad, velocidad y destreza que aquella pequeña había demostrado.

- Déjalo tranquilo, Selph... - le pidió el joven ladrón a sus espaldas – no está bien burlarse de los débiles.

- Ni ser tan fanfarrón... - murmuró ella sin permitir que él llegara a oírla.

Irvine se giró hacia aquella joven con los brazos en jarra y el ceño fruncido. Odiaba que hablase en voz baja de aquella manera. Era como si se mofara de él sin necesidad siquiera de que él lo supiera. Como si él no mereciese siquiera oír sus críticas.

- Mátalo de una vez... - dijo Irvine al cabo de un minuto, observando cómo Selphie jugueteaba con un par de mechones de pelo del flequillo de aquel aterrado mercenario.

- Supongo que no me queda más opción... - dijo ella con un tono entristecido.

El pobre soldado cerró los ojos dejando que un leve gemido lastimero escapase de su garganta.

- No es... nada personal... - le dijo ella a modo de disculpa mientras se levantaba y echaba mano del nunchaku que llevaba sujeto a su cintura, justo tras su espalda – pero sabes quien soy y sabes de qué bando estoy... Si mi rey se enterase las cosas empeorarían mucho para mí. Lo entiendes ¿verdad?

Agarró uno de los extremos de su arma con una mano, mientras sujetaba el otro con tan sólo dos dedos. Lo colocó en vertical y dejó que la punta de aquel cilindro metálico descansase sobre la frente del joven soldado.

Éste continuaba gimoteando, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, mientras una lágrima solitaria resbalaba por una de sus mejillas.

La barra de metal se levantó unos centímetros y el joven abrió un ojo tímidamente, con la estúpida esperanza de que su vida hubiese sido perdonada. Pero tan pronto como sus asustados ojos buscaron los de aquella joven aterradora la barra de su nunchaku fue empujada contra su frente y el joven sólo alcanzó a coger aire precipitadamente, sin poder llegar a gritar siquiera.

Irvine se acercó a ella y se asomó sobre su hombro para ver la perfecta marca redonda que había quedado sobre la frente del soldado.

- ¿No decías que tendrías que matarlo? - le preguntó acercándose algo más de lo necesario a su oído, observando la manera en que el pecho de aquel joven soldado aún se movía mientras respiraba. Estaba sólo inconsciente.

- En el castillo todos deben de saber bastante bien los motivos por los que me fui... - dijo ella con una sonrisa entretenida – Que me hayan visto ayudando a Squall no significa que me vayan a perseguir con más ahínco que hasta ahora.

El joven ladrón colocó ambas manos sobre las caderas de la chica, acercando su cuerpo al de ella y flexionando sus rodillas lo suficiente como para estar a su altura.

- No puedes imaginarte hasta qué punto me gusta cuando sacas esa vena tan retorcida tuya... - le susurró mientras apretaba sus caderas al trasero de la joven, bajando sus manos lentamente por aquel ceñido vestido color ocre cubierto de correas de un tono rojo cereza.

El muchacho notó algo duro y frío justo entre sus piernas y se apartó lentamente de la muchacha, mirando hacia abajo, viendo el extremo de su nunchaku apoyado justo en una de las partes más vulnerables de su cuerpo.

- No tientes a tu suerte, ratero... - lo amenazó ella a medida que él se alejaba poco a poco, con miedo.

Selphie se alejó de él y se asomó por aquel terraplén por el que había caído Squall.

- Tenemos que encontrarlo... - dijo con voz decidida.

- Siempre podemos encontrar una manera de bajar sin... - comenzó a proponer Irvine, pero antes de terminar aquella frase la joven ya había saltado ágilmente al vacío.

Irvine la observó caer sin demasiados problemas unos metros más abajo sin siquiera ensuciarse el vestido, sólo salpicando algo de barro sobre aquel par de botas altas del mismo tono que aquellas correas rojizas, y dejó escapar una carcajada incrédula.

- ¡No sé como lo ves pero yo no pienso saltar esto...! - le gritó el muchacho desde arriba - ¡Estás loca!

- ¡Deja de quejarte y baja de una vez! - le inquirió aquella joven guardia real cruzándose de brazos al otro lado de aquel pequeño barranco.

¿Quién le había mandado entrometerse en problemas de nobles? Su lugar estaba en los caminos, enriqueciéndose a costa de ellos, y no allí, correteando con aquel par de mercenarios de la realeza.

* * *

La fría mano de aquella mujer seguía rozando suavemente la cara de aquel muchacho mientras aquel inmenso hombre la miraba con impaciencia.

- ¿¡Qué demonio' e'tás haciendo!? - le preguntó con una voz áspera y profunda - ¡De'piértalo!

La joven albina levantó la mirada y lo observó de manera severa, clavando su único ojo rojo en las pequeñas orbes negras de aquel mercenario de color.

- SILENCIO.

Él dejó escapar un bufido molesto y miró hacia un lado. Los perros gruñían en dirección a la presa que llevaban meses rastrando, casi contagiados por la impaciencia y la ira de su amo.

La muchacha volvió a mirar hacia Squall y alzó una mano en el aire, justo antes de cruzar su cara con una sonora bofetada.

Squall abrió los ojos poco a poco, dejando escapar un leve quejido de dolor al recuperar la consciencia y hacerse de nuevo presente la sensación de sus huesos rotos.

- Por fin... - susurró Trueno mientras dejaba escapar una risotada satisfecha.

Squall movió los ojos hacia arriba y vio a Viento incorporarse del suelo y colocarse justo a su lado, observándolo con aquella mirada fría e impasible.

- Dejadme ir... - los advirtió el muchacho con el ceño fruncido – no sabéis lo que estáis haciendo...

Trueno rió dejando caer su cabeza un poco hacia atrás, y su voz fue como un estruendo reverberante que resonó entre los árboles de aquel inmenso bosque, haciendo que algunos pequeños pájaros huyeran asustados.

- El rey... - comenzó a explicar Squall esperando que entraran en razón.

Si ellos supieran todo lo que él sabía...

- Su maje'tá te quiere muerto... - le dijo Trueno mirándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – y nue'tro jefe también...

- Seifer no permitiría que lo hicierais si supiera... - comenzó a decir él con rabia.

El pie de Viento se apoyó sobre su garganta, atrapando el cuello del muchacho entre el alto tacón y la punta de aquella bota de cuero azul oscuro, evitando que continuase hablando.

- SILENCIO.

- Podríamo' haberte matado mientra' ehtaba' incon'ciente... - le dijo Trueno acercándose lentamente a él, con tono burlón, mientras sus tres perros se aproximaban a Squall entre gruñidos ansiosos e impacientes – Pero no somo' simple' asesino'...

- TÚ GUERRERO... MORIR CON HONOR – dijo la muchacha manteniendo aquella misma mirada impasible.

- Ya no puede' defenderte Squall... - dijo Trueno agachándose ante él, hincando ambas rodillas a ambos lados del cuerpo del muchacho mientras agarraba con una mano el cuello de su camisa – Pero te permitiremo' morir siendo con'ciente de que e'te e' tu final...

Viento levantó su pie y justo cuando Squall cogía aire, dispuesto a suplicar si hiciera falta para que sólo le permitieran dejarlo hablar, el inmenso puño de aquel hombre impactó contra su cara, haciendo que el único sonido que escapase de su garganta fuera un quejido ahogado por el gorgoteo de su propia sangre.

- Dejadme... - susurró con los ojos cerrados – dejadme ir...

Otro nuevo golpe, esta vez en el lado izquierdo de su mandíbula, y Squall sintió cómo los huesos de su cara casi crujían bajo los inmensos nudillos de aquel mercenario.

- Traed... - consiguió decir después de escupir algo de sangre, intentando hacer su voz algo más clara.

Un nuevo golpe, esta vez sobre su nariz, y el muchacho intentó torpemente colocar sus manos frente a su cara, intentando evitar que continuase aquella agresión. Tragó con dificultad sintiendo el sabor metálico de su sangre, notando cómo resbalaba desde su nariz, cubriendo gran parte de su cara.

- Traed... a Seifer... - dijo débilmente.

- El jefe sólo se ensañaría ma' contigo Squall... - le dijo Trueno entre risas – Parece mentira que no lo conozca'...

Soltó el cuello de su camisa y se incorporó quedando arrodillado sobre su cuerpo, pero estando completamente erguido su torso.

- Seifer... - murmuró Squall débilmente, abriendo los ojos para ver cómo aquella inmensa mole de músculo alzaba ambos brazos tras su cabeza, uniendo ambos puños, preparándose para darle el último golpe – ... Seifer... él... debe saber...

Seifer era el peor de todos pero no era como los demás. Seifer entendería lo que había pasado. Era la única esperanza que le quedaba a aquel joven caballero de evitar que ella muriera.

Pero ninguno de aquellos dos guerreros que habían enviado para darle caza oiría nada de lo que tuviera que decir. Ellos estaban allí para encontrarlo, liquidarlo y llevar su cabeza ante su majestad.

- Dejadme... ir...

Y aquella fue la última súplica que pudo hacer antes de ver aquellas inmensas manos precipitarse con toda la fuerza de aquel inmenso guerrero sobre su cráneo.

* * *

Intuyo... que esto será largo v.v Por cierto Hikki... muchas gracias por la idea principal! Dejadme saber qué opináis y tal ^^ Dudas, quejas y consejos se aceptan con los brazos abiertooos ^o^


	2. Pero ¿y si no lo fuera?

_**Just On The Same Path**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, un capitulito un pelín más cortito, y tal vez no entendáis muy bien qué ocurre y cual es la historia de cada personaje. La idea es que se vaya viendo poco a poco, contar de golpe todo lo que hay detrás de cada personaje sería demasiado aburrido =D (creo...)

Rinoa Haatirii: El primer review no podía ser de nadie más XD Siento que no haya salido tan rápido como "Just Looking For Mommy" pero aquí está! Segundo capítulo!

Hikki: Ración diaria... Pfff XD Te daré una letra al día en todo caso =P Y bueno, verás muchos más personajes además de a Trueno y a Viento . Si no, sigue leyendo =D

rinny-chan: Me alegro mucho de que guste ^^ Y lo de los ratings... Están los K, que viene de kid (supongo XD) y que vendría a ser pues eso... un "para todos los públicos" (más o menos), luego el T, de teenager (digo yo XD) que sería para adolescentes, y el M (de mature? ô.o), que significa que si no tienes más de 18 no deberías estar leyéndolo. El problema es que la página de fanfiction, de entrada, muestra fics de todos los ratings menos del M, tienes que cambiar el filtro de ratings para que te salgan, así que un fic que nace como M puede pasar desapercibido en un principio v.v

rinoaangelo: Bueno, para saber qué está pasando aún os quedan unos capitulillos XD Por ahora esto es lo que hay! Y siento el retrasete v.v... Un leve atascamiento del segundo capítulo =P

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II: PERO... ¿Y SI NO LO FUERA?**

* * *

Squall volvió a recular, no más de dos pasos, pero fueron los suficientes. Su contrincante avanzó de manera precipitada hacia él, abalanzándose sobre su cuerpo y añadiendo más peso aún cuando sus sables chocaron en el aire, consiguiendo que se desequilibrara y tuviera que mantenerse con una rodilla en el suelo. Seifer se echó hacia atrás, permitiéndole volver a ponerse en pie, mientras se volvía a colocar en posición de ataque, esperando a que su comandante estuviese listo para seguir con aquel duelo.

Su comandante. Cómo odiaba tener que verlo de aquella manera.

Squall sujetó su arma con ambas manos, y en cuanto estuvo listo Seifer volvió a lanzarse contra él con un gruñido furioso, girando sobre sus pies para añadir más fuerza aún a aquella nueva envestida. Pero Squall era mucho más rápido. Sabía cómo funcionaba la estrategia de ataque de aquel soldado a la perfección: atacaba poniendo la máxima fuerza en cada sablazo, haciéndote recular y desestabilizándote hasta que tu posición era lo suficientemente vulnerable, entonces arremetía contra el cuerpo, apuntando siempre hacia el estómago o la cabeza. Era un luchador letal.

Pero él sabía que la manera de defenderse no era cubriéndose ni usando su espada para parar sus golpes, tan sólo tenía que continuar esquivándolo hasta cansarlo.

Se movió ágilmente hacia un lado, haciendo que el sable de Seifer aterrizase sobre la dura tierra, hundiéndose en ella con facilidad. Squall continuó moviendo su cuerpo en aquel ángulo, girando tras la espalda de Seifer para asestarle un golpe justo sobre el hombro derecho, pero Seifer se dejó caer, quedando sentado en el suelo, con ambas piernas a ambos lados de la hoja de su sable, y el de Squall acabó chocando justo sobre la empuñadura del de Seifer. El joven caballero levantó la mirada hacia Squall con una sonrisa socarrona y agarró su muñeca derecha con una mano y la hoja de su sable con la otra. Tal y como lo tenía no podía levantar el arma para atacarlo de nuevo, pero no estaba ni muchísimo menos inmovilizado. Squall movió el brazo que le quedaba libre hacia atrás, preparándose para golpear a su contrincante en la cara, y una vez más perdió el equilibrio. Seifer había felxionado ambos brazos, levantando el peso de su cuerpo del suelo, tirando del brazo y el sable de Squall hacia él, a la vez que llevaba uno de sus pies hacia la cara de su comandante.

Ambos sabían que él era mucho más fuerte, y jamás encontraría a nadie que ansiase llegar a lo más alto en aquel reino, deseaba con toda su alma ser quien liderase el ejército de Galbadia. Sin embargo Squall no era un rival tan fácil de derrotar, y Seifer no dejaba de ser un forastero en aquel reinado. Ese puesto no sería nunca suyo.

Squall movió su mano rápidamente, agarrando la bota de Seifer y evitando que le golpease, pero el peso del cuerpo del otro joven hizo que quedase casi de rodillas. Era una posición extraña, Seifer tumbado con la espalda contra el suelo, con una mano sujetando el brazo con que Squall empuñaba su arma, la otra agarrada sobre la hoja de su sable, evitando que pudiese desencajarla de la empuñadura de su propia arma, un pie levantado en el aire, casi a la altura de su cara, sujeto por la otra mano de su comandate...

Seifer seguía teniendo ventaja. Al fin y al cabo tenía aún un pie libre.

Movió la otra pierna rápidamente hacia un lado, dándole una patada a la hoja de su sable y desclavándola del suelo, haciendo que Squall perdiese del todo el equilibrio y rodando él mismo sobre su cuerpo para que no cayese sobre él. En un segundo Seifer volvió a agarrar su sable y lo deslizó en el aire con toda su fuerza, acercándolo en un movimiento veloz y devastador hacia la garganta de Squall.

El eco del chocar de ambas hojas resonó en el aire y Seifer profirió un gruñido furioso al ver que aquel hombre había parado su golpe con su propia arma.

Squall respiraba rápidamente mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, ambas hojas a meros centímetros de su cuello.

- Ya está bien, Almasy... - dijo en un susurro.

Seifer se permitió el lujo de mirarlo con desprecio e ira por un momento, justo antes de retirar su arma y retroceder un par de pasos. Él no dejaba de ser un soldado a sus órdenes y aquello no era más que una sesión de entrenamiento.

- No estáis demasiado atento hoy, comandante... - dijo poniendo un tono venenoso en la última palabra - ¿Ha pasado algo...?

Squall se levantó ayudándose con su arma y se pasó el dorso de uno de sus guantes por la frente. Claro que no estaba atento. No podía dejar de pensar en aquel soldado. Hacía pocas horas había vuelto uno de sus hombres de los límites de la fortaleza de Esthar, gritando que debía ver al rey lo antes posible. Y así no era como se hacían las cosas allí. Las noticias que aquel hombre trajese del campo de batalla debía saberlas él, y él sería (si lo encontraba necesario) quien se lo hiciese saber todo al rey.

Sin embargo aquel hombre se había negado en rotundo a hablar con nadie más. Y aquello era algo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. No saber qué había ocurrido con sus hombres lo hacía sentir impaciente y nervioso.

* * *

- ¿Me estáis prestando atención?

Rinoa movió su mirada de la ventana hacia aquella joven y sus cejas se levantaron levemente, dejándole más que claro que no había oído una sola palabra de las que le había estado leyendo.

- Perdona, Quistis... - se disculpó con una sonrisa.

La joven bajó la mirada, cerrando aquel pequeño libro mientras profería un sonoro suspiro. Era la misma historia de cada día, y precisamente por eso sabía lo que seguiría, palabra a palabra.

- Sabéis que vuestro padre tiene planes para vos... - dijo Quistis dejando el libro sobre el escritorio que había justo a su lado – deberíais dejar de comportaros como una niña...

Rinoa volvió de nuevo sus ojos hacia la ventana. Sabía el tipo de discurso que le esperaba, el mismo de siempre. Sobre quién era, qué esperaba el país entero de ella, cuál era su futuro y su deber para con el reino de Galbadia... Estaba aburrida de oírlo.

Quistis comenzaba a coger aire para intentar concienciarla de su situación, pero algo en la expresión de aquella muchacha la hizo detenerse en el último momento. Ella misma había nacido bajo un linaje real, había sido educada desde que recordaba para ser una representante de la familia real, para gobernar un país de ser necesario. El trono hubiera pertenecido a su hermano de no haberse visto obligados a huir de su propio hogar, pero había vivido cada día de su vida bajo la mirada de todos los que veían en ella a una posible futura reina. Sin embargo quella joven despreocupada y testaruda tenía sobre los hombros más responsabilidad de la que ella había tenido jamás: era la única heredera de aquel reino, y aún así no parecía querer entender su posición.

- ¿No vas a empezar con el discurso? - preguntó Rinoa girándose hacia ella con cara de aburrimiento.

Quistis bajó la cara esbozando una leve sonrisa. Llevaba cuatro años viviendo en aquel castillo, y había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo encargándose de la educación de aquella joven por tal de enseñarle todo lo que sabía sobre cómo llegar a ser una reina. Y en todo aquel tiempo Rinoa lo había aprendido todo, menos cómo sentirse una futura reina.

- No serviría de nada... - dijo levantándose de su silla y acercándose a la de Rinoa – Seguiréis intentando con todas vuestras fuerzas no caminar por el camino que lleva a vuestro destino...

- No me hables así, Quistis... sólo estamos nosotras... - dijo Rinoa mirando hacia arriba con el semblante algo triste.

Aquella joven tenía poco más de un año que ella y era junto con su guarda personal lo más parecido a una hermana que tendría jamás. Había crecido durante toda su vida recluida tras las cuatro paredes de aquel castillo, vigilada por docenas de sirvientes e instruida por decenas de profesores. Sin embargo lo que más odiaba era tener que soportar aquel tono de servidumbre que todos debían usar siempre con ella.

- Rinoa... sabes que en unos días todo cambiará ¿verdad? - le preguntó Quistis arrodillándose junto a ella, apoyando ambas manos en sus rodilla y mirándola con una expresión preocupada.

En unos días ella cumpliría 21 años y su padre la presentaría ante las mejores casas de sangre noble del país. Eso significaba que se tomaría en consideración cualquier propuesta de matrimonio que pudiese presentarse y seguramente en unos meses se casaría con el futuro rey de Galbadia.

Sólo de pensarlo se le ponían los pelos de punta.

- ¿Cómo lo hacías tú? - le preguntó Rinoa.

Quistis la miró sin entender lo que quería decir y la joven princesa empezó a buscar una explicación lógica y simple para sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo... podías aguantar que tu destino ya estuviese escrito antes incluso de que nacieses...? - le preguntó con un tono algo más angustiado de lo que hubiese querido.

Quistis bajó los ojos hacia sus manos, aún sobre las rodillas de aquella muchacha, y se paró a pensar en lo absurda que sonaba aquella pregunta para ella.

- Nuestros destinos son los que son... no cambian por saberlos antes de que se cumplan – dijo con palabras serenas y una sonrisa cálida – Aunque no fuese tradición la ceremonia del vigésimo cumpleaños de la princesa y todo el protocolo de la pedida de mano tu destino sería el mismo. Te casarías con el hombre que tu padre creyese adecuado y cuando él no pudiese seguir liderando su reino tú tomarías su puesto... No sirve de nada que te sientas mal sólo porque sabes que ese es tu destino.

- Pero... ¿y si no lo fuera? - dijo finalmente.

Rinoa se levantó de aquella silla y se movió hacia su cama, observando a Selphie, que dormía profundamente sobre sus cojines, profiriendo un casi inaudible ronquido cada vez que respiraba.

- El destino de tu hermano era ser un rey y míralo ahora... ayudando en la biblioteca a Laguna y al resto de escribanos de la corte... - dijo Rinoa girándose hacia ella con el ceño fruncido – y no me negarás que se le ve mucho más feliz que cuando llegó.

Quistis sonrió para sí misma, sabiendo que no podía negárselo. Su hermano pequeño había sido siempre un joven alocado e inocente, que no mostraba demasiado interés por los asuntos de palacio, igual que Rinoa. Ahora sin embargo se había empecinado en convertirse en un escriba, aunque perdía la paciencia con facilidad y en el fondo sabía que a cada letra que escribía, sólo aumentaban en su interior las ganas de salir al patio de la fortaleza para ver entrenar a los soldados y unirse a ellos en cualquier combate que organizasen a puño descubierto. Era malísimo usando espadas, lanzas, hachas o cualquier tipo de arma, pero aguantaba los golpes como ninguno, y tenía una destreza inhumana manejando su propio cuerpo.

- No quiero... acabar como mi madre, Quistis... - susurró Rinoa, bajando la mirada hacia sus pies antes de dejarse caer sobre su cama.

El peso de su cuerpo hizo moverse el colchón, haciendo que el cuerpo de Selphie se balancease por un instante, provocando que saltase de la cama con cara de asustada, buscando como una desesperada su arma. Tanto Quistis como Rinoa la miraron sorprendidas por aquel movimiento repentino, y Selphie dirigió unos confusos ojos hacia ambas al cabo de unos segundos, cuando terminó de entender que no había peligro alguno en aquella habitación.

Rinoa dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y rodó sobre la cama para terminar con la cara hundida en un mullido cojín. Su vida era eso.

Pasaba los días dentro de la fortaleza de Deling, donde había nacido hacía casi 21 años, aprendiendo a ser una futura reina gracias a lo que Quistis podía enseñarle y constantemente protegida por aquella joven luchadora que pasaba más tiempo en una nube que en la tierra. Y sin embargo hacía años que no era capaz de verse como la heredera al trono que era.

* * *

- No me da buena espina, Edea... - dijo aquel pobre hombre mientras se frotaba la frente de manera nerviosa.

Su esposa se acercó a él poco a poco, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros y acariciándolo de manera cálida.

- No pasa nada Cid, sólo es un soldado asustado.

Cid era el principal de los consejeros reales, y siempre estaba presente cuando algo ocurría. Sin embargo aquel día un simple soldado había llegado corriendo como un desesperado e incluso había pedido que desapareciesen los consejeros de la sala de reuniones del rey. Lo que tenía que decir sólo podía oírlo el rey, había dicho. Y el rey Calway había cedido a aquella demanda con tal de oír lo que aquel joven tenía que decirle con tantísima urgencia. Y ya hacía más de cinco horas que ambos estaban encerrados en aquel gran salón.

- ¿Dónde está Squall...? - preguntó aquel hombre con curiosidad. Sabía que al joven comandante del gran ejército real tampoco le había hecho la más mínima gracia que uno de sus soldados se negase a explicarle lo que había ocurrido en el campo de batalla.

- Salió a entrenar con Seifer... - dijo Edea pensando en el joven que había criado como a su propio hijo. Igual que a tantos otros.

Cid volvió a mirar por una de las ventanas de sus modestos aposentos mientras el sol se acercaba poco a poco al horizonte, y colocó una de sus manos sobre la que su esposa mantenía apoyada sobre su hombro izquierdo.

- Odine te debe estar esperando... - dijo en un susurro – deberías irte ya.

La mujer esbozó una leve sonrisa y besó a su esposo en la mejilla antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. No le quedaba otra opción. Aquellos no eran buenos tiempos para las brujas, y si quería seguir bajo la protección del rey debía colaborar con ellos. Sólo eso y el hecho de que su poder no fuese realmente peligroso era lo que la habían librado de una muerte segura hacía ya muchos años.

* * *

Cada paso que daba lo alejaba más de los dos consejeros que le habían hecho saber las órdenes de su rey, y sin embargo lo que no conseguía dejar atrás era la ira que le habían hecho sentir aquellas palabras. Squall continuaba caminando por los pasillos de la fortaleza, oyendo como las suelas de piel endurecida de sus botas golpeaban las losas del suelo, hasta que llegó a la biblioteca, situada en lo más alto de la torre sureste del castillo. Cuando las puertas se abrieron de repente, Laguna quedó con la boca entreabierta, a media palabra, y por primera vez desde hacía horas se hizo el silencio.

La biblioteca de la fortaleza de Deling era conocida en todas partes por su fama de ruidosa, y solía ser tema de mofa entre los letrados y escribas de otras ciudades y regiones. Aquel lugar no había gozado de mucha tranquilidad desde que Laguna comenzó a dedicarse a las letras, ya que desde el primer día los encargados de instruirle pasaron más tiempo reprendiéndole por su amor al bullicio y las conversaciones ruidosas e irrefrenables, que enseñándole lo que realmente conllevaba la organización de aquel lugar. A día de hoy Laguna era por desgracia el más antiguo de los escribas, y sin nadie que intentase amedrentar su carácter abierto y conversador, la biblioteca era aún más caótica si cabía. No obstante tenía una confianza en sus habilidades y un tesón que tan sólo se conseguían tras años batallando como soldado, y se manejaba entre letras sin problema alguno. La biblioteca de la fortaleza de Deling podía parecer una broma a ojos de los que entrasen en ella por primera vez, pero lo cierto era que los escritos y documentos del reino nunca habían tenido mejor custodio.

Squall se sentó en la primera silla que encontró junto a Laguna, y dejó escapar un bufido airado antes de cruzarse de brazos y fijar su mirada en las estanterías que había frente a él. Laguna lo miraba aún con al boca entreabierta, y Zell dejó escapar un quejido lastimero al ver que había apretado demasiado la pluma que blandía al oír entrar a Squall y había terminado emborronando aquel trozo de pergamino de tinta.

- ¿Estás bien...? - preguntó al cabo de un minuto, mientras Zell buscaba sobre la mesa algún paño que no estuviese ya demasiado sucio en el que limpiarse las manos antes de coger una nueva hoja y volver a empezar con su labor.

Squall lo miró de reojo, abrió la boca aguantando un poco de aire en los pulmones, como si intentase encontrar algo que decir, y finalmente lo dejó escapar y apoyó la frente sobre la mesa, cerrando los ojos.

Que aquel joven comandante apareciese de repente en aquel sitio hecho una furia no era algo que soliese ocurrir, pero tampoco era la primera vez. Por alguna extraña razón que Laguna desconocía, aquel parecía ser el lugar en el que decidía refugiarse antes de perder los nervios, y en muy rara ocasión compartía con él lo que le pasaba. Normalmente permanecía más o menos cerca de él, y por unos minutos parecía ausente y meditabundo. Al cabo de un rato comenzaba a prestar atención a lo que andase discutiendo con sus aprendices y las labores en que andasen ocupados, y poco después se iba sin más.

- ¿Es por ese soldado que llegó este mediodía? - preguntó Laguna alzando una ceja.

Squall acostumbraba a no hablar cuando aparecía por su biblioteca, pero él acostumbraba a intentar lo contrario. No solía conseguir nada, si acaso que le contestase de manera seca y tajante que su humor no era nada de su incumbencia, pero en muy contadas ocasiones dejaba escapar pequeños trozos de aquello que lo atormentaba.

- ¿Cómo lo sabéis? - preguntó sorprendido.

Laguna se sacó un pañuelo de tela arrugado del bolsillo y se lo tiró a Zell, y se levantó para acercarse a Squall con una amplia sonrisa llena de orgullo y confianza en sí mismo. Realmente no era tan increíble que estuviese al tanto de lo que ocurría en el castillo. Se llevaba bien con todo el mundo allí dentro, y los empleados y nobles más dados a los chismorreos solían mantenerlo al día de lo que pasaba o dejaba de pasar en palacio.

- Este castillo es enorme, pero está lleno de gente – dijo aún sonriendo – Cualquier cosa que ocurra en una punta tarda menos en llegar a la otra que un bengal a la carrera. Y viéndote de ese humor... Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, cuando el río suena, es porque hace ruido.

- No era así – dijo Zell levantando los ojos de sus manos entintadas y mirando a su maestro con confusión – Es "cuando el río suena, agua lleva". Si no te sabes los dichos deja de usarlos...

Laguna lo miró frunciendo el ceño, y Zell se encogió de hombros antes de volver a centrarse en sus manos. Aunque fuese la máxima autoridad entre aquellas cuatro paredes, lo cierto es que ninguno de sus aprendices y ayudantes era capaz de tratarlo con el debido respeto.

- El rey ha ordenado que nos retiremos – dijo Squall al cabo de un minuto, sintiéndose más calmado.

Laguna se giró hacia él, sus ojos llenos de incredulidad, y Zell volvió a olvidarse del desastre de sus manos.

- Pero si estamos a un paso de ganar – dijo el joven con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Adel está acorralada, deberíamos mantener nuestra posición hasta encontrar la manera de acabar con ella – dijo Laguna. Todos sabían que no había manera de que un humano derrotase a una bruja como Adel, pero mientras la mantuviesen sitiada en su castillo podían estar seguros de que no podría agrandar su ejército de marionetas para continuar atacando el reino de Galbadia.

Squall volvió a suspirar, sus ojos volvieron a las estanterías que había en la pared que había frente a él, y el silencio resonó de nuevo a su alrededor. Laguna se rascó la nuca mientras pensaba en lo que aquello suponía, y sus ojos se movieron nerviosos sobre el montón de papeles sucios y arrugados que Zell había ido coleccionando a lo largo de aquel día. Había estado convencido de que poco a poco se acercaban al día en que aquella guerra terminase, pero sabía que aún era muy pronto para conseguirlo. Lo máximo a lo que podían aspirar era la paz de la que habían disfrutado en el último año, mientras mantenían a Adel aislada en la fortaleza de Esthar.

- Hablaré con Cid... - murmuró aún pensativo – Tal vez él sepa más sobre el asunto...

Squall continuó en silencio. Sabía que por mucho que Cid supiese sobre el asunto las órdenes de Calway eran inamovibles. No era el tipo de hombre que cambiase de opinión fácilmente, y sabía que las posibilidades de que cambiase de parecer eran casi inexistentes. Había pasado los últimos cuatro años comandando su ejército en aquella dura guerra, y si se retiraban ahora aquella bruja no tardaría más de unas semanas en volver a reagrupar a sus marionetas y conseguir miles más. Habrían sido cuatro años de sacrificio y cientos de vidas tiradas por tierra.

* * *

Como habréis notado... El primer capítulo en realidad es algo que pasará con el tiempo... Aquí es donde realmente empieza la historia de este fic =D


	3. ¡Así sea!

_**Just On The Same Path**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** ¿Veis? ¡Es el poder de los reviews! Me he despertado esta mañana para encontrarme con tres nuevos mensajitos apremiándome para que continuase con este fic y las ganas de sacar un capítulo nuevo han venido solas! A veces lo importante no es la cantidad de reviews que tenga un fic, si no las ganas de continuarlo que te dan! Gracias!

Hikki: He aquí su regalo de reyes... una sola canción más de Lady GaGa por el msn y te lo advierto... así dejo el fic XD Y que la furia del resto de lectores caiga sobre ti! (Atención lectores, puedo proporcionar información sobre dónde vive por si os interesase enviarle alguna carta-bomba o una panda de matones)

nancyriny: Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Y tranquila, sigo el fic XD Tengo demasiada gente alrededor obligándome a ello! Nah, es broma, me encanta que os encante y eso me anima a seguirlo!

rinny-chan: Encuentro algún que otro ratito tranquilo para escribir a mis aires cuando todo el mundo duerme en mi casita... Y últimamente a mi señor padre le ha dado por tirarse hasta las tantas con la tele... y claro, eso distrae XD En fin, siento el retraso! Aquí tienes un capitulillo más, no hay escenitas de peleas ni acción, pero espera! XD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III: ¡ASÍ SEA!**

* * *

Cada día, a la misma hora, aquel joven comandante solía pasar varios minutos mirando por la misma ventana.

El día comenzaba temprano en aquel castillo para los sirvientes, pero él solía empezarlo más o menos a la misma hora que ellos. Seguramente no era más que una costumbre que quedaba en él desde niño. Después de todo había pasado desde que recordaba acompañando a la nodriza que lo crió como a su propio hijo, y ésta, siendo una sirviente de aquel castillo, encontraba el momento de empezar el día mucho antes que cualquier noble que viviera en él. Squall ya no podía considerarse un sirviente, nunca llegó a serlo realmente. Pero de alguna manera él continuaba sintiéndose como tal. Sin embargo había descubierto hacía unos años que no era el único que empezaba sus días a unas horas tempranas sin necesidad alguna. Porque como cada mañana, allí estaba ella.

Squall se cruzó de brazos, sentado sobre el borde inferior de aquel gran arco de piedra, y miró atentamente a aquella figura lejana que permanecía tumbada sobre un rincón repleto de diminutas flores blancas.

El patio interior del castillo era un espacioso pedazo de tierra cuidado con mimo por los jardineros de aquel palacio, y solía ser allí donde aquella joven princesa encontraba, cuando podía, un leve momento para dejar de ser la princesa.

Faltaba algo menos de una hora para que Selphie y Quistis apareciesen como cada mañana, regañándola por salir de su habitación sin avisar y sin ningún tipo de vigilancia, pero ninguna de las dos hacía demasiados esfuerzos por detenerla en aquellas breves escapadas matutinas. Sabían perfectamente que la encontrarían allí, y mientras no saliese del castillo no tendrían nada de qué preocuparse. Mientras estuviese sola, sin embargo, podría dejar de sentir aquella presión que había a su alrededor siempre que alguien estaba demasiado cerca. Podía ser simplemente Rinoa.

Una de sus manos acarició un par de pétalos, justo al lado de su cabeza, y arrancó un par de diminutas flores que depositó con cuidado sobre su pecho. Squall no podía ver aquellas flores, la mano de la joven permanecía siempre sobre ellas, y eso era algo que lo intrigaba.

En aquella costumbre suya de despertar antes que nadie y vagar por los pasillos del castillo hasta la hora del desayuno había descubierto hacía un tiempo las vistas que tenía aquel gran ventanal del segundo piso, y desde ese ventanal había descubierto (y tomado la costumbre de observar) a la joven princesa, siempre tumbada en el mismo rincón, siempre rodeada de aquellas flores, siempre cogiendo pequeños puñados que mantenía sobre su pecho, mientras los miraba atentamente, ocultándolas bajo su mano protectora, con una sonrisa entretenida en los labios.

Y no siendo capaz de entender qué era tan entretenido para ella él no podía evitar volver a aquella ventana cada mañana para observarla.

Era algo extraño en lo que no se había parado a pensar nunca, pero lo cierto es que aquella chica era en realidad una completa desconocida para él. Había crecido desde sus primeros días en aquel castillo, igual que ella, habían sido amamantados por la misma mujer, habían pasado cada día de sus infancias entre las mismas murallas. Sin embargo no podían decir que hubieran crecido juntos.

La mujer que se hizo cargo de él desde el primer día en que él y Eleone fueron llevados a aquel castillo, Edea, la esposa del primer consejero real, la única madre que realmente había conocido. Sus años pasaron bajo la protección y educación que aquella mujer le pudo dar. Para la princesa había sido muy distinto. La única relación que había tenido con Edea habían sido las horas en que la esposa del primer consejero tuvo que alimentarla después de que su madre muriese al haber dado a luz a la pequeña heredera del trono de Galbadia. Ella creció bajo la atenta mirada de su estricto padre y el cuidado de profesores y niñeras. Realmente no había llegado a tener relación alguna con ella.

- Da igual que os diga todo lo que os decimos cada mañana ¿verdad?

Rinoa levantó la mirada hacia Quistis, algo sobresaltada por su voz, y por su expresión parecía que la llegada de aquella joven era lo que menos esperaba en aquel momento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto...? - preguntó ella algo confusa.

- Hoy tenemos mucho que hacer... será mejor que vayamos a desayunar, pronto empezará a llegar gente...

* * *

Realmente no sonreía mientras trabajaba, pero daba la impresión de que dentro de aquella chica había algo brillando y disfrutando mientras rebuscaba entre páginas y más páginas polvorientas y antiguas. Las pasaba una a una con infinita paciencia, mientras sus ojos se movían de una palabra a otra con rapidez y la seguridad de poder encontrar en ellas todo cuanto se propusiera. O al menos así la veía él.

Zell debía llevar algo más de media hora sentado en una mesa que quedaba oculta tras dos hileras de estanterías, y justo a través de esas estanterías, podía observar a aquella bibliotecaria sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Laguna solía meterse con él cuando se quedaba mirándola en babia, y cuando Cossette se daba cuenta de que la miraba le sonreía, y eso lo hacía sonrojarse como una chiquilla, y se sentía más bobo aún. Así, oculto entre estanterías y arropado por el silencio de aquellas paredes podía pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera sin sentirse ridículo por lo que sentía hacia aquella muchacha.

- ¡Sabes que no tenemos más opción!

Aquella frase sonó como un susurro algo más fuerte de lo debido, pero hasta que no lo oyó, Zell no cayó en la cuenta de que el silencio que había hasta el momento era algo fuera de lo normal. Hacía rato que le había perdido la pista a Laguna, y al parecer por los murmullos que comenzaba a oír no era el único que andaba escondido entre aquellas estanterías. Se levantó de la silla mientras oía las voces de Cid y Laguna murmurando, y se aproximó un par de pasos más hacia ellos. No era normal que su maestro tratase ningún asunto a escondidas, así que le pudo la curiosidad.

- ...guna, sólo te pido que seas pacie... - parecía suplicarle el primer consejero.

- ¡Teníamos tiempo para ser pacientes hasta que ordenaron la retirada! - continuaba exclamando Laguna, susurrando con voz áspera, incapaz de bajar la voz tanto como Cid.

Zell podía verlos entre un par de libros, en una esquina casi en penumbra. Su maestro se encorvaba en gesto airado para continuar hablando con Cid sin que nadie más que ellos pudieran oírlos. Lo siguiente que dijo el consejero le sonó como un balbuceo ininteligible, pero levantó un poco más la voz al mismo tiempo que alzaba la mano con impaciencia ante la cara de Laguna, evitando que continuase hablando con expresión seria.

- Esta situación me gusta tan poco como a ti, Laguna – le dijo a punto de perder los nervios, pero en lugar de eso cogió aire y lo retuvo por unos instantes antes de dejarlo escapar por la nariz poco a poco, como si intentase calmarse –. Pero sabes que hasta que no pueda conseguir su propósito no podemos hacer nada al respecto, estamos atados de manos.

Laguna bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, aún con el ceño fruncido, y Zell podía jurar que jamás había visto a aquel hombre así. Tenía un humor con el que podía enfrentarse a cualquier ridículo contratiempo que pudiese darse en la biblioteca sin problemas. Pero le daba la impresión que aquello no tenía nada de ridículo.

- Le hicimos una promesa a la reina, y si no somos cautos lo echaremos todo a perder – dijo Cid de nuevo en tono suplicante.

- Aún así... - murmuró Laguna, al parecer un poco más calmado – Si Calway lo hubiese sabido no habría retirado a sus hombres. Aún estamos a tiempo de convencerlo y retomar nuestro puesto frente a las murallas de Adel.

El consejero negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

- Calway está... lleva unos días casi sin comer ni dormir... Ahora no es el momento, créeme, Laguna.

- ¿Sabes lo que le ha costado a Squall ganarle a esa bruja este terreno? - dijo Laguna cruzándose también de brazos – Lleva cuatro años luchado contra ella sin descanso, cada mes que pasaba me costaba más convencerlo de que descansase unos días en palacio. Casi no tiene otra cosa en la cabeza.

Cid dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se apoyó sobre la mesa que había a su lado. Sacó un pañuelo del interior de su chaqueta,se lo pasó por la frente y miró de nuevo a Laguna.

- No le digas nada a Calway, al menos espera un poco... - le pidió con tono cansado – Hoy hace 21 años que perdimos a la reina... y este año parece aún más turbado de lo que acostumbra... no sé si será por la mayoría de edad de su hija, pero no es el momento de pedirle nada.

- En ese caso esperaré a mañana, pero ni un día más – le aseguró Laguna con aire tajante – Si Adel vuelve a ganar fuerza y ataca de nuevo, tal vez no tengamos tanta suerte. Y si le pasara algo a Rinoa...

* * *

Edea tendió una taza humeante hacia aquel chico y se sentó frente a él, al otro lado de aquella pequeña mesa, justo al lado de Eleone

- ¿Ya han vuelto todos...? - preguntó casualmente la joven mientras observaba con una mirada animada la manera en que Squall bebía lentamente de aquella taza.

El muchacho miró hacia ella y por un instante se sintió ridículo allí dentro, sentado en la mesa de los aposentos de su familia adoptiva, bebiendo té tranquilamente, junto a la gran chimenea de aquel pequeño y acogedor salón, conversando como si tal cosa. Él era un soldado, su lugar no estaba allí.

- Sólo faltan un par de batallones por llegar... - contestó en voz baja, centrándose en aquella taza.

Hacía tres días que la orden de retirada se había dado, y poco a poco sus hombres habían ido volviendo a la ciudad, tan confusos y molestos por aquella cobarde huida sin sentido alguno que se habían visto obligados a hacer.

- Yo no pinto nada aquí... - murmuró al cabo de un minuto – Soy el comandante de un ejército y mi lugar está liderando esos hombres hacia la victoria.

- A veces hay momentos de paz, y en esos momentos no se requiere ningún comandante en ningún frente de batalla... - observó simplemente Edea.

- Pero estamos en guerra, no tiene sentido que me mantengan aquí, dirigiendo a mis hombres desde el castillo, y mucho menos que me obliguen a retirarlos.

Aquella bruja se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la chimenea, haciéndose con un pequeño tronco que había justo al lado, y moviendo levemente las ascuas que quedaban para añadir aquel pedazo de madera a las pequeñas llamas que comenzaban a desaparecer.

- El rey es un hombre sabio, si ha tomado esa decisión sólo podemos confiar en que tendrá sus motivos para haberlo hecho – le aconsejó con tranquilidad – tampoco es como si fueras a arreglar nada quejándote...

Squall volvió a fijar la mirada en aquella taza sabiendo que, como de costumbre, aquella mujer tenía razón.

- ¿Bailarás esta noche con la princesa...? - le preguntó Eleone al cabo de un minuto con una sonrisa, observando distraída las llamas que iban avivándose poco a poco dentro de aquella chimenea.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo...? - preguntó él simplemente.

Ambas mujeres se giraron hacia él y se miraron después con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios. Sus ojos sólo mostraban indiferencia, mirándolas como si cualquier otro tema de conversación pudiera interesarle más que aquel.

- Tienes razón... ¿por qué deberías...? - dijo Eleone con una sonrisa entretenida. Era Squall Leonhart, comandante del gran ejército real de Galbadia, había cosas mucho más importantes para él que poder mostrar interés en una joven cuya mano iba a estar al alcance de cualquiera que la mereciese.

* * *

Aquella ceremonia se celebraba básicamente por ella, pero aún así no se veía con ánimos de mostrar interés por nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Rinoa miró hacia un lado, sentada justo junto a su padre. Observando con algo de aburrimiento todas aquellas caras más desconocidas que conocidas de las cuatro grandes mesas que había frente a ellos.

La cena había empezado sin problema alguno; allí se habían reunido los representantes de las casas más nobles del país, los miembros de la corte y altos cargos del ejército, sólo por ella. De las cocinas habían salido los mejores platos que había probado en años, tantos que había perdido la cuenta cuando empezaron a llegar las bandejas de guarniciones tibias y las últimas ensaladas y consomés, y aún faltaban las carnes y pescados asados, las salseras llenas de todo tipo de sasas, las guarniciones calientes y por último los dulces, postres y licores. Rinoa sin embargo había probado uno o dos bocados de lo que le habían dejado más a mano, y había dado un par de tragos a su copa de vino.

Quistis y Selphie le dedicaron una cálida sonrisa desde la primera mesa y ella hizo todo lo posible por contestar con el mismo gesto. Pero ninguna de las dos pudieron observar más que un intento penoso de una sonrisa sin ánimo alguno.

- ¿Qué le pasa...? - preguntó Selphie acercándose al oído de Quistis.

- No tiene demasiadas ganas de ser reina... - contestó Zell antes de que su hermana pudiese hacerlo de una manera más elaborada y aburrida.

- No es tan simple, Zell... está... algo asustada... - dijo Quistis llevándose un diminuto trozo de patata cocida con especias a la boca con el movimiento más discreto y fino imaginable.

Selphie observó por un instante la manera en que la princesa daba vueltas a su comida sin casi tocarla, los ojos perdidos en lo que había sobre su plato sin casi ver lo que era.

- Hay gente que nace para reinar, y gente que no... - comentó simplemente.

- De eso se trata, Selphie... - contestó Quistis en tono sereno – Ella nació para reinar, única y exclusivamente, y mientras más se acerca ese día más miedo tiene.

- ¿De verdad crees que nació con tal propósito? - preguntó Selphie mirándola con una sonrisa burlona – Mírala...

Ambas jóvenes volvieron a mirarla y por un segundo la pudieron ver dándole vueltas al tenedor en una mano, completamente seria, las piernas cruzadas, la barbilla apoyada sobre su otra mano, los ojos observando aburridamente aquel cubierto mientras se movía de manera mecánica entre sus dedos.

- Hoy es uno de los días más importantes de su vida y parece que le esté resultando el más aburrido... - comentó Selphie con tono incrédulo.

- No creo que Rinoa haya nacido para reinar, Quis... - dijo Zell dándole un gran mordisco a un trozo de pan. Había oído suficiente en la biblioteca hacía escasas horas para que en ese momento aquella idea se le antojase imposible – Habrá nacido con tal propósito... pero...

Quistis se giró hacia él y alzó una ceja expectante.

- Pero... ¿qué? - lo apremió viendo que el muchacho no hacía más que masticar de manera mecánica con la mirada perdida en la imagen de la princesa, totalmente inmerso en sus pensamiento.

- No creo que su destino... sea simplemente reinar... - murmuró con aire intrigante antes de devolver su atención por completo a su plato.

Los sirvientes comenzaban a pasearse entre las mesas, retirando platos vacíos y llevando jarras nuevas, repletas de vino. La cena ya casi daba a su fin y todo el mundo estaba ansioso por que aquello sucediese. Porque cuando terminase la cena el rey anunciaría la mayoría de edad de la princesa y ambos abrirían el baile de aquella fiesta.

La noche avanzaría y sólo sería cuestión de tiempo que todos los jóvenes que quisieran presentarse como posibles pretendientes se acercasen a ella y le pidiesen un sólo baile. Todos y cada uno de ellos serían tomados en consideración por el rey, y unos días después, cuando se hubiese decidido por alguno de ellos, se daría a conocer el nombre del próximo rey de Galbadia.

Y todo aquello no era algo que Rinoa estuviese esperando con ansias.

Calway se levantó de su silla un poco antes de lo que Rinoa había esperado, y casi no pudo evitar levantar la cara con una expresión muy cercana al pánico, mientras el resto de la sala enmudecía por completo.

- Señores... estamos aquí por la ceremonia de pedida de mano de mi hija... - dijo con voz profunda y seca.

Rinoa agachó la cabeza algo avergonzada, si todo aquel asunto de la ceremonia de la pedida de mano le parecía molesto la manera en que su padre lo había expuesto le resultaba mil veces peor.

- Desafortunadamente los tiempos que corren no son los más apropiados para celebraciones y hay otros asuntos mucho más serios que requieren de mi atención...

En esta ocasión fue el turno de la mayoría de invitados y en especial del primer consejero para mirar atónitos a su rey. Estaban en guerra, y aquello no era un tema para tratar a la ligera, sin embargo de aquella noche dependía el futuro del reinado de Galbadia más allá de las batallas que debieran librarse para deshacerse de Adel. Tratar aquel asunto como algo sin importancia resultaba cuanto menos insultante.

Pero por un momento Rinoa no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciese en su cara. ¿Sería aquella ceremonia cancelada? ¿Se aplazaría el nombramiento de su prometido y la fecha de su boda?

- Confío en el criterio de mis consejeros, y les pido que consideren sabiamente a cada pretendiente que quiera mostrarse en lo que quede de noche.

Cid se levantó de la silla, sentado justo al lado de Calway, e hizo una leve reverencia en un intento confuso por dirigirse a él con una disculpa.

- Majestad, no creo que una decisión de tanta importancia deba recaer sólo sobre los consejeros... - balbuceó en voz baja – podemos ayudaros con nuestras opiniones a tomar una decisión, pero no podemos decidir en su nombre.

- A no ser que yo os lo ordene... - contestó fríamente.

Cid levantó la mirada hacia su rey, y por un momento la severidad que vio en su semblante lo asustó. Aquel hombre había pasado varios días encerrado en sus aposentos, saliendo lo mínimo y manteniéndose en contacto sólo con sus sirvientes personales.

Las noticias que aquel soldado trajo del frente y los motivos por los que había ordenado que su ejercito se retirase eran un misterio, y la manera en que todo aquello parecía perturbarlo se hacía patente en aquel momento con especial importancia.

- Majestad... - suplicó levemente el primer consejero – Debería abrir por lo menos el baile... los invitados esperan...

- Esperan tener una oportunidad para mostrarse como pretendientes a la altura de mi hija... y eso es algo que podéis darles sin mi presencia. Buenas noches, Cid.

Rinoa se levantó apresuradamente de la silla en el momento en que su padre dio el primer paso hacia la salida que se encontraba tras ellos, pero el rey pasó por su lado sin girarse siquiera para despedirse. Aquel hombre había llegado el último a aquella cena, no se había dirigido a su hija en ningún momento, y se había ido con la misma prisa.

El rey no había sido nunca el más animado durante una celebración, especialmente durante ninguno de los cumpleaños de su hija, pero Rinoa tampoco esperaba un trato así de frío. El día en que la joven princesa cumplía un año más, el reino entero se vestía con los mejores colores y por todas las calles de aquella ciudad se celebraba aquel acontecimiento, y parecía que hubiesen olvidado que tal día como aquel perdieron a su reina. Pero Calway no había sido capaz de afrontar un sólo cumpleaños de su hija sin que se viese en su semblante una sombra iracunda y arrepentida.

- En ese caso...

La voz de aquel viejo consejero sonó como un susurro confuso, y Rinoa dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia él, observando cómo se erigía ante aquella gran mesa, el resto de invitados comenzando a levantarse mientras los sirvientes iban poco a poco retirando sillas por tal de despejar el salón de bailes.

- Queridos... invitados... - comenzó a decir Cid dirigiéndose hacia el resto de la sala – Después de... este pequeño percance... No queda más remedio que abrir el baile con el primer pretendiente que tenga la bondad de ofrecerse...

Rinoa dirigió un par de asustados ojos hacia el montón de gente que había en aquella sala. Abrir el baile significaba bailar ante ellos sin que nadie más participase. Después de bailar con su padre la fiesta comenzaría, y ella sería simplemente una más, entre todas las parejas que bailarían en aquel salón, aceptando un baile tras otro de los distintos pretendientes que tuviesen el valor de ofrecerse voluntarios.

Sin embargo ahora aquel primer baile al que todos estarían atentos sería con un completo desconocido, y un candidato en potencia a convertirse en su futuro esposo.

- ¡Así sea! - gritó una voz entre la multitud.

Varios jóvenes habían dirigido una mirada nerviosa hacia la princesa, preguntándose si tendrían el valor suficiente de acercarse a ella antes que ningún otro. Sin embargo aquella voz potente y el seguro resonar de unas pisadas los obligaron a girarse hacia el centro de la sala.

Rinoa sólo pudo fruncir levemente el ceño mientras aquel joven se acercaba hacia el centro de la sala con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara. La joven se movió en silencio, aguantando aquella mirada con orgullo mientras rodeaba la mesa y se situaba al final de los escalones que la separaban del resto de invitados.

- Alteza...

Una mano se levantó hacia ella, habiéndose parado aquel joven pretendiente un par de escalones antes de llegar a su lado, y Rinoa levantó la suya en el aire, rozando levemente la de él con poco más que tolerancia.

- Almasy...

Su voz sonó algo áspera, y la joven no sabía si era por llevar demasiado tiempo callada o por aquella sensación nerviosa que sentía en su interior. Aquel joven soldado no era alguien que conociese realmente en persona, pero sabía gracias a Quistis bastante sobre el que antaño fuera el comandante del ejército de Esthar. Sabía lo suficiente como para sentirse asustada y nerviosa estando cerca de él.

Los músicos que había al otro lado de aquella sala comenzaron a tocar una sinfonía leve y tranquila, al mismo tiempo que la última gran mesa era arrastrada por varios sirvientes para permanecer apartada a un lado, despejando el inmenso salón de baile del que poco a poco se iban apartando todos aquellos invitados, haciendo sitio a medida que aquella pareja se acercaba al centro y tomaba una posición adecuada para comenzar con aquel primer baile.

Squall dirigió su mirada por última vez hacia el reloj que había sobre una de las paredes y miró una vez más a aquella joven y frágil princesa a medida que comenzaba a dar los primeros pasos sujetándose al hombro y a la mano de su primer pretendiente.

Seguramente después de que Seifer se hubiese ofrecido voluntario para abrir aquel baile muchos de los aspirantes ni siquiera se ofrecerían para un siguiente. El hecho de tener a un hombre como aquel, heredero de uno de los linajes más nobles del país, antiguo comandante de un imperio como el del reinado de Esthar, uno de los los más fuertes y osados soldados del actual ejército de Galbadia, achantaría sin duda a más de uno de los posibles interesados en la mano de la princesa.

Squall tomó el último trago de su copa de vino y se comenzó a encaminar hacia la puerta. Su intención desde el principio había sido simplemente asistir a aquella cena por respeto hacia su rey y por ser su presencia obligatoria como comandante de aquel ejército que era. Así pues, ya no pintaba nada allí dentro.

* * *

¿Esperabais que Squall se presentase como pretendiente o bailase con ella? ¡Ni siquiera se conocen! XD


	4. ¡Para!

_**Just On The Same Path**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** =D Capítulo nuevoooo... Lo escribí todo oyendo la banda sonora de Transformers... cuando hago esto me suelen salir cosas más serias y con más acción... y más... no sé... rollo épico... Os aconsejo que tengáis esa banda sonora a mano cuando leáis ese tipo de escenas! Queda de miedo!

Hikki: Pero... ¡cállate ya! XD Qué pesada con las canciones de la Lady CaCa XDDDD Bueno jovencita, aquí tienes un capitulillo más y Squall sale haciendo algo! =D Supongo que te gustará XD

nancyriny: Poco a poco... Casi no tienen relación, y bailar con ella en esa fiesta era una proposición para su pedida de mano... Squall no haría eso ¿verdad? =D (A día de hoy quiero decir XD) Y sobre el review de "Just Looking For Mommy" ¿No es genial empezar y terminar un fic de un solo tirón? XD Coincido contigo en mil cosas sobre ff! Como juego me parecen más entretenidos FFVII o FFX, pero es cierto que el mundo y los personajes del VIII tienen mucho más de donde sacar a la hora de escribir un fic. Si te paras a pensarlo cada cual tiene su historia, su pasado, pero al acabar el juego no quedan tan "cerrados" como en otros, se presentan mil posibilidades para cada personaje, y tiene un fondo de circunstancias con las que puedes jugar y hacer mil cosas más. Sobre la fecha de nacimiento de Tempy! La idea era que fuese concebida a finales de Diciembre y no fuese libra como su madre... Pero esto me paré a pensarlo más tarde y cuando intenté hacer cuentas vi que... Debería haber nacido a finales de Setiembre... y eso... es Libra XD (casualidades supongo...) ni siquiera iba a poner un día exacto para su nacimiento, iba a dejarlo como algo que solo supiese Seifer, no quería que lo supieran ni los lectores ni yo... Pero al final decidí hacerlo para dar a entender que nació un pelín antes de tiempo o algo así... En fin, un poco lioso XD Pero en cualquier caso! Me alegro muchísimo que te gusten tanto mis fics y sobre ese Squinoa con un poquito más de... Angst... podría pensar en ello XD ¡No prometo nada pero prometo pensarlo! XD

Rinoa Haatirii: ¿Qué te voy a decir? ¡Mundo! ¡Agradece a esta maravillosa chica que se pase el día animándome por msn (que tampoco es que se ponga a saltar y cantar para que escriba... es sólo que me siento animada cuando hablamos de cualquier tontería) y que me entren tantas ganas de escribir este fic! Lo de Zell, ya te lo dije, no sabía qué hacer con él y por motivos raros Quistis no podía ser hija única... por eso decidí que fuesen hermanos... Sobre Sei siendo el primer pretendiente... ¡Tiene sus motivos! ¡Sigue leyendo! Y... ¿Quieres escena de Squall y Rinoa bailando?... creo que podría sacarme una de la chistera para ti XD ¡Pero tendrás que esperar!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV: ¡PARA!**

* * *

Aquella mañana, una vez más, la vio agarrar aquel puñado de florecillas y observarlas atentamente bajo la protección de sus manos. Pero esta vez no las miraba sonriendo, en su semblante parecía adivinarse que aquello que solía ilusionar a cualquier dama de su edad a ella le causaba un efecto completamente contrario.

Squall sujetaba uno de sus guantes mordiendo los finos cordones de cuero que los ajustaban a sus muñecas, y no paraba de mover lentamente la mandíbula, hacia un lado y hacia otro, haciendo que aquella pequeña prenda de cuero negro se balanceara en el aire a unos centímetros de su barbilla. ¿Qué era tan entretenido sobre aquellas flores para que pasara observándolas cada mañana desde Xian sabía cuando...?

No era más que curiosidad lo que lo movía, pero por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo se decidió a observar aquella escena desde otro nivel. Sus pies resonaron con cautela sobre las piedras de aquellos fríos pasillos y bajaron escalón a escalón desde aquella altura que lo separaba del primer piso. Se movió sin hacer ruido alguno, pasando tras los grandes arcos que comunicaban con aquel inmenso patio interior, y fue rodeándolo poco a poco hasta estar justo tras la joven princesa, levemente oculto tras uno de los arcos de piedra que daban al jardín interior.

Las pequeñas flores que había a su alrededor parecían crecer de manera extraña sólo en aquel rincón, durante todo el año, formando una tupida capa que parecía más que cómoda a la vista. De nuevo movió la mano y otro pequeño puñado de pétalos cayó sobre su pecho. La joven colocó una mano sobre ellos, cubriéndolos, y Squall observó en silencio mientras veía aquellas pequeñas y delicadas láminas desaparecer bajo los dedos de la joven. Los mantenía seguros y protegidos bajo su delicada mano, y aún a pesar de eso Squall se sintió intrigado por una nueva cuestión. Si pasaba todo el tiempo arrancando flores, ¿cómo es aquel pequeño rincón permanecía siempre intacto?

- Se ha pasado la noche entera sin dormir... - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Squall se giró algo asustado y encontró tras él a Selphie, con ambas manos tras la espalda y una mirada de compasión en la cara.

- No es nada que me importe realmente... - le aseguró él con una mirada distante.

- ¿Desde cuándo nos conocemos...? - le preguntó ella con una sonrisa juguetona.

Squall dejó escapar un leve bufido burlón y se giró para abandonar aquel lugar.

- ¡No engañas a nadie, Squall! - gritó la joven mientras veía cómo se marchaba sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Rinoa se levantó de repente del suelo al oír aquella frase y miró hacia Selphie, adivinando tras ella la figura de aquel joven comandante que empezaba a alejarse paso a paso.

Selphie se giró hacia ella y la saludó con una sonrisa brillante, como siempre. Se acercó al borde de aquel arco de piedra y movió una mano de manera rápida, como apremiando a la princesa para que se aproximara a ella. Lo cual hizo sin mucho ánimo.

- Pues a mí sí que me engaña... - comentó Rinoa sentándose sobre las grandes piedras en que Selphie estaba apoyada.

La joven guardia la miró con una ceja algo elevada, como esperando el motivo para aquel comentario.

- Si le has dicho que no engaña a nadie es porque sospechas que lo está intentando hacer... - explicó la joven princesa en un tono desinteresado – y yo no veo nada sospechoso en él, así que... o bien no intenta engañar a nadie... o a mí me está engañando perfectamente...

- Créeme, conozco a Squall... - contestó la joven con una risita entretenida – Intenta que parezca que todo lo que hace ocurre de manera casual y desinteresada por su parte... pero siempre hay un motivo por el que hace lo que hace, dice lo que dice... o está donde está...

Rinoa caminó unos pasos, dejando caer los pocos pétalos que aún sujetaba sobre su mano derecha, y dio la vuelta a aquel grueso muro para acompañar a Selphie en su paseo hasta el comedor principal, donde seguramente las esperaría Quistis, sentada a la inmensa mesa donde acabarían de servir el desayuno.

- Entonces supongo que ese es el problema... - murmuró Rinoa sin mucho interés – que no lo conozco...

* * *

- Buenos días... consejero...

Cid se giró hacia aquella voz áspera y socarrona y por un momento se sintió intimidado por aquel par de ojos verdes que se habían clavado amenazadoramente en los suyos.

- Buenos días, Almasy... - contestó bajando levemente la mirada.

No tenía motivos para mostrar respeto hacia un simple soldado, al fin y al cabo, dentro de la jerarquía de aquel castillo, él estaba por encima de aquel muchacho arrogante y temperamental, pero tampoco era capaz de pronunciar aquel apellido sin sentirse intimidado.

- Supongo que esta noche habréis dormido poco – comentó casualmente el joven soldado mientras avanzaba un par de pasos y se situaba a su lado, esperando a que continuase caminando para acompañarlo hacia donde quisiera que fuese – Habréis tenido mucho en lo que pensar...

- Soy el primer consejero real... suelo tener mucho en lo que pensar... - contestó aquel hombre intentando evadir el tema hacia el que sabía que aquel muchacho intentaba llegar.

- Supongo que no os precipitaréis en vuestras decisiones en ese caso... - dijo Seifer cruzando ambas manos tras su espalda.

- Almasy... yo no soy quien para decidir por el rey... - le dijo Cid parando y mirándolo fijamente – Le informaré de lo ocurrido durante la ceremonia y él será quien tome la elección que crea adecuada... me limito a dar opiniones y consejos.

- En ese caso... - contestó fríamente Seifer – más vale que deis las opiniones y consejos apropiados.

- Eso suena a amenaza, soldado... - dijo una voz firme y alta a sus espaldas.

Seifer se giró algo molesto por aquella ruda intromisión y encontró justo tras ellos a Quistis, cruzada de brazos y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- Disculpad... alteza... - contestó usando un tono venenoso en la última palabra y haciendo una reverencia – No era mi intención parecer amenazador...

El título de alteza no era el que debía usar con ella, ya no, y mucho menos reverenciarla de aquella manera. Sabía que aquello no era más que una burla hacia ella, fruto del humor retorcido y sádico de aquel hombre.

- Pues lo habéis hecho... - dijo acercándose a él lentamente.

- Yo... debo ir a reunirme con su majestad... - balbuceó Cid, aprovechando el momento para escapar de aquella situación.

El consejero real continuó caminando rápidamente, alejándose de ambos, y en cuanto lo perdieron de vista Seifer se giró hacia aquella joven con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

- Si te interpones en mi camino... desearás haber ardido viva junto con tus padres... - susurró entre dientes mirándola de manera peligrosa – Esto sí es una amenaza...

- ¿Qué demonios pretendéis? Sabéis que Calway nunca os tendrá siquiera en consideración para ser el futuro rey de Galbadia.

- Tengo mi propia manera de conseguir mis propósitos, alteza...

De nuevo aquella última palabra sonó con el mismo tono de un insulto, y Quistis arrugó levemente la nariz al sentir cómo se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

- Cid no se dejará intimidar, es un hombre de principios... y el rey no confiará en vos... - le informó ella apartándose de él y alejándose un par de pasos hacia el comedor.

- Sólo se presentaron cuatro candidatos más... Yo soy el heredero del apellido más noble de todos ellos, y también de una de las casas más ricas del país... - dijo él con orgullo, alzando la cabeza en el aire con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Antaño fuisteis un comandante en quien se podía confiar, Almasy... Mi seguridad y la de todo mi reino estaba en vuestras manos, y supisteis controlar esa sangre putrefacta que heredasteis de vuestro padre y cuidar aquello que os fue confiado con valor y honor... - dijo ella dejando que sonase como una acusación – Ahora no sois más que un soldado lleno de ira y envidia hacia un comandante que creéis inferior a vos tan sólo porque proviene de un linaje cualquiera...

La joven se giró una vez más hacia él, mirándolo con un deje de desaprobación y decepción en los ojos.

- Lo único que estaría por encima de Squall sería el trono ¿verdad? - lo acusó antes de girarse y continuar con su camino.

Había conocido a aquella joven desde hacía mucho tiempo y dentro de aquel castillo era seguramente quien podía ver a través de él con más claridad. Sin embargo, como ya había dicho, tenía su propia manera de conseguir sus propósitos. Si el rey y su consejero no colaboraban siempre podría encontrar otro camino para demostrar a Squall que era mucho mejor que él.

* * *

Edea miró a su alrededor sintiéndose algo mareada, y finalmente se dejó caer sobre la silla que pudo encontrar más cerca de ella.

- En ese caso... si ya no soy necesaria... - dijo en un susurro asustado.

- Sigues bajo la protección del rey, Ede... y yo sigo siendo su consejero... no tenemos de qué preocuparnos... - la intentó tranquilizar su marido sujetando firmemente una de sus manos entre las suyas.

Cid había entrado en sus aposentos no hacía más de unos minutos, con la terrible noticia que el rey le había dado justo antes de ordenarle que informase de ello a Odine y a su esposa, y saliese literalmente corriendo de su sala de reuniones.

Odine dejaría de investigar las habilidades de su esposa. Edea ya no era necesaria para encontrar una manera de deshacerse de Adel.

- Calway ha suspendido... de manera temporal... los experimentos de Odine... - explicó aquel hombre poco a poco – no permitirá que siga investigando sobre cómo funcionan los poderes de las brujas y no será necesario que sirvas como muestra, pero eso no significa nada, es algo temporal...

- Cid, las brujas son mujeres que viven aterrorizadas, escondidas entre la gente, ocultando sus poderes por temor a ser ajusticiadas... Adel matará a cualquier posible rival, y cualquier humano normal se sentirá amenazado por cualquier bruja... - le explicó ella en un tono quejumbroso – Si sigo viva es sólo porque Odine y el rey me necesitan para encontrar una manera de acabar con Adel...

- Edea, no eres una amenaza... Tu poder no es nada en comparación con el de Adel, y sabemos que no supones peligro alguno para nadie más... - continuó consolándola en un tono calmado, intentando evitar su propio nerviosismo.

El problema ya no era que Edea fuese ajusticiada ahora que no era necesaria, si no el hecho de que el rey ordenase que paralizasen aquellas investigaciones. Odine no estaría contento cuando se lo dijese. Y eso sería en cuanto consiguiera que Edea se calmase un poco.

* * *

Rinoa continuó caminando lentamente por aquellos pasillos más que conocidos, agradeciendo que por un momento hubiese sido capaz de despistar a sus dos vigilantes particulares.

El sol se había puesto hacía poco y en todo el día no había tenido noticia alguna de su padre ni de Cid. Seguramente ellos estarían discutiendo cualquier asunto más importante en lugar de pararse a pensar siquiera en todo aquel tema sobre su prometido. Al fin y al cabo no era más que el resto de su vida la que debían decidir. Odiaba con toda su alma aquel maldito castillo y el maldito título de princesa que había sido la primera cosa que le fue dada nada más nacer. ¿Cómo esperaban que se creyese sin más que su destino era ser reina y liderar un país entero junto a un hombre con el que debía casarse sin que ni siquiera se tuviese en consideración su opinión?

Sabía que aquello no era del todo cierto, si no tenían un candidato seguro para ella sabía que le pedirían su propia opinión, pero eso sólo ocurría si dos o más candidatos eran considerados como "aptos" para ser rey y no había predilección especial hacia uno en concreto. En cualquier caso Rinoa deseaba con toda su alma que su padre no fuese lo suficientemente ciego como para tomar en serio la posibilidad de nombrar a Seifer Almasy como su prometido.

- Madre...

Rinoa sujetó el pequeño anillo que colgaba de su cuello con una mano, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la reina aún continuase viva.

Rinoa nunca llegó a conocer a la mujer que la trajo a aquel mundo, pero sabía lo suficiente de ella como para poder imaginar cómo sería a esas alturas su situación. Habría una voz que hablaría en nombre de la razón y la compasión cuando se decidiese quien sería su futuro esposo.

- Madre... no quiero acabar como tú... - susurró levemente.

No quería acabar casándose con un hombre que no sintiese nada hacia ella. Igual que le había ocurrido a su madre tiempo atrás. Aquello era algo que no le había dicho nadie y que ella nunca había preguntado, pero no necesitaba que nadie le dijese nada para saber que su padre no había sentido nada por su madre. En 21 años de su vida jamás lo había oído pronunciar una sola palabra sobre su difunta esposa, era como si la mujer que le dio la vida no hubiese existido jamás para aquel hombre, y cuando ella le había preguntado siendo una niña, tan sólo había conseguido una mirada severa y más de un día de silencio por parte de su padre.

- ¿Cómo acabó vuestra madre, alteza...? - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Rinoa se giró algo sobresaltada y por un instante volvió a sentir aquella sensación nerviosa en su interior. Era Seifer.

- Casada con un hombre... que sólo sintió indiferencia hacia ella... - contestó intentando mostrarse calmada y autoritaria hacia aquel soldado.

* * *

¿Por qué parecía aquel rey encaprichado en hacer una cosa sin sentido tras otra hasta volverlo completamente loco?

Squall volvía a caminar apresuradamente hacia la biblioteca, impaciente por entrar en aquella habitación y esperar a que aquella sensación furiosa se le pasara poco a poco, mientras Laguna le permitía alguna que otra distracción discutiendo con sus ayudantes de cualquier trivialidad. Cuando por fin había dejado de maldecir a cada instante en su cabeza el momento en que el rey decidió retirar a su hombres de Esthar, daba la orden de paralizar los trabajos del doctor Odine. ¿Qué esperaban de él? ¿Que se tomase la noticia como si tal cosa?

Una bruja no moriría por un sablazo, ni un golpe, ni ningún tipo de ataque que un ser humano pudiese llevar a cabo de manera natural. Tan sólo la magia de otra bruja podría acabar con una de ellas. Y lo más cercano a aquello que tenían hasta la fecha era la magia que gracias a Odine podían extraer de los monstruos y la tierra que los rodeaba. Todo gracias a años de investigaciones sobre el funcionamiento del poder de las brujas. Sin embargo aquello no era suficiente para acabar con Adel, y Squall sabía que si el rey prohibía que Odine continuase con sus investigaciones jamás tendrían posibilidad alguna de acabar con ella.

Iría a la biblioteca, se desahogaría vomitando aquel montón de maldiciones que tenía en la cabeza o simplemente esperaría hasta que el enfado se le pasase, y después pediría sin más dilación una audiencia con su majestad. No sabía qué demonios había pasado con aquel soldado, al que de hecho ni siquiera había vuelto a ver, y el rey no había dicho una sola palabra sobre la información que éste había traído desde el castillo de Esthar, pero necesitaba por lo menos saber los motivos que tenía Calway para decidir retirar a sus hombres y paralizar los trabajos de Odine..

Si lo que os preocupa es casaros con un hombre a quien no le importéis... - oyó decir a una voz a poca distancia de donde él estaba.

Los pasos de Squall se volvieron más cautelosos y avanzó lentamente hacia la siguiente esquina, viendo nada más girarla la escena que tenía lugar al otro lado sin que ninguno de los dos protagonistas advirtiese su presencia.

- ... podéis estar tranquila – dijo Seifer acercándose poco a poco a la princesa, mirándola con falsa amabilidad en la cara – Escoged al candidato correcto y seréis amada el resto de vuestros días...

- No soy yo quien ha de hacer la elección, Almasy... - le recordó ella en un tono frío.

- Pero seguramente, si insistís y le dais los motivos adecuados, vuestro padre sabrá ver todas las cosas buenas que hay en mí... - dijo él con una sonrisa arrogante.

Rinoa permaneció sin moverse lo más mínimo, aguantando su mirada, intentando concentrar en su interior todo el coraje y la serenidad de que disponía.

- Ni siquiera os conozco, soldado... - dijo ella simplemente.

Seifer avanzó un paso más, obligándola a recular de manera instintiva.

- Sí que me conocéis... imaginad cómo queréis que sea... y así seré... - susurró él inclinándose levemente para ponerse a su altura.

- ¿Tanto ansiáis el trono...? - lo acusó ella armándose de valor – No creo que la avaricia sea una cualidad que mi padre vaya a admirar...

La espalda de la joven princesa topó con la pared de piedra que tenía tras ella y aquel soldado apoyó ambas manos a ambos lados de su cara.

- ¿No vais a ayudarme...? - le preguntó él apretando las mandíbulas.

- No tengo por qué hacerlo... - contestó ella con el ceño fruncido, alzando la barbilla hacia él.

Seifer esbozó una sonrisa siniestra y sus ojos pasearon por el rostro de aquella joven testaruda. Sería realmente interesante tener que domar a una bestia como ella.

- ¿Qué ocurriría si una princesita se entregase en cuerpo y alma a un hombre antes de haberse casado con él...? - preguntó con un tono siniestro.

Rinoa aguantaba aquella misma mirada sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería. Ningún hombre tenía permitido tocar a una princesa, y ninguna princesa tenía permitido tener ningún tipo de contacto carnal fuera del matrimonio.

- Seguramente ella sería desterrada, y ese hombre sería condenado a los calabozos de por vida, o ajusticiado... - concluyó ella en tono desafiante. No se atrevería a tocarla.

- Pero en mi caso, seguramente el rey encontraría menos deshonra en la posibilidad de escoger a ese hombre como prometido de su hija y ordenar que se casasen de inmediato... - comentó él con una sonrisa confiada - ¡Qué gran escándalo sería que su hija se hubiese propasado con uno de los candidatos a su mano antes de que el rey se hubiese decidido por él! En ese caso, si yo fuera el rey, permitiría la boda con tal de que la noticia no se difundiera...

- Nunca conseguiríais que yo permitiese algo así... - dijo ella en un susurro venenoso.

- Tampoco es algo que necesite... - contestó él ensanchando aún más aquella sonrisa pretenciosa.

Rinoa sólo pudo oír el principio del grito que quedó ahogado tras su garganta en el momento en que Seifer la besó de manera violenta y apretó su cuerpo contra la pared, levantándola en el aire y colocando ambas manos sobre su trasero, acomodando bruscamente sus caderas entre las piernas de la muchacha.

Squall no esperaba aquel movimiento, y tan sólo se quedó helado durante un segundo. Después no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre Seifer.

Pero todo ocurrió mucho más deprisa de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

En un segundo Seifer la besaba contra aquella pared, intentando arranchar los cortos pantalones que la joven llevaba bajo la porción de tela que cubría parte de sus piernas, de la cadera casi hasta el suelo, y un segundo después se encontraba empotrado en la pared del otro lado de aquel ancho pasillo, gritando y retorciéndose de dolor. Squall sintió el viento que comenzó a moverse a su alrededor, enfurecido, y cayó de espaldas mientras intentaba cubrirse la cara con un antebrazo.

¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

El joven comandante entreabrió un ojo, intentando ver lo que sucedía frente a él, y la sangre se heló en sus venas cuando pudo enfocar su visión sobre la princesa. Rinoa permanecía de pie, pegada a aquella pared contra la que Seifer la había acorralado, con una mano extendida en el aire, y sus pupilas brillaban con una luz roja, intensa y profunda, como la más salvaje y violenta llama. El aire se agitaba enfurecido, moviendo su pelo en todas direcciones, y Seifer continuaba gritando, arrodillado en el suelo, mientras aquel viento parecía cortar a través de su ropa, salpicando de sangre el suelo y el cuerpo de la princesa.

¿Estaba intentando hacerlo pedazos?

Pero no era sólo eso.

Un destello anaranjado captó la atención de Squall y por un segundo observó horrorizado cómo los guantes de aquel joven soldado comenzaban a arder.

- ¡Para! - gritó mientras volvía a avanzar hacia Seifer, cubriéndose de aquellas ráfagas de viento que producían pequeños cortes en su ropa - ¡Para, Rinoa!

La joven princesa bajó la mano en cuanto oyó que alguien pronunciaba su nombre y aquel color brillante de sus ojos cambió de nuevo para retornar a aquel castaño suave e inofensivo.

Squall tiró de la camisa que llevaba puesta y se arrodilló ante Seifer, intentando apagar las llamas que habían ido subiendo rápidamente por sus brazos, mientras aquel soldado continuaba mirando hacia su cuerpo ensangrentado y en parte quemado con una mezcla de sorpresa y terror.

- ¿Qué demonios has hecho... ? - susurró con la vista perdida en su ropa, mientras Squall terminaba de apagar aquellas llamas anaranjadas y se giraba de repente hacia Rinoa.

La joven los observaba respirando con dificultad, completamente aterrorizada, y ambos soldados le devolvían la mirada esperando que les explicase lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Maldita... bruja... - susurró Seifer entre dientes.

Squall se giró hacia él mirándolo sin creerse aquellas palabras. Pero sabía que no había otra explicación para lo que acababa de suceder. Nadie más que una bruja era capaz de hacer algo así, usar una magia tan poderosa con esa facilidad.

* * *

Oooooh! La emoción! La emoción!


	5. Debería

_**Just On The Same Path**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Por fin he cumplido uno de mis sueños... Comprarme una chupa de cuero negra PRECIOSA... Ahora sólo me falta la otra mitad del sueño v.v... La moto XD On with the story!

Hikki: En este fic... TODO tiene un motivo... incluso que Seifer sea así de malote! Pero creo que eso es algo que no he llegado a explicarte XD Y si te ha gustado la Rinoa berserk... más adelante verás otra escena... bastante más adelante... que creo que te gustará más XD Corre! Lee!

Rinoa Haatirii: Ahora yo te contesto tu review diciéndote "noo! Gracias a tiii!" XD y sería un círculo extraño de agradecimientos... XDD Nah, en serio, sabes que de no haberme pillado en el fin de semana este capítulo se habría colgado mucho antes! Sigues siendo una fuente importante... ya no de inspiración... si no de... de... no sabría cómo decirlo XD Es más fácil tener ganas de escribir con gente como tú agradeciéndolo todo el rato y emocionándose tanto con lo que se hace! En fin, este capítulo no es tan emocionante como el anterior pero tiene también su cosilla... ¡Todo empieza a moverse!

nancyriny: ¡Exactamente! Todo empieza... AHORA! La cosa empezará a volverse más interesante (espero XD) y la historia empezará a tener sentido por fin. No iba a ser simplemente un "mirad como serían sus vidas en un mundo distinto" No! En ese mundo les pasarán cosas!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V: DEBERÍA...**

* * *

- ¿¡Qué demonios ha ocurrido!? - preguntó aquella mujer en cuanto los vio entrar por la puerta.

Seifer caminaba apoyado sobre el hombro de Viento, mientras Trueno permanecía tras ambos, sujetando el peso de su ex comandante con sus grandes manos colocadas a ambos lados de su torso.

- Un... pequeño accidente... - balbuceó con una voz algo ronca.

Kadowaki despejó el camino rápidamente para que lo dejasen sobre una de las camillas que había en la sala.

- Xian... ¿quién te ha hecho esto...? - susurró al apartar la ropa que se pegaba a su cuerpo por la cantidad de sangre que la había ido empapando.

- Nadie, maldita sea... arréglalo y punto – dijo él en un tono áspero.

Kadowaki continuó desnudándolo con todo el cuidado que podía, intentando producirle el menor daño posible a medida que retiraba la tela sobre las que habían prendido las llamas, oyendo el leve desgarrarse de su piel al despegarse de su ropa.

El muchacho entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo su visión se nublaba levemente. Había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre y su cuerpo presentaba cortes por todas partes. Las manos sin embargo habían quedado gravemente dañadas hasta casi la altura de los codos, quedando la mayor parte de la piel de sus antebrazos levantada, descubriendo la carne rojiza por las quemaduras.

Viento y Trueno lo habían encontrado caminando hacia la enfermería, apoyándose torpemente sobre la pared, con ambos brazos casi pegados a su estómago, intentando no rozar sus manos con nada, y en cuanto los vio les gritó que lo ayudasen a llegar hasta allí.

- Jefe... si no' decís quién ha sío... - le pidió Trueno apretando un puño en el aire, dispuesto a vengar a su superior en ese mismo instante.

- ¡No necesitáis saberlo! Callaos, maldita sea... - les ordenó intentando pensar con claridad.

Así que la princesa era una bruja.

Después de lo que acababa de ocurrir su situación se complicaba bastante. No por el hecho de que pudiera salir a la luz lo que había intentado hacerle a Rinoa, si no porque siendo ella una bruja nadie aceptaría que accediera al trono. Si ella no podía heredar el trono él no tenía posibilidad ninguna de llegar a ser rey.

Pero... ¿quién más sabía el pequeño secreto de Rinoa? Él mismo y Squall...

De repente se dio cuenta de que aquella nueva situación no tenía por qué resultarle un inconveniente, si no todo lo contrario. Sería mucho más fácil conseguir sus propósitos ahora que sabía el secreto de la princesa.

- Pero jefe... - le suplicó Trueno acercándose un poco más a la doctora, viendo por encima de ella la gravedad de sus heridas.

- Squall... - murmuró Seifer con ira – Ha sido el comandante Leonhart...

* * *

Rinoa entró a toda prisa en sus aposentos y cerró la puerta tras ella con un golpe sonoro y precipitado, haciendo que Quistis se girase hacia ella sobresaltada.

- Rinoa... os hemos estado busc... - pero no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

La princesa permanecía de pie, frente a la puerta, respirando con dificultad y con manchas de sangre salpicadas sobre su ropa.

- ¿Qué... - empezó a preguntar la muchacha levantándose de aquel escritorio, mirándola atónita.

La puerta volvió a abrirse de golpe y Selphie entró respirando igual de agitada que Rinoa, apoyándose sobre el marco y agachando la cabeza mientras recuperaba el aliento.

- Xian, Rin... llevo un buen rato corriendo detrás de ti por los pasillos... - dijo levemente sin levantar la cabeza hacia ella – Y no me digas que no te has dado cuenta... porque he estado gritando tu nombre todo el rato...

- ¿Qué te ha pasado...? - le preguntó Quistis acercándose poco a poco hacia ella.

Selphie levantó la cabeza y sólo entonces vio un par de manchas rojizas sobre uno de sus brazos. Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, situándose frente a la joven princesa, y la encontró con la cara completamente pálida, la respiración entrecortada, los ojos llorosos y con todas aquellas manchas sobre su ropa.

- Por el amor de... ¿Estás bien...? - le preguntó Selphie agarrándola por los hombros y mirándola fijamente, paseando sus ojos de arriba a abajo, intentando encontrar alguna herida de la que procediese toda aquella sangre.

- Estoy... estoy bien... - dijo la muchacha con una voz aguda e insegura. Lo único que había en su cabeza en ese momento era miedo y confusión, no podía encontrar palabra alguna para explicar nada más.

La puerta permanecía entreabierta, y Squall entró en aquella habitación, con la ropa llena de pequeños cortes y algo de su propia sangre visible en los arañazos que había en su cara y bajo su ropa. Rinoa se giró hacia él asustada y se movió torpemente hacia atrás, quedando Quistis y Selphie entre ella y aquel hombre.

- ¿Qué demonios has hecho, Squall? - preguntó Selphie empezando a asustarse de verdad al verlo de aquella manera, mirando seriamente a Rinoa con el ceño fruncido.

El joven comandante cerró la puerta y avanzó un par de pasos hacia Rinoa.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, comandante Leonhart? - le exigió saber Quistis, interponiéndose entre él y Rinoa.

- Ha atacado a Seifer... - dijo él simplemente, mirando aún hacia la princesa.

Rinoa le devolvió una mirada entre dolida y molesta y adoptó una posición algo más defensiva, moviéndose lo suficiente como para quedar casi oculta tras la silueta de sus dos amigas.

- ¿Has atacado a Almasy...? - le preguntó Quistis girándose hacia ella.

Rinoa la miró con las cejas enfrentadas en una expresión de miedo y arrepentimiento.

- No... no ha sido... - balbuceó intentando encontrar una excusa.

- Esa sangre no es suya, es de Seifer... - dijo Squall señalando hacia su ropa.

Selphie la miró atónita y por un instante Rinoa sintió lo que tanto había temido desde hacía tiempo. Sintió la mirada asustada y acusadora de aquellos que siempre habían confiado en ella.

- No puedo ser reina, Quistis... - murmuró de manera confusa, empezando a sentir las lágrimas que caían silenciosamente sobre sus mejillas.

- ¿Has atacado a Almasy para no tener que casarte con él...? - preguntó Quistis sin poder creerse tal posibilidad – Sólo porque no quieres ser reina...

- ¡No _puedo_ ser reina! - se defendió Rinoa intentando hacerle entender la diferencia entre "querer" y "poder" - Mi destino no puede ser ese...

Alzó ambos brazos en el aire y Quistis no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, asustada, al ver cómo sus manos se cubrían en llamas.

- No puedo... - susurró levemente, siendo su voz un gemido lastimero mientras rompía a llorar, observando aquellas llamas que cubrían sus manos sin causarle daño alguno.

Los tres la miraban atónitos mientras les mostraba lo que realmente era. Una amenaza, un monstruo... Rinoa frunció el ceño en una expresión de ira, observando con desprecio aquella parte de ella que había descubierto no hacía mas de tres años y que había intentando mantener en secreto desde entonces. Las llamas desaparecieron con la misma rapidez con que aparecieron y todos los demás permanecieron en silencio, Quistis y Selphie incapaces de creer lo que acababan de ver.

- Es una bruja... - dijo Squall, intentando que ambas chicas entendiesen lo que aquello significaba.

- ¿Vais a delatarme ante mi padre...? - le preguntó ella, dejando que sonase como una acusación.

- Debería... - contestó Squall con el ceño fruncido.

Él era un sirviente más a las órdenes de su rey, y su deber era informar de algo así. Sin embargo sabía perfectamente lo que ocurriría si daba el aviso sobre el secreto de la princesa.

Si una mujer mostraba cualquier tipo de habilidad mágica en el reino de Galbadia lo normal era que el propio pueblo se tomase la justicia por su mano, presos del pánico, y terminase ardiendo en una hoguera o colgada de una soga. Si la mujer tenía la suerte de escapar de ellos siempre podía pedir ayuda al rey. Después de ser examinada por Odine y dependiendo de la magnitud de su poder se tomaba una de dos decisiones: si no se la consideraba una amenaza su pena sería el destierro, en el caso contrario, sería ajusticiada.

Llevaba años para una bruja controlar y manifestar la totalidad de su poder, antes que eso pudiese ocurrir los humanos tenían alguna posibilidad de reducirla y matarla. Pero este era un caso especial, el rey no sería capaz de desterrar o condenar a muerte a su propia hija. Al fin y al cabo tenían la ayuda de Odine y sus muchos inventos para mantener sellado el poder de una bruja.

Tampoco sería la primera en vivir en aquel castillo.

- A ver... - dijo Selphie después de un minuto en el que todos parecían haberse quedado helados – Rinoa es una bruja...

Todos se giraron hacia ella y la joven guardia intentó con todas sus fuerzas reunir en una o dos frases todo lo que aquello suponía.

- Y tú... - dijo señalando hacia Squall – piensas decírselo al rey...

- He dicho que debería... no que vaya a hacerlo – la corrigió él.

Siempre sería mucho más justo y lógico que fuera ella quien confesase su secreto. Él al fin y al cabo no era más que un hombre a las órdenes de la familia real, que había jurado lealtad a Calway... y también a la princesa.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Almasy en todo esto...? - preguntó Quistis sin entender el motivo de aquella agresión - ¿Por qué le has atacado?

- En defensa propia... - dijo Squall antes de que Rinoa pudiese contestar – Seifer... intentó tomarla por la fuerza...

Ambas chicas se giraron hacia Rinoa, esperando saber si aquello era cierto, pero lo único que encontraron fue una expresión rabiosa y arrepentida en la cara de la princesa, mientras miraba hacia el suelo y sollozaba silenciosamente.

- ¿Y has conseguido matarlo...? - preguntó Selphie deseando que la respuesta fuera un sí.

- Intenté llevarlo a la enfermería pero no me dejó – dijo Squall en un tono monótono – Se fue caminando por su propio pie, estará bien...

Quistis se acercó de nuevo hacia el escritorio y se dejó caer en la silla una vez más. Aquella situación los ponía a todos en bastantes problemas. Selphie sin embargo se acercó trotando a Rinoa y rodeó sus hombros con ambos brazos, poniendo su mano derecha sobre su cabeza y acariciando suavemente su pelo mientras la princesa continuaba llorando.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer...? - volvió a preguntar Squall completamente serio.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer...? - le contestó Rinoa en un susurro ahogado.

- Contarle lo ocurrido a vuestro padre... - le aconsejó el joven comandante.

Quistis se giró hacia él y continuó mirándolo sabiendo que aquel muchacho tenía razón, aquella era la opción más adecuada y correcta. El rey era el único que podía decidir lo que hacer con Rinoa y con Seifer. El secreto de una no le restaría al otro la culpa de lo que había intentado hacerle.

- Si no lo hacéis... deberemos hacerlo nosotros... - dijo Squall al ver que Rinoa no contestaba nada.

- ¡No vamos a decir nada, Squall! - lo amenazó Selphie en un tono furioso.

Rinoa levantó la cara hacia ella, sin terminar de entender aquella actitud protectora. Ella era una bruja, deberían estar los tres avisando a la guardia real para que la apresaran, no allí dentro, debatiendo lo que debían hacer al respecto.

- Selphie... el comandante tiene razón... - dijo Quistis sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

La joven se giró hacia ella con el ceño fruncido, incapaz de creer que acabase de darle la razón a aquel inconsciente.

- No debemos ocultarlo... además... Almasy seguramente habrá dado la voz de alarma sobre lo que ha pasado... - dijo Quistis con un tono monótono.

Selphie apretó a Rinoa contra ella con más fuerza y volvió a mirarlos a ambos con rabia. Su deber era proteger a aquella chica, si alguien quería hacerle algo deberían hacerlo por encima de su cadáver.

La puerta se abrió justo en ese momento y un par de soldados entraron en la habitación mirándolos de manera decidida y agresiva. Era tal y como Quistis había dicho, la voz de alarma había sido dada.

- Comandante... su majestad quiere veros... - dijo uno de los soldados mirándolo fijamente.

Squall les dedicó una mirada confusa y se giró hacia ellos en actitud defensiva.

- ¿A mí...? - preguntó sin entenderlos del todo.

Se os acusa de haber atacado al soldado Seifer Almasy... acompañadnos por favor...

¿Él era acusado de haber atacado a Seifer? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

Squall necesitó tan sólo un par de segundos para pensar en lo que debía hacer. Si se le acusaba a él de dicho ataque, ¿significaba que no sabían nada de lo de la princesa? Rinoa miró a aquellos soldados sin saber qué decir, y Squall se limitó a acompañarlos sin decir una palabra. Antes de decir nada debía saber por qué motivo había sido acusado.

* * *

- Tranquilízate... lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar... - susurró lentamente Quistis al oído de la princesa, remojando aquel paño limpio en el agua caliente que había dentro de aquella bañera y pasándolo con cuidado sobre el hombro de Rinoa, quitando las manchas de sangre que habían empezado a secarse.

Hacía aproximadamente dos horas que se habían llevado a Squall, dos horas en las que Selphie y Quistis no habían hecho más que conjeturas sobre lo que había ocurrido y lo que debían hacer a continuación.

- Si lo han mandado llamar a él... - balbuceó Rinoa con la mirada perdida en el agua que la rodeaba.

- Seguramente nadie sabe lo que ha ocurrido, sólo podemos esperar hasta que vuelva Selphie.

La joven guardia de la princesa había salido con la intención de conseguir algo de información sobre lo que había ocurrido con Seifer y con Squall, y mientras tanto Quistis y Rinoa debían deshacerse de aquellos ropajes manchados de sangre y de cualquier rastro que pudiese levantar sospechas. Lo único que sabían era que nadie la había acusado a ella de haber atacado a Seifer, si eso era así, nadie conocía su secreto. Con un poco de suerte todo se solucionaría sin que ella se viese involucrada.

- Pero, si condenan al comandante por mi culpa... - susurró Rinoa, incapaz de sentirse tranquila teniendo dicha posibilidad en mente.

- El comandante Leonhart no es ningún niño, sabrá cómo salir de este asunto solo... - le contestó Quistis intentando tranquilizarla - Además, aún no sabemos nada. Con un poco de suerte Almasy no dirá nada, o simplemente no le creerán...

Durante un buen rato ambas se quedaron en silencio y Quistis se levantó para acercar a la princesa unas toallas limpias y secas. Las mantuvo en el aire, frente a la bañera, y Rinoa salió del agua en silencio, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, mientras Quistis dejaba caer aquel trozo de tela sobre ella.

Al otro lado de aquel baño se oyó una puerta siendo repentinamente abierta y ambas jóvenes levantaron la cara algo asustadas. Un segundo después Selphie estaba asomada a la puerta de aquella otra habitación.

- Seifer ha dicho que Squall ha sido quien le ha atacado... - dijo precipitadamente, cogiendo aire con rapidez.

Tanto la princesa como Quistis la miraron durante un instante completamente serias. ¿Seifer había acusado a Squall? ¿Por qué haría algo así?

- Está más loco de lo que pensaba... - murmuró Quistis con un tono de decepción.

- ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? - preguntó Rinoa a Selphie, esperando que ella hubiese oído algo sobre los motivos de aquel soldado para mentir de aquella manera.

- Si acusa a la princesa de Galbadia sus posibilidades de acceder al trono serán nulas... - explicó Quistis con un tono seguro y certero – No puede haber otro motivo...

Rinoa se giró hacia ella, agarrando aquella toalla sobre sus hombros y apretándola contra su cuerpo desnudo.

- Pero entonces... el comandante será condenado injustamente... - susurró ella sintiendo un hormigueo de culpabilidad creciendo poco a poco en su interior.

Si aquel hombre inocente pagaba por el delito que ella había cometido jamás podría perdonárselo. Sin embargo, sabía que lo único que podía hacer era contarle la verdad a su padre, y en ese caso era más que probable que le esperase el destierro o la pena de muerte.

- ¿Qué sabes de Leonhart? - preguntó Quistis a Selphie.

- Lo han llevado a los calabozos – explicó Selphie con una voz que denotaba preocupación – El rey ha sido informado del ataque y ha mandado que sea custodiado hasta previo aviso.

- ¿Previo aviso para qué? - preguntó Rinoa angustiada - ¿Qué van a hacer con él?

- Juzgarlo... no sé nada más...

Así pues, la suerte que aquel joven comandante fuese a tener aún no se sabía. Bien podía terminar muerto, o bien podía acusarse a Seifer por mentir al rey y salir Squall ileso de todo aquel asunto.

Rinoa caminó pasando junto Selphie y se dirigió directamente a su cama. No había nada que pudiera hacer realmente, pero no podía evitar aquella sensación inquieta, como si arreglar todo aquello estuviese en su mano. Y sabía que así era.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y miró fijamente hacia sus pies. Sólo podía esperar y rezar porque aún quedase algo de juicio en la atormentada cabeza de su pobre padre. El rey, aún siendo siempre estricto y severo en cuanto al cumplimiento de sus leyes, había sido siempre un hombre justo y misericordioso.

- Rin... no pueden condenar a Squall... - susurró Selphie arrodillándose ante ella y mirándola con una sonrisa esperanzadora – todos lo conocemos, nadie creerá a Seifer...

Rinoa levantó la mirada hacia ella y esbozó una débil sonrisa. Aquella joven no podía equivocarse, Squall era como un hermano para ella y sabía que pocas personas tenían algún tipo de rencor hacia aquel joven comandante.

Selphie debía tener razón. Nadie sería capaz de creer las palabras de Seifer y ver a Squall como culpable.

* * *

¡No pueden! ¡Squall es inocente! ¡El rey confía en él! . Tranquila Rin, ¡nadie condenaría a Squall por nada!


	6. Sí

_**Just On The Same Path**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Ale, ale... capítulo nuevo =D

rinny-chan: Seifer será malo, pero sabed que todo, TODO tiene un motivo v.v... siempre... seguid leyendo y empezaréis a ver poco a poco que las cosas no pasan porque sí.

Hikki: No lo tuve al día siguiente porque no me dio la gana XD que conste... Y si el otro te parecía corto, este tiene un par de páginas más de lo normal... a ver qué te parece XD

nancyriny: Es que el capítulo anterior no podía alargarlo más XD Tenía que terminar en ese momento! Igual que no he podido cortar este antes de tiempo y me ha quedado un par de paginillas más largo XD A ver qué te parece!

Rinoa Haatirii: Pobrecito mi Seifer que lo veis malo malísimo! Ya verás ya, algún día entenderás por qué hace las cosas que hace! Poresito mio v.v... en fin, aquí tienes lo que te había prometido! Siento no haberlo podido colgar hace unas horas ^^u

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI: SÍ...**

* * *

Squall continuaba mirando hacia el techo de aquella oscura celda preguntándose cuánto tiempo más iban a tenerlo allí dentro. Hacía tres días que lo habían encerrado y aún nadie le había dicho cuándo sería juzgado. Por lo visto el rey tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que solucionar la situación del comandante de su ejército.

Unos pasos empezaron a resonar en aquellos pasadizos y la luz de una antorcha comenzó a acercarse hacia los barrotes de su celda.

Squall ni siquiera se incorporó ni alzó la cara hacia la puerta, seguramente sería alguno de los guardias con su comida, o simplemente estarían haciendo la ronda de vigilancia de las mazmorras.

- Squall... - dijo una voz clara y serena al otro lado de los barrotes.

El joven comandante levantó la cabeza y vio a Laguna junto a la puerta, alzando aquella antorcha ante él para poder verlo en aquella penumbra.

- Laguna... - dijo él como todo saludo.

Se levantó de aquel camastro y se quedó sentado a los pies, a menos de un metro de los barrotes que los separaban.

Laguna dejó la antorcha en uno de los soportes que había en la pared que tenía justo al lado y acercó un viejo taburete de madera para sentarse frente a él.

- Edea y Ele han pedido varias veces que las dejasen bajar a verte, pero no se lo han permitido... - le explicó el escribano casi como disculpándose.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Squall sin entenderlo.

- No lo sé, la verdad... - confesó Laguna – El rey ha prohibido que vengan a verte, especialmente Edea... Se rumorea que no quiere arriesgarse a que una bruja pueda ayudarte a huir.

Squall dejó escapar una risa amarga y fijó sus ojos en sus propias manos.

- Eso es una tontería... Edea nunca se pondría en contra del rey – dijo Squall.

- El rey está... bastante raro últimamente... - le confió aquel escribano.

Él mismo estaba decidido a hablar con Calway hacía tan sólo tres días, pero después de lo que había ocurrido con Squall le había sido imposible ni siquiera pensar en solucionar el tema de la repentina retirada del ejército de Galbadia.

Squall se levantó y se dirigió al fondo de su celda, dando pasos lentos mientras pensaba en todo lo que necesitaba saber de lo que ocurría fuera de aquella celda.

- ¿Cuándo será el juicio...? - preguntó finalmente.

- Nadie sabe nada... - contestó Laguna observándolo atentamente.

Nadie sabía nada de nada, era lo único que podía decir, y en parte ese era el motivo por el que había bajado a aquellos calabozos.

Le había costado bastante que le permitiesen ir a ver a aquel joven, y de alguna manera lo hacía por la preocupación que él mismo sentía, pero también por petición de Edea. Lo único que se había hecho público era que Squall había sido acusado de atacar a uno de sus hombres y que iba a ser juzgado por ello.

- ¿Qué ocurrió...? - preguntó Laguna sin entender lo que podía haber llevado a aquel joven a atacar a Seifer.

Squall se giró hacia él, con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, y lo miró seriamente. ¿Qué podía decirle? Contarle la verdad era desvelar un secreto que no era suyo, y no siendo suyo no se veía en el derecho de darlo a conocer. Además, delatando a la princesa podría ponerla en un serio apuro, y aquello era algo que tampoco se veía capaz de hacer.

Seifer había sido atacado y había dicho que él había sido su agresor, eso era lo único que sabían los demás.

- ¿Por qué lo atacaste...? - preguntó Laguna ante el silencio de aquel muchacho.

Sin embargo él continuó mirándolo sin decir nada. Realmente no podía decir nada hasta saber cuál sería la versión de Seifer ante el rey.

- Squall... queremos ayudarte... - le dijo Laguna en un tono suplicante.

- Dudo que podáis hacerlo... - le contestó él.

Laguna se movió sobre aquel incómodo asiento y por un momento fijó su mirada en las piedras del suelo.

- ¿Estabais solos? - le preguntó buscando otras posibilidades para poder ayudarlo – Si alguien vio lo que ocurrió y Seifer los presiona para que no hablen...

- Estábamos solos... - dijo Squall intentando que se sacase aquella idea de la cabeza.

Realmente no lo habían estado, Rinoa había sido testigo de todo lo que ocurrió, igual que lo había sido él, pero pronunciar su nombre era meterla directamente en todo el problema, y antes de hacerlo quería ver qué ocurriría en aquel juicio siendo sólo su palabra contra la de Seifer.

Laguna se levantó de aquella silla y apoyó ambas manos sobre los barrotes, mirando hacia sus pies y buscando más opciones para ayudar a aquel muchacho en lo que pudiese.

- Yo podría hablar en tu favor, Squall... muchos lo haríamos, y eso sería una ventaja sobre la palabra de Seifer – le ofreció aquel joven escribano.

Squall se giró hacia él y lo miró fijamente, claro que hablarían en su nombre. Pero con un poco de suerte aquello no sería necesario. Aún debía saber qué le esperaba en su juicio.

- Si surgiesen problemas... agradecería esa ayuda – reconoció Squall con una sonrisa leve.

Unos pasos resonaron al otro lado del pasillo y Laguna se hizo a un lado cuando vio a aquel nuevo visitante. Squall sin embargo no pudo verlo hasta que no estuvo frente a su celda. Trueno se agachó levemente para quedar a la altura de su comandante y le dedicó una sonrisa altiva.

- ¿Li'to...? - preguntó simplemente mientras alzaba un puñado de llaves en el aire.

* * *

Rinoa permanecía tumbada en el rincón de siempre, dentro de aquel cuidado jardín interior, siendo en todo momento vigilada por Selphie y Quistis, que no se habían separado de ella en los tres días que habían pasado desde que Seifer la atacó.

Lo único que sabían de él era que había salido de la enfermería el día anterior, completamente recuperado gracias a la magia y habilidad de Kadowaki, y que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por conseguir hacerse con el control de todo Galbadia. Lo que ninguna de las dos esperaba realmente era que fuese tan idiota como para intentar ningún movimiento hacia la princesa después de lo sucedido. Pero así fue.

Aquel soldado se acercó a ellas con una expresión irreconocible en la cara, acompañado por Viento, y paró justo frente a Quistis y Selphie. En parte porque ambas le cerraban el paso hacia aquel jardín, en parte porque realmente no pretendía ni le interesaba armar jaleo en aquel momento.

- Vengo a hablar con la princesa... - dijo simplemente.

Selphie le dedicó como toda contestación una risa burlona y empuñó su nunchaku colocándolo justo frente al cuello de Seifer. Tan rápido como su movimiento fue el de Viento. La muchacha levantó en el aire su boomerang y no llegó siquiera a rozar el arma de Selphie, lo dejó a meros milímetros de ésta, entre Seifer y la barra de metal que la componía.

- Creo que ella no tiene nada que decir, Almasy... - dijo Quistis con tranquilidad, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de los movimientos de aquellas dos chicas.

- Eso me da exactamente igual, yo tengo una propuesta que hacerle y vosotras no podéis impedírmelo – dijo él entre dientes, apartando las armas de ambas jóvenes con la palma desnuda de su mano, la piel aún algo rosada y arrugada por las quemaduras, y moviéndose para apartar de su camino a Quistis.

- ¡Rinoa! - exclamó Selphie, deseando que les ordenase un ataque defensivo, sólo de esa manera estaría justificado que atacasen a Seifer.

La joven princesa se había levantado del suelo en el momento en que Seifer había aparecido, y permanecía sin decir una sola palabra, a unos pocos metros de ellos, observando con un deje de miedo cómo se acercaba a ella. No era miedo hacia aquel hombre, al fin y al cabo se había defendido de él una vez y estaba convencida de poder hacerlo una segunda. Era miedo a volver a perder el control lo que sentía. ¿Tal vez intentaba obligarla a ello? Hacer que ella misma se delatase ante los demás.

- Almasy, no os interesa presionar la situación... - dijo Quistis sabiendo que aquello lo detendría en su avance.

- ¿Qué situación, alteza...? - preguntó él girándose por un momento hacia aquella mujer.

Quistis lo miraba con aire sereno y una expresión ilegible.

- Sabemos todo lo que pasó... - dijo ella, dejando que sonase de forma amenazadora.

Seifer se giró completamente hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante.

- Si intentáis algo y los demás se enteran de lo que pasa con su alteza... ni ella ni vos tendréis oportunidad alguna de heredar nada... - le informó, completamente convencida de que aquello lo asustaría – Eso es lo que pretendíais acusando a vuestro comandante ¿no? No tener que reconocer lo que es Rinoa... no perder la oportunidad de casaros con ella y convertiros en rey...

Pero la sonrisa de Seifer no desapareció.

- Estás bastante equivocada... - dijo Seifer menospreciando la inteligencia de aquella joven – Pero en cualquier caso no pretendo atacar a la princesa, tan sólo hablar.

Quistis hizo el intento de acercarse a él por tal de permanecer junto a Rinoa hasta que Seifer se fuese, pero Viento la sujetó con firmeza por uno de sus hombros.

- Y me gustaría que fuese en privado – dijo Seifer frunciendo el ceño – No hace falta que os vayáis – dijo sonriendo cuando vio la mirada agresiva de Selphie – basta con que me dejéis hablar con ella sin que nadie interfiera ni husmee...

Aquellas tres jóvenes se quedaron inmóviles por un segundo y Seifer se volvió a girar para dar los últimos pasos hasta estar justo frente a Rinoa.

- Alteza... - dijo haciendo una reverencia ante ella, mirándola con arrogancia y esbozando una sonrisa confiada.

- ¿Qué queréis...? - preguntó ella, esperando que aquel encuentro fuese lo más breve posible.

- Vengo a informaros de que el comandante de vuestro ejército será juzgado en breve... - dijo él volviendo a alzarse ante ella – y a pediros que acudáis a dicho juicio como testigo de lo que ocurrió...

¿Le estaba pidiendo que se presentase ante su padre y les contase a todos lo que había ocurrido? Aquello no tenía sentido alguno, Seifer quedaría como un mentiroso y sería completamente imposible que tanto ella como él pudiesen llegar algún día a ocupar el trono de Galbadia.

- ¿Vuestros planes no eran ser rey...? Si digo lo que ocurrió... si los demás supieran que soy una bruja... - empezó a decir ella en un tono suspicaz.

- Diréis lo que ocurrió, y lo que ocurrió es que Squall me atacó sin motivo alguno – la cortó él en un susurro.

Rinoa lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿De verdad esperaba que mintiese de aquella manera?

- A cambio, yo no diré que fuisteis vos quien me atacó... - continuó él completamente serio – Y os aseguro que no desvelaré nunca vuestro secreto... Si vos habláis en mi favor por tal de que vuestro padre me escoja como vuestro prometido...

Rinoa lo miró con una expresión de desprecio e incredulidad y Seifer le devolvió la mirada sin que su expresión cambiase lo más mínimo.

- Tengo más honor que eso, soldado... - espetó Rinoa entre dientes – jamás mentiría ante el rey...

Seifer esbozó entonces una amplia sonrisa y se acercó un paso más hacia ella.

- Sí lo harás... - le aseguró él adquiriendo un tono descuidado y sin respeto alguno – porque de lo contrario el rey sabrá que eres una bruja... y en ese caso será a ti a quien condenen...

- Mi padre no me condenaría... - dijo ella sin poder evitar que el nerviosismo de su propia duda se notase en sus palabras – Y no pienso permitir que un inocente cargue con mi culpa.

- Si lo que te preocupa es el bienestar de ese pobre comandante puedes estar tranquila... - dijo él apartándose de nuevo de ella – Hablaré con el rey en su favor, su único castigo será perder su puesto. Hasta el momento en que ambos tomemos el trono, yo seré el comandante del ejército de Galbadia.

Rinoa dirigió los ojos hacia el suelo, aún dudando de la palabra de aquel hombre.

- Alteza... no os conviene rechazar mi propuesta... - le advirtió él volviendo a aquel trato respetuoso y cordial, consiguiendo que sonase casi a burla – Si no accedéis a venir conmigo de manera voluntaria y testificar, seré yo quien diga que estuvisteis presente, y seréis llamada a testificar igualmente.

Así que decidiese lo que decidiese tendría que hablar con su padre de todas maneras.

- Vuestras posibilidades son... Terminar en la horca... o en la guillotina... o en la hoguera... o bajo el hacha de un verdugo... - dijo él deleitándose con el sonido de cada una de aquellas palabras – o decir que Squall me atacó... sabiendo que lo único que él perderá será su cargo... y jugar a mi pequeño teatrillo de marionetas.

- ¡Eh! ¡Sabandija! - gritó una voz a sus espaldas.

Seifer se giró hacia las muchachas que esperaban al otro lado de aquel patio interior y Selphie alzó su arma ante ella.

- ¿Realmente tienes tanto que decirle? - preguntó en un tono impertinente, más nerviosa cada vez, casi incapaz de aguantarse las ganas de tirarse sobre aquel energúmeno y patearle el trasero.

- No, jovencita... - contestó él con una sonrisa – Creo que ya está todo dicho...

Se giró una vez más hacia Rinoa y esta vez no había sonrisa ni arrogancia en su semblante, estaba completamente serio.

- En una hora estaremos en la sala de reuniones de su padre... - le dijo – Si no aparecéis... os haré llamar...

Rinoa lo observó mientras se giraba y se alejaba paso a paso de ella.

- No seáis egoísta, alteza... - dijo por encima de su hombro, sin llegar siquiera a girarse del todo – Recordad que no es sólo vuestra cabeza la que está en juego...

La joven princesa agachó su mirada y oyó los pasos de aquel soldado y su camarada alejándose por aquel pasillo. Si contaba lo que había ocurrido su cabeza estaría en juego, si dejaba que Seifer acusase a Squall sería la cabeza de Squall la que estaría en juego... Si mentía como Seifer le había pedido, ambos podrían salir de aquella sin problemas. Pero no era tan estúpida, de alguna manera sabía que su padre no sería tan mezquino como para condenar a su propia hija... A no ser que supusiera un peligro.

Ese era otro asunto.

Y otra cosa de la que nadie fue consciente en todo aquel rato, es de que había alguien más allí, oculto tras una de aquellas grandes columnas, oyendo casi sin querer todo aquello que Seifer había tenido la bondad de ofrecer a la joven princesa.

* * *

Calway permanecía sentado sobre el gran trono que presidía aquella amplia mesa en forma de media luna que había en el centro de la habitación. Justo frente a él, Squall permanecía de pie, con ambas manos atadas tras la espalda, mirando hacia su rey con la misma honestidad y lealtad que sus ojos habían albergado siempre hacia aquel hombre.

Calway sin embargo ni se había molestado en levantar la mirada de sus manos.

A ambos lados de aquel hombre estaban sus seis consejeros, Cid entre ellos, no pudiendo evitar aquella mirada preocupada que casi no se atrevía a pararse sobre los ojos de aquel muchacho que estaban a punto de juzgar.

En el otro extremo de aquella mesa Seifer permanecía en silencio, esperando que su gran espectáculo comenzase, y justo en el extremo opuesto Kadowaki esperaba pacientemente el momento en que su palabra fuese requerida. Pero antes de que Seifer pudiese impacientarse lo más mínimo o emocionarse por lo que iba a ocurrir, las puertas se abrieron y Rinoa dio un paso al frente. Squall se giró levemente hacia aquella intromisión, y confusión era todo lo que había en su rostro. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Había hablado sobre lo que ocurrió? ¿Lo habría hecho Seifer?

- ¿Qué haces aquí... ? - pregunto Calway levantando los ojos hacia ella.

- Quiero presentarme... como testigo de este juicio... - dijo ella tímidamente.

Un murmullo sorprendido resonó en aquella sala por un instante, y nadie fue capaz de advertir la sonrisa confiada que se dibujó en los labios de Seifer.

- Eso lo decidiré yo... - dijo su padre mirándola de manera severa. Un juicio no era algo para tomarse como un juego, por muy sencillo y simple que fuese.

Calway hizo un gesto con una de sus manos y Cid, sentado justo a su derecha, se puso en pie y se aclaró la garganta un par de veces.

- Seifer Almasy, soldado del ejército real – y Seifer se puso en pie al oírlo pronunciar su nombre – Habéis convocado al rey acusando al comandante Squall Leonhart de haberos atacado sin motivo alguno... y con la intención de mataros.

- Así es... - dijo Seifer en un tono serio y solemne.

Cid volvió a mirar hacia Squall y se dirigió a él a continuación.

- ¿Estáis de acuerdo con vuestra acusación...? - le preguntó sin más.

Así funcionaban los juicios, se ponía sobre la mesa de qué era acusada una persona y por quién había sido acusado. Se les preguntaba a ambos si estaban de acuerdo con aquella acusación. Si el acusado reconocía ser culpable sin más se aplicaba la mínima pena por su delito. Si lo negaba se continuaba con aquel juicio.

Squall miró hacia el suelo y dirigió ambos ojos hacia la princesa.

Se le seguía acusando de lo mismo, y aunque Rinoa se hubiese presentado en aquella habitación dispuesta a testificar aquello sólo podía significar una cosa. Si Seifer insistía en que Squall había sido su atacante o él mismo reconocía que así había sido, ella estaba dispuesta a delatarse para salvarlo. Sería más fácil reconocerlo, mentir ante todos y cargar con la pena del destierro o volver durante años a las mazmorras. Sin embargo, de hacerlo, Rinoa se delataría ante el rey y ella pasaría a cargar con la culpa de aquel ataque.

- No... - dijo al cabo de unos minutos.

Cid le dedicó una leve sonrisa esperanzada, convencido de que acusaría a Seifer de haberle atacado en primer lugar o algo parecido. En el fondo, todos sabían que Squall Leonhart era incapaz de algo tan mezquino como atacar a uno de sus propios hombres.

- En ese caso... procederemos a oír ambas versiones... - dijo Cid volviendo a tomar asiento – Almasy...

Hizo un gesto hacia aquel joven soldado y éste se movió tras la mesa, caminando hasta estar frente al rey, justo entre él y Squall, e hizo una breve reverencia antes de empezar a hablar.

- Acuso a este hombre de haberme atacado tres días atrás, en los pasillos del segundo piso de este mismo castillo, sin motivo alguno y con intención de acabar con mi vida – dijo sin perder un ápice de seriedad.

Calway asintió y Cid volvió a hacerle un gesto con la mano, esperando que continuase hablando.

- No hubo discusión ni previo aviso, empuñó su arma y se abalanzó sobre mí produciéndome cortes por gran parte de mi cuerpo – dijo con calma y sin levantar los ojos de la mesa sobre la que el rey estaba apoyado – intenté pararlo pero usó un hechizo para que lo soltase, quemándome ambos brazos. Finalmente caí al suelo y al despertar se había ido.

Cid miró hacia él, esperando que continuase, y sólo entonces Seifer levantó la mirada y mostró ante el jurado las leves marcas que aún se veían en sus brazos.

- Kadowaki fue quien me atendió y puede deciros que las lesiones que presentaba coinciden con mi relato.

El rey se giró hacia aquella mujer, y ella simplemente asintió una vez.

- Además, la princesa, aquí presente, lo vio todo – dijo Seifer en un tono tajante.

Squall levantó la cabeza rápidamente hacia él, incapaz de entender por qué había dicho aquello.

¿Pretendía que Rinoa contase su versión de los hechos?

- Comandante Squall Leonhart... - dijo Cid, obligándolo a volver la mirada de la espalda de Seifer hacia él - ¿Cuál es vuestra versión...?

Squall miró confuso entre Cid y la espalda de Seifer, y observó como éste se hacía a un lado bajando la cabeza, dejando que el rey y sus consejeros lo pudiesen ver claramente. Miró después hacia Rinoa y por un segundo parecía que le estuviese suplicando algún tipo de explicación con la mirada.

- No tengo... - dijo completamente perdido, sin saber qué debía hacer ante aquella situación – no tengo versión alguna... Yo no lo ataqué...

Rinoa levantó la mirada hacia él y la volvió de nuevo hacia el suelo, incapaz de soportar aquella sensación culpable.

- ¿No estaba allí...? - preguntó Cid algo confuso él mismo - ¿No sabe quién atacó a Seifer Almasy...?

Squall no apartaba la mirada de Rinoa, perdido en lo que podía significar que aquella joven no quisiera devolverle la mirada. ¿Era culpa lo que había en su mirada? ¿Iba a testificar que había sido él quien había atacado a Seifer?

- Yo no lo ataqué... - repitió como un idiota.

Claro que no lo había atacado, había sido ella. Y lo correcto era ser leal a su palabra y sincero con su rey. Lo correcto era decir quién había atacado a Seifer y dejar que los consejeros y Calway decidiesen el veredicto de aquel juicio. Rinoa era su hija, nunca la condenarían.

- ¿No estaba allí cuando atacaron a Seifer...? - preguntó Cid sin entender lo que aquello significaba.

- ¿Estabas allí, Rinoa...? - preguntó Calway mirando hacia su hija de manera severa.

Rinoa simplemente asintió una vez, y dejó que sus ojos se perdiesen en la gran alfombra que ocupaba la mayor parte de aquella sala. Cid se giró hacia el rey y éste pareció sopesar la situación por un momento.

- ¿Quieres decirnos qué ocurrió? - preguntó en un tono algo menos áspero.

Rinoa no fue capaz de contestar a aquella pregunta. Debía mentir para salvar la vida de aquel hombre y la suya propia. Aunque aquello significase que Seifer se saliese con la suya.

- El comandante... - dijo débilmente – atacó a Almasy...

Squall se quedó sin palabras en ese mismo momento, y el silencio que se hizo en su interior pareció resonar en la sala entera.

Cid se quedó sin habla y miró a Squall una vez más.

- Squall... ¿es eso cierto...? - preguntó al cabo de un minuto.

Y Squall sabía que realmente no tenía más opción que aquella.

- Sí...

Aquella única palabra salió de su boca como si se hubiese abierto paso con uñas y dientes entre la espesura de lo que pensaba en aquel momento. ¿La princesa había mentido para guardarse las espaldas? En ese caso era su palabra contra la de la heredera del trono, dijese lo que dijese sabía que había perdido toda oportunidad de salir de aquella airoso.

Cid miró hacia el suelo sin ser capaz de decir nada y el resto de consejeros comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.

- Majestad... ha confesado ser culpable... - dijo uno de ellos susurrando hacia el rey – la condena mínima por atacar a un soldado es ser encarcelado... El tiempo de encierro depende del rango del soldado atacado y del rango o estatus del atacante... así que...

- Será ejecutado al anochecer... - dijo el rey sin más.

En ese momento no hubo nadie que no lo mirase sin poder creer que hubiese dicho aquellas palabras.

- Pero... majestad... - intentó rebatirle otro de sus consejeros.

- No puedo tolerar tal falta por parte de alguien a quien he confiado mi ejército entero... y mi propia seguridad - dijo el rey mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia Squall – Servirá de aviso para el resto de soldados.

Dos de los guardias que se habían mantenido todo aquel tiempo tras Squall, esperando el momento de que aquel juicio terminase, dieron un paso hacia delante cuando el rey hizo un gesto hacia ellos.

- Llevadlo a las mazmorras y preparadlo todo – les ordenó mientras se ponía en pie, dando por finalizado aquel juicio.

- ¡No! - gritó Rinoa hacia su padre, intentando desesperadamente encontrar una solución – Almasy, me prometisteis... - dijo hacia Seifer con una mirada suplicante.

Pero lo único que vio en Seifer fue una mirada furiosa que se clavaba en el suelo y unos labios que se apretaban en una fina línea muda.

- ¡Seifer! - le gritó intentando que le hiciese caso.

Pero el joven no se movió lo más mínimo. No fue capaz de mirar hacia Squall mientras aquellos guardias lo agarraban para llevárselo, no fue capaz de mirar hacia Rinoa mientras le suplicaba que la ayudase.

Había tomado sus decisiones hacía mucho tiempo y tenía un objetivo al que llegar. Si su decisión requería sacrificios, tendría que tener el valor de llevarlos a cabo en pos de llegar a conseguir sus sueños. Cada persona a su alrededor era un peón en un tablero de ajedrez, aquello era lo único cierto que la vida le había demostrado. Aquella gran verdad que su padre ya le había desvelado hacía tanto tiempo y que tan inútilmente había intentando negar tiempo atrás.

Pero aquel hombre había estado en lo cierto desde el principio. La vida era así.

Squall dio un par de pasos torpes de espaldas, dejándose arrastrar dócilmente por aquellos guardias, incapaz de entender por qué los ojos de Rinoa empezaban a brillar de aquella manera. Casi podía sentir hasta qué punto estaba sufriendo. Pero no tenía sentido.

Ella lo había marcado como culpable, y aquella iba a ser su suerte. Morir por ello.

¿Qué sentido tenía que pidiese ayuda a Seifer y que se arrepintiese ahora de haberlo señalado ante aquel jurado?

- ¡No! - gritó una última vez.

Y antes de que nadie pudiese siquiera imaginarlo las manos de uno de aquellos guardias se cubrieron de llamas en el momento en que Rinoa alzó un brazo hacia él.

El miedo y la confusión se respiró por un instante en el aire, y los otros cuatro guardias que custodiaban aquella puerta acudieron para ayudar a su compañero a extinguir aquellas llamas que comenzaban a subir rápidamente por su ropa. El rey se giró hacia ellos de nuevo y buscó con la mirada al causante de aquel ataque. Todo el mundo miraba confuso hacia aquel soldado malherido, pero sólo una persona lo miraba a él de manera suplicante.

- No fue él, padre... - dijo Rinoa en un hilo de voz.

Squall levantó la mirada de aquel hombre hacia la princesa y sólo pudo ver su espalda, justo unos metros ante él.

- No fue Squall quien atacó a Seifer... - dijo mientras su voz se quebraba poco a poco por el llanto – fui yo...

Y aún podía verse el reflejo rojizo y brillante en sus suplicantes ojos.

- Eso lo cambia todo... - dijo el rey mirándola de manera severa – soltad al comandante...

Por un segundo la cara de Seifer se volvió el más claro reflejo de la ira, y la de Rinoa el del alivio. Pero no fue durante mucho tiempo.

- Y sujetad a mi hija... Será ejecutada al anochecer...

* * *

Ains! Me duelen los deditos! Y quien oía tras las columnas lo que Seifer y Rinoa hablaban en el jardín? Ne? Quién?


	7. ¿Confiáis en mí?

_**Just On The Same Path**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** No quería dejaros con la intriga todo el fin de semana, así que llevo un buen rato intentando darme prisa para sacar este capítulo antes de desaparecer un par de días (otra vez XD) Lo siento si está hecho un poco con prisas o si lo encontráis demasiado corto (no quería meter relleno tontamente y tampoco podía extenderme mucho más ^^')

Hikki: Interesante! Interesante! =D A leer, enferma! (review corto, contestación corta XD)

rinoaangelo: Al rey le pasa que está mayor ya XD Con la edad nos ponemos tontos todos, (eso o que necesitaba un rey malo para tener la excusa para ponerlos a todos en situaciones extremas y angustiosas XD... aunque ya os lo digo, aquí nadie es malo porque sí...) Y creo que eres la única que ha echado de menos a Irvine... pobre v.v...

nancyriny: Quien escuchaba? Quien escuchaba? Lee y ya verás! Y no odiéis tanto a Seifer! Os arrepentiréis! XD

Rinoa Haatirii: Para la escena del capítulo 1 aún faltan añazos! Pero sí... se olía que terminaría la cosa así XD Y sobre tu deducción sobre quien oía tras la columna... hmm.. lee lee... y sorpréndete! XDD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII: ¿CONFIÁIS EN MÍ...?**

* * *

La sangre cubría el suelo sobre el que sus botas parecían pegadas, incapaz de moverse de donde estaba mientras su vista se perdía entre sus manos y el amplio soporte de madera sobre el que se llevaban a cabo las decapitaciones.

El hacha había quedado perfectamente clavada sobre la madera, y en suelo, a ambos lados de aquel tocón de madera, se encontraba lo que quedaba de ella. Sin embargo la mirada de Squall seguía clavada en sus manos, salpicadas de sangre, y en el color rojo, profundo e intenso, que había resbalado silenciosamente desde donde el hacha había cortado hasta el suelo que había bajo sus pies.

Normalmente el ajusticiamiento de un condenado a muerte era llevado a cabo a las puertas del castillo, y siempre estaba abarrotado con las voces violentas o los llantos desconsolados de aquellos a quienes se les permitía asistir a dicho evento. En aquel momento, sin embargo, todo estaba en silencio. El pueblo entero había sido llamado a la ejecución de aquella bruja, y sin embargo nadie tuvo el valor de dejar escapar un sólo sonido desde el momento en que aquel joven comandante levantó ambas manos en el aire y dejó caer la hoja de aquel arma de manera mecánica e implacable.

Un golpe certero que resonó en el aire y estremeció a aquellos ciudadanos.

El silencio no se rompió, y Squall sólo pudo mirar sus manos sin ser capaz de verlas realmente. Así acababa todo.

Sus ojos se cerraron, sucumbiendo a aquella sensación pesada y molesta que precedía al desmayo, y justo cuando pensó que dejaría de controlar su cuerpo, sus ojos volvieron a abrirse lentamente.

- Bienvenido... - dijo una voz amable a su lado.

Squall se levantó lentamente de aquella camilla y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación. A su lado Edea lo había recibido con una cálida sonrisa bajo la que no podía ocultar su miedo y preocupación.

- ¿Qué ha pasado...? - dijo él algo confuso.

- Caíste inconsciente... - dijo ella rozando su frente suavemente, apartando un par de mechones de su pelo y retirando algo del sudor que la cubría.

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado... ? - volvió a preguntar, recordando la sensación que había sacudido su cuerpo en el momento en que había llevado aquel hacha hacia el cuello de la princesa.

Edea lo miró frunciendo el ceño, preguntándose si estaba bien.

- ¿No lo recuerdas...? - le preguntó ella algo preocupada.

- ¿La he matado...? - balbuceó él mirándose de nuevo las manos.

Edea volvió a colocar la palma de su mano sobre su frente y lo obligó a levantar la mirada para poder ver sus ojos.

- No has matado a nadie, Squall... - dijo en un tono compasivo – Será el verdugo quien...

- ¿Será...? - la interrumpió él con un destello brillante en la mirada.

- Al anochecer... aún faltan unas horas... - dijo ella dudando de la cordura de aquel pobre muchacho – Laguna y Cid están hablando con el rey, intentan que recapacite y retire la orden de ajusticiarla.

- Ha sido un sueño... - susurró el muchacho volviendo a mirarse las manos.

Edea agarró una de sus manos, intentando que la escuchase, pero él continuaba con la mirada perdida frente a él.

- Cuando se llevaron a la princesa y os sacaron de aquella sala te abalanzaste sobre Seifer... y él te dejó inconsciente de un golpe... - le explicó ella lentamente.

No podía recodar nada parecido, tan sólo que en el momento en que los guardias lo soltaron y sujetaron a Rinoa contra el suelo su visión empezó a nublarse y dejó de oír nada a su alrededor.

- Squall... Cid y Laguna lo arreglarán... - le aseguró ella intentando calmarlo un poco.

Pero aquel joven no podía terminar de prestarle atención. La vida de aquella muchacha estaba a punto de terminar, él prácticamente no la conocía y sabía que sería ajusticiada por un delito que realmente había cometido. ¿Por qué no dejaba de sentirse culpable entonces?

* * *

Seifer dejó escapar una nueva retahíla de maldiciones y Trueno se encogió ridículamente en el momento en que uno de sus puños se clavó literalmente en la puerta de sus aposentos.

- Jefe... no creo que hacerlo to pedazo' sea lo mejó... - dijo en un susurro.

- ¿¡Qué más da ya!? ¡Ese idiota de Calway lo ha estropeado todo! - exclamó enfadado - ¿¡Qué posibilidades tengo yo ahora que van a ejecutar a esa maldita... bruja...!?

- Acabá' vo' mismo casao con una bruja tampoco era un plan tan brillante... jefe... - dijo aquel hombre en un susurro, bajando la mirada.

- Una vez estuviese casado con ella no hubiese durado mucho tiempo viva... Sólo tenía que callarse... Maldita sea... - contestó apoyándose sobre una mesa y cruzándose de brazos.

¿Qué opción le quedaba ahora al reino de Galbadia?

Se habían quedado sin sucesora, la única salida que tendría el rey sería tomar una nueva esposa y engendrar un nuevo heredero, y en ese caso ¿qué opciones le quedaban a él? ¿Rezar por que fuese una niña y esperar a que cumpliese 21 años para ofrecerse como su pretendiente? Era ridículo pensar que aquello fuese posible. Además, él carecía de paciencia alguna.

Siempre tenía la opción de matar al rey y hacerse con el trono por la fuerza.

- Estás perdiendo el norte, Seifer... no seas estúpido... usa la cabeza... - se dijo a sí mismo, empezando a sentir que se descontrolaba en su desesperado intento por ser más que un simple soldado.

* * *

- ¡No lo entendéis, Fury! ¡Si ella muere no habrá esperanza para ninguno de nosotros!

Los soldados sacaron a Laguna a rastras, y Cid lo siguió escoltado por otro hombre armado, mirando hacia el suelo y cubierto en sudor. Zell los esperaba dando vueltas impacientemente ante las puertas, mirando hacia el suelo y con ambas manos apoyadas tras su espalda.

- ¿Qué ha pasado...? - preguntó en cuanto los sacaron y cerraron las puertas de la sala de reuniones tras ellos.

Laguna levantó la mirada hacia él y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

- No va a retirar la orden... - dijo Cid al cabo de un minuto – la princesa será ejecutada en cuestión de pocas horas...

Zell no tenía mucha relación con aquella joven princesa, lo que ambos hombres hubiesen esperado era algún indicio de tristeza respetuosa hacia tal noticia como mucho, pero en lugar de eso Zell dejó escapar un gruñido frustrado y salió corriendo pasillo abajo. Cid lo miró extrañado y Laguna prácticamente no le dio importancia. Conocía a su ayudante lo suficiente como para saber que no podía esperar una reacción lógica de él. Era imprevisible y temperamental. Además, no estaba de humor.

- Debemos hacer algo... Podría intentar... - empezó a decir aquel escribano a medida que intentaba pensar en las opciones que tenían para solucionar aquel asunto.

- Sabes que no podemos hacer nada, Laguna... - le recordó Cid empezando a moverse, buscando con una de sus manos alguna pared a la que apoyarse.

Siempre había sido un hombre pacífico y obediente, huidizo de cualquier problema y bullicio, y lo que Laguna había armado en aquella habitación no se había quedado corto. Pero no había servido de nada, ambos seguían completamente atados de manos. Ya no importaban las promesas que se hubiesen hecho en el pasado ante la reina, en el momento en que Rinoa mostró ante su padre lo que era ambos supieron que habían fracasado en su misión de proteger a aquella joven.

* * *

Squall y Edea esperaban pacientemente las noticias que Cid y Laguna pudiesen llevarles, pero antes incluso de ver quién abrió la puerta sabían que no podía ser ninguno de los dos. Aquella lámina de madera se abrió de par en par y los ojos de Zell se dirigieron directamente a los de Squall.

- Acompañadme... - dijo respirando con rapidez.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Edea poniéndose en pie de un salto.

- ¡Corre, maldita sea! - dijo Zell entrando en la habitación a grandes zancadas y agarrando a Squall por el hombro de su chaqueta de cuero - ¡No tenemos tiempo!

* * *

Squall continuó corriendo por los pasillos de aquel castillo, siguiendo a aquel muchacho sin decir una sola palabra, dejando que su cuerpo se contagiase de la urgencia y la impaciencia de aquel chico. Zell abrió de un empujón las puertas de la biblioteca y Squall lo siguió bajo la severa mirada del resto de ayudantes de Laguna, molestos por tan repentina intromisión.

- ¿Dónde demonios vamos...? - preguntó Squall al ver que se dirigían a un rincón de aquella biblioteca bastante oculto y sin salida alguna.

- Cuando vivía en Esthar siempre andaban vigilándome y me tenían prohibido salir solo de mis aposentos... - le explicó el muchacho apartando una pesada mesa que había pegada a una pared.

Squall se colocó a su lado y lo ayudó, estirando de aquel mueble de madera maciza y apartándolo con facilidad.

- Cuando llegamos aquí las cosas cambiaron... - continuó explicando Zell a medida que se agachaba y agarraba la alfombra que había en el suelo con ambas manos – Tenía libertad para deambular por el castillo completamente solo, y pasé meses husmeando por todas partes...

Squall esperó a su lado mientras apartaba la alfombra y la dejaba caer a un lado, descubriendo unas muescas profundas sobre la madera que formaban un rectángulo perfecto ante sus pies.

- Se descubren muchas cosas interesantes husmeando... - dijo con un tono alegre, mirando entre las estanterías, esbozando una sonrisa cuando divisó al otro lado de aquella habitación a la joven bibliotecaria que había conseguido que mostrase un especial interés por aquella sala.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia aquel rincón dedicando una sonrisa confiada a Squall y pisó uno de los bordes de aquel rectángulo, haciendo que la madera se hundiese un par de centímetros y que el otro extremo de dicho rectángulo se elevase por encima del nivel del suelo. Se agachó y coló un par de dedos en la grieta que había quedado abierta por dicho desnivel y apartó el pie para tirar de aquella porción de suelo hacia arriba. Levantó aquella especie de trampilla con facilidad y bajo sus pies Squall vio un hueco de más o menos un metro, por el que cabía una persona a la perfección.

- Es un lío moverse por ahí abajo, así que os acompañaré hasta donde pueda... - dijo el muchacho, dejando caer la tapa de aquel agujero a un lado, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido, y saltando a su interior, aterrizando un par de metros más abajo.

Squall lo vio desaparecer en cuanto dio un par de pasos dentro de aquella especie de pasadizo y una luz anaranjada iluminó el fondo del agujero, permitiéndole ver que el fondo no estaba tan lejos como hubiese pensado. La cabeza de Zell volvió a asomarse a un lado, sujetando una antorcha, y le sonrió como si intentase animarlo.

- ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo, Squall! ¡Seguidme! - le gritó desde allí abajo.

Y aquel muchacho no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pararse a sopesar las opciones que tenía, simplemente saltó por aquel hueco y comenzó a seguir a Zell, que empezaba a moverse rápidamente por aquel entresijo de bifurcaciones como si las conociese a la perfección.

- Esta mañana oí cómo Almasy y la princesa hablaban antes del juicio... - dijo al cabo de unos minutos andando.

- ¿Qué le dijo...? - preguntó Squall, empezando a entender que lo que ocurrió durante el juicio con la princesa había estado planeado de antemano.

- La obligó a testificar que vos lo atacasteis... - dijo él simplemente – A cambio le prometió no decirle a nadie que era una bruja y pedirle al rey que vuestro castigo sólo fuese perder el cargo de comandante...

Si ese era el plan de Seifer tenía bastante lógica todo lo que ocurrió. Sin embargo la decisión del rey de aplicar la máxima pena seguramente había sido algo con lo que Seifer nunca contó.

- ¿Y qué demonios hacemos aquí...? - preguntó Squall al cabo de unos minutos, empezando a cansarse de dar vueltas sin saber a dónde se dirigían.

- No era justo que vos fueseis condenado a muerte, y tampoco lo ha sido que la princesa tenga el mismo trato... - dijo simplemente – El rey no va a retirar su decisión y la princesa morirá en poco más de un par de horas...

Squall dejó de seguirlo en ese momento y por un instante su mente se paralizó. Así que las palabras de Cid y Laguna no habían servido para nada, el rey estaba dispuesto a acabar con su propia hija sí o sí.

Zell dejó de corretear en cuanto dejaron de oírse los pasos de Squall siguiéndolo y lo miró fijamente girando la antorcha hacia él.

- Y esa muchacha no puede morir – dijo con un tono serio y conciso.

Había escuchado demasiado tras las estanterías de la biblioteca, pero mientras Laguna y Cid intentaban cumplir sus promesas usando palabras y súplicas, él podía ayudarles de otra manera.

- ¿Me habéis oído? - preguntó al cabo de un instante, consiguiendo que Squall volviese a mirarlo y asintiese – Ante todo, debéis protegerla.

Sólo entonces pudo notar Squall el sonido del agua moviéndose en aquellos pasadizos, unos metros más adelante.

- Vamos, no tenemos tiempo... - dijo el muchacho, y continuó con su camino, esperando que Squall terminase por seguirlo.

El comandante volvió a ponerse en marcha y en cuanto giró entre aquellas angostas paredes se topó con la espalda de aquel muchacho.

- Aquí nos separamos... - dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa confiada.

Ante ellos aquel pequeño túnel cavado en la roca se abría a una galería más amplia y levemente iluminada por unos pequeños agujeros que se abrían a bastantes metros sobre ellos, sobre el alto techo abovedado de aquel gran pasadizo.

- Seguid por este camino y llegaréis a una última bifurcación – le explicó Zell señalando hacia su derecha – tomad el pasadizo de la izquierda, sabréis que vais por buen camino cuando oigáis los gritos de los presos y notéis el olor de la suciedad de las mazmorras... A lo largo de ese túnel veréis varios respiraderos, cada uno da a las diferentes celdas...

Squall lo miraba empezando a entender lo que aquel joven pretendía.

- No debería ser muy difícil para una bruja derretir un par de barrotes de metal... - le dijo él sonriendo – sacadla de ahí y volved hasta aquí corriendo, pero en lugar de entrar por este pasadizo continuad recto – dijo señalando esta vez hacia la izquierda, en la dirección opuesta a la que le había indicado para llegar a las mazmorras – El camino acaba en una pendiente, dejaros caer por allí y yo os estaré esperando al otro lado.

Squall lo miró una última vez y lo agarró de la manga de su camisa antes de que se fuese por el mismo camino por el que habían llegado.

- ¿Dónde iréis vos...? - le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Pretendéis escapar del castillo desarmado? - le preguntó levantando una ceja – Iré a conseguir una montura y lo más necesario...

Squall miró una última vez hacia el camino que Zell le había indicado y se giró hacia él con una sonrisa decidida y agradecida al mismo tiempo. Sabía que la muerte de la princesa era un hecho, pero también que no podría vivir con aquella sensación culpable en su interior si permitía que aquello ocurriese.

Zell lo observó saltar a aquella amplia galería y oyó sus pasos chapotear sobre el suelo un par de veces antes de que él mismo se girase y volviese a recorrer aquellos túneles hacia la biblioteca.

* * *

Rinoa volvió a moverse sobre la superficie de aquel viejo camastro y durante un instante observó detenidamente sus manos.

Condenada a muerte por su propio padre.

Llevaba desde que la habían arrastrado allí tumbada sobre aquella sucia cama, incapaz de pensar nada en absoluto. Era como si su mente se hubiese quedado vacía. De hecho no era capaz siquiera de oír los latigazos que de cuando en cuando resonaban en aquellos pasillos, ni los gritos de los presos que pedían clemencia o juraban venganza.

Sólo podía perderse en la espesa confusión que nublaba su mente.

Su vida acabaría ese mismo día, y ni siquiera era capaz de saber cuántas horas le quedaban hasta ese momento. No podía oír nada en su interior, igual que no lo oía fuera. No pudo oír su voz llamándola una y otra vez al otro lado de aquellos finos barrotes.

Squall alargó uno de sus brazos, colándolo con dificultad entre las rejas de aquel estrecho respiradero, y lo movió de un lado a otro, intentando alcanzar la vieja manta que caía del borde de aquella cama hasta el suelo. La tocó con la punta de uno de sus dedos y los movió torpemente hasta conseguir pellizcar el borde de la tela. Lo siguiente que hizo fue sujetarla con el puño y estirar hacia él con fuerza, intentando que aquella joven que parecía haberse quedado completamente sorda se diese cuenta de que estaba allí abajo.

El primer resquicio de sonido que llegó a ella apareció de repente como si abriesen una puerta, justo en el momento en que sintió que su cuerpo se movía con una leve sacudida. Entonces los ruidos de las mazmorras llegaron de sopetón hasta ella, y Rinoa se puso en pie cuando sintió el segundo tirón de la manta que había bajo su cuerpo y la voz de aquel hombre pronunciando su nombre.

- Rinoa...

La joven princesa se levantó de aquel camastro y se apartó levemente del agujero que había en aquella pared, justo a la altura del suelo, a través del cual sólo podía verse aquel brazo que se aferraba a aquella manta.

- Alteza, soy yo... - le dijo en un susurro, procurando que sólo ella oyese su voz.

La joven se acercó un poco y Squall sacó el brazo de entre aquellos barrotes y se movió para que pudiese ver su cara bajo aquella penumbra.

- Comandante Leonhart... - susurró cuando reconoció sus ojos.

- ¿Podéis abrir este respiradero...? - le preguntó de repente.

¿Abrir el respiradero? Aquello suponía cortar los barrotes, o fundirlos, o romper la piedra, o echar abajo media pared... Claro que era capaz de hacerlo.

- ¿Podéis...? - volvió a preguntarle.

- Creo que sí... - contestó ella algo confusa.

- Abridlo... - le pidió Squall sin más.

La princesa lo miró como si no lo entendiese y por un instante no dijo nada. Podría haber escapado de aquella prisión cuando hubiese querido, podría haber evitado que la encerrasen desde un principio, pero hasta ese momento no se planteó la opción de desobedecer a su padre.

Y de alguna manera, incluso siendo las órdenes de su padre que terminasen con su existencia, no se atrevía a desobedecerlo.

- No puedo... - dijo simplemente.

- ¿Confiáis en mí...? - le preguntó Squall tras aquellos barrotes.

Aquel hombre había reconocido haber atacado a Seifer sólo porque ella había dicho ante el rey que había sido así. Aquel hombre que prácticamente no conocía estaba ahora arriesgando su propia vida por salvar la suya. Por lo poco que había oído de él sabía que la palabra "traición" no existía para aquel joven comandante.

- Sí... - contestó ella en un susurro.

- Entonces abrid este respiradero y seguidme... - le pidió él una última vez.

* * *

Creo que no lo alargaré más... así se queda XD


	8. Pero estamos de suerte, majestad

_**Just On The Same Path**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Lo siento! Sé que me he pasado estas semanas sin colgar nada de nada... pero llegados al momento de la huida... no tenía del todo claro como debía de desenvolver el asunto... Además que retomé mi partida del Crisis Core... y claro... XD En fin, lo siento mucho v.v No volverá a pasar! (aunque no prometo nada... ya me conocéis ^^u)

Hikki: Pues sí, parece que Laguna y Cid ya lo sabían... pero los motivos es algo que iréis viendo (y espero que se me vayan ocurriendo, sinceramente) más adelante v.v XD Siento haber tardado tanto con este capítulo!

nancyrinny: Pues iba a estar fuera no más de tres o cuatro días... como cada fin de semana XD La cosa es que he tardado más en actualizar por lo que ya he dicho antes v.v.. un leve bloqueo tonto... En fin, lo siento mucho y espero que te guste como siguen las cosas ^^

rinoaangelo: Me alegro que te guste como se van viendo los personajes "por dentro" pero poco a poco se irá viendo que son algo más complicados de lo que parecen... Y sobre todo listos! Intento que todo se enrede y que no se sepa exactamente las intenciones reales que tiene cada cual... Espero que me vaya saliendo como quiero ^^

deidara-rock: Wah! Me encanta Deidara XD (comentario random) Me alegro mucho de que te vaya gustando la historia ^^ Y sí... Irvine aparecerá... tarde o temprano XD (Más tarde que temprano creo...) Y lo de que todas os iríais con Squall... ya veo que sí! XD

rinny-chan: Sangre fría... eso es lo que tiene el rey v.v.. Sigue leyendo y verás hasta qué punto! XD Y sí... la cosa irá poniéndose más interesante, pero porque se irá liando un poco más! (O eso espero XD)

Rinoa Haatirii: Sobre los planes de Sei... empezará a quedar más o menos claro su afán por ser rey hasta ahora... sobre Zell, intentaré que tenga algo más de protagonismo del que había pensado en principio (recuerdas que no tenia ni idea de lo que hacer con el? Pobre... XD) y sobre tu intriga y que quieras MAS MAS Y MAS (XDDDD) pues nada... siento muchísimo la tardanza ^^u... Y voy corriendo a colgarlo que sé que estás sufriendo sabiendo que está terminado y que aún no puedes leerlo XDD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII: PERO ESTAMOS DE SUERTE, MAJESTAD...**

* * *

Zell volvió una sola vez sus ojos hacia el inmenso sol que comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente al horizonte y un sonido empezó a resonar tras aquellos grandes barrotes. El sonido de unos pies chapoteando sobre el agua.

Le había llevado menos de 15 minutos conseguir todo lo que necesitaba para terminar su misión, y tal y como había calculado había llegado justo a tiempo.

- ¡Zell! - gritó el comandante antes incluso de llegar a ser visible para aquel joven.

Rinoa corría tras él, arrastrando su pesada respiración con la misma dificultad que aquel hombre tiraba de ella para que siguiese su paso. Con un poco de suerte no verían que había salido de aquella celda hasta dentro de una hora más o menos, pero aún así no podían permitirse desperdiciar un solo segundo.

- Rápido, intentad no hacer mucho ruido – les dijo cuando ambos jóvenes salieron a la luz que se filtraba tras aquella verja y los vio por fin.

Squall se hizo a un lado y Rinoa levantó una mano, tocando con la punta de sus dedos la superficie metálica de aquellos gruesos barrotes.

Igual que había hecho con los de aquel estrecho respiradero, sus dedos se movieron hacia abajo, acariciando el frío acero, y aquel metal compacto se fue deshaciendo en un polvo fino y frágil que desaparecía con el mero roce del viento, casi como si fuese ceniza.

Zell observó asombrado como en cuestión de segundos dos de aquellos barrotes habían desaparecido por completo y Squall y Rinoa pasaron al otro lado sin problema alguno. Se sabía relativamente poco sobre las habilidades que podía tener cada bruja, y Zell había esperado algún tipo de llamarada o explosión. En cualquier caso, podían estar seguros de que ninguno de los soldados que vigilaban sobre aquella alta muralla se había percatado de que estaban allí abajo.

- Boko... - susurró Squall acercándose a su montura.

Zell había sacado de los establos el chocobo del comandante sin que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta y se había tomado la molestia de ir a buscar algunas cosas más que seguramente apreciarían.

- Debéis daros prisa... - dijo mientras le tendía su arma y un bulto de cuero bastante pesado – Parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta de nada todavía pero seguramente no tardarán en ir a buscar a la princesa...

Squall anudó la funda de su sable a su cintura y pasó aquella bolsa de piel sobre su hombro a medida que se acercaba a su montura. Rinoa mientras tanto miraba de uno a otro sin entender del todo lo que debía hacer, y agarró la faltriquera que Zell le tendió sin demasiada confianza.

- Alteza... - la llamó Squall mientras tendía una mano hacia ella.

Rinoa se giró hacia él, aún con aquella bolsa que Zell le había dado sujeta en el aire.

- ¿A dónde vamos...? - le preguntó algo confusa.

- A donde no os encuentren... - le aseguró él aún con la mano tendida hacia ella.

* * *

Seifer bajó a las mazmorras con el ceño fruncido y el paso ligero, nada de lo que había ocurrido era provechoso para él, pero de alguna manera se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

Todos habían visto cómo Squall había intentado agredirle tras el juicio y el comandante había desaparecido justo tras lo que había pasado, tal vez si mostraba lealtad y obediencia a su rey de la manera que el comandante no había sido capaz se ganaría su favor.

El trono no había sido más que una excusa para sobrepasar a Squall al fin y al cabo, si conseguía ascender y quitarle el puesto de comandante le sería tan válido como llegar a ser su rey. Lo único que deseaba era demostrar que era mejor que él. Rey o comandante, cualquiera de aquellas dos posibilidades estarían por encima de aquel hombre que tanto odiaba, y sólo con aquello le sobraría para darse por satisfecho... por ahora.

El que su cerebro fuese capaz de trabajar con aquella rapidez bajo una situación de urgencia era algo realmente asombroso y de lo que se sentía orgulloso hasta la saciedad. Sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer y sabía que realmente sería un plan que le llevaría menos problemas que toda aquella idiotez de casarse con la princesa.

Sus pasos bajaron los escalones que daban al nivel más bajo de las mazmorras y se paró ante el guardia que cabeceaba sentado en una silla.

- ¡Levanta, maldita sea! - gritó al mismo tiempo que le daba una patada a la silla.

El joven soldado se despertó de repente, asustado y confuso, y se puso en pie en cuanto vio a aquel hombre. No tenía más rango que él, pero aún así ningún soldado se atrevía a plantar cara al ex comandante del reino de Esthar. El joven guerrero que alcanzó el puesto más alto del ejército de aquel reino con tan sólo 16 años.

- Te pagan por hacer un trabajo, ¿no? - le espetó con desprecio en la voz - ¿Así se vigilan los calabozos?

El joven soldado no llegó siquiera a pensar en una excusa, simplemente permaneció de pie, mirando al suelo como un idiota. Una panda de inútiles, eso era el ejército de Galbadia. Pocos hombres valían realmente en aquella armada; él, tal vez una decena más y Squall, por supuesto. No era ningún necio, y habría que serlo para no reconocer el talento de aquel comandante, era por eso que necesitaba superarlo. Era por eso que había sentido aquel hueco en su interior cuando el rey lo mandó ajusticiar durante el juicio.

Una sensación nauseabunda que le ponía la piel de gallina con tan sólo recordarla.

Oyó cómo el rey lo condenaba a muerte y un escalofrío recorrió su columna e hizo que se le erizasen los pelos de la nuca. Era lo más parecido al miedo que recordaba en muchos años, y él sabía perfectamente como era la sensación del miedo. La que lo había invadido cada día de su niñez. Pero no era miedo por la vida de aquel hombre, no era que lo matasen lo que lo había hecho sentir así, si no tener la certeza de que no podría demostrarle que lo había superado. ¿Qué gracia tenía llegar a ser más que Squall si él moría antes de verlo? Ese era el motivo que su ágil mente había encontrado para que se hubiese sentido tan turbado ante la idea de que fuese ejecutado. Debía de ser la única razón posible.

Dejó escapar un bufido a modo de desprecio ante aquel inepto al que habían encomendado la vigilancia de las mazmorras y comenzó a moverse por los estrechos pasillos hasta la celda de la princesa. Sin embargo uno de aquellos rostros captó su atención.

Le gustaba pasar celda por celda mirando a los ojos de aquellos criminales cuando bajaba allí, le gustaba sentir la gran diferencia que había entre él y aquellos idiotas que habían sido capturados por los soldados. Y que no quepan equivocaciones en sus juicios, no era el nivel de bondad o maldad lo que lo diferenciaba de todos ellos, si no su inteligencia. No diría que era bueno, bien sabía Xian que no todos sus métodos para conseguir sus objetivos eran limpios y honrosos, si no todo lo contrario, la diferencia es que jamás permitiría que nadie pudiese acusarlo o demostrar que fuese culpable de nada.

Tal vez ese fue el motivo para que se quedase unos segundos observando a aquel hombre. Que lo conocía y sabía que muy difícilmente podría ser acusado de ningún tipo de fechoría.

Nida, soldado del ejército real de Galbadia.

- ¿Qué demonios has hecho, tío? - preguntó acercándose un poco a los barrotes, haciendo que aquel muchacho levantase sus ojos castaños hacia él.

Sin embargo no le contestó nada, permanecía en silencio, mirándole fijamente, sentado en el suelo, al fondo de aquella celda. Parecía cambiado, no había en él la energía que había visto el último día que lucharon juntos, a las puertas de aquel castillo, hacía poco más de una semana. El día que terminaron con las últimas marionetas que guardaban el castillo de Adel.

Tampoco lo había considerado nunca un amigo ni un compañero, aquel joven era uno de los soldados no tan inútiles que había combatido a su lado, poco más. No merecía más atención que la curiosidad que le hacía preguntarse cómo había terminado en los calabozos. Además, tenía asuntos urgentes, faltaban pocos minutos para el anochecer y todo estaba listo para la ejecución de la princesa.

Él era simplemente el soldado que se había ofrecido ante el rey para ejercer de verdugo, quien la llevaría ante su majestad y acabaría con su vida como muestra de su fidelidad y obediencia. Sería él quien lo haría porque sabía que Squall se mostraría contrario a tal ejecución, sólo por eso él se pondría de parte del rey. Conseguiría que aquel viejo loco se percatase de su presencia y tuviese en consideración su valía. Conseguiría acercarse a él y convencerlo de que merecía dirigir su ejército más que Squall.

* * *

Ambos partieron desde la zona este de la ciudad de Deling hacia el sur, siguiendo los caminos de piedra por tal de no dejar huella alguna, y se movieron sin descanso durante algo más de cuatro horas en dirección a los bastos desiertos que había al otro lado del río que cruzaba aquellas tierras de este a oeste. Aquel era el plan más inteligente, moverse deprisa hacia zonas poco habitadas, porque Squall tenía la certeza de que las palabras correrían más rápido que ellos y en cuestión de días se les buscaría en cualquier ciudad.

Rinoa viajaba tras él, aferrada con fuerza a su cintura mientras aquel inmenso animal caminaba a una velocidad increíble, dejando escapar un leve sonido agudo, casi inaudible, cada vez que el aire pasaba por su garganta y salía por su nariz.

Squall tiró de las riendas y aquel animal paró en seco.

Rinoa separó su cabeza de la espalda de aquel muchacho y miró sobre su hombro, intentando distinguir donde se encontraban o el motivo por el que habían parado. El joven echó un vistazo hacia atrás y de nuevo volvió los ojos hacia el camino que continuaba bajando hacia la orilla del río que los esperaba a un par de días de allí. Aunque si avanzaban a ese ritmo y parando lo mínimo para descansar, quizás llegasen antes de que amaneciese el segundo día. Era lo más inteligente, seguir corriendo por caminos de piedra, donde no pudiesen seguir el rastro de su chocobo.

Aquello era lo más inteligente y lo más lógico, pero aún había una opción algo más arriesgada pero que les ahorraría tiempo.

Conocía aquellas tierras y sabía que a partir de ahí el camino comenzaba a curvarse de manera casi imperceptible durante varios kilómetros hacia el oeste, hasta llegar casi a la costa, allí podrían cruzar el río por el puente principal y continuar por un camino asfaltado hasta llegar al desierto. Una vez en el desierto el viento movería la arena seca y sus huellas quedarían ocultas con la misma rapidez con que se irían dibujando tras ellos. Buscarlos en un lugar tan amplio y peligroso les sería mucho más difícil. Pero moverse en el desierto tenía sus inconvenientes.

Dar toda aquella vuelta hasta el puente les llevaría un día más de lo previsto, sin embargo podía tomar un atajo y moverse por aquellas llanuras poco espesas hacia el sur, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el desierto. Así ahorrarían más de un día de viaje.

Sus talones golpearon bajo las alas del animal y Boko retomó su carrera hacia el sur, saliéndose del camino.

- Comandante... - le dijo Rinoa volviendo a agarrarse a él - ¿Por qué nos salimos del camino...?

Aunque no conociese los planes de aquel hombre sabía perfectamente que su rastro quedaría claro sobre las tierras húmedas y despejadas de aquel terreno.

- Para ganar tiempo... - contestó él.

* * *

Quistis observó cómo Seifer se acercaba a la puerta a grandes zancadas, con la misma expresión seria e ilegible con que había oído cada palabra de las que le había dicho.

- Acuérdate de avisar a esa idiota por mí, alteza... - dijo antes de salir – Me ahorraría tener que buscarla por todo el castillo...

- Descuidad, soldado... - contestó ella ocultando su furia a la perfección.

Salió de la habitación, y sólo entonces Quistis se permitió el lujo de fruncir el ceño y arrugar levemente la nariz.

Aquel hombre había irrumpido un par de minutos atrás en la habitación de la princesa con una advertencia muy clara, si no quería morir, nadie debía saber que tanto ella como Selphie conocían el secreto de la princesa.

Seifer había informado de inmediato al rey de que Rinoa había escapado de su celda, y éste le había dado la orden de enviar a cada soldado que hubiese en el castillo a los subterráneos. Sin lugar a dudas la princesa se encontraría aún ahí abajo, buscando la salida como una desesperada, su misión ahora era encontrarla y capturarla de nuevo.

Pero Seifer andaba siempre un paso por delante, sabía perfectamente lo que ocurriría si Rinoa lograse huir, y sabía que no les interesaba lo más mínimo que el mundo supiese que la heredera del trono de Galbadia era una bruja que había logrado escapar justo antes de ser ajusticiada.

Seifer tenía una versión que sabía que el rey apreciaría enormemente llegado el momento. Era un bastardo listo como el hambre. Quistis lo sabía y sabía perfectamente que no tenía otra opción más que aceptar su consejo y hacer como que no sabía nada.

- Fluffy... - dijo alzando un poco la voz, sabiendo que aquel pequeño mensajero no andaría demasiado lejos.

En cuestión de segundos aquella pequeña bola de pelo y energía estaba junto a ella, moviendo la cola rápidamente mientras la miraba con sus pequeños ojos verdes.

- Busca a Selphie... - le dijo simplemente.

Y el pequeño mumba desapareció de inmediato.

* * *

Tal y como había previsto.

Seifer había mandado a buscar al comandante antes de empezar a rastrear los subterráneos con el resto de sus soldados, y como había imaginado Squall no estaba en aquel castillo, así que se dirigió directamente hacia los establos. Su montura tampoco estaba. Podría haber ordenado que la búsqueda empezase fuera del castillo, pero era el único que sabía que Squall había tenido algo que ver con la huida de la princesa, y no le interesaba que el rey diese nuevas órdenes hasta haberse encargado él mismo de los flecos que quedaban sueltos en su plan.

Ordenó al resto de soldados que se dispersasen por aquellas grutas en grupos, y se aseguró de que los guardias que habían estado presentes en su juicio fuesen con él en dirección a la salida que aquellos pasajes tenían. Allí habían encontrado los barrotes destrozados y las huellas de un chocobo en dirección al camino que rodeaba el castillo y salía de la ciudad. Y allí mismo había hecho una pregunta simple y directa a aquellos soldados. Si le habían contado a alguien lo que habían visto durante el juicio. Ninguno había tenido tiempo de decir nada y en parte había sido porque ninguno había terminado de entender lo que había ocurrido para que aquel compañero que a esas horas estaba en la enfermería terminase envuelto en llamas. Pero manipular a aquellos hombres no era una jugada tan fiable como manipular a Quistis y a aquella alborotadora guardia de la princesa. Así que simplemente los mató y los dejó allí mismo, justo a la salida de aquellos túneles.

Ahora todo sería mucho más fácil.

Seifer abrió las puertas de la sala de reuniones del rey sin pararse siquiera a llamar antes, y los miembros del consejo que había junto a Calway se levantaron de sus sillas algo alterados e indignados por aquella interrupción irrespetuosa y agresiva.

- El comandante Leonhart ha secuestrado a la princesa, majestad... - dijo en voz alta, parándose frente a la puerta – Ha tomado su montura y ha asesinado a cinco soldados que pretendían evitar su huida... Acabo de encontrar sus cadáveres junto a la salida de los pasadizos...

- ¿Secuestrado...? - dijo Calway dejando escapar una leve carcajada sarcástica – Querrás decir que la ha ayudado a escapar... No creo que un sólo hombre sea capaz de doblegar a una bruja...

Seifer sonrió hacia su rey y se giró en silencio para cerrar aquellas puertas tras sus espaldas. Volvió a girarse entonces hacia aquella gran mesa con forma de media luna y se acercó lentamente hacia él.

- ¿Una bruja...? - dijo aún sonriendo – El comandante Leonhart ha traicionado a su majestad y ha secuestrado a la heredera al trono... No a una bruja...

El rey lo miró frunciendo el ceño, molesto con aquel tono confiado y arrogante que oía en la voz de aquel joven mientras se acercaba a él con un aire altivo y una sonrisa amplia y segura.

- Deberíais movilizar a vuestro ejército y hacer que se corra la voz... Declarar a Squall un criminal en busca y captura... - le aconsejó.

- Sería declarado como tal tanto si fuese un secuestrador como si hubiese ayudado a una bruja... - le informó el rey tranquilamente – no entiendo por qué debo dar una versión falsa a mis soldados y al resto del pueblo...

- Porque el pueblo teme a las brujas... Si se los encuentran no intentarán hacerles frente ni atraparlos... - dijo Seifer completamente serio esta vez – Si creen que son sólo un hombre y una joven víctima seguramente intentarán detenerlos. Además, nadie tiene por qué saber que la heredera de este reino ha resultado ser... algo tan deshonroso... como una bruja...

Calway sonrió al oír aquellas palabras y Seifer dudó por un instante de aquel gesto. Nunca imaginó que aquel hombre pudiese resultar tan retorcido como para encontrar algo digno de burla en el hecho de que su hija fuese uno de aquellos seres.

Cid miró de uno a otro incapaz tampoco de creer aquella mirada fría y decidida que había en ambos hombres.

- Entonces no debemos permitir que nadie sepa que Rinoa... - dijo el rey mirando hacia la superficie de su mesa.

Pero estamos de suerte, majestad... - dijo Seifer llamando nuevamente su atención – Casualmente, los cinco soldados que el comandante mató en su huida... Eran los guardias que presenciaron el juicio... y el pobre hombre que quedó malherido está en la enfermería... Yo mismo iré a verlo en cuanto salga de aquí, pero dudo mucho que sobreviva a esta noche... Kadowaki tampoco será un problema, créame...

Calway miró hacia aquel hombre por unos instantes, percatándose por primera vez de las pequeñas salpicaduras de sangre que había sobre las piezas de cuero gris que protegían sus hombros y sobre sus botas.

- Ya veo... - susurró el rey esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Cid volvió a mirarlo entendiendo a la perfección lo que todo aquello significaba.

El rey desenfundó su espada y se giró hacia su izquierda, dándole la espalda a Cid, y arremetió contra el primer consejero que había a su lado, provocando que los demás se apartasen horrorizados. Seifer simplemente caminó un par de pasos hacia la puerta, apoyándose sobre la superficie de madera mientras observaba cómo aquel montón de viejos inútiles y charlatanes caían uno tras otro bajo la hábil espada de Calway. Hasta que sólo quedó Cid.

El rey se giró hacia él y aquel pobre hombre le devolvió la mirada aterrado, sin poder evitar que su cuerpo empezase a temblar y que unas pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzasen a cubrir su frente.

- La hija del rey siendo secuestrada por el comandante de su ejército... - dijo el rey mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión serena, sus ropajes parcialmente cubiertos por la sangre de aquellos hombres – y el rey a punto de ser asesinado por sus consejeros... ¡Qué trágico día!

Cid dirigió sus ojos hacia la espada del rey y observó cómo su mano se apretaba sobre la empuñadura de manera amenazadora.

- Una suerte que no lo hayan logrado, ¿verdad, Cid... viejo amigo...?

El consejero levantó la mirada de nuevo hacia los ojos de su rey y éste esbozó una cálida sonrisa al mismo tiempo que levantaba su arma, quedando la punta a menos de un palmo de su cara.

- Menos mal que uno de los consejeros tuvo la amabilidad de avisar al rey... y salvar su vida... - dijo volviendo a bajar el arma.

- Ahora es el único que lo sabe, majestad... - dijo Seifer acercándose poco a poco a su rey - ¿Por qué arriesgarse a dejarlo con vida...?

- Porque realmente confío en este hombre... - dijo el rey sujetando la espada por la base de su hoja y tendiendo su empuñadura hacia Cid.

Éste agarró el arma sin saber lo que debía hacer y observó cómo Calway se giraba hacia Seifer, quedando ante él mismo, dándole la espalda mientras sus temblorosas manos se aferraban a aquella espada.

- En quien no veo la necesidad de confiar... es en ti, soldado... - dijo el rey mirando a Seifer con el ceño fruncido.

Pero aquella sonrisa confiada volvió a aparecer sobre sus labios. No volvería a cometer el error de dar por sentado que el rey fuese a actuar de una manera o de otra, no había sido tan idiota de no imaginar que pudiese intentar acabar con él. De ahora en adelante se aseguraría de ir siempre un paso por delante de él.

- Si no confiaseis en mí... perderíais un gran aliado... majestad... - dijo manteniendo aquella sonrisa y actitud confiada.

* * *

Las fuertes patas de aquel chocobo chapotearon un par de veces sobre la superficie del río y Squall tiró nuevamente de las riendas haciendo que parase justo en el centro, donde el agua era algo más profunda.

Llevaban un día y medio cabalgando casi sin descanso. Pararon por primera vez cuando comenzaba a amanecer, para permitir que Boko recuperase el aliento y bebiese un poco de agua, y que ambos hicieran lo propio, y continuaron al máximo ritmo que pudieron hasta que comenzó a anochecer. Volvieron a hacer la misma parada, una media hora en esa ocasión, y hasta ese momento no habían vuelto a descansar.

No habían hablado en ninguna ocasión. Squall parecía tener todos los sentidos en lo que los rodeaba, el camino que debían seguir y lo que se oía o se veía en el camino que iban dejando atrás, y Rinoa no podía hacer más que observarlo, aún asustada, no quedándole más remedio que dejarse llevar hacia donde él quisiera, confiando ciegamente en los planes de aquel hombre.

El muchacho bajó y se colocó justo frente al animal, cubriéndole el agua algo por encima de la cintura, y lo acarició sobre el cuello mientras le permitía refrescarse y beber a su antojo. Su montura era un chocobo de combate, por lo que estaba provisto de una resistente y pesada armadura que lo protegía de cualquier ataque, pero también ralentizaba su paso. Desabrochó las correas de cuero que la mantenían firmemente sujeta sobre el cuerpo del animal y las dejó caer al agua.

- Las verán... - dijo la princesa observando que aquellas piezas metálicas quedaban sumergidas por completo, pero visibles aún así.

- No pretendo que sea de otra manera... - contestó él en un tono áspero, mientras giraba sobre su cuerpo y se quitaba los guantes y la chaqueta, mirando en todas direcciones a su alrededor.

Se movió dentro del agua, y echó mano a la bolsa de piel que Zell le había dado y que había dejado sujeta a la silla de montar para poder moverse con más agilidad mientras cabalgaba. Rebuscó en ella y encontró una hogaza de pan y un buen manojo de salchichas ahumadas envueltas en un trozo de tela. De aquella misma bolsa habían sacado una piel de cordero que Zell había llenado de agua fresca y que entre ellos y Boko había dejado vacía hasta casi la mitad, pero aún no habían comido nada, y estaba hambriento.

- Bajad, estirad las piernas un poco – le ordenó mientras le tendía la comida.

Rinoa la agarró indecisa, si tenía las manos ocupadas no podría desmontar, pero en cuanto cogió el pan y los embutidos Squall la agarró por la cintura con ambas manos y la ayudó a desmontar. Tan pronto como entró en contacto con el agua dejó escapar un leve grito sorprendido, y una sensación electrizante recorrió las manos de Squall y las apartó de repente, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Ella no había notado nada, por lo que le devolvió la mirada con extrañeza, y él se giró de inmediato, frotándose las manos sin que ella pudiese verlo. Tal vez había sido la energía que había generado la tela de sus ropajes, en cualquier caso no le había llegado a hacer daño.

- Comed algo y aprovechad para caminar un poco... pero no salgáis del agua – le dijo aún de espaldas. No le interesaba que viesen sus huellas sobre el barro, pretendía que pensasen que habían continuado hacia el sur sin descanso, que los creyesen siempre más lejos de lo que realmente los tenían.

Rinoa pellizcó el pan, que comenzaba a estar algo duro, y arrancó un mendrugo no más grande que su puño. Sujetó el resto del pan bajo el brazo, y sacó después una de las salchichas del paño.

- Vos... ¿no coméis nada...? - preguntó con algo de timidez mientras miraba hacia su espalda.

Squall se giró, la miró por un instante y agarró después la comida. Se acercó de nuevo a su montura, y guardó el resto después de coger un poco de pan para él. Rinoa lo observaba con atención mientras comenzaba a masticar un trozo de salchicha, y le extrañó que no pareciese cansado. Comenzaba a amanecer de nuevo, y llevaban dos noches cabalgando sin parar el tiempo suficiente para dormir. Ella misma comenzaba a sentirse agotada, pero aquel soldado sin embargo parecía estar fresco como una rosa.

- Deben estar a pocas horas de nosotros... - dijo mientras sacaba de aquella bolsa la piel de cordero – Tal vez tres o cuatro...

Rinoa dejó de masticar y su mirada se volvió hacia el camino por el que habían venido casi sin darse cuenta. La idea de ver aparecer de nuevo a los soldados de su padre dispuestos a ajusticiarla hizo que se estremeciera. No había tenido tiempo de asimilar la situación en la que se había encontrado durante las horas que pasó encerrada en los calabozos, pero desde que había salido de palacio había tenido tiempo más que suficiente para pensar en lo sucedido. Por fin se daba cuenta de la terrible situación que había acaecido, y era consciente de que había escogido aceptar la ayuda de aquel muchacho y huir de su padre. Había escogido huir y salvar su vida, pero sabía que en cuanto los atrapasen todo habría sido en vano.

- En cuanto Boko esté mejor continuaremos, y al atardecer podremos parar y dormir un poco – le dijo antes de sujetar su pedazo de pan de un mordisco y sumergir la piel de cordero para volver a llenarla de agua.

Rinoa lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Si sus perseguidores estaban tan cerca de ellos seguramente los cogerían en cuanto parasen el tiempo suficiente como para echar un cabezada.

Squall volvió a guardar aquella valiosa reserva de agua y después caminó hacia el otro lado del río, casi en el centro el agua le llegaba a los hombros, y después de tragar lo poco que le quedaba de pan dio un par de brazadas y se sumergió bajo el agua. Apareció unos segundos después varios metros más lejos, casi en la otra orilla, y comprobó que la zona más profunda del río no era demasiado ancha, y Boko podría nadar hacia el otro lado sin problemas.

Miró más allá de la orilla que había frente a él, y entre la tierra algo más húmeda y la hierba que crecía por aquella zona se podía ver un camino marcado sobre la tierra. Los nómadas que vivían en aquellos desiertos solían pasar cada pocas semanas por aquella orilla del río para abastecerse de agua, y siempre seguían las mismas rutas. Más adentro del desierto que comenzaba unos kilómetros más al sur no había caminos que pudiesen verse, pero allí las pisadas de los cientos de nómadas habían dejado aquel serpenteante camino que seguía la corriente del río por toda la orilla sur, y la tierra estaba tan seca y prensada que se había endurecido como la piedra.

Se giró hacia su montura y silbó, haciendo que el animal levantase la cabeza del agua y lo mirase fijamente. Lo llamó por su nombre, y Boko comenzó a moverse hacia él. En cuanto sus patas dejaron de tocar el fondo del río el animal se paró, algo nervioso.

- Vamos, sólo son un par de zancadas – le dijo Squall haciéndole gestos con un brazo y animándolo a que continuase.

Finalmente se lanzó hacia adelante y pataleó un poco bajo el agua, manteniendo la cabeza muy alta y moviéndose con algo de dificultad hasta llegar junto a su amo, a donde volvía a hacer pie. Squall agarró sus riendas y le palmeó de nuevo sobre el cuello.

- Quedaos ahí, alteza – le pidió a Rinoa, y tiró de Boko hasta que el agua le volvía a llegar por la cintura.

Se subió sobre la silla de montar de un salto, agarrándose a las riendas, e hizo que el animal corriese, chapoteando sobre el lodo de la orilla, hasta llegar al camino que los pies de los nómadas habían marcado algunos metros más allá. Hizo que el animal parase justo allí, y miró a su alrededor, comprobando que las huellas no dejaban más que un rastro casi imperceptible sobre al tierra seca. En cuanto el sol comenzase a calentar la tierra esas marcas húmedas desaparecerían, y si seguían esos caminos no podrían ver sus pisadas.

Volvió a mirar hacia el río, donde Rinoa continuaba observándolo en silencio, empezando a temblar por el frío, e hizo que Boko girase para mirar también hacia ella. Apretó los talones sobre los costados del animal y profirió un grito seco y corto. En cuanto el animal oyó la orden dio una larga zancada y movió las alas en el aire, alargando el salto hasta que sus patas volvieron a aterrizar justo al borde del río, chapoteando. Lo volvió a conducir en el agua hasta que cruzaron de nuevo el río, y Squall volvió a desmontar.

- Terminad de comer y haced lo que tengáis que hacer, nos iremos en unos minutos – le anunció a Rinoa, y comenzó después a caminar río abajo, cerca de la orilla, pero sin pisar nunca fuera del agua.


	9. No dejes que os encuentren

_**Just On The Same Path**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** =D ¿Quién me quiere a míiiiiiiii? XD Ale, aquí os dejo otro capitulillo, siento haber tardado v.v Aunque no ha sido tanto como la última vez, ne? XD

Rinoa Haatirii: Pues la verdad es que Fluffy tenía un papelillo un poquito más importante... pero creo que no tendrá realmente protagonismo hasta dentro de unos capítulos XD Y bueno, he aquí lo que te había prometido =D una escena que espero que te gusteeeee ^o^

nancyriny: Pues aún no se ve demasiado de la relación de Squall y Rinoa, pero bueno, también se entiende... que tienen prisas ahora mismo los pobres XD Aún así no es la única historia de amor que encontraréis, aparecerán un par más adelante y se recordarán algunas que ya pasaron... En fin, espero que te siga gustando ^^

Hikki: Aquí no hay mucha acción malota por parte de Seifer XD Pero vaya, tú tranquila que ya saldrá más adelante con más de lo que a ti te gusta =D Y no, Cid no murió... pero otros sí v.v

deidara-rock: Seh, está un poco raro Calway XD pero bueno, tampoco era muy simpático en el juego, así que v.v... En fin, espero poder meter más acción así estratégica y complicada en los movimientos de Squall y Rinoa (bueno, y en el de los demás, mi intención es liaros un poco con toda la historia y sobre todo intrigaros =D) Y con respecto a Nida, pues ya ves, un extra XD Espero meter a más a medida que pase la historia que tampoco esperéis!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX: NO DEJES QUE OS ENCUENTREN...**

* * *

No fue hasta el amanecer del segundo día que algunos de los soldados que emprendieron aquella primera persecución volvieron a palacio.

Shu caminaba a paso ligero por los pasillos de aquel inmenso edificio, y sus pies la llevaron como tantas otras veces hacia aquella puerta. Era como si su cuerpo conociese aquel camino mejor que ningún otro.

Formaba parte de aquel ejército, era un soldado más a las órdenes del rey, sin embargo las cosas no siempre habían sido así. Cuatro años atrás aquella muchacha había sido la guardia personal del heredero del trono de Esthar, de Zell. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a pasar tanto tiempo lejos de aquellos que había jurado proteger. Porque por mucho que ahora estuviese bajo el mando de Calway, su lealtad estaría siempre de parte de la familia real de Esthar. Especialmente de parte de ella.

Sus nudillos golpearon la madera dos veces, a un ritmo rápido y leve. Y Quistis sabía quién era antes de dar su permiso para que pasase.

- Entra... - dijo en voz alta, y Shu empujó suavemente la puerta y entró en silencio, cerrándola tras ella.

- Hemos encontrado su rastro... Almasy tenía razón... - dijo agachando la cabeza ante aquella mujer.

- ¿Cuánto os llevan de ventaja...? - preguntó Quistis levantándose de su silla y acercándose a ella con aire preocupado.

- Según las huellas no mucho, tal vez dos o tres horas... - dijo con rapidez – Pero conozco bien al comandante, sé que puede crear rastros falsos sin dificultad alguna.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Quistis frunciendo el ceño.

- Según las huellas han parado un par de veces, estiraron las piernas o reconocieron el lugar y se sentaron o incluso se estiraron en el suelo – informó – incluso había algunas ramas humeantes... Daba la impresión de que pararon durante al menos un par de horas en cada ocasión, pero estoy convencida de que Squall habrá dejado todas esas huellas a propósito y habrán pasado mucho menos tiempo quietos.

- En ese caso... podrían estar mucho más lejos de lo que Almasy imagina...

- Sin duda lo estarán... - le aseguró totalmente convencida.

Quistis dejó escapar un suspiro algo aliviado y se sentó a los pies de su cama.

Durante aquel par de días Selphie había ido de un lado para otro dentro del castillo, intentando recopilar algo de información sobre lo que ocurría con Rinoa. Lo único que ellas dos sabían era que había logrado escapar y que bajo ninguna circunstancia debían decir a nadie que sabían qué había ocurrido. Lo único que les habían dicho era lo mismo que les habían contado al resto de personas del castillo; que Squall había escapado de allí después de haber matado a varios soldados y a la doctora Kadowaki, que había secuestrado a la princesa para asegurar su huida, y que había desaparecido por completo.

Durante la noche un destacamento entero de aquel ejército había partido hacia el sur, dirigido por Seifer, que había sido nombrado nuevo comandante por el mismísimo rey y movía a sus soldados bajo sus órdenes. El nuevo comandante había intuido que Squall tomaría rumbo al desierto, donde les sería más difícil encontrarlo, y por lo visto así había sido.

- Si consiguen atravesar el desierto podrán cruzar los mares del sur – dijo Quistis intentando encontrar esperanza en aquella posibilidad – Centra es un continente antiguo, allí nadie sigue las normas de Adel o del rey de Galbadia, nadie los buscará.

- Pero Seifer mandará hombres a Centra de todas formas – dijo Shu colocándose frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados.

Quistis levantó la mirada, observándola en silencio.

- Ese hombre provocará otra guerra como haga eso... - dijo Quistis dejando escapar un suspiro preocupado – Las tribus de Centra no permitirán que nos movamos por sus tierras armados.

Claro que no lo permitirían, eran tribus de guerreros poderosos y que no retrocedían ante nada. Sin embargo Quistis tenía la esperanza de que Seifer no fuese capaz de arriesgar innecesariamente la vida de sus soldados. Nunca fue un comandante temerario cuando actuaba bajo las órdenes de su padre. La manera en que protegió a cada ciudadano de Esthar con toda su alma lo honraba. O por lo menos así había sido en el pasado. La sangre de los Almasy continuaba corriendo por sus venas, y Quistis sabía mejor que nadie hasta qué punto un Almasy podía llegar a ser terrorífico. Porque fue un Almasy quien llevó su imperio y el de Galbadia a la guerra antes incluso de que ella hubiese nacido. Una guerra que duró años y reclamó miles de vidas.

- ¿Tú estarás entre ellos...? - preguntó Quistis al cabo de un minuto.

- No lo sé... probablemente... - dijo mirando hacia un lado, observando la tenue iluminación que se colaba tras las cortinas.

Quistis dejó escapar un leve soplido de aire, como una suave risa triste.

- Antes casi no salías de mi habitación... - dijo en un susurro, obligando a Shu a sonreír también.

- Antes era más fácil... - contestó ella – Proteger a tu hermano sólo requería mi atención de rato en rato... casi no le permitían salir de sus aposentos...

- Ahora sin embargo estás constantemente fuera... - dijo Quistis moviendo una de sus manos para alcanzar una de las de aquella muchacha.

Shu volvió a mirar hacia ella y aquella sonrisa cómplice desapareció poco a poco.

- No va a pasarme nada... - le aseguró acariciando su cara con la mano que le quedaba libre, mientras Quistis movía sus dedos entrelazándolos con los de ella – Aunque me envíen a Centra volveré tarde o temprano.

- Más te vale... - le advirtió Quistis sin permitir que aquella frase sonase a broma – Me hiciste una promesa...

- Y la mantendré hasta el día en que me sea imposible volver a tu lado...

Quistis inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, hasta estar su frente apoyada sobre el pecho de aquella muchacha, y esbozó una leve sonrisa a medida que intentaba empaparse de su aroma todo lo que podía. Sabía que en poco tiempo volvería a irse y por mucho que confiase en su palabra nunca podría tener la certeza de que volviese. No ahora que era un soldado más en aquellos tiempos de guerra.

Shu se arrodilló frente a ella y colocó ambas manos sobre su cara, obligándola a abrir de nuevo los ojos y mirarla.

- Me iré antes de que anochezca... - dijo en un susurro – debemos seguir buscando en el desierto...

Quistis bajó sus ojos algo más de medio palmo, dejando que su mirada se perdiese en los labios de aquella joven.

- No habrás dormido nada... deberías retirarte y descansar antes de irte... - le aconsejó Quistis sin levantar la vista hacia sus ojos.

En los labios de aquella soldado se formó una cálida sonrisa y sólo entonces Quistis buscó su mirada.

- Nunca me lo perdonaría si lo hiciese... - contestó aún sonriendo – Mereces cada minuto que pueda darte...

Y aquella era la sensación a la que Quistis no había podido oponer nunca resistencia.

Shu se movió hacia adelante, obligándola a recostarse hasta estar su espalda pegada a las sábanas de su cama, y avanzó apoyando ambas manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, moviéndose hacia sus labios, conociendo el camino con la misma exactitud que el que la llevaba a su habitación.

Un sonido extraño en aquel silencio fue lo que hizo que Shu dejase de besar a Quistis y se separase de ella, sólo lo suficiente para que ambas pudiesen mirar hacia la puerta, donde Selphie permanecía de pie, mirando hacia el suelo y con la cara algo sonrojada.

- Lo siento... - murmuró moviendo los ojos tímidamente hacia un lado, sin atreverse a dirigirlos hacia ellas.

No era la primera vez que Selphie se había encontrado con una escena parecida, pero aún así parecía que no entendía para qué se había inventado aquello de llamar a las puertas antes de entrar. Y cada vez que le pasaba algo parecido se encontraba sintiéndose igual de idiota e incómoda.

- Venía a decirte que... he hablado con tu hermano antes... - dijo Selphie decidiéndose a cerrar los ojos al no encontrar hacia donde debía dirigirlos – no ha querido decir nada pero juraría que sabe algo...

Shu había vuelto a ponerse en pie y Quistis se incorporó sobre el borde de la cama mirando atentamente hacia Selphie.

- ¿Mi hermano...? - le preguntó algo extrañada.

- No sabe mentir muy bien... - dijo Selphie aventurando una tímida mirada hacia Quistis, aliviada de encontrar algo de espacio entre ella y aquella otra joven.

- Nunca ha sabido hacerlo... - dijo Shu con una sonrisa entretenida.

Quistis se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, consiguiendo que Selphie se hiciese a un lado para que pasase y girándose justo antes de salir, habiendo oído los pasos de Shu tras ella.

- Vuelvo en un minuto... - dijo mirando hacia ella, indicándole que no fuese a ninguna parte.

* * *

Un sólo segundo más a lomos de aquel animal y estaba convencida de que no podría volver a caminar en lo que le quedase de vida.

- Comandante... - susurró levemente colocando una mano sobre su hombro, esperando que la hubiese oído.

Y por supuesto que la había oído. Casi hubiese podido jurar que montaba solo después de todas aquellas horas en las que la muchacha se había mantenido en silencio, pero la manera en que sus manos se agarraban a su ropa le daban constancia de su presencia en todo momento.

Boko paró su marcha respirando agitadamente y Squall inclinó levemente la cabeza para poder oír lo que tuviera que decir.

- Es más de mediodía... Llevamos casi dos días sin parar más que unos minutos, dejad que este animal respire por unos instantes... - le suplicó deseando que fueran sus posaderas las que tuviesen un respiro.

Habían continuado moviéndose sin salir del río, a contracorriente, y durante varios kilómetros Rinoa había viajado con un nudo en la garganta. No era mucha la distancia que los separaba del rastro que habían ido dejando desde que se salieron del camino, sólo que avanzaban en dirección contraria, y sólo de imaginar que algún soldado pudiese acercarse demasiado al río y encontrarlos, sentía que la respiración se le hacía más dificultosa. El plan de Squall había sido dejar un rastro bien visible hasta el río, y después algunas huellas más en la orilla sur, dando a entender que habían continuado su marcha hacia el desierto siguiendo los caminos que solían recorrer los nómadas de aquellas tierras. Pero en realidad habían deshecho parte del camino recorrido, hasta que empezaron a ver sobre el horizonte los Altos de Monterrosa, las grandes montañas que separaban la Gran Llanura de Galbadia del resto del continente que encontrarían mucho más al este y al sur de la fortaleza de Deling.

- En cuanto lleguemos a El Solitario – le prometió, y Boko comenzó a moverse de nuevo, aunque algo más despacio.

Rinoa dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso, y volvió a agarrarse a los costados del comandante. El Solitario era como solían llamar a la primera altiplanicie que encontrarían de los Altos, un inmenso montón de roca y polvo que se alzaba como un puño de la tierra, y cuya cima, totalmente plana, estaba a más de 2.000 metros de altura. El mismo que veían cada vez más cercano sobre el horizonte, a no más de un par de horas de camino. La joven princesa cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente sobre la espalda de Squall, sin atreverse a relajarse del todo. Estaba agotada y necesitaba estirar las piernas y dormir de una vez. Sabía que tendría las nalgas magulladas y no recordaba cuándo habían empezado los calambres en las piernas, pero aún así no tenía más opción que continuar cabalgando hasta que aquel muchacho quisiera.

* * *

- Zell, mírame... - dijo Quistis, intentando que aquel joven levantase la mirada hacia ella – Sabemos que han escapado por las alcantarillas, y sólo tú sabes cómo moverte por allí abajo...

El chico había intentado con todas sus ganas ocultar que había ayudado al comandante y a la princesa, pero su cara era un libro abierto. Una pena que no tuviese exactamente la manera en que los había ayudado y todo lo que sabía escrito literalmente en ella.

- Los habría ayudado de haber sabido que me necesitaban... - dijo con el ceño fruncido – ¡Pero yo no sabía nada! ¡Ni siquiera que iban a ajusticiar a la princesa por bruja!

- Serás tonto... - murmuró Selphie, que se había mantenido hasta ese momento tras Quistis, cruzada de brazos – Los pocos que lo sabían han acabado muertos, y si tú lo sabes será por algo... acabas de delatarte, imbécil...

Zell miró hacia ella sintiendo que empezaba a sudar más incluso que hasta ese momento. Mentir se le daba peor que mal.

- Por favor, Zell... dinos qué sabes... - le suplicó Quistis.

- ¿Y se lo dirás a Almasy...? - le preguntó algo asustado.

Quistis dejó escapar una risa sarcástica y acarició la desordenada cabeza de su hermano. A veces parecía que había dejado de crecer a los cinco años.

- Claro que no, lo único que queremos es saber qué ha pasado para poder ayudar a Rinoa... - le aseguró ella.

Zell las miró durante un momento más, intentando tomar la decisión adecuada.

- La princesa... no necesita de vuestra ayuda... - les aseguró completamente serio.

* * *

Squall se movió nervioso por unos instantes entre toda aquella espesura, había una sensación familiar a su alrededor y antes de poder reconocerla sus ojos se abrieron y lo entendió todo.

Estaba en la biblioteca de palacio, rodeado de miles de libros, y Edea estaba frente a él.

- Bienvenido... - se oyó decir a sí mismo, pero no era su voz.

"¿Laguna...?" intentó decir, pero su voz sonaba lejana, como un pensamiento vago.

Sintió un soplo de aire escapar de su nariz y su pecho se movió como si una risa aliviada resonase en su interior.

- Lo siento, pero no podemos ir a verte... - dijo de nuevo con aquella voz que no le pertenecía.

Eleone tenía aquella habilidad, poder meterte en la cabeza de otra persona que conociese mientras dormías, y sólo Edea, Cid, Laguna y él mismo lo sabían. Aquella joven no era ninguna bruja, pero teniendo una habilidad como aquella la hubiesen acusado de serlo sin dudarlo lo más mínimo.

"¿A qué te refieres...?" dijo dentro de la cabeza de aquel escribano.

- Estábamos preocupados... - dijo Laguna, ante una Edea que seguía aquella conversación a medias – queríamos que Eleone me llevase dentro de ti para saber qué había ocurrido... Pero es más seguro que no sepamos dónde estáis...

Squall estuvo de acuerdo con él de inmediato. Aunque fuesen de confianza sería mucho más seguro si nadie supiese dónde estaban.

"¿Dónde creen que estamos...?" preguntó Squall, esperando que su plan hubiese funcionado.

- Os están buscando en los desiertos del sur... - dijo Laguna.

- Se te acusa de haber secuestrado a la princesa... - dijo Edea, sabiendo que Laguna intentaba poner al día a Squall de todo lo que había pasado dentro del castillo – Aquí nadie sabe que es una bruja, el rey y Seifer intentan ocultarlo... pero aún no sabemos por qué...

"Porque así será más fácil atraparnos... La gente se me tirará encima en cuanto me vean si creen que he secuestrado a la princesa... Si supiesen que es una bruja seguramente huirían"

- Dice que seguramente será porque así la gente no temerá a Rinoa... Será más fácil para el rey atraparlos si no les tienen miedo – dijo Laguna explicándole a Edea lo que Squall acababa de decirle.

- Manteneos alejados de las ciudades... - dijo Edea con preocupación.

- Esto no va a durar mucho más...- susurró otra voz familiar a su lado, y Laguna se giró y Squall pudo ver a Eleone a su lado, sentada en una silla y con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Lo más difícil para ella era llevar a cualquier persona al presente de otra, y sabía que no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo.

- Ten cuidado Squall... no dejes que os encuentren... - dijo ella con preocupación, y justo antes de poder contestarle nada Squall pestañeó, y estaba de vuelta en su propio cuerpo.

- ¿Os encontráis bien...? - dijo una voz junto a él.

Squall giró la mirada hacia su derecha y encontró a la princesa arrodillada a su lado, mirándolo como si acabase de volver de entre los muertos.

- De repente habéis caído al suelo... inconsciente... - le explicó moviendo una mano para tocar su frente, preguntándose si aquel joven guerrero se encontraría bien.

Squall movió una de sus manos, evitando que la de la princesa llegase a tocarlo, y comenzó a incorporarse lentamente.

- Tranquila, estoy bien... - le aseguró poniéndose en pie.

A su alrededor, la polvorienta cima de El Solitario les proporcionaba el leve calor que había acumulado durante aquella tarde.

Llegaron cuando comenzaba a atardecer, descargaron a Boko y le dieron algo que beber. Para cuando Squall se dejó caer apoyado contra una roca, Rinoa ya dormía profundamente sobre parte del equipaje que Zell les había proporcionado. Lo despertó el ruido de la muchacha rebuscando en una de las mochilas, algunas horas más tarde, y lo último que recordaba era haberse levantado para estirar las piernas y coger un pedazo de pan que Rinoa le había ofrecido.

Squall miró hacia el suelo, el pedazo de pan aún seguía ahí, y él estaba hambriento.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora...? - preguntó al cabo de unos minutos, mientras observaba como Squall comía en silencio.

- Por ahora comer y descansar el resto de la noche... - dijo él simplemente.

Rinoa se acercó a los bultos que habían descargado de Boko, y comenzó a rebuscar en ellos. Encontró medio queso, aunque debía pesar cerca de dos kilos, y un tarro de cristal lleno de carne conservada en manteca.

- ¿Teníais todo esto preparado? - preguntó al cabo de un rato, mientras continuaba sacando víveres y otras cosas de un sitio y de otro.

Squall se giró hacia ella, y se asomó sobre su hombro para ver todo lo que había ido colocando sobre el suelo. Había comida como para pasar una semana sin problemas, y les había conseguido varios útiles como cazos, tenazas, un par de cuencos de madera, una hachuela pequeña, con una hoja de no más de un palmo, y una puntilla finísima, pero con una hoja rígida y resistente. Había también un fardo de vendas limpias, un manojo de cuerda bastante fuerte, de las usadas para manejar reses y monturas, y algunas agujas y bobinas de hilo de algodón y de tripa.

- Ha sido Zell – dijo Squall sin más.

Rinoa se giró y lo miró confusa. Aquella repentina huida parecía no tener nada de repentina.

- ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? - preguntó ella. A las brujas no se las ayudaba, se las mantenía vigiladas y en cautividad, o se las ajusticiaba sin piedad si suponían algún tipo de amenaza.

- No lo sé – contestó él con sinceridad – Al parecer oyó alguna conversación y sabía lo que planeaban hacer con vos – se encogió de hombros – El muchacho no es más que un crío inocente, no vería justa vuestra condena.

El crío inocente tenía en realidad la misma edad que él, pero crecer sobreprotegido como el heredero de un gran imperio, y crecer entre soldados y espadas, marcaban una diferencia considerable.

Rinoa comenzó a guardar aquellas cosas de nuevo y prefirió morderse la lengua antes de hacerle la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza. Zell era un muchacho inocente que la había ayudado por considerar el veredicto de su padre injusto... pero ¿y él? Un comandante obligado a mantener sus juramentos y seguir las órdenes de su rey, acostumbrado a enfrentarse a brujas y monstruos...

- Deberíamos encender una hoguera, hará más frío conforme pasen las horas – le aseguró – Vuelvo en un minuto.

Rinoa terminó de guardar todo lo que había sacado en sus respectivos sacos y Squall se dirigió en silencio hacia el camino que los había llevado a la cima. Había visto varios arbustos resecos creciendo entre las rocas, con aquello bastaría para hacer fuego y mantenerse calientes hasta que comenzase a amanecer.

* * *

Vale, vale v.v... dejad de pedir jotsp! XD Aquí tenéis un capítulo más. Sobre Quistis y Shu... no deis por hecho que son pareja o algo así, es un pelín más complicado que eso. Ya iréis viendo, ya v.v La verdad es que me encanta Shu, y siempre he tenido una imagen de Quistis bastante... así... de la otra acera XD Espero que no os parezca demasiado raro v.v


	10. ¿Y sus modales?

_**Just On The Same Path**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Antes de nada v.v... Os debo una explicación. Hace años descubrí un lemon de Selphie... y Kadowaki... La escena así ya es traumática, pero había ciertos detalles como la pobre Selph atada sobre una camilla, nadando en su propio vómito, al borde del coma etílico y un asunto sobre el tacón de aguja que (únicamente) llevaba Kadowaki y el orificio anal de la pobre Selphie... que bueno... lo hacían aún peor XD A esto sumadle el hecho de que Selphie estuviese embarazada v.v... y no digo más. Todo esto se leía en el primer párrafo, no pude pasar de ahí... Desde entonces... no tengo nada en contra de Kadowaki y lo sabéis! Aparece por aquí y por allí en mis fics... Pero a una se le pone delante la opción de matarla o dejarla con vida... y oye... no pude resistirme... Después de leer aquel párrafo de aquel lemon nunca dormí tranquila... sentía que no le había hecho justicia a la pobre Selphie... Desde el capítulo 9 duermo mucho mejor =D ¡Gracias Seify!

Rinoa Haatirii: ¡Intenté que mi padre corriese todo lo posible de camino a casa! Pero no me hacía caso v.v... No pasó de los 100... En fin! Qué de cosas me pones en los reviews! Contestarlas todas me llevaría horas! XD En fin, que en este verás un personaje nuevo más y un par de escenas más larguillas de Squall y Rinoa ^^ Espero que te gustee!

Aurenare: Antes de nada, muchísimas gracias por tantos halagos! Y bueno, decirte que no hay nada sobre Quistis y Seifer... aún... XD No sé, hay muchos tipos de relaciones y seamos realistas... los fics no suelen ser muy fieles a todas las posibilidades que la palabra "amar" tiene en realidad... Para mí Quistis y Seifer son un hecho XD Pero está bien hacer cosas distintas de vez en cuando, y no sé... Shu y Quistis siempre han tenido un algo que me encanta. En fin, a la historia de esas dos les queda mucho aún, igual que a la de Seifer y compañía ^^

rinoaangelo: Hmf hmf... ya ves, lo de Kadowaki es que no podía evitarlo XD Y sobre Rinoa sabiendo la suerte que tiene... ya la sabrá ya XD Sobre respirar tranquila ahora que Seifer les ha pedido el rastro... no esperes que dure demasiado XD No te acostumbres!

Hikki: Este capítulo tiene unas 13 páginas contando las notas de la autora y las contestaciones de los reviews v.v... A ver si no se te hace tan corto XD

nancyriny: Seh... Shu suele pasar los fines de semana en un club de carretera donde bailan señoras en tanga v.v... Vestida con una camisa de franela a cuadritos, de color roja, y un mono vaquero... con el camión aparcado en la puerta v.v... Nah! Es bromita v.v Pero sí, tiene ese algo XD (Gran mujer Shu...) en fin, Zell sigue siendo monosísimo y ya sabes por qué no pude salvar a Kadowaki v.v... Vuelvo a decir que lo siento en el alma pero no tenía más opción v.v... Mi conciencia nunca me dio más que esa XD

deidara-rock: Seh, debe de doler ir tanto rato a ese ritmo encima de un bicho de esos XD Pero bueno, ya le toca un poco de descanso a la pobre, las posaderas en este capítulo le dolerán a otro XDDD Ya verás a qué me refiero!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X: ¿Y SUS MODALES?**

* * *

Desde allí arriba se podía ver perfectamente la luz grisácea que precedía al amanecer, y Squall continuó fijando los ojos en el horizonte un puñado de minutos más. Al cabo de un rato, Rinoa se movió bajo su manta, y los ojos del comandante se giraron hacia ella.

Después de encender la hoguera, Squall apenas había vuelto a cerrar los ojos más de diez minutos seguidos, sin embargo ella llevaba horas durmiendo. Entendía que el camino había sido largo y que debía estar agotada, no obstante, él tenía una cantidad de ruido en la cabeza que no lo dejaba volver a conciliar el sueño. Se levantó, y estiró las piernas y los brazos. Lo cierto es que no necesitaba más de cuatro o cinco horas para sentirse mucho mejor, pero eso no era lo que lo perturbaba.

Se acercó a la princesa y la tocó con la punta de una de sus botas, haciendo que se balancease levemente bajo la manta. Ella hizo un ruido apagado entre sueños, y Squall esperó unos segundos antes de volver a moverla, algo más fuerte esta vez.

- Alteza... - dijo finalmente.

Rinoa se giró y asomó unos ojos entrecerrados y un ceño fruncido bajo la tela.

- Debéis levantaros, hemos de continuar moviéndonos.

Se levantó, y lo hizo de golpe. Miró a su alrededor, y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras buscaba en todas direcciones el motivo por el que debían irse tan pronto.

- Podéis estar tranquila – le aseguró Squall, mientras se agachaba y comenzaba a recoger algunas cosas – Aún no saben que estamos aquí, y todavía tenemos un par de días para movernos más o menos tranquilos.

- ¿Cómo estáis tan seguro...? - preguntó Rinoa un minuto después, sintiendo que su cabeza se iba despejando poco a poco.

- No importa como lo sé, pero creen que estamos mucho más al sur, en el Desierto de Dingo.

Squall ya había comenzado a cargar a Boko con bultos y fardos, y Rinoa se frotó los ojos con ambas manos y se agachó después para coger la manta con la que había dormido y doblarla para poder atarla tras la silla de montar del animal.

- ¿Hacia donde vamos...? - preguntó cuando estaban casi listos.

- Al promontorio Holy Glory – contestó Squall sin más.

El promontorio Holy Glory estaba al norte, más allá de las tierras que rodeaban la ciudad de Dollet. Había que recorrer los Altos de Monterrosa enteros, cruzar después el Paso de Yalni, y continuar por las montañas que separaban las Llagunas Jespélides del mar.

- Pero... tardaremos días... - balbuceó Rinoa.

- Tardaremos más de una semana, pero en aquellos acantilados hay cuevas, y es muy raro tropezarse con nadie.

Rinoa terminó de atarse la faltriquera a la cintura y se lo quedó mirando como si no lo entendiese.

- Nos buscarán en todo el reino en cuestión de días – le dijo agarrando las riendas de Boko y haciendo que se moviese hacia ella – Lo único que podemos hacer es ocultarnos, y esperar.

- ¿Esperar a qué? - preguntó Rinoa. Sabía que no podían volver a palacio después de lo que había ocurrido, pero aún así no tenía ni idea de las opciones que le quedaban después de haber huido de su padre.

Squall apretó la última correa y su vista se había perdido entre las plumas del lomo del animal.

¿Esperar a qué?

El muchacho se giró de repente, sobresaltado, y Rinoa captó el movimiento al instante.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó preocupada.

La mano que el muchacho movió con brusquedad ante su cara la hizo callar, y él echó mano a la empuñadura de su espada mientras se acercaba lentamente al borde del acantilado. Habían subido por un estrecho camino que rodeaba El Solitario formando una gran espiral a su alrededor, era casi imposible llegar allí arriba si no era por ese mismo sendero, así que vigilar si alguien subía persiguiéndolos era realmente fácil.

Rinoa se levantó silenciosamente mientras veía cómo Squall se aproximaba con cautela el borde, y a medida que él se acercaba la muchacha caminó hacia atrás, acercándose por instinto a la protectora luz de la hoguera, aunque los rayos del sol habían comenzado a despuntar y podía ver perfectamente que tan sólo estaban ellos dos allí arriba.

Y una vez más Squall casi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Una sombra rápida y ágil se abalanzó sobre él. Salió del sendero, saltando sobre el desnivel de tierra tras el que aún no podía ver, y lo único que tuvo tiempo de hacer fue intentar desenvainar su sable, levantando el brazo ante él, procurando protegerse al mismo tiempo.

Su adversario agarró su brazo y el joven perdió el equilibrio, el sable quedó clavado en la tierra seca, a un lado, y él dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras comenzaba a entender que no se trataba de ningún hombre, si no de un animal que había apretado sus mandíbulas sobre su carne y cuyo peso había hecho que su cuerpo se inclinase hacia adelante. Las patas de aquella bestia tocaron el suelo y sus dientes dejaron de sujetar su brazo, emitiendo un profundo gruñido antes de volver a dirigir sus fauces hacia él, esta vez buscando su cara.

Un ágil movimiento y el muchacho pudo echarse a un lado justo en el último momento, estirando el brazo hasta topar con la empuñadura de su sable, tirando de él para desclavarlo del suelo. Pero antes de poder levantarlo hacia aquella fiera la voz de la princesa lo obligó a girarse hacia ella y por un instante perdió la concentración.

- ¡Squall, para! - gritó a su lado, moviendo sus manos para sujetar el borde superior de su arma y evitar que la alzase.

El joven se giró hacia ella, dándole la espalda a su adversario, ofreciéndole una oportunidad perfecta que aquel animal supo aprovechar sin miramientos. Se lanzó hacia el muchacho con las fauces abiertas, profiriendo un sonoro gruñido justo antes de clavar sus dientes sobre su carne.

* * *

Andaban listos si pensaban que se iba a quedar allí esperando sin más.

Selphie metió otro puñado de aquel montón de objetos personales que había seleccionado dentro de aquella bolsa de cuero y por un instante sus manos se liaron en un par de prendas.

- Maldita... sea... - murmuró mientras intentaba zafarse de aquel absurdo atrapamiento tirando impacientemente con ambas manos.

Zell les había dicho que no había nada que ni ella ni Quistis pudiesen hacer. Les había jurado y perjurado que no le sacarían ni una palabra de lo que sabía, pero continuaba asegurándoles que lo que estaba ocurriendo era algo que tenía que llegar, y que Laguna y Cid eran los únicos que podían ayudar a Rinoa. Dicho esto, a Selphie le faltó tiempo para ir a pedirles explicaiones de lo que Zell había querido decir, y Laguna la había echado literalmente de la biblioteca la noche anterior.

Que se mantuviesen al margen, eso le había dicho Laguna. Que hiciesen cuanto pudieran porque nadie se diese cuenta de lo que sabían, y esperasen pacientemente hasta que ellos encontrasen la manera de echarles una mano. ¿Y cuál era el plan de Quistis? Quedarse en el castillo e intentar ayudar a Rinoa desde dentro, siguiendo los movimientos de Seifer e intentando impedir que siguiera manipulando al rey.

¿De verdad esperaban conseguir algo sin salir de aquel castillo? Tanto Rinoa como Squall estaban ahí fuera, moviéndose a ciegas sin saber qué ocurría dentro de los muros de la fortaleza, seguramente ignorando hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar Seifer para encontrarlos. Pero por suerte ella aún no estaba tan loca como los demás.

Se cargó aquella mochila a la espalda y se giró hacia Fluffy, que había permanecido todo aquel rato sentado en el suelo, junto a la chimenea de su habitación, observándola atentamente.

Se trataba de Rinoa, su mejor amiga, la niña con la que había crecido desde que unos soldados la llevaron a palacio y Edea se hizo cargo de ella.

Casi podía recordar el primer día en que se acercó a ella.

Los detalles se perdían en su memoria, pero recordaba haber visto a una niña de su edad, no más de cuatro o cinco años, sentada tras una gran mesa en la que el rey y varios nobles comían sin prestarle ningún tipo de atención.

Selphie se mantenía asomada a una puerta, oculta tras las faldas de Edea, mientras su madre adoptiva hablaba con el consejero del rey, que había abandonado aquella mesa exclusivamente para atenderla.

Una niña que parecía sola y ante todo aburrida entre todos aquellos adultos, eso le había parecido Rinoa.

La pequeña se coló en aquella gran sala sin que nadie se percatase siquiera, y se movió sigilosamente, casi pegada a las paredes, hasta que Rinoa la vio y la miró con curiosidad.

Recordaba haber hablado con ella, y recordaba haber conseguido que sonriese. Y desde ese día no recordaba haber visto a la princesa dejar de hacerlo siempre que tenía alguna oportunidad.

Algo que también había intentado en incontables ocasiones con Squall, aquel otro huérfano que fue educado bajo la misma atenta mirada que ella y creció como un hermano al que admiraba y compadecía al mismo tiempo. Lo quería con toda su alma y él no dejaba de tolerarla y preocuparse por ella de aquella manera disimulada y fraternal, sin embargo a él no pudo hacerlo sonreír más de tres o cuatro veces en su vida.

Y ahora que ambos necesitaban de su ayuda, ella no dejaría de dársela.

Si Quistis quería ocuparse de aquel asunto desde dentro no intentaría convencerla de lo contrario, igualmente dudaba que pudiese seguir su paso ni su ritmo, ella sin embargo había crecido jugando a ser guerreros con Squall, aprendiendo de todo lo que veía en él cuando decidió convertirse en un soldado y luchar por proteger a su rey. Ella se había ganado aquel puesto como protectora de la princesa haciendo méritos, y como tal se comportaría.

- Escucha, Fluffy... - dijo girándose hacia aquel pequeño mumba – Dale esto a Quisty cuando me haya ido...

Colocó una nota de papel sobre la cama, justo después de haber dejado que Fluffy la mirase con curiosidad, y después tendió hacia él un pequeño saquito de tela, dejando que lo olfatease.

El pequeño animal dejó escapar un leve ronroneo feliz y Selphie ató aquel pequeño bulto al cinturón que usaba para asegurar su nunchaku justo tras su cintura.

- Te gusta ¿eh...? - le dijo rascando bajo su barbilla – Cuando necesites encontrarme ya sabes qué hacer...

Se movió hacia la puerta y Fluffy intentó seguirla, pero bastó con un gesto de su ama para quedar inmóvil a un par de metros de ella.

Ya era hora de que alguien se preocupase por la princesa e hiciese algo de verdad para ayudarla. Y sabía que no podría ser nadie más que ella. Estuviese dentro de aquel castillo o fuera de él, ella la protegería costase lo que costase. Tenía esa obligación como su protectora, y también como su amiga.

* * *

Squall permanecía con ambos ojos apretados, apoyando uno de sus hombros en uno de los costados de Boko, mientras intentaba calmar al animal, que resollaba sin parar mientras miraba entre asustado y molesto a aquel pequeño animal.

- Xian... mira cómo traes las patitas... - susurró Rinoa acurrucando a aquel perro entre sus brazos, sentada sobre el suelo, y examinándolo atentamente.

Por suerte la muchacha había conseguido detener a Squall justo antes de que atacase a Angelo con su sable, sin embargo el animal había aprovechado la ocasión para hincar sus colmillos justo en el trasero del comandante, abriendo un desgarrón sobre la tela de su pantalón y también sobre la carne.

- Seguramente lleva siguiendo nuestro rastro desde que salimos de palacio... - dijo Rinoa pasando uno de sus dedos sobre las almohadillas de los pies de su mascota, observando cómo la piel había comenzado a levantarse en algunos dedos.

Squall entreabrió un ojo y miró una de sus manos, viendo cómo la sangre manchaba sus guantes. Estaba seguro de que aquella sería la herida más ridícula y vergonzosa que jamás tendría, pero aún así la manera en que sangraba y dolía parecía más preocupante que la humillación de tener el mordisco de un perro en el trasero.

Rinoa levantó una mano en el aire y las quemaduras que Angelo tenía en uno de los pies comenzaron a cambiar de color, pasando de un rosa intenso y húmedo a un tono de piel un poco más claro a medida que iban cicatrizando poco a poco.

Squall la observó con cierto recelo, sin poder creer que mostrase tanto cuidado hacia el animal que había intentado matarlo, y se acercó a la hoguera mientras intentaba mirar más allá de su hombro, hacia su propio trasero. Sin embargo lo único que alcanzó a ver de aquella herida fue el brillante y fino reguero de sangre que resbalaba por la pierna de su pantalón hasta la rodilla.

Volvió a mirar hacia el frente y coló dos dedos por el agujero que había quedado en la tela, rozando aquella herida a la vez que cogía aire con rapidez, intentando adivinar la magnitud de los daños sufridos.

Dos agujeros bajo la nalga de menos de medio centímetro, y medio palmo sobre éstos había otros dos agujeros, bastante más profundos y que se habían abierto hacia abajo, al desgarrarse la carne cuando él intentó apartarse de aquel perro, resultando en dos profundos cortes de unos cuatro centímetros de largo y más o menos uno de hondo.

Rinoa miró hacia él, consciente por primera vez de las pequeñas gotas de sangre que habían caído en el suelo y de la expresión de dolor que presentaba su cara a medida que levantaba una mano en el aire, apoyándola sobre su frente, y un aura verdosa comenzaba a brillar entre sus dedos.

- No uséis magia... - le advirtió Rinoa levantándose del suelo y dejando a Angelo a su lado – si la herida es muy profunda y la sanáis sin haberla cosido antes quedará una cicatriz bastante grande...

Squall dejó de cargar aquel cura y miró por un instante con una expresión bastante molesta a la muchacha. Sabía perfectamente que si aplicaba un hechizo de sanación sobre una herida ésta cicatrizaría poco a poco, quedando la marca según hubiese quedado la carne en el momento de su curación. Prueba de aquello era por ejemplo la cicatriz que había quedado un par de años atrás sobre su frente.

- No es algo que me importe demasiado – contestó él en un tono malhumorado mientras volvía a colocar su mano derecha sobre la frente, concentrándose para poder canalizar aquel hechizo sobre sí mismo.

- Hay hilo y un par de agujas en la faltriquera que Zell me dio... - le informó ella intentando hacerlo entrar en razón – si me dejáis puedo ayudaros...

La luz verdosa empezó a brillar de nuevo y Rinoa entendió que Squall no pensaba pararse a tratar aquella herida debidamente antes de deshacerse de ella. Por eso mismo la muchacha alzó una mano hacia él y un zumbido intenso hizo que el muchacho perdiese la concentración y aquel cura quedase interrumpido.

La miró con el ceño fruncido e intentó quejarse, pero no pudo.

Squall la miró algo confuso mientras Rinoa se levantaba del suelo y se acercaba a aquel botiquín de primeros auxilios buscando algunos paños limpios y la aguja y el hilo que había visto mientras lo inspeccionaba.

- Vale... ¿dónde os ha mordido...? - preguntó acercándose a él tranquilamente.

Squall intentó decirle que no necesitaba su ayuda, pero de nuevo se encontró sin voz. ¿Lo había silenciado?

- Antes no necesitabais mi ayuda, pero ahora sí. No pienso dejar que uséis ningún tipo de magia hasta que os haya arreglado la mordedura – le explicó colocándose frente a él con los brazos en jarra – Además ha sido mi perro el que os ha mordido, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer...

Squall abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, intentando proferir algún tipo de protesta, pero aquel hechizo te privaba de la capacidad de formar cualquier tipo de palabra tanto en tu voz como en tu mente, de manera que no se pudiese utilizar la pseudomagia ni tampoco hablar mientras estuvieses silenciado.

Aquella era una de las ventajas de ser bruja, sus hechizos se materializaban con sólo desearlo. No necesitaba usar palabra alguna para canalizarlos hacia sus enemigos. Por eso no se podía silenciar a una bruja.

- No seáis crío... - le regañó empujándolo de un hombro y obligándolo a girarse, buscando a lo largo de su espalda y sus piernas la fuente de la sangre que había salpicado tímidamente el suelo.

El rajón en la ropa era casi idéntico al que había sobre la carne, pero Rinoa sólo pudo ver en ese momento la tela desgarrada y la sangre que la manchaba.

- Vaya... - comentó intentando evitar la risa – Tendréis que bajaros los pantalones, comandante...

Squall se apartó de ella en el momento en que la oyó decir aquellas palabras, pero lo hubiese hecho de cualquier modo aunque no hubiese hablado. No estaba dispuesto a mostrar esa herida a nadie y no tenía por qué hacer una excepción con ella.

- Era broma... - dijo Rinoa perdiendo aquella sonrisa entretenida al ver la cara casi asustada del joven – Si me dejáis ver un poco la herida ya me basta para...

Squall se agachó sobre la faltriquera de Rinoa y comenzó a buscar como un desesperado en ella, mientras Rinoa lo observaba como si estuviese loco. Finalmente sacó un pequeño frasco de color oscuro y quitó el pequeño tapón de corcho que lo mantenía bien cerrado.

Odiaba tener que usar las panaceas, pero era el mejor remedio para cualquiera de aquellos molestos estados alterados.

Tragó el espeso líquido, amargo y nauseabundo, y se levantó girándose una vez más hacia aquella joven, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de ella.

Aquella expresión que la muchacha encontró en él fue lo que más le molestó. Sólo le faltaba empuñar su arma contra ella y así terminaría de tratarla del todo como a un enemigo más. ¿Era esto lo que le quedaba de ahora en adelante? ¿Ser temida y odiada por ser una bruja?

- No iba a haceros nada... - dijo ella en un tono dolido – sólo os había silenciado para que no pudieseis...

- No es eso... - contestó él de manera brusca – Pero no voy a enseñarte nada...

Rinoa cambió aquella expresión dolida por una de molestia y volvió a colocar los brazos en jarra.

- ¿Ahora me tuteáis, comandante?... ¿Y vuestros modales...? - le espetó ella sin importarle realmente que hubiese utilizado un tono tan casual para dirigirse a ella. La verdad es que siempre le había molestado que todo el mundo la tratase como la princesa que era.

- Lo siento... - dijo Squall en un estúpido tono de disculpa, cambiando de golpe aquella actitud defensiva contra la princesa – pero ruego que me entendáis... Sólo os pido que respetéis mi intimidad y no intentéis...

- ¡Sólo estaba bromeando! - dijo ella empezando a impacientarse por la aparente capacidad nula de aquel muchacho para captar y aceptar las bromas – Me da igual cómo os dirijáis a mí... sólo intentaba que os relajaseis un poco...

- Os equivocáis... En todo caso sois vos quien no tiene por qué tratarme a mí con tanto respeto... alteza... - dijo Squall colocándose respetuosamente erguido ante ella.

Rinoa lo miró entornando los ojos con algo de recelo y se cruzó finalmente de brazos.

- Perfecto... pues no lo haré... - dijo simplemente.

Se giró hacia Angelo y volvió a acercarse a aquel animal, dándole la espalda al muchacho y haciendo como si su presencia fuese lo menos digno de atención del mundo.

Oyó un leve susurro agudo a sus espaldas y captó por el rabillo de su ojo derecho el destello verdoso de la magia de aquel muchacho, y no pudo evitar el comentario.

- Vas a tener el resto de tu vida el mordisco de mi perro en tu culo... - dijo permitiendo que sonase como una burla sin piedad.

Squall miró hacia ella con el ceño fruncido, algo molesto por la manera en que la princesa no sólo había dejado de tratarlo con aquel tono de respeto demasiado alto para su gusto, si no que parecía habérselo perdido por completo.

Volvió a colar dos de sus dedos bajo el agujero que había quedado sobre la tela de sus pantalones y rozó la superficie de su piel, sintiendo aliviado que el dolor punzante había desaparecido casi por completo. Harían falta unos días para que curase del todo, pero podía estar seguro de que aquella herida permanecería cerrada y apenas le molestaría.

Debían ponerse en marcha lo antes posible, así que cuanto menos tiempo perdieran, mejor.

* * *

Selphie saltó ágilmente sobre una roca y paró para reconocer su entorno por un instante.

No había salido en demasiadas ocasiones de palacio, y en cualquier caso no estaba para nada familiarizada con el entorno fuera de los caminos que llevaban a las ciudades vecinas de aquel reino, pero aún así confiaba que aquella misión que había planeado tal vez sin meditarlo demasiado saldría bien.

Su único objetivo era encontrar a Squall y Rinoa, de ahí en adelante ya pensaría qué haría después.

Para conseguirlo debía llegar hasta el desierto e intentar rastrearlos o investigar sobre su posible paradero. Para llegar al desierto sólo necesitaba no perderse, no toparse con los soldados de Seifer, y sobrevivir en caso de que ninguna de aquellas dos opciones fuesen posibles.

A pesar de no conocer el terreno de aquellos bosques y llanuras confiaba en su buena orientación para llegar al desierto tarde o temprano, y aunque las prisas no le hubiesen permitido llevar más equipaje que un par de objetos como pociones y eters entre alguna muda de ropa sabía que siempre tenía la opción de hacerse con parte del equipaje de cualquier viajero.

Vale, no le quitaría nada a cualquier viajero, no era de esa condición, pero sabía que por los caminos secundarios solían rondar los ladrones. Y dicen que quien roba a un ladrón tiene cien años de perdón.

Por un instante Selphie se sentó de brazos cruzados mientras pensaba seriamente en aquel dicho. ¿Y si vivía más de cien años? ¿Y si finalmente terminaba en el infierno por haber robado el equipaje de un ladrón? Bueno, siempre podía robarle a dos en lugar de a uno. Serían doscientos años de ventaja sobre la parte oscura de su alma, quedaría libre de cualquier tipo de castigo divino.

- ¿Qué puñetas estás haciendo...? - se preguntó a sí misma, sentada sobre aquella roca, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, mientras se paraba a pensar sobre la forma tan estúpida en que solía ponerse a divagar sobre idioteces sin darse siquiera cuenta.

Su objetivo era encontrar a Rinoa, no tendría perdón si no lo conseguía, preguntarse si algo tan ridículamente estúpido como si robar a uno o dos ladrones era o dejaba de ser ético no tenía sentido alguno.

Se puso en pie, sintió el murmullo del río a su derecha, tras los árboles, y de nuevo continuó corriendo en dirección sur.


	11. Porque son una amenaza

_**Just On The Same Path**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hoy no hay mucho que comentar... Simplemente lean y disfrútenlo XD

Rinoa Haatirii: Y yo pensando que por haber colgado el capítulo cuando ya no estabas esta vez no serías la primera en reviewear... y mira tú para quien es la primera contestación XD Tengo algunas teorías más sobre cómo funciona la magia de las brujas y como funciona la que pueden usar los humanos... En fin, ya iré poniendo más cosillas XD aún necesito documentación, que hace mucho que jugué a esta maravilla por última vez v.v En cualquier caso, ahí tienes un poco más de lo que pasa con todo el mundo! =D

rinoaangelo: De Laguna ya irás viendo cosas, a Selphie más te vale animarla que le queda mucho que hacer a la pobre XD Y sobre Irvine... atenta a los lugares llenos de ladroneeeees (8)

nancyriny: Antes de que empiece lo bueno entre Rinoa y Squall tienen que terminar de ver como son los dos XD Pensad que no se conocen! Pero ya lo harán ya XD

deidara-rock: Un perro muerde MUY fuerte... pero lo peor viene cuando dar un tirón para apartarte de él, porque la carne se suele desgarrar. El perro no suelta si no quiere XD Además! La boca de un perro está llenita de bacterias! Si alguno te muerde hay que andar con cuidado por las infecciones! (Y esto a que viene? XDD) En fin, de Laguna ya iréis viendo un poco más adelante ^^

Squall: OMFG! (pero qué mal hablada soy v.v...) un review de Squall o.o Preguntaste si para hoy estaría el 11 y juro que he hecho todo lo posible para que saliese antes! Pero me entretuvieron unos doujinshis llenos de muchachas desnudas y cosas por el estilo... en fin v.v Tienes razón, sé lo que piensas XD Por eso mismo espero que te guste como ha terminado la cosa ^^ (No... al final que Squall se girase y matase a Rinoa justo antes de que le bajase los pantalones para escapar de la situación de manera honrosa no ha sido posible v.v... La otra Rin me mataría, que más o menos sabe por donde vivo XD)

Hikki: Quedaría ridículo dejar que Squall se quede con esa marca en el trasero verdad? v.v... No le haría justicia ninguna al pobre personaje... No podía permitirlo, no? Así que es inevitable que Rinoa le baje los pantalones y le eche una mano (o dos) con ese asunto de su dolorida nalga... Qué maja ella v.v

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI: PORQUE SON UNA AMENAZA.**

* * *

Cuando decidió escapar de palacio tenía ciertas posibilidades de morir, a día de hoy sentía que las tenía todas.

Squall caminaba en silencio tras Boko, mientras Rinoa se balanceaba sobre el inmenso animal, con la mirada clavada al frente. Hacía algo más de una semana que habían partido desde el Solitario, y cada vez estaban más cerca de su objetivo, los acantilados que había más allá de las cordilleras que rodeaban Dollet.

Y todo había sido por culpa de aquella muchacha.

Squall se sintió mal en cuanto aquel pensamiento cruzó su mente, y sacudió su cabeza un par de veces intentando sacarlo de allí. No era justo que le echase las culpas a aquella chica, de no ser por ella él estaría muerto.

Rinoa podría haberse callado, podría haber acatado la sentencia de su padre y haber mirado hacia otro lado mientras él era llevado hasta la horca. Bien podría haber vivido con aquel pequeño secreto sobre sus espaldas, el haber ocultado la verdad para salvar su propia vida.

Al fin y al cabo había sido él quien se había declarado culpable de toda falta cuando la princesa contó ante el rey su versión de los hechos.

Pero no lo hizo. Rinoa reconoció su culpa y cargó con el mismo castigo que le habían impuesto a él.

Aunque podía imaginar qué la había movido a hacer algo así, el hecho de que él mismo estuviese allí en aquel momento, pensando en todo lo que había hecho, incapaz de creerse aún que hubiese traicionado al rey al que había jurado lealtad por salvar a una mujer que realmente no conocía.

En el caso de la muchacha era lógico que sintiese pesar por mandar a un hombre inocente hacia su muerte, ella había mentido y él no merecía cargar con un castigo que le habría pertenecido a ella, pero ¿y en su caso? Él no tenía por qué inmiscuirse en los problemas de la princesa. Por muy injusta que le pareciese la decisión que el rey tomó en cuanto vio que era una bruja él no tenía por qué ayudarla. Haciéndolo se había convertido en un cadáver que se mantendría en pie el tiempo justo hasta que cualquier persona lo encontrase.

- Podemos cambiar cuando quieras – le dijo ella sin girarse siquiera.

Lo que Squall había aprendido en aquellos días, era que la joven heredera de Galbadia no parecía ser tan tranquila y amable como le había hecho creer durante todos aquellos años. Se enfadaba fácilmente, no desistía así como así en sus intentos por comenzar conversaciones triviales y sin sentido, y en general, no parecía tomarse nada demasiado en serio.

Rinoa se giró hacia él y lo miró por encima del hombro, esperando que le contestase.

- Estoy bien, no os preocupéis – fue lo que contestó.

La joven bruja frunció el ceño, y se volvió de nuevo hacia el frente.

Lo poco que había conocido a aquel muchacho había marcado una profunda impresión en ella. Parecía mucho mayor de lo que realmente era, siempre serio y justo, todo lealtad y nobleza cuando se dirigía a su padre. Sin embargo cada día que pasaba a su lado le parecía más gruñón y malhumorado.

Angelo trotaba felizmente junto al chocobo, y Rinoa lo miró sonriendo. Al menos tenía un compañero de viaje conocido y en quien podía confiar a ciegas.

- Pararemos aquí mismo – dijo Squall al cabo de unos minutos. Boko se detuvo en cuanto lo oyó, y Rinoa miró a su alrededor.

Se encontraban en un amplio claro en el camino, aún sobre aquella gran cordillera, y Squall se acercó a una zona que había al a derecha, donde la tierra se desnivelaba formando una pared de algo más de un metro que les serviría como cortavientos.

Acamparon en menos de cinco minutos, y Rinoa se entretuvo en encender una pequeña hoguera, como había hecho cada noche.

Poco a poco habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo de tareas sin llegar a discutirlo del todo. Acampaban al anochecer, en el lugar que Squall escogía. Él desaparecía durante una media hora, mientras buscaba algo para comer, y Rinoa amontonaba en el suelo los restos de arbustos que Squall había ido recogiendo en el camino y que iba atando tras la silla de montar de Boko para encenderlos. Después daba algo de agua al chocobo, y también a Angelo, y se sentaba pacientemente junto al fuego mientras esperaba a Squall.

Comían lo que hubiese encontrado, cocinándolo sobre la hoguera. Daba igual que fuese carne, pescado, o algún fruto o tubérculo. Aún les quedaba algo de carne ahumada y en salazón de lo que Zell les había proporcionado, pero Squall le había dejado bien claro que les sería más útil guardarlo para situaciones más complicadas, aunque no le había dado demasiados detalles sobre qué situaciones podían ser aquellas.

En aquella ocasión Squall apareció con un pequeño animal ya desollado, que bien podía haber sido un gato pequeño, o una rata bien grande. Le había cortado la cabeza y las zarpas, por lo que a Rinoa se le hacía difícil averiguar qué era, y después de los dos primeros días comiendo raíces y pequeños animales que ni sabía que existían fuera de la fortaleza, empezó a dejar de preguntar.

Squall afiló la hoja de su sable y algunas cosas más mientras la carne de su cena empezaba a cocinarse y Rinoa arrancaba pequeños trozos aún algo crudos para apaciguar el hambre de Angelo, y después cenaron sin dirigirse la palabra.

No era algo extraño, ya que por mucho que lo intentase, Rinoa no conseguía mantener ninguna conversación con el comandante durante más de cuatro o cinco frases.

Pero aún así, de vez en cuando tenía que intentarlo.

- ¿Cuál es el plan? - preguntó de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Vamos al promontorio Holy Glory, ya os lo dije - contestó él sin más.

Rinoa lo miró con el ceño algo fruncido, sabía que se dirigían hacia allí, pero había que ser muy necio para creer que aquello era un plan.

- ¿Y después? - volvió a preguntar - ¿Qué haremos cuando hayamos llegado?

Squall continuaba clavando ambos ojos en la hoguera y masticando con parsimonia. Había pensado con tediosa cautela sus pasos, y tenía una idea aproximada de qué debían hacer después de llegar a los acantilados, pero sabía por experiencia que compartir sus planes completos con cualquier simple soldado no significaba más que complicaciones y riesgos. En aquel caso Rinoa no era uno de sus soldados, pero tampoco podía considerársela uno de sus capitanes o sargentos.

- Dices que a estas alturas nos estarán buscando en todo el reino, y que no podemos acercarnos ni a ciudades ni a la fortaleza de Deling - le recordó ella - ¿Entonces qué nos queda? ¿Vivir en una cueva para siempre?

Le había dicho hacía unas horas que llegarían a los acantilados al día siguiente, y desde entonces parecía que Rinoa comenzaba a impacientarse por el tema, así que giró la cara y la miró con el ceño fruncido por unos instantes.

- Nos quedaremos allí tanto tiempo como podamos - contestó finalmente, al cabo de un minuto.

Rinoa lo observó volver su mirada hacia la hoguera una vez más y dar otro bocado a aquel pedazo de carne.

- ¿Y ya está? - volvió a presionar ella.

Squall dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y le tendió la pata del pobre animal, totalmente roída y con más hueso que carne. Rinoa la agarró y la dejó caer en el suelo, frente a Angelo, que comenzó a dar cuenta de aquel manjar mientras movía la cola de lado a lado.

- Pasaremos allí todo el tiempo que podamos - le explicó, mientras se limpiaba las manos en el pantalón - Unas semanas, un mes... En los bosques de los alrededores y en las costas hay caza y pesca de sobras, y el arrollo más cercano queda a un par de kilómetros, pero aún así tendremos agua sin demasiados problemas. Cuando vuestro padre haya registrado toda Galbadia comenzará a buscar en otros lugares. Entonces podremos movernos con más tranquilidad. Buscar refugio en bosques o montañas, en algún sitio más cómodo.

Rinoa lo escuchaba en silencio, imaginando todo cuanto le iba narrando. Así que realmente había pensado en un plan, no estaba simplemente improvisando aquella huida.

- En cuanto los soldados del reino pisen los principales puertos y no encuentren rastro de nosotros también descartarán esa posibilidad. Volverán a Galbadia y continuarán buscando más a fondo - Se rascó la frente y cogió aire, de ahí en adelante tenían bastantes posibilidades - Entonces podremos partir hacia Trabia, Centra... hacia donde queramos. En cualquier sitio donde no os hayan visto jamás estaréis más segura que aquí. Podéis fingir ser quien queráis y comenzar la vida que queráis. Podéis...

- ¿Y tú? - lo interrumpió. A Rinoa no se le escapaba que había comenzado a hablar de ella, ya no era un plan de dos.

Squall la miró por un segundo, y después apartó los ojos hacia el suelo y se encogió de hombros.

- Puedo alistarme como soldado en cualquier otra parte, o incluso volver a palacio.

Rinoa dejó escapar un bufido molesto.

- ¿Crees que no pasará nada si vuelves sin mí? - Preguntó con incredulidad - Dijiste que nos buscaban a ambos, que te habían acusado de haberme secuestrado ¿verdad? No podrían verte llegar y aceptarlo sin más.

- Podría suplicar el perdón a vuestro padre - le explicó - Podría decir... Que me habíais hechizado...

- ¡Yo no te he hechizado! - exclamó ella con indignación. Sabía que las brujas eran capaces de doblegar la voluntad de los humanos, de hechizarlos para que sirvieran únicamente a su causa, pero ni siquiera alcanzaba a imaginar como podían hacer tal cosa.

- Podría mentirles - aclaró él - Podría decirles que no era yo mismo cuando os ayudé, y contarles que conseguí escapar de vuestro poder y mataros.

El ceño fruncido de Rinoa pasó de ser una expresión furibunda a una casi dolida. La sola idea hizo que el estómago se le encogiera.

- Si os dieran por muerta os dejarían tranquila - le explicó.

Sabía que no era el mejor de los planes, y que estaba lleno de riesgos. Podían encontrarlos en cualquier momento, salir del reino implicaba viajar por mar, y podían encontrarse con serios problemas para conseguirlo. Podrían simplemente no creerlo si dijera que había sido hechizado y que había conseguido matar a Rinoa, y aquello significaría que lo matarían igualmente, y que continuarían buscando a la princesa. Aún así, era lo único que había podido imaginar hasta el momento.

Lo poco que quedaba del desgraciado animal que les había servido de cena estaba siendo lamido y relamido por Angelo, y Rinoa lo observaba en silencio. Tal vez fuera la primera vez que el muchacho le había seguido una conversación sin oponer resistencia durante las casi dos semanas que habían pasado desde que salieron de Deling, y por primera vez no sintió que estuviese viajando con un espantapájaros.

- No sé si podría acostumbrarme a vivir en otro sitio que no sea la fortaleza – murmuró.

Squall se rascó la nuca, y continuó en silencio. Al parecer ese tipo de conversación ya no le interesaba lo suficiente como para contestar nada.

- No es como si nunca hubiese salido de palacio – continuó al cabo de un minuto – Cuando era más joven solía escaparme con Selphie, he recorrido casi toda la ciudad fuera de las murallas de palacio, e incluso hemos estado en los campos, más allá de la ciudad...

Squall recordaba perfectamente aquellos tiempos, y sabía que no quedaban tan lejos. Hacía poco que él se había convertido en comandante por aquellos entonces.

- Me tocaba a mí organizar a mis hombres para que os trajesen de vuelta – dijo en voz baja, levantando una ceja molesta.

Rinoa lo miró en silencio, y al cabo de un rato sonrió para sí misma. El comandante parecía molesto, pero sabía que no estaba enfadado. Que continuase hablando dejaba más que claro que no estaba de tan mal humor como otros días.

- ¿Por qué se las mata...?

Esta vez sí consiguió que la mirase, aunque no que contestase nada, simplemente no la había entendido.

- A las brujas... - aclaró.

Las brujas eran mujeres que habían sido marcadas por el poder de los dioses. Eran los soldados de Xian en la guerra que había librado contra los hombres. Aunque hubiesen nacido como mujeres, toda bruja terminaba por volverse en contra de los que la rodeaban. El poder de los dioses siempre terminaba por corromperlas.

- Porque son una amenaza – contestó Squall.

Rinoa no hablaba de las brujas incluyéndose entre ellas, y lo que Squall sabía de las brujas era lo que le habían enseñado desde niño. Aún así, sabía perfectamente lo que era vivir con una de ellas, olvidando a cada segundo lo que era.

- No sé por qué se las mata... - le confesó al cabo de un rato, volviendo a mirar entre las llamas – Edea es una bruja, y aún así sigue viva. Además de vosotras dos, la única bruja que conozco es Adel, y esa sí que es una amenaza...

Rinoa lo observó durante un minuto. Cuando comenzó a entender en qué se estaba convirtiendo procuró por todos los medios ocultárselo incluso a sí misma, pero ahora que los demás la habían visto claramente, no tenía sentido seguir evitando aquellas dudas y miedos que de vez en cuando la invadían. No sabía si su poder tomaría el control de su mente, si al final su destino sería realmente aterrorizar a la humanidad e intentar acabar con todos los que conocía.

- ¿Crees que podría hechizarte? - dijo al cabo de un rato, con una sonrisa malintencionada. Squall la miró frunciendo el ceño, y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

Sabía que bromeaba, de repente la princesa que había visto pensativa sobre las flores en aquel patio interior había vuelto a desaparecer. Y de repente había recordado lo cómodo y fácil que era todo cuando intentaba ignorar a su compañera de viaje.

- No sé si podría... - dijo Rinoa en voz alta, observándolo mientras él se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el fardo de tela donde había colocado el resto del equipaje y agarraba las dos mantas y una de las capas.

- Será mejor que descanséis, intentad dormir y se os pasará el tiempo más rápido... - dijo mientras tendía hacia ella la mano con la que sujetaba las mantas, después de haberse echado la capa sobre los hombros.

- No tengo sueño... - contestó ella levantando una ceja – Aún es pronto, no hace tanto que ha anochecido...

El muchacho no contestó nada, sólo continuó en aquella misma postura hasta que Rinoa aceptó una de las mantas y la colocó alrededor de sus hombros. Sin embargo no llegó a tumbarse, permaneció sentada y volvió a mirar hacia Squall, sin entender por qué seguía de pie frente a ella.

- La noche estará bastante despejada... hará frío... - dijo tendiéndole aún la otra manta, esperando que aceptase las dos.

- Estaré bien, quédatela tú... - dijo ella.

Squall dejó caer la segunda manta a los pies de la muchacha, y volvió al mismo rincón en el que se había sentado al principio, algo más alejado del fuego, donde podía ver más allá del círculo que iluminaba la hoguera sin que las llamas lo deslumbraran. La noche tomó finalmente total protagonismo y Rinoa se convirtió para Squall en una leve forma amarillenta iluminada por la hoguera, junto a la que dormitaban el perro y el chocobo. Aunque podía sentir perfectamente que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Intentar dormir cuando no tenía sueño era algo que le molestaba, mientras más lo intentaba más se despejaba, así que podía pasar horas deseando con todas sus fuerzas quedarse dormida y lo único que conseguía era impacientarse y empeorar la situación. En esa ocasión sin embargo no le estaba molestando tanto, tenía un leve entretenimiento mirando atentamente a aquel muchacho, observándolo por primera vez desde que partieron días atrás. Seguramente no lo había observado con atención desde que lo conocía, y eso había sido toda su vida.

Era una joven realmente apuesto, pero creía entender por qué nunca se había parado a pensarlo. Aquel aire taciturno y malhumorado la ponía nerviosa. Aunque visto así, completamente inmóvil y callado, mientras sus ojos brillaban pareciendo algo más azules al reflejar la luz de la luna, no parecía dar tanto miedo.

Por un minuto sólo vio serenidad a su alrededor, no parecía aquel comandante atormentado y furioso que se paseaba por el castillo sin que nada más allá de sus hombres y el campo de batalla le preocupase.

Squall se estremeció levemente por el frío y acomodó aquella capa sobre sus brazos, cruzándola ante su cuerpo y cubriéndose de la suave brisa que comenzaba a levantarse. Un minuto después un ruido a su izquierda llamó su atención y no fue hasta que Rinoa estuvo justo a su lado que pudo distinguirla bajo la débil luz de la luna. Tenía en una de sus manos la segunda manta que le había dado y la tendía hacia él, esperando que la agarrase.

- No es necesario... - dijo el muchacho en un susurro, volviendo una vez más la mirada hacia adelante.

- En mi caso sí que no es necesario... - dijo ella levantando la otra mano y colocándola sobre una de las mejillas del muchacho.

Squall se estremeció al sentir el inesperado contacto y volvió una vez más la mirada hacia ella. ¿Cómo era posible que su piel estuviese a una temperatura tan alta?

- Puedo concentrar calor sobre algo hasta que salga ardiendo... - dijo ella dejando caer la manta sobre las piernas de Squall – hacer que mi temperatura suba o baje un par de grados tampoco es ningún problema...

Se giró y volvió a acurrucarse junto a Boko. Squall por su parte se quedó mirando la manta que descansaba sobre sus piernas, la cual guardaba aún el calor del cuerpo de la muchacha, y sólo por curiosidad se quitó uno de los guantes antes de agarrarla.

Era como tocar un trozo de tela que hubiese pasado horas al sol en un día de verano.

* * *

Seifer despertó con el sabor metálico de su propia sangre en la boca, algo que siempre le ocurría cuando soñaba con él.

El sol aún no había salido, y las nubes comenzaban a desdibujarse en unos tonos azul oscuro, reflejando las primeras luces del alba que se acercaba lentamente, y se incorporó de manera pesada bajo la capa que le había servido de protección durante la noche.

Habían acampado entre dos grandes dunas de arena y allí descansaban los once hombres que había organizado en su equipo, uno de los ocho grupos en que se habían dividido para avanzar por aquel lugar buscando a los fugitivos.

El muchacho se incorporó y escupió en el suelo, intentando deshacerse de aquel sabor agrio y decepcionante, la huella física que había de su parte más cobarde. Soñar con su padre era una de las cosas más desagradables que había para él, y al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentirse agradecido cada vez que le pasaba.

Su lengua rozó la cara interna de su mejilla y sintió el pequeño corte que habían producido sus muelas al morderse, seguramente apretando las mandíbulas de pura rabia mientras recordaba el dolor durante sus pesadillas. Pero aún así estaba agradecido.

Su padre le había enseñado de la manera más dura y fría posible las verdades más grandes que jamás había encontrado en su vida. Soñar con él era poder recordar lo que era la sinceridad realmente. Aquel que es sincero hasta el punto de dejar a su propio hijo al borde de la muerte en más de una ocasión no podía merecer si no agradecimiento.

El hombre que más daño le había causado jamás, el único que lo había querido lo suficiente como para no engañarlo y llenarle la cabeza de estupideces y falsas esperanzas.

El único que le había abierto los ojos.

Tenía todo que agradecer a ese hombre, y por doloroso que fuese recordar sus palabras y golpes agradecía cada ocasión en que eso sucedía.

Para Seifer sólo había una gran verdad en el mundo, la que el viejo Seifer Almasy le había enseñado. Su padre, el hombre que le había dado su propio nombre y había puesto en él todo su empeño para que creciese siendo un ganador, uno de los fuertes, como él decía.

Así que aquel ganador no podía perder un minuto más descansando, tenía una superioridad que demostrar. Por él mismo y por agradecimiento a su padre.

Hizo despertar y puso en pie al resto de aquellos soldados y comenzó a colocar su escaso equipaje a lomos de su chocobo, mientras su ágil cerebro planificaba cómo se moverían durante el resto del día y las pocas paradas que harían para descansar hasta la siguiente noche.

Dudaba que pudiesen pasar más de dos días sin encontrarlos si continuaban avanzando a aquel ritmo, aún estando en mitad de un desierto como aquel.

Con suerte aparecerían mucho antes. Con suerte los tendrían a menos de unas horas...

Pero Seifer no barajaría la suerte entre sus posibilidades, aquel era un error que no volvería a cometer. Debía ser dueño de cada pequeño detalle que decidiese su futuro, y por eso mismo no se permitiría descansar más de lo necesario ni ir a un ritmo más tranquilo esperando que diesen con Squall y Rinoa en cuestión de horas.

Planificaría el resto de sus movimientos convencido de que sólo esforzándose por encima de sus posibilidades llegaría a la meta que se había propuesto. Sólo así le dejaría claro a aquel idiota de Squall que estaba equivocado.

* * *

Quistis se movió un par de veces bajo las sábanas de su cama antes de abrir los ojos ver la luz del sol que comenzaba a entrar tímidamente por su ventana, recordándole que otra noche más había pasado, y que debía tomar alguna decisión.

Algo se movió a su lado haciendo que la superficie de aquella cama se desnivelase y Quistis se giró sobresaltada para encontrarse con aquellos brillantes ojos verdes que la miraban con impaciencia.

- ¿Aún sigues aquí...? - murmuró levantándose poco a poco mientras Fluffy se apoyaba sobre ella e intentaba agarrarse a su cuello.

Era una de las cosas que más gracia le hacía a Selphie, aquellos seres tendían a mostrar su afecto casi como las personas, abrazándote antes que lamiendo tu cara como solían hacer la mayoría de animales de compañía. Algo que Quistis agradecía sinceramente, tener que aguantar las babas de Angelo nunca le había hecho demasiada gracia.

Sin embargo, si Fluffy seguía allí, significaba que Selphie aún no había vuelto. Había albergado la estúpida esperanza de que no tardaría más de un par de días en cambiar de idea y volver a palacio, pero en el fondo sabía que aquella cabezahueca era más testaruda que eso.

El pequeño mumba saltó de la cama y Quistis se incorporó mientras se frotaba los ojos. A su lado, sobre la mesita de noche, aún tenía la carta que el animalillo le había llevado hacía más de una semana.

- Debería deshacerme de ella - susurró para sí misma.

Edea y Cid eran los únicos que la habían echado en falta, y dos días después de no verla por palacio fueron a preguntarle qué había sido de ella. Quistis les contestó sinceramente que no sabía donde estaba, aunque mintió al decir que no sabía qué pretendía al irse. Agarró la carta, y volvió a leerla una última vez.

_'Salgo a buscar a Rinny y a Squall. Llevo un puñado de trufas de Trabia, si consigues algo de información especial envía a Fluffy, me encontrará sin problemas.'_

Quistis no era idiota, conocía a Seifer lo suficiente como para saber que algo no andaba bien con él, por mucho que la victoria de Adel sobre Esthar lo hubiese dejado tocado, todo aquel asunto de Squall y Rinoa eran demasiado incluso para él. Aún así, lo que no entendía era como había convencido al rey de que la solución era movilizar al ejército entero para encontrarlos. En los últimos días el castillo se había revolucionado con la noticia del secuestro de la princesa, y medio país comenzaba a movilizarse para encontrarlos. Los rumores que había oído sobre las recompensas que se estaban prometiendo le parecían absurdos, y sin Selphie no podría conseguir información más confiable hasta que volviese Shu.

- Tengo que hacer algo... - murmuró sentada sobre el borde de la cama.


	12. Pobre muchacha ingenua

_**Just On The Same Path**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Capítulo nuevo! Capítulo nuevooo! =3 Espero que os guste ò.ó

Squallrukawa: Seh... de la que se ha librado... Pero no espere que su trasero permanezca a salvo eternamente! ò.ó

Hikki: A Seifer déjalo que está tranquilamente dando vueltitas por el desierto XD El culo de Squall Rinoa lo verá cuando realmente quiera hacerlo! Que para algo es la princesa! Y de Selphie aquí tienes un buen cachito ^^

nancyriny: Pues aquí tienes un poquito más de Selphie aunque no saca todo su potencial... pero bueno, es normal... Espera al siguiente XD Y de Rinoa regañando a Squall creo que también habrá un poco v.v

Rinoa Haatirii: La historia de Seifer aún tengo que pensarla y elaborarla un poquito más v.v... Pero sí, lo que se ha empezado a ver es una especie de guiño para que vayáis entendiendo que no es precisamente... muy bonita XD Bueno, realmente lo es... durante un tiempo... En fin! No spoileo v.v... Selphie sigue monísima ella, Quistis bastante paradita y Rinoa igual de tocanarices XD A nivel de los personajes verás que no ha cambiado mucho... Ah! Eso sí.. Quién será el personaje nuevooooo (8) Quién seraaaa (8)

deidara-rock: Sí que está así como seriote Squall v.v... Pero tranquilidad! Rinoa no se dejará desanimar por él! XD Sobre el resto de preguntas de tu review... sigue leyendoooo =3

rinny-chan: "odia al perro, odia a Rinoa, odia el frio, odia el mundo... "... creo que has hecho el resumen de ese personaje más acertado posible XD Squall se destapará tarde o temprano, ya me conocéis XD Así que tranquila, que si no le has visto el culo aún ya tendrás tiempo de hacerlo! =3 Y siento lo de Kadowaki v.v... pero tenía que justificar por qué la maté v.v...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XII: POBRE MUCHACHA INGENUA...**

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres días. Tres interminables días en los que la princesa no había salido de aquella cueva a más de un puñado de metros a la redonda, y siempre mientras Squall estuviese cerca, antes de que anocheciese.

Él salía normalmente durante la noche, hacía un pequeño recorrido, cada día en una dirección distinta, y verificaba que no hubiese ningún indicio de ocupación humana demasiado cercano.

Conocía aquellas tierras igual que conocía la gran mayoría de las de Galbadia, al fin y al cabo había viajado con sus hombres realizando diversos trabajos y salidas de reconocimiento alrededor de todo el reinado. Ellos eran el ejército imperial y su único deber era velar por la seguridad del rey y sus ciudadanos.

Tal y como recordaba no había ninguna aldea demasiado cercana y aquellos terrenos eran demasiado pedregosos y escarpados como para que nadie tuviese demasiado interés en acercarse allí.

Estaban bastante seguros de que aquel era un lugar en el que podrían permanecer ocultos durante un tiempo más, y precisamente por ello Squall le había permitido a la princesa que se moviese por los alrededores siempre que se mantuviese lo suficientemente cerca como para que oyese los ladridos de Angelo en caso de que ocurriese cualquier cosa.

Y así, con más o menos tranquilidad, Rinoa pudo tomarse la libertad de sentarse bajo uno de aquellos árboles e intentar olvidar por un momento el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Durante el día solía merodear por la playa y el bosque que había justo al otro lado de aquel barranco, intentando evitar en todo lo posible que hubiese demasiado contacto entre ella y el comandante, al anochecer volvía a aquella cueva como él le había pedido y pasaban algunas horas en casi absoluto silencio, dirigiéndose la palabra para lo estrictamente necesario.

Él le había dejado bien claro que la manera en que se tratasen al dirigirse el uno al otro sí importaba. Así pues él era su sirviente y ella no tenía por qué mostrar ningún tipo de respeto hacia él, pero no esperaría un trato inferior al de alteza de aquel muchacho.

Hacía esto por lo que él le había dicho, y también porque le molestaba tener que estar tanto tiempo con alguien tan callado y serio como él. Hablarle como a un sirviente, como tanto aborrecía tener que hacer con el resto del mundo, era en ese caso algo que calmaba bastante su mal humor.

Rinoa no terminaba de entender cómo lo sabía, pero le había asegurado aquella misma mañana que Seifer estaba moviendo sus hombres aún por el desierto, pero que no podían bajar la guardia porque el resto de fortalezas, ciudades y aldeas ya habían sido informadas de que había secuestrado a la heredera de Galbadia y se le buscaba por todas partes.

Así que en ese momento ella era la indefensa princesa que había sido cruelmente raptada por un hombre que había traicionado a su rey. Qué ironías.

¿Dónde quedaba aquella bruja que había arrancado una sentencia de muerte de los labios de su propio padre en el mismo instante en que se dio cuenta de lo que era?

Rinoa miró a su alrededor y vio justo a su derecha una pequeña florecilla de color violeta, no más grande que una de sus uñas, y alargó una mano para romper su frágil tallo con cuidado y colocarla sobre su pecho.

La observaba atentamente bajo la anaranjada luz de aquella tarde, como acostumbraba a hacer cada mañana con las que había en aquel gran jardín interior que tanto le gustaba, y justo cuando empezó a mover una de sus manos para cubrirla Angelo se puso en pie y sus dos orejas se irguieron en un gesto de alerta, fijando la mirada unos metros atrás de donde se encontraban ambos.

Lo siguiente que oyó Squall fueron un par de agudos ladridos y dejó de afilar la hoja de su sable de golpe, alzando la cabeza para determinar de dónde provenía exactamente aquella alarma.

El suelo tembló con un ronroneo sordo y pudo ver una pequeña bandada de pájaros alzar el vuelo entre unos árboles, justo sobre aquel barranco.

* * *

El olor era lo que la había atraído hacia aquel lugar, y desde hacía bastante rato permanecía encaramada a aquellas gruesas ramas, con su cuerpo completamente tumbado sobre la madera mientras observaba entre las espesas hojas los movimientos de aquel rondacaminos.

Selphie había llegado poco después del amanecer del segundo día al punto del camino en que Squall dejó bien claro su rastro, y ella lo siguió igual que hicieron los hombres de Seifer, distinguiendo con facilidad las huellas de la montura de Squall entre las de todos aquellos soldados que los perseguían.

El de aquel joven era un chocobo especialmente fuerte, de un peso considerable, siempre ataviado con su coraza de combate y que además llevaba una buena cantidad de equipaje y dos jinetes sobre él. Sin embargo sabía que Squall era mucho más prudente y listo que impulsivo. No era lógico que hubiese acortado camino por donde su rastro fuese tan fácil de seguir aunque hubiese tenido tantas prisas por llegar al desierto.

Entonces llegó al río y vio la coraza descuidadamente oculta bajo el agua. Tampoco era lógico que hubiese hecho aquello.

Sin la armadura sabía que aquella montura correría con más facilidad y a un ritmo más rápido, sin embargo Squall podría habérsela quitado antes de salir de palacio, o haberla dejado bien oculta en cualquier otro sitio. No tenía lógica que fuese tan imprudente. No tenía lógica tratándose de él.

Había continuado siguiendo su rastro con algo más de dificultad, viendo cómo se perdía en los caminos de nómadas que había al otro lado del río, pero algo seguía sin cuadrarle del todo.

Hubiese sido facilísimo haber continuado por aquel camino sin dejar huella, incluso haber hecho parte del recorrido sobre el mismo río, sabiendo que la corriente borraría las huellas del chocobo, pero en lugar de aquello se había limitado a cruzarlo por el lugar más obvio y después había intentado perderlos de nuevo por aquellos senderos.

Y Seifer había sido tan tonto como para no ver que aquello era una trampa.

Por eso mismo ella volvió sobre sus pasos y de nuevo puso ambos pies dentro de la orilla de aquel río, maldiciendo a Squall mentalmente por obligarla a a sentir la fría agua de nuevo.

Miraba hacia el brillante destello de aquella coraza metálica y al cabo de un minuto empezó a pasear la vista a su alrededor, intentando ver con claridad el fondo de pequeñas piedras redondeadas.

El agua era muy clara y Selphie empezó a caminar río arriba, paseando mientras observaba el fondo, intentando pensar qué podía significar aquella especie de falso rastro que habían dejado.

Tal vez habían seguido río abajo hasta llegar a la costa y se habían ocultado en las pequeñas islas del oeste. O tal vez se hubiesen ocultado en el desierto, y lo que Selphie había interpretado como un falso rastro, no habían sido más que un montón de descuidos por parte de Squall.

Sus ojos paseaban por la capa verdosa que tenían las piedras más grandes que había sobre el fondo, cubiertas de una sustancia aterciopelada, formada por aquella fina capa de sedimentos que se iban acumulando poco a poco en aquella zona de corriente tranquila.

Y sin darse cuenta su vista se había fijado en aquel par de piedras que permanecían completamente limpias.

Las miró atentamente por un minuto y después se acercó un poco más, agachándose para estudiarlas de cerca.

En el río no quedaría ninguna huella porque las piedras volverían a moverse en cuanto el pie se levantase y el agua haría que quedasen borradas casi por completo, pero aquellas piedras habían sido rozadas por algo, y así es como aquella fina capa de color verde grisáceo había desaparecido de su superficie.

Selphie miró a su alrededor y vio que en la zona en que los chocobos de los soldados de Seifer habían cruzado había ocurrido exactamente aquello, casi no se veía suciedad sobre las piedras, pero donde ella estaba no podían haber pisado aquellos soldados. Se encontraba unos cinco metros más arriba de donde había encontrado la armadura de Boko.

Miró a su alrededor y vio un puñado de piedras limpias a un par de metros de donde estaba ella. Así fue como entendió que ambos habían continuado río arriba ocultando su rastro dentro del agua.

Había pasado otros tres días siguiendo aquellas leves marcas de pequeñas piedras removidas, hasta que llegó a una parte del río en que la corriente era algo más fuerte y casi no había sedimentos de ningún tipo en el fondo del río, tan sólo las piedras redondeadas e impolutas, y esto ocurrió al norte de la ciudad de Timber, cerca del bosque de Rosfall.

Y hasta ese mismo bosque había ido buscando cualquier tipo de indicio del paradero de aquellos dos.

Sabía que Squall no era idiota, y aquel era un bosque lo suficientemente espeso y lleno de monstruos como para poder ocultarse tranquilamente en él con más o menos garantía de que no te toparás con mucha gente.

Excepto algún que otro ladrón idiota y temerario que tuviese las mismas intenciones de no ser descubierto.

Había encontrado el rastro de varias personas, siempre viajeros solitarios o en grupos de dos o tres personas, pero desde que llegó había ido moviéndose por aquel lugar sin muchos problemas y sin encontrarse a nadie. Hasta que sintió el olor cálido e invitador de la comida caliente.

Olía a carne bien sazonada y condimentada, y en ese momento recordó que llevaba todo aquel tiempo comiendo a base de raíces y frutas que había ido recolectando al mismo tiempo que se movía.

Decidió investigar un poco más, y así se encontró con aquel viajero.

Tenía un aspecto bastante idiota, se movía de un lado para otro sin ningún tipo de cuidado, tarareando cancioncillas estúpidas y sin prestar atención alguna a las claras huellas que dejaba a su paso. Recordaba haberse encontrado más de una vez mientras investigaba las cercanías con varias pisadas idénticas a aquellas que observaba ahora desde allí arriba.

Había encendido una pequeña hoguera y sobre las ascuas había un cazo del cual emanaba un delicioso aroma, y dentro del que podía observar varios pedazos de carne que se movían lentamente envueltos en un caldo espeso y de un maravilloso color ocre.

La muchacha podía sentir cómo se acumulaba la saliva en su boca sólo imaginando lo bueno que aquello debía estar, y su plan era aprovechar el más mínimo descuido de aquel ratero para hacerse con su cena.

Porque estaba convencida de que se trataba de un ladrón. Viajaba solo, vestido con una larga gabardina de color marrón oscuro, ocultando su cara bajo un sombrero y con un pañuelo al cuello que seguramente usaba en sus asaltos para no ser reconocido. Sin embargo, y a juzgar por su comportamiento, debía ser el peor ladrón del mundo.

Parecía torpe y desgarbado, caminando con cierto aire de soberbia y confianza, moviendo un cuerpo alto y esbelto de manera casual y descuidada. Le recordaba a un abadon de tamaño humano, con las extremidades largas y agachándose en cuclillas de aquella manera frente al fuego.

No era del todo torpe, pero resultaba demasiado cómico para poder considerarlo elegante.

- Fresas silvestres... - canturreaba aquel ladrón de caminos alegremente - y algo de... flor de bayas azules... Trufas de Trabia...

Era una musiquilla ridícula, que quedaba aún más ridícula en aquella voz profunda y seca. Sin embargo Selphie continuaba en silencio, inmóvil, aguantando aquella estúpida canción mientras esperaba su momento para hacerse con un poco de aquella estupenda cena.

* * *

Rinoa había aparecido pocos segundos después de aquel silencioso temblor de tierra, se había dejado caer desde lo más alto de aquel precipicio sin dejar prácticamente huella sobre la arena, como si no pesase lo más mínimo, y Squall no tardó en preguntarle qué había ocurrido.

Llevaba a Angelo en brazos y había una mezcla de miedo y confusión en su rostro.

- Había un hombre... - le había dicho.

Y Squall no dudó lo más mínimo en subir a lomos de su montura y dirigirse lo antes posible hacia el lugar en que había visto aquella bandada de pájaros volando.

Ahora mismo se encontraba frente a aquel hombre, que gimoteaba en el suelo con una gran rama clavada justo a la altura de su hombro, dejándolo inmovilizado contra el tronco de un árbol.

Sobre la piedra de los alrededores podía verse la roca algo resquebrajada y las raíces de algunos árboles se habían hundido o salido más de la tierra de lo que estaban antes. Aquel hombre había tenido la mala suerte de que uno de aquellos árboles se había inclinado, clavándose una de sus ramas en su pecho y dejándolo atrapado entre ésta y el tronco de otro árbol que había tras él.

- ¿Qué ha pasado...? - le preguntó, incapaz de entender lo que aquello significaba.

- Eres tú... - gimoteó aquel hombre agarrándose con ambas manos a aquella rama.

Squall miró hacia el suelo por un segundo y justo después desenvainó su arma.

Así que lo que Laguna le había advertido en su última visita era cierto. Todo el mundo sabía que Rinoa estaba con él y lo andaban buscando.

Miró a aquel hombre por última vez con una mezcla de arrepentimiento y frustración y hundió su arma justo bajo las costillas y subiendo hacia su pecho, asegurándose de atravesar su corazón y darle una muerte rápida y limpia.

Miró una última vez a su alrededor y consideró por unos instantes los daños que aquella muchacha había causado.

Había sido un hechizo parecido a seísmo sin lugar a dudas, pero nunca había visto unos efectos tan amplios como aquellos, podía verse la tierra removida hasta donde alcanzaba la vista desde ese lugar.

Se giró hacia Boko y limpió su arma antes de subirse a él y volver a la playa. Si dejaba aquel cadáver allí seguramente llamaría la atención de cualquier persona que se acercase, pero sabía que el estado en que había quedado el suelo de aquella zona también levantaría sospechas de cualquier posible cazarrecompensas que se acercase allí.

Pero lo primero era hablar con Rinoa y ver qué había ocurrido exactamente, no podía saber si aquel hombre estaba solo o si alguien más sabía que estaban allí.

* * *

Zell llevaba rato sentado sobre aquella silla, con ambas manos sirviéndole de apoyo a su barbilla y los ojos clavados en aquel hombre que no paraba de dar vueltas de una estantería a otra, concentrado en su trabajo.

- Está un poco raro... - dijo aquella joven ayudante de biblioteca al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba en la misma mesa que él estaba sentado.

Zell se puso tieso en el momento en que oyó su voz y adquirió una posición completamente erguida y correcta sobre su silla.

- Sí... un poco... - balbuceó sin atreverse a mirarla.

- Hace días que no os manda nada ni os ayuda... - observó ella dirigiendo sus ojos castaños hacia la cara de aquel chico que parecía negarse a mirarla.

- Sí... - contestó él sin más.

Desde que Selphie se presentó en la biblioteca de Laguna pidiéndole explicaciones sobre qué sabía Zell que no les hubiesen contado a ellas, Laguna había dejado de tratarlo como al pupilo idiota al que tan acostumbrado estaba. Zell le confesó haberlo oído hablar con Cid, escondidos entre las estanterías más apartadas, y le había jurado después que sus secretos estaban a salvo y que estaba dispuesto a ayudarles en todo lo posible. Sin embargo, su mentor le hizo prometer que se olvidaría del asunto, y el muchacho no tuvo más salida que hacerlo. Aún así Zell sabía que el mal humor de Laguna no era solo por lo que él había descubierto al escucharlo a escondidas, si no por Squall y Rinoa.

Laguna estaba nervioso y al mismo tiempo asustado, pero sabía que si intentaba salir de aquel castillo para ayudarlos sólo los pondría en mayor peligro. Era una situación realmente complicada teniendo en cuenta la posición de aquel escribano.

Zell dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y volvió a apoyar su cara sobre sus manos, ocultándola esta vez tras ella.

Si sólo aquellas dos no lo hubiesen delatado ante Laguna...

Él sabía lo que iba a ocurrir con Rinoa, por eso pudo actuar con rapidez en el momento en que oyó rumores sobre un ajusticiamiento y recordó todo lo que Seifer le había dicho a la princesa. Lo que él había intentado había sido echarle una mano a su maestro por tal de que pudiese mantener las promesas que le había hecho a aquellas dos mujeres. Eso y ayudar a Squall y Rinoa, claro está.

- ¿Queréis que yo os ayude? - preguntó Cossette acercando el último libro en el que Zell había estado trabajando unos días atrás.

El muchacho le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y observó cómo las finas y delicadas manos de la muchacha se movían por aquellas páginas buscando el punto en que sabía que Zell había dejado de copiar la última vez que tocó aquel libro nuevo.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era continuar aprendiendo y no dejar que se desperdiciase todo lo que Laguna le había enseñado en aquellos años.

* * *

Aquel ridículo ladrón se volvió a girar una última vez hacia el cazo que contenía aquella especie de estofado y se levantó silbando, se limpió las manos en el pantalón y se alejó felizmente hacia otra parte del bosque, parándose a coger una especie de cantimplora que seguramente querría para llenarla de agua en el riachuelo que había un poco más al sur.

Ella esperó un minuto, oyendo cómo el sonido de su silbido se iba alejando poco a poco, haciéndose cada vez más débil. Y en cuanto dejó de oírlo saltó de aquella rama y aterrizó justo al lado de aquella pequeña hoguera.

Por el color parecía carne de bipla, pero no pondría la mano en el fuego sobre el resto de ingredientes. Lo único que sabía era que tenía mucha mejor pinta visto desde ahí abajo que desde donde estaba antes.

Agarró una rama más o menos ancha que había junto a la hoguera, tirada sobre el suelo, y con ella manipuló el asa de metal de aquel cazo viejo y roído para levantarlo en el aire y apartarlo de las brasas. En cuanto lo tuvo sobre la tierra olisqueó el vapor que salía de él y pudo sentir el agudo pellizco que se produjo en su estómago al mismo tiempo que lo oía gruñir levemente.

Pero antes de que pudiese pensar en cómo agarrar aquel recipiente para llevárselo sin quemarse, una mano se coló bajo su brazo derecho y un brazo se apretó contra su cuello, tirando de ella hasta que se volvió a poner en pie.

- Muy buenas tardes, joven dama... - susurró una voz en su oído.

Selphie se revolvió contra aquel atacante y consiguió zafarse de su agarre, alejándose de él unos pasos y llevando su mano derecha directamente hacia su nunchaku.

Pero su mano se quedó a medio camino.

Aquel ladrón había atado una cuerda alrededor de la muñeca de la muchacha y la mantenía firmemente sujeta para que no pudiese alcanzar su arma.

- Serás membrillo... - murmuró la joven llevando su mano izquierda hasta su nunchaku y tirando de él para sacarlo del cinturón al que lo mantenía sujeto.

Un sonido agudo y estridente resonó entre los árboles y Selphie se quedó helada al sentir que algo impactaba con fuerza sobre la hebilla de su cinturón y la rompía, haciendo que tanto él como su arma aterrizasen varios metros tras ella. Miró hacia aquel bandido y pudo ver un extraño artefacto entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué dem... ? - susurró observando el fino hilo de humo que salía de la punta de aquel tubo metálico.

- Está muy feo robarle a la gente... - dijo aquel desconocido acercándose a ella con una sonrisa, mientras Selphie continuaba mirando aquel extraño invento humeante con una mezcla de sorpresa y fascinación.

- ¿Qué puñetas es eso...? - le preguntó señalando hacia aquel artefacto.

- Un arma... - dijo él levantándola en el aire, frente a ella.

Antes de que se diese cuenta el muchacho estaba a un par de palmos de ella y la continuaba sujetando con aquella cuerda.

- Pero tampoco la necesito contigo... - susurró antes de tirar aquella extraña arma al suelo y abalanzarse sobre ella.

* * *

- ¡No había nadie más con él! - exclamó Rinoa mirando hacia aquellos dos cuerpos que yacían en la arena, justo a pocos metros de Squall y su sable.

- Pensaba que podríamos ocultarnos aquí durante más tiempo... - comentó él mientras limpiaba su arma y se acercaba hacia la entrada de aquella gruta.

Aquellos dos hombres habían aparecido de repente, pocos minutos después de que Squall hubiese vuelto y Rinoa le hubiese empezado a contar cómo aquel primer hombre la había asustado y había producido aquel temblor de tierra casi sin darse cuenta.

En cuanto los vieron se abalanzaron sobre él, y Squall no tardó lo más mínimo en acabar con ambos.

- No sabemos si habrá más gente cerca, será mejor que recojáis vuestras cosas – lo oyó decir desde el interior de aquella cueva, alzando la voz lo suficiente como para que lo oyese.

Rinoa entró a paso ligero y Angelo la siguió ladrando un par de veces mientras saltaba a su lado.

Squall tenía colocado casi todo sobre aquella gran lona de tela y comenzaba a anudarla cuidadosamente para cargarla sobre su chocobo, mientras tanto Rinoa se paró a su lado y lo observó durante un instante.

- Daos prisa... - le pidió en un tono algo impaciente y serio.

Rinoa agarró sus cosas y las guardó en su faltriquera, atándola firmemente a su cintura y siguiendo a Squall hacia la salida, donde había empezado a atar el resto de sus cosas al pecho de Boko y tiraba de las correas de piel para sujetar firmemente todo el equipaje.

Los ojos de la princesa se giraron una última vez hacia los cuerpos que dejaban abandonados en aquella playa, y cuando volvió a girarse hacia Squall lo encontró con una mano extendida hacia ella, esperando a que la agarrase para ayudarla a subir tras él.

- ¿Otra vez a machacarme el trasero...? - dijo ella en un tono burlón, mientras cogía su mano y él tiraba de ella para que se acomodase sobre la silla.

- No es momento de bromear, alteza... - le advirtió él, molesto por la forma en que la joven parecía no tomarse nada en serio.

- No estaba bromeando, no sé si odio más ir subida en este bicho o tener que aguantarte a ti... - murmuró con un deje malhumorado.

Squall estaba a punto de apretar los talones sobre los costados de aquel animal, pero no lo hizo, se tomó la libertad de girarse hacia aquella muchacha una última vez antes de irse.

- Acaban de encontrarnos, ya no estamos a salvo aquí, no sabemos cuánta gente sabe que estos hombre salieron a buscarnos en esta dirección... - dijo con una voz seca y agresiva - ¿Es que no os dais cuenta de lo que significa todo esto?

Rinoa aguantaba aquella mirada enfadada con una completamente seria e ilegible, mientras Squall le hablaba dejando salir por fin la frustración que llevaba días sintiendo.

- ¿No podéis tomaros en serio la situación y dejar de actuar como si todo fuese una simple broma? - preguntó apretando las mandíbulas mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de ella.

- ¿Crees que soy idiota? Sé perfectamente los problemas que tenemos encima – dijo ella dándole un empujón en la espalda y comenzando a bajar de aquella montura – ¡Soy una maldita amenaza y mi padre está deseando encontrarme para acabar conmigo! ¡Seguramente tenemos medio país buscándote y el otro medio deseando que nos encuentren! ¡Acabamos de matar a tres hombres!

Squall la miraba esta vez en silencio. Sorprendido por la rabia que veía en sus ojos.

Había esperado que dejase de comportarse como una niña, que dejase de bromear y se tomase en serio de una vez la situación en que se encontraban, pero no esperaba que contraatacase con aquella energía y dureza.

- ¡Si tu manera de llevar todo esto es pensando que ya estás muerto, perfecto! ¡Sigue moviéndote por ahí sin decir una sola palabra y sin pensar en nada más que la cantidad de gusanos que podrían estar alimentándose de ti en cuestión de días! - gritó mientras se alejaba unos pasos hacia atrás - ¡Sigue actuando como un cadáver, porque yo prefiero tomármelo con un poco más de humor y celebrar que aún sigo viva!

Se giró y simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia el camino que subía desfiladero arriba.

- ¡Alteza! - gritó Squall al cabo de un minuto, esperando que se girase hacia él.

Pero ella no lo hizo, continuó caminando.

- ¡Alteza! - repitió intentando que volviese sobre sus pasos y subiese sobre su montura.

- ¡Prefiero viajar sola! - contestó ella sin siquiera girarse - ¡Vuelve al castillo y di que te había poseído! ¡Puedo arreglármelas perfectamente!

El joven dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y golpeó levemente los costados de su chocobo, haciendo que comenzase a moverse a un paso bastante lento. No necesitaría correr mucho más que eso para alcanzarla.

* * *

- ¡Suéltame, maldito delincuente! - gritó aquella muchacha mientras forcejeaba sujeta por aquellas cuerdas que mantenían sus manos aferradas a sus tobillos, justo tras su espalda.

- El maldito delincuente está comiendo, y cuando come no hace caso a los gritos de las nobles chillonas y descuidadas... - dijo él mientras se llevaba otra cucharada de aquel guiso a la boca, dejando escapar un profundo gemido de placer mientras masticaba con los ojos cerrados.

Las tripas de Selphie volvieron a sonar otra vez y sus mandíbulas se apretaron, pegadas al suelo de tierra polvorienta mientras continuaba tumbada de lado frente a aquel ladrón.

- Y decidme, por favor... ¿Qué hace una niña rica como vos en un bosque como este? - le preguntó al cabo de un minuto, dejando aquel cazo con la comida que le había sobrado a un lado y sentándose a un metro de ella, con las piernas cruzadas.

- No soy ninguna niña rica... Soy una guardia real... - dijo ella con el ceño fruncido – ¡Una guardia real que te va a hacer papilla en cuanto me sueltes!

- Entonces lo tengo tan fácil como no soltarte... - dijo él con una sonrisa.

La agarró del escote de aquel diminuto traje y tiró de ella levantando su liviano cuerpo para que se quedara apoyada en el suelo con ambas rodillas y las manos aún tras su espaldas.

- No podías ser una ladrona ni una simple viajera... tu ropa es demasiado buena... - observó él tocando la fina tela y moviendo sus dedos hasta acariciar las correas que mantenían aquel vestido bien cerrado frente a su torso – Y eres demasiado mala escondiéndote...

Se acercó a ella y olisqueó fugazmente su piel.

- Fresas silvestres... trufas de Trabia... - susurró apartándose nuevamente de ella – Hace rato que noté tu olor...

Selphie permanecía callada, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido mientras intentaba pensar en la manera de escapar de él.

- Hueles realmente bien... - dijo con una sonrisa amplia y complacida – No suelen encontrarse chicas tan guapas como tú por estos parajes...

Una de sus manos se movió para rozar su cara y Selphie miró hacia un lado, observando aquella extraña arma que aquel desconocido había dejado tirada a un lado.

- ¿Pensabas que sería fácil robarle a un ladrón... - dijo bajando aquella mano lentamente, rozando una a una las correas de aquel traje hasta llegar a la última, justo por debajo de su entrepierna - … y salir ilesa?

Con un movimiento ágil de su mano derecha sacó una finísima daga de debajo de la amplia manga de su gabardina y se colocó de rodillas frente a ella, quedando varios palmos por encima de su cabeza.

- Pobre muchacha ingenua... - susurró mientras llevaba ambas manos tras su espalda y acercaba su boca a la de ella.

Selphie sólo pudo apretar las mandíbulas y sentir cómo su estómago se encogía repentinamente. Empezaba a entender que no tenía muchas opciones para escapar de aquel hombre y muchas menos para evitar que continuase acercándose a ella.

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía el calor del aire que salía por la nariz de aquel hombre sobre su cara, y después de un repentino tirón tras ella sintió cómo la cuerda que ataba sus manos caía al suelo.

Abrió los ojos de repente y vio cómo aquel asaltacaminos se levantaba mientras dejaba escapar una sonora carcajada.

- ¡Pues tenías razón! - dijo guardando aquella daga de nuevo bajo su gabardina – Puedes irte...

Selphie se puso en pie de un salto y continuó mirando de manera suspicaz hacia aquel hombre.

- ¿Me dejas ir...? - preguntó sin terminar de creérselo.

- A no ser que quieras cenar algo... - dijo él sentándose en el suelo y tendiendo hacia ella toda aquella comida que le había sobrado.

* * *

Aquí tenéis a Irvine! Dejad de preguntar por él! XDD


	13. Squall

_**Just On The Same Path**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Al final se me ha alargado más de lo que quería ^^' Y bueno, viendo que os quedasteis con ganas de ver la escena del destape del culito del comandante... Bueno... he intentado remediarlo =3 Queríais culito no? XD Pues tened culito! Leed! Por cierto! La creadora del club de fans de Thyamant en Facebook (Rinoa Haatirii) me pide que le haga promoción XD Si a alguien le interesa andamos metidos por ahí un puñadillo de frikis =3 Y aprovecho para volver a promocionarme a mí misma por deviantART ya que estoy XD

deidara-rock: No es tan idiota Irvine XD Piensa que estaba narrando según lo que veía Selphie =3 Eso es un poco su opinión XDD Y a mí también me dio hambre imaginar lo que cocinaba, la verdad XDD

Squallrukawa: Seh, supongo que era de esperar XD

Rinoa Haatirii: Seeeh, culitooooo (8) corre a leer! XD Y la promoción del club de fans ya está hecha =3 Y Rinny sigue igual de genialosa XD (Esperaba que tardases un pelín más en cenar ^^' Al final me he liado haciendo tonterías y me he atrasado más aún -_- Gomen!)

nancyriny: Una respuesta: ¡No tengo ni idea! =D Nah, en serio... me gusta imaginar estas historias XD Disfruto mucho pensándolas y enredándolas y cuando se me ocurre algo me entran unas ganas inmensas de compartirlo! Así que todo va saliendo más o menos =3 (Aunque a veces me retraso demasiado ^^')

Hikki: Tardona... todo por el WoW... Si es que cuando se es una enferma... se es una enferma y punto v.v

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIII: SQUALL...**

* * *

Desde luego se había equivocado con ella, no era ninguna idiota. Pero había acertado al pensar que tenía más agallas que él.

Rinoa llevaba un buen rato caminando por aquella escarpada zona boscosa, al otro lado de los acantilados, con Angelo investigando el terreno tan sólo a unos metros de ella, mientras Squall la observaba subido sobre su chocobo, varios metros por detrás.

Hacía horas que caminaba torpemente entre las zonas más rocosas, completamente en silencio, ignorándolo totalmente cada vez que intentaba llamar su atención. Por eso mismo había dejado de llamarla hacía rato. Ahora simplemente la seguía en silencio mientras esperaba que se cansase y accediese a subir sobre Boko.

Pero aún faltaba mucho para que algo así sucediese. Squall no podía siquiera imaginar cómo de testaruda podía ser aquella muchacha cuando se enfadaba.

El terreno bajaba poco a poco, acercándose a las Llanuras Jespélides, desde donde podrían llegar de nuevo al Paso de Yalni, y más al sur, al bosque de Rosfall. Sin embargo no encontraba motivos para preocuparse en exceso. Sabía que habría gente buscándolos, y mientras Angelo y él se mantuviesen lo suficientemente cerca podrían detectar cualquier intruso mucho antes de que apareciese ante ellos.

Además, hacía poco que había anochecido y sería raro que nadie se adentrase en aquellos bosques durante la noche.

Así que por ahora simplemente la dejaba hacer.

Había pensado que era una muchacha inconsciente y poco sensata por comportarse de una manera tan animada y tranquila estando en la situación en que se encontraban, pero se había equivocado.

Rinoa era completamente consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero él no se había parado a pensar lo que realmente suponía para ella haberse descubierto como una bruja. Aún a pesar de lo que debía suponer estar en esa situación ella continuaba caminando decidida y sin venirse abajo. Ella era capaz de mantener una sonrisa y tener siempre a mano una frase bromista incluso en un momento así.

Y Squall empezaba a entender que se había equivocado completamente con ella.

Era mucho más fuerte y valiente de lo que parecía.

Rinoa tropezó de repente con la raíz de un extraño árbol y sus pies chapotearon en el barro que comenzaba a cubrir el suelo en aquella zona más húmeda. Squall la oyó pronunciar un par de maldiciones en voz baja y la vio enderezarse, levantando la cabeza y prosiguiendo con su camino con el mismo aire obstinado.

Era mucho más fuerte y valiente de lo que parecía, pero no se había equivocado en cuanto a su torpeza y tozudez.

- Alteza... - volvió a decir él al cabo de un rato, alzando su voz para que lo oyese a pesar de la distancia.

Pero de nuevo no contestó nada.

Como todas las veces en que había intentado que le hiciese caso, Angelo se había girado al oír su voz y se había parado junto a Rinoa, esperando que su ama hiciese lo mismo. Pero ella continuaba caminando en silencio, y aquel comandante no se hubiese sorprendido lo más mínimo si lo fuese haciendo con los ojos cerrados.

Volvió a tropezar y el joven no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa apareciese en su rostro. Empezaba a estar bastante convencido de que iba caminando con la cabeza alta y los ojos cerrados, mostrando su indignación y a la vez indiferencia.

- Lo siento... - dijo al cabo de unos minutos, ganándose esta vez que la princesa parase durante un segundo.

Pero aquello era todo lo que iba a concederle a aquel muchacho, un segundo. De nuevo no contestó nada y prosiguió con su camino.

- Alteza, no pretendía ofenderos de esta manera... - dijo Squall apretando levemente sus talones sobre los costados de Boko para que caminase un poco más aprisa, quedando justo al lado de la princesa – Siento mucho haberme mostrado tan irrespetuoso con vos...

- ¿Crees que me importa mucho el respeto que me muestres...? - dijo ella sin siquiera girarse hacia él.

Por lo menos se había equivocado en una de sus suposiciones, aquella muchacha no caminaba con los ojos cerrados. En ese caso era mayor su torpeza que su tozudez y soberbia.

- ¿Sabes lo que no pienso aguantar? - dijo parándose de repente y girándose hacia él con los brazos en jarra, dirigiendo su cabeza hacia él, quedando ridículamente por debajo de aquel hombre – Que me digas cómo debo tomarme todo lo que está pasando...

- Y por eso me estoy disculpando... - dijo él tendiendo una mano hacia ella, esperando que la aceptase de una vez y subiese a su chocobo.

Ella lo miró aún con el ceño fruncido y volvió a girarse hacia el frente, empezando a caminar una vez más.

- Aún así no pienso perdonarte... - contestó alzando nuevamente la cabeza y siguiendo aquel camino con paso enérgico y aire altivo.

Squall se cruzó de brazos y continuó mirándola empezando a encontrar aquella situación ridículamente entretenida.

- Alteza... - volvió a decir al cabo de un minuto en tono aburrido, empezando a seguirla de nuevo.

* * *

Ningún soldado hubiese esperado jamás verlo allí, pero allí estaba.

Calway bajó los últimos escalones que lo llevaban a las mazmorras y colocó una de sus manos sobre su cara, tapando su nariz con uno de sus guantes y haciendo un gesto desagradable al sentir el olor de aquellos pasadizos.

El joven soldado que debía guardar aquellos pasillos lo vio de lejos, y se acercó a él frunciendo el ceño, intentando distinguir la identidad de aquel intruso bajo la tenue luz de las antorchas que había entre ambos.

No tardó demasiado en reconocerlo, y en ese momento se acercó a él a paso ligero e hizo una profunda reverencia en cuanto estuvo a un par de metros de él.

- Sal de aquí... - dijo Calway en un tono indiferente, sin tan siquiera mirar a aquel joven ni esperar contestación alguna.

Alargó una de sus manos para coger la llave que aquel joven tenía colgando de su cinturón y que abría aquellas celdas, y pasó a su lado para comenzar a recorrer aquel pasillo.

El joven guardia obedeció en silencio y abandonó aquellos sótanos, mientras el rey miraba hacia cada celda con una mezcla de repulsión e indiferencia, parando finalmente frente a una de aquellas puertas hechas de barrotes.

- Levanta... - dijo apartando la mano de su cara, permitiendo que aquel preso lo viese.

El muchacho dirigió sus ojos hacia él, y se acercó a los barrotes de inmediato.

Tenía la ropa manchada de su propia sangre alrededor del cuello, pero no había herida alguna en su cuerpo. Sus ojos lo observaban con una mirada vacía y casi sin vida.

Calway abrió la puerta y se apartó para que aquel joven pudiese salir de allí sin tener que acercarse demasiado a él.

- Saldrás antes del amanecer... - le dijo simplemente.

Nida continuaba mirándolo como si no entendiese una sola palabra de aquel hombre, y esperó sin decir nada hasta que Calway se giró y comenzó a acercarse hacia la salida, seguido de cerca por aquel muchacho de aspecto sucio y demacrado.

* * *

Rinoa se apoyó sobre ambas manos y comenzó a levantarse mirando con una mezcla de horror y asco el estado en que había quedado su ropa.

Había vuelto a tropezar y esta vez había aterrizado dentro de un charco de agua sucia y fangosa, salpicándose de arriba a abajo y hundiendo ambas rodillas y brazos en ella.

Se terminó de incorporar y sacudió un poco de barro de su pecho, consiguiendo sólo que sus manos ensuciasen más aún su ropa. Una suerte que entre aquella oscuridad no pudiese ver del todo la magnitud de los daños.

Miró hacia un lado y encontró a Squall sobre su chocobo, observándola con una mirada entretenida, ambos brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza de Boko y las cejas alzadas, como si esperase algo.

La princesa volvió a girarse hacia sí misma y sacudió ambas manos en el aire, intentando deshacerse del lodo que las cubría.

- Hay varias balsas de agua limpia un poco más al sur... - le informó él en un tono tranquilo – Podemos parar a descansar, y podréis asearos tranquilamente...

Rinoa dejó escapar un leve murmullo como respuesta y pasó caminando sobre aquel charco, sin importarle demasiado que sus botas se hundieran en aquella superficie embarrada. Dudaba que pudiesen ensuciarse más de lo que ya estaban.

Squall pasó sobre aquel charco sin que Boko llegase siquiera a tocarlo y continuó siguiéndola en silencio como llevaba haciendo desde hacía un buen rato.

* * *

Aquel joven continuaba sentado frente a la hoguera que había encendido aquella tarde, observando en silencio mientras Selphie terminaba de devorar lo que había quedado en aquel cazo de metal, parándose a vigilarlo no más de un par de veces, cuando levantaba la cabeza sólo para beber un poco de agua y poder seguir comiendo.

Finalmente dejó aquel recipiente vacío sobre el suelo y miró con el ceño fruncido a aquel desconocido.

- ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas...? - preguntó él al cabo de unos minutos, mirándola con una ceja levantada.

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso...? - contestó ella mirando hacia aquella extraña arma que tenía entre las manos.

- ¿Qué haces rondando en un sitio así...? - preguntó él esta vez.

- ¿A quién se lo has robado...? - dijo ella aún mirando aquel arma.

- ¿Llevas calcetines debajo de la ropa interior... o son tuyas de verdad...? - inquirió él señalando hacia su pecho.

Selphie se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido y lanzó aquel cazo hacia él, obligándolo a encogerse apresuradamente para que no le diese en la cabeza.

- ¡Contesta a mis preguntas, ratero! - exigió la muchacha en un tono enfadado.

- ¡Contesta tú a las mías! ¡Empecé primero! - exclamó él.

Selphie se cruzó de piernas y brazos y le devolvió la misma mirada suspicaz. Era un ladrón de caminos, no debía fiarse de alguien así. Pero al fin y al cabo le había perdonado la vida e incluso le había ofrecido algo que comer.

- Selphie... - dijo ella simplemente.

- Bien... yo soy Irvine... - contestó él quitándose el sombrero y haciendo una leve reverencia aún sin levantarse, mostrando una perfecta hilera de dientes tras su amplia sonrisa.

- ¿De dónde has sacado ese cacharro? - preguntó ella volviendo a señalar hacia aquel artefacto que tanto le había llamado la atención.

- Se lo robé a un viajero... - contestó él moviéndola en el aire como si fuese un juguete – Llevaba un montón de trastos encima, debía ser uno de esos inventores de Esthar...

Aquella muchacha volvió a observarlo durante un instante y sus ojos empezaron a pasear por el escaso equipaje de aquel delincuente.

- Oye... - dijo al cabo de un buen rato – Estoy buscando a un chico y una chica más o menos de mi edad... viajan solos, con un chocobo...

- Procuro no tropezarme con otros viajeros a no ser que necesite algo de ellos... - contestó él hurgando entre las brasas con una rama algo fina y alargada – hace semanas que no me tropiezo con nadie...

Selphie se levantó del suelo y sacudió su vestido antes de girarse hacia su mochila y disponerse a continuar con su búsqueda. Si aquel ratero no le era de ayuda no serviría de nada que continuase allí.

- ¡Eh! ¡Espera! - dijo él levantándose y acercándose a su invitada - ¿A dónde vas...?

- A seguir buscándolos... - dijo ella sin más, colocándose su liviano equipaje y girándose hacia él una última vez.

- Tardarás menos de dos días en estar muerta, ¿lo sabes...? - le informó él en tono casual. Como si hablase del tiempo o cualquier otro hecho lógico e indiscutible.

Selphie frunció el ceño y lo miró durante un instante. ¿Estaba poniendo en duda sus habilidades?

- ¡No me mires así! - le pidió él dejando escapar una leve risa – Eres malísima ocultando tu rastro y esto está lleno de delincuentes y monstruos...

No iba a negarle que en los días que se había pasado vagando por aquellos terrenos se había encontrado con más de uno y más de dos bichos, pero en ningún momento habían supuesto una amenaza real para ella.

- Tranquilo, sé cuidarme sola... - le contestó con una sonrisa autosuficiente, y no le dio más importancia a ninguna otra palabra que pudiese salir de su boca. Simplemente se giró y comenzó a alejarse de allí.

* * *

Squall terminó de juntar las ramas más secas que había podido encontrar en aquella zona levemente elevada, justo al lado de aquella charca de agua clara, resguardados por un grupo de altas piedras redondeadas, y las encendió con un simple hechizo.

En cuanto aquella hoguera ganó un poco de fuerza el joven comandante se giró hacia la princesa, que continuaba intentando retirar el barro de sus piernas con cara de desagrado.

- Podéis limpiaros tranquila, yo iré a buscar algo para comer... - dijo en tono serio, comenzando a aproximarse a Boko para desanudar el fardo de tela y sacar las mantas y las capas.

- No pienso meterme ahí sin saber qué clase de bichos hay... - dijo ella señalando hacia el agua. Aquella charca no debía medir más de diez o doce metros de lado a lado, pero parecía bastante profunda justo en el centro.

- No hay nada que se alimente de humanos, podéis estar tranquila – le aseguró él sin siquiera girarse hacia la muchacha.

- Aún así no pienso meterme ahí... - le aseguró ella.

Squall se giró hacia ella con una ceja levantada y después miró hacia el agua, tranquila y clara, aunque no se pudiese ver el fondo en mitad de la noche.

- Alteza... - comenzó a decir él, pero se quedó parado a media frase.

Después de aquellas dos semanas deambulando de un lado para otro, lo cierto es que un baño era algo que llevaba echando de menos desde hacía días, y estaría demasiado oscuro en el interior del bosque para poder cazar con normalidad.

Squall dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro y se acercó al agua quitándose la chaqueta.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer...? - preguntó ella observando cómo se quitaba las botas y las dejaba caer sobre la hierba seca, para empezar a avanzar decidido mientras el agua iba subiendo poco a poco por sus piernas.

- ¿Os da igual cenar rana...? - preguntó él simplemente, zambulléndose en aquella laguna y desapareciendo de la vista de la princesa.

* * *

Continuaba moviendo libros de un sitio para otro desde hacía horas, no colocándolos, si no simplemente moviéndolos. Lo único que importaba era no quedarse quieto, le ponía aún más nervioso estar sin hacer nada.

- Laguna...

Aquel escribano se giró hacia su ayudante y lo observó sin decir una palabra desde lo alto de aquellas escaleras de mano.

- Sólo me faltan un par de capítulos... los terminaré mañana – le aseguró Zell dedicándole un leve gesto de cabeza y girándose hacia la puerta.

Él lo observó en silencio hasta que las puertas de la biblioteca se cerraron a sus espaldas, y después miró hacia el par de ventanales que había junto a la gran chimenea, ya apagada desde hacía rato.

Era casi media noche y se había quedado completamente solo.

No había bajado a cenar y tampoco se había fijado en lo tarde que se le había hecho, ni siquiera había sido consciente de que Zell había estado allí trabajando durante todo el día.

Bajó las escaleras sintiéndose algo culpable por no haberle hecho caso alguno desde hacía días, pero lo cierto es que no era capaz de hacer caso a nada. La preocupación le podía. Le había pasado años atrás, cuando volvió a Winhill después del asedio de la fortaleza de Deling y su cuerpo recordaba demasiado bien lo que sintió después. Era la sensación de haber perdido algo de vital importancia por no haber podido estar en el lugar adecuado y en el momento preciso.

¿Hubiese sido mejor haber advertido a Rinoa de lo que podía ocurrir? ¿Hubiese cambiado la situación actual de haber hecho algo más?

Pero lo que había ocurrido era algo que Laguna nunca hubiese imaginado. Aún sabiendo todo lo que sabía sólo se le había pedido una cosa, que protegiese a Rinoa de quien pudiese dañarla hasta que llegase el día en que ella cumpliese el cometido de su madre.

El escribano se quedó por un instante parado frente a una de aquellas mesas, observando el libro que Zell había dejado cuidadosamente cerrado, con un trozo de papel marcando la página en la que había dejado de escribir, y se fijó en las forzadamente detalladas letras que había ido escribiendo sobre las hojas que había dejado secando a un lado. La mesa con algunas manchas de tinta, un frasco con alcohol casi gastado a un lado y un montón de paños sucios al otro.

Pero en aquellas hojas que había ido copiado no había una sola mancha.

Sonrió levemente cogiendo uno de aquellos folios y leyó detenidamente la última frase, asombrado por la manera en que el muchacho había conseguido una caligrafía tan fiel a la original, y lo volvió a dejar en su sitio.

La seguridad de Rinoa y Squall era algo que no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño y alteraba su humor, pero sabía que no debía permitir que aquello perjudicase a los que tenía cerca.

* * *

Squall terminó de ensartar aquel pobre pescado en un trozo de rama fino y largo, y lo clavó en la tierra, a menos de un par de palmos de las llamas. Sabía que con aquello bastaría para que la carne se cocinase en poco tiempo. La charca había estado llena de ranas, tal y como había imaginado por lo que se oía en aquella zona, pero también había algunos peces.

Se giró hacia la daga que había utilizado para limpiar las dos piezas que había pescado y la pasó por el mismo paño con que se había limpiado las manos después de colocar el otro pescado.

Se levantó del suelo y le dio la vuelta a la hoguera por tal de poder permanecer dándole la espalda, sin tener que mirar hacia la charca.

Aún podía oír a Rinoa chapoteando levemente tras su espalda, seguramente lavando todavía su ropa. No entendía por qué no podía simplemente meterse vestida y dejar que el agua hiciese su trabajo. Era lo que había hecho él.

Squall se pasó una mano por el pelo, aún algo húmedo, y dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, sintiendo cómo sus pantalones, completamente empapados, se iban calentando lentamente mientras esperaba a que se secasen.

- Ni se te ocurra girarte... - oyó de repente a sus espaldas.

Rinoa se agachó frente a aquella hoguera y echó mano a una de las mantas que Squall había dejado en el suelo. Se volvió a girar y salió de nuevo corriendo hacia la orilla, quedando algo oculta tras aquellas grandes rocas.

Squall la oyó entrar en el agua paso a paso y se giró levemente, algo intrigado por lo que debía estar haciendo. Llevaba más de media hora chapoteando en la orilla y había vuelto. ¿No significaba eso que había terminado ya?

Sus ojos se mantenían en el suelo, la cabeza levemente ladeada, y vio cómo la forma de la muchacha se agachaba de repente, quedando cubierta hasta el cuello. Y notó un leve ronroneo en el suelo, bajo sus pies.

- ¡Xian! - la oyó murmurar en un tono algo sorprendido – Está helada...

Vio la manta sobre la piedra y sólo entonces entendió por qué se había acercado hacía sólo un minuto.

Squall volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia la espesura de aquel bosque y se movió caminando hacia atrás y hacia su derecha, quedando la hoguera a su lado, sintiendo cómo su espalda desnuda iba enfriándose lentamente mientras sus pantalones comenzaban a pesar un poco menos a medida que se iban secando.

¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaba una princesita para asearse y quitar algunas manchas de barro de su ropa?

Selphie volvió a oír el mismo ruido a sus espaldas y se quedó completamente quieta, intentando distinguir en mitad de la oscuridad si había algún ser vivo cerca. Sin embargo no oyó nada.

Llevaba un buen rato con aquella extraña sensación, como si algo hubiese estado siguiéndola desde que empezó a acercarse al límite de aquel bosque y se dirigía hacia el camino que la llevaría hacia el norte, en dirección a la Tumba del Rey sin Nombre.

Aquella zona no era muy transitada por viajeros de ningún tipo y no había ciudades ni aldeas demasiado cerca, así que tal vez Squall hubiese decidido ocultarse allí mientras los buscaban por el desierto.

De nuevo oyó algo extraño y de nuevo volvió a girarse. Y de nuevo no encontró nada fuera de lo normal. Todo estaba en silencio e inmóvil en mitad de aquella noche.

Se giró y dio un par de pasos más, pero esta vez se dio la vuelta de repente antes de oír nada.

Para ver una sombra ocultándose rápidamente tras unos matorrales.

- ¿Cómo puede hacer tanto frío durante la noche? - murmuró con un leve resonar de dientes a medida que se iba acercando a él.

Squall se giró, mirando en su dirección por encima del hombro, y la vio aproximándose hacia la hoguera envuelta en aquella gruesa manta, pudiendo ver sólo sus piernas desnudas y su cabeza empapada.

Se movió rápidamente hacia un lado y se arrodilló frente a la cena, comprobando que ya estaba lista, intentando no mirar hacia ella.

- Acabamos de empezar la primavera, aún hará algo de frío por las noches. - contestó él distraídamente.

- En palacio no hacía tanto frío... - comentó ella mientras se concentraba en cambiar la temperatura de su cuerpo para secarse un poco más rápido.

- Normal... - murmuró él mientras desclavaba una de aquellas ramas y le tendía su cena a la muchacha, aún sin mirar hacia ella.

- ¿No tienes frío...? - le preguntó ella mirándolo con una ceja levantada, observando sus pies descalzos y su espalda desnuda, mientras alargaba una mano bajo aquella manta y agarraba aquel pescado.

- Estoy bien... - contestó él sin más, cogiendo su parte de la comida y sentándose unos pasos más atrás, dejando sus piernas extendidas ante él.

Rinoa se giró levemente hacia atrás, dándole la espalda, asegurándose de que no pudiese ver nada a través de la manta a medida que la soltaba y dedicaba ambas manos a aquel manjar que tan bien olía.

Sintió la saliva que iba acumulándose poco a poco bajo su lengua y llevó el dedo pulgar e índice de su mano derecha en un gesto decidido, hundiéndolos en la tierna carne para arrancar un pedazo y llevárselo a la boca.

Pero en el mismo momento en que tocó la superficie quebradiza de la piel levemente tostada se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

- Maldita sea... - murmuró soplando hacia sus dedos, haciendo que Squall levantase ambas cejas mientras continuaba soplando hacia su propia cena.

- Tened cuidado... quema... - la advirtió simplemente.

- Gracias por avisar... - contestó ella con sarcasmo – Espero que sepa tan bien como huele...

- Parece que me habláis con normalidad... - dijo Squall girándose hacia ella con una expresión parecida a una sonrisa irónica - ¿Ya he sido perdonado...?

Pero se quedó mudo en el momento en que sus ojos la encontraron, justo un par de pasos tras él.

- No tientes a tu suerte, siervo... - murmuró ella girada de espaldas, aún concentrada en la molestia que sentía en las yemas de sus dedos.

Y Squall ni siquiera la estaba oyendo. Continuaba mirando con una expresión ilegible la manera en que aquella manta había caído demasiado alta sobre los hombros de Rinoa, quedando más corta de lo que debiera y dejando que se viese perfectamente aquel tono levemente rosado de su trasero.

- ¿Cómo los has pescado sin ver nada? - le preguntó ella volviendo a tocar sobre la piel con gestos rápidos y suaves, intentando no quemarse.

Seguramente el problema era que no se había esperado aquella imagen, le había pillado por sorpresa y por eso mismo no era capaz de apartar la mirada del trasero de la princesa.

- ¿Eh...? - insistió ella, esperando que contestase a su pregunta.

Pero Squall seguía sin oírla. Continuaba con la mirada perdida en aquella piel de aspecto suave y liso.

- Squall... - lo llamó en tono molesto, girando la cabeza por encima de su hombro y obligándolo a mirar hacia su cara - ¿... estás bien...?

La expresión del muchacho era seria, pero su rostro estaba bastante más rojo de lo normal y parecía perdido.

- ¿Qué...? - preguntó concentrándose en sus ojos, intentando con toda su voluntad no volver a mirar más abajo de ahí.

- Que cómo los has pescado... - dijo moviendo aquella rama en el aire, haciendo que el humo que flotaba alrededor de aquel pescado se dispersase rápidamente.

- Usando morfeo... - contestó distraídamente – Cuando se han dormido han salido a flote...

Rinoa volvió a girarse e hizo un nuevo intento por hacerse con un pellizco de aquella carne, mientras Squall se giraba de nuevo hacia el frente e intentaba concentrarse en su propia cena.

* * *

Irvine se dejó caer sobre un par de troncos, justo al lado de las brasas que quedaban de su hoguera, y añadió un par de ramas más antes de colocar su sombrero sobre su cara e intentar relajarse lo suficiente como para dormirse.

Pero justo en aquel momento un ligero trotar desordenado le hizo incorporarse y dirigir la mirada hacia los árboles que había tras él.

Selphie llegó de repente, como una aparición, y antes de ver claramente la forma de Irvine tropezó con él y cayó rodando sobre el suelo, aterrizando a un par de metros de aquel ladrón.

- ¿¡Pero qué dem...!? - Intentó exclamar el joven mientras se levantaba sujetándose las costillas, donde había sentido el impacto del pie de la muchacha, y se acercó a ella a medida que ésta intentaba incorporarse con movimientos rápidos y nerviosos.

- Algo me está siguiendo... - dijo atropelladamente, mirando hacia él.

Irvine miró hacia el lugar por el que había aparecido y no encontró absolutamente nada.

- No hay nada... - dijo con una sonrisa burlona – Además, ¿no decías que sabías cuidarte sola?

- Esa cosa es demasiado rápida para ser un humano, y si fuese un monstruo no me iría siguiendo, me habría atacado y ya está... - dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y qué es entonces... un fantasma...? - preguntó él en tono burlón.

Selphie se levantó y le dio un empujón, haciendo que se apartase hacia un lado y sentándose recostada sobre aquellos troncos, mirando fijamente hacia las llamas.

- No te hagas ideas porque en cuanto amanezca me voy, y no pienso dormir nada en toda la noche... - le advirtió ella girando sus ojos un par de veces de manera nerviosa hacia el oscuro hueco del que había venido.

Irvine cruzó ambos brazos ante su pecho y la miró con el ceño fruncido por un instante. ¿Quién se creía que era?

Se sentó algo alejado de ella, apoyándose sobre un viejo árbol, y de nuevo colocó su sombrero sobre su cara.

Selphie lo observó durante un minuto, mordiéndose el labio para no decirle nada. Pero no pudo aguantarse las ganas de preguntárselo.

- ¿Te vas a quedar dormido...? - dijo en un tono suplicante. Si había vuelto allí había sido sólo por no estar sola aquella noche.

- Si me dejas... - contestó él en un tono molesto.

Algo sonó a lo lejos y Selphie se giró de repente, dirigiendo un par de ojos asustados hacia la espesura del bosque. No dormiría aquella noche, pero no sería sólo porque no se fiase de aquel ratero, si no porque sabía que el miedo no le dejaría pegar ojo.

* * *

Ains... por fin... Qué trabajito ha costado que saliese este capítulo TT-TT


	14. Estoy aqui, no estás solo

_**Just On The Same Path**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **¿Qué puedo decir además de que siento el inmenso retraso... como siempre...? Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a cierta cumpleañera, que tuvo el privilegio de leerlo en papel el mismo día que se terminó de escribir! XD Fuiste la motivación para que se escribiese en cuestión de horas! (Debía estar terminado para esa cena... era imprescindible XD)

**POR CIERTO!** Lo voy comentando de vez en cuando XD Si a alguien le interesa estamos por **Facebook**! En "**Fans de Thyamant!**" y ahí encontraréis avisos sobre como van los capítulos, dibujines, podéis echarme la bronca por tardar siglos en actualizar... y mucho mucho más! XD Interesados, ya sabéis ;3

Hikki: ¿Venganza? XD Nah... no del todo... no sé, tenía ganas de verle el culete a la princesita XD Y aquí tienes un pelín de Seifer v.v para que no te quejes!

nancyriny: Me alegro de que te gustase! Reitero que siento mucho haber tardado tanto XD Y sobre los diálogos de Selphie e Irivine... habrá más, tranquila XD Muchos más!

deidara-rock: El trasero del comandante no será tan fácil de ver! XDD No es tan descuidado como la princesa... Pero vaya, que sabéis que no soy capaz de pasar mucho rato sin quitar algo de ropa a los personajes, finalmente acabará cayendo XD

Riny-san: La verdad es que imaginaba a Rinoa por ahi en plan patosillo y me encantó la idea! Y a Squall debía parecerle como mínimo entretenido XD Así que mira, así salió la cosa. Sobre Selphie e Irvine... es que no puedo imaginarlos tratándose de otro modo XD y sí, debería haberse dado cuenta de que se le veía el culete por el fresquillo XD

Rinoa Haatirii: Acabo de ver que me preguntaste si habría un nuevo caítulo antes de que nos viésemos... la primera vez XD Y mira tú por donde, nos hemos visto incluso una segunda antes de que saliese un nuevo capítulo... Xian, no tengo perdón de... Xian XD En fin, esta vez no puedo comentarte nada sobre lo que pasa o no pasa en este capítulo porque ya lo sabes... pero vaya XD En cualquier caso... aquí lo tienes (colgado... y tal XD)

rinoaangelo: Pues no, ya has visto que ha salido con más dificultad incluso v.v... ¡Pero ha terminado saliendo! =3 En cualquier caso, creo que tengo un poquito más claro como seguir desde este punto XD Y bueno, le digo lo mismo que a Rin, ya sabéis como sigue todo de aquí en adelante, pero aún así aquí lo tienes ^^ colgaditoooo (8)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIV: ESTOY AQUÍ... NO ESTÁS SOLO.**

* * *

La sensación no dejaba de ser cálida, a pesar del intenso miedo y nerviosismo que invadía aquel pequeño cuerpo, haciendo que se sacudiese de vez en cuando, abrazando aquel diminuto bultito de tela.

Era la sensación cálida de estar bajo aquel fardo hecho con las ropas de su propia madre, aún impregnado con aquel olor que era lo único que le quedaba de ella, apretado con obstinación contra el pecho de aquella pobre niña que no era capaz de controlar sus sollozos.

- Squall...

Oyó su nombre una sola vez, en un susurro entrecortado, y sus débiles y vagos párpados intentaron moverse para que consiguiese mirar hacia el origen de aquella voz.

Todo era como una gran mancha borrosa, haciéndole imposible que lograse reconocer donde estaba ni a quién pertenecían aquellos brazos que lo mantenían sujeto contra aquel cuerpo cálido y tembloroso.

- Squall...

Su oído y su olfato eran prácticamente todo lo que tenía en ese momento, y lo único que fue capaz de entender era que en ese momento no era más que el indefenso y desprotegido cuerpo de un recién nacido, firmemente sujeto por las manos de una niña que se negaba a soltarlo.

Él mismo se sentía inquieto entre los brazos de aquella chiquilla, contagiándose de aquella desesperación que ella misma sentía, demasiado grande e intensa como para poder creer que pudiese pertenecer a una niña que apenas si debía contar con unos 3 años.

- Tranquilo... - le susurraba, y casi parecía que se empeñaba en calmarlo sólo para convencerse de que ella no tenía tanto miedo como realmente sentía – Estoy aquí... no estás solo...

Squall reconocía aquellas palabras a la perfección, porque eran las mismas que recordaba haberle oído a Eleone desde siempre.

"No estás solo, yo estoy aquí contigo"

- Yo estoy aquí, Squall... contigo... - susurró al oído de aquel recién nacido, rozando su mejilla con la del pequeño y permitiendo que Squall sintiese aún mejor el calor de su piel – No estás solo...

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, y esta vez pudo ver todo lo que lo rodeaba con total claridad.

- ¿Squall?

El muchacho miró hacia el frente y se encontró con Rinoa a su lado, arrodillada y con una mano suspendida en el aire, como en un intento de tocarlo, pero sin llegar a acercarla lo suficiente a él.

- ¿Estás bien...? - le preguntó mirándolo fijamente – no parabas de moverte...

El joven se incorporó un poco más, mirando a su alrededor como si no entendiese del todo nada de lo que lo rodeaba en ese momento.

Hacía poco más de una hora que había comenzado a amanecer, y frente a sus pies podía ver una hoguera recién encendida y algo de fruta troceada junto a un par de piezas de pescado algo torradas y lo que parecía un buen pedazo de queso.

No había sido más que un sueño.

Había sido demasiado real, pero Squall sabía perfectamente que sueños así existían. No sería la primera vez que Eleone lo sorprendía permitiéndole vivir algún momento de su propio pasado. Sin embargo nunca le había dejado ver algo tan inquietante.

¿Qué pretendía regalándole aquel pedazo del pasado? ¿Había sido acaso obra de Eleone? Tal vez había sido un sueño al fin y al cabo y aquella broma pesada había surgido directamente de su imaginación.

Rinoa continuaba arrodillada a su lado, empezando a sentirse entre impaciente y molesta por el silencio de aquel joven. ¿Había vuelto a enfadarse? Xian sabía que había hecho méritos en los últimos días por no provocarlo ni molestarlo. Incluso había intentado mejorar un poco aquella extraña relación de compañeros de viaje. A juzgar por el nuevo plan, iban a pasar mucho más tiempo del que hubiese imaginado escondiéndose aquí y allí, y sabía que molestando y poniendo nervioso al comandante, no conseguiría nada.

- ¿De dónde habéis sacado esto? - preguntó Squall agarrando aquel pedazo de queso y olfateándolo.

- Hay un par de cabañas a unos kilómetros... - le explicó intentando sonar casual, sabía que no le haría gracia saber que se había dedicado a rondar sola por aquel bosque mientras él dormía – la gente de aquí debe dedicarse a la ganadería o algo así, tenían ovejas y había un par de cuevas algo más al este, una estaba llena de estos...

Señalaba aquel trozo de comida que Squall había empezado a inspeccionar con bastante curiosidad, y el muchacho sólo dejó de hacerlo para pararse a mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

- Sé que no debería haberlo hecho, pero me he mantenido escondida en todo momento, ¡no me ha visto absolutamente nadie! - le aseguró cruzándose de brazos.

- No es sólo que os vean... podrían encontrar vuestras huellas si se dan cuenta que les habéis robado algo... - le advirtió él.

Se giró de nuevo hacia aquel desayuno que la muchacha había preparado y agarró uno de aquellos pescados, observando la piel algo más ennegrecida de lo normal.

Probé con tu técnica, usando morfeo... - dijo sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma.

Tras algunos días de viaje, habían llegado al bosque de Rosfall, y aquella última noche la habían pasado acampados algo más al sur, junto al Lago Aubert. Se estaban acercando peligrosamente a la zona de cultivos y granjas que había a las afueras de Timber, pero Squall sabía que cerca de allí había un lugar que podría servirles como escondrijo durante algún tiempo.

- ¿No los habéis limpiado ni destripado? - le preguntó él observando que a pesar de estar cocinados aquellos pobres animales estaban intactos.

- Pensé en hacerlo, pero me dio asco... - dijo ella simplemente, sentándose en el suelo, frente a aquel pequeño gran festín, y empezando a saborear algo de fruta.

Squall la observó durante unos instantes, y volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia lo que sería su desayuno. Tal vez demasiada comida para sólo dos personas.

- Guardaremos lo que sobre, en cuanto hayamos acabado empezaremos a movernos, no conviene que nos quedemos mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar.

- Deberíamos desayunar como reyes, comer como príncipes y cenar como mendigos... - comentó ella recordando una de las frases que su propio padre solía decirle cuando intentaba inculcarle que debía terminarse el desayuno, siendo una niña – No he recogido todo esto para que sobre nada...

Squall volvió a mirarla con el ceño fruncido y dejó escapar un leve suspiro pensando en lo simple que podía parecer a veces aquella joven.

- ¿Vos no coméis a cualquier hora como una reina? - preguntó a modo de broma, usando aquella comparación por el simple hecho de que ella perteneciese a la realeza.

Se había propuesto colaborar en aquella estrategia que la muchacha había usado desde el principio para hacer aquella situación más llevadera. El coraje que la joven había mostrado siendo capaz de bromear y sonreír aún estando constantemente en peligro de muerte le había hecho pensar desde que partieran de los acantilados de Holy Glory.

¿Cuándo se había convertido en alguien tan temeroso de su propio destino como para hacer que ello condicionase su forma de ser?

- ¿En palacio os ponen alguna vez comida de mendigos? - preguntó mirándola con una ceja alzada.

Rinoa lo miró perdiendo aquel ánimo despreocupado que se veía en su cara y volvió de nuevo los ojos al pedazo de queso que había empezado a trocear.

- Nunca me he considerado como tal... - susurró sin mirarlo a los ojos – Una bruja no podría ser nunca reina...

Y sin embargo Adel gobernaba medio mundo.

Squall prefirió callarse aquella observación y volvió de nuevo sus ojos hacia aquel pobre pescado ensartado y quemado, decidiendo que sería más fácil pasar por alto el comentario de la muchacha e intentar mantener el optimismo con el que había decidido seguir el día.

Optimismo, simplemente eso, un humor algo más desenfadado. Tampoco estaba dispuesto a abandonar su aire serio y correcto en cuanto a la misión que tenía en ese momento.

Deberían empezar a moverse lo antes posible.

Dio el primer mordisco al pedazo de pescado que había arrancado del lomo de su ración y masticó rítmicamente mientras volvía a repasar mentalmente el plan que había ido confeccionando en los últimos días

* * *

Los hombres de Seifer llegaron a la costa sur del continente mucho antes del mediodía, y siguieron sus órdenes de inmediato, dispersándose e investigando en los diversos puertos y asentamientos pesqueros en los que Squall y Rinoa pudiesen haberse hecho con una embarcación para continuar huyendo.

Seifer mientras tanto continuaba recorriendo las calles de aquella ciudad pesquera, la mayor de aquellas costas, preguntando aquí y allá, intentando encontrar la más mínima pista de aquellos fugitivos.

Después de varias semanas de búsqueda en aquellos desiertos no habían hallado una sola pista de ellos, así que Seifer había decidido que las intenciones de aquel muchacho no podían ser otras que cruzar los mares del sur o moverse en barco hacia las islas del oeste, donde podrían estar más seguros que en cualquier rincón de aquel gran país constantemente vigilado por sus soldados y sus ciudadanos.

Seifer se paró frente a Viento y Trueno, que lo seguían en todo momento a pocos pasos de él, y dedicó una última mirada a aquellas anchas calles empedradas antes de dirigirse a ellos.

- No creo que hubiesen sido tan tontos como para salir de un puerto tan grande como este... - comentó más para sí mismo que para sus subordinados – Esperaremos a que informen las avanzadas del resto de puertos y decidiremos lo que hacer entonces.

- ¿Podemo' descansá entonce'? - preguntó Trueno, ansioso por poder volver sobre sus pasos y entrar en la taberna que habían pasado hacía unos minutos.

- Comeremos algo y descansaremos mientras esperamos nuevas noticias... - dijo su comandante a medida que pasaba entre ambos y volvía a subir aquella calle bastante concurrida.

Si encontraban la más mínima sospecha de que pudieran haberse dirigido mar adentro, fuera cual fuere su destino, movería la mitad de los hombres que lo seguían en ese momento hacia Centra y la otra mitad hacia el oeste; de no ser así destinaría sólo dos grupos a ambos lugares, para hacer una ronda de reconocimiento en aquellas zonas, y él volvería a palacio, donde informaría personalmente al rey y decidiría sus próximos movimientos de búsqueda con tranquilidad y paciencia.

Sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder, pero también sabía que Squall podía llevarle una gran ventaja a esas alturas. No le convenía continuar corriendo de un lugar para otro sin haber pensado detenidamente cuales eran sus opciones.

* * *

- ¿De dónde sacaste un chocobo tan grande? - preguntó la princesa con curiosidad, observando atentamente la distancia que quedaba tras ellos a cada zancada que daba aquella poderosa montura.

- Cid y Laguna lo compraron a un mercader cuando empecé a ejercer como soldado – contestó él sin más – Era un chocobo muy joven, pero ya podía verse que sería un ejemplar realmente fuerte.

Llevaban a penas unas horas a lomos de Boko y ya comenzaban a acercarse al límite este de aquella espesa arboleda, cada vez más próximos a los límites de aquel bosque.

- Parece que te llevas realmente bien con ese escribano – comentó la muchacha con curiosidad.

Pero Squall ni siqueria llegó a contestar. Tiró de las riendas de aquel chocobo y éste obedeció de inmediato al mandato de su amo, parando en seco mientras cogía aire a grandes bocanadas, y permitiéndole que inspeccionase el terreno que había a los pies de su montura con total facilidad.

- ¿Qué pasa...? - preguntó Rinoa.

- Estas huellas se repiten bastante por esta zona, es como si hubiesen estado rebuscando a conciencia todos los alrededores – comentó observando algunas leves marcas en la tierra suelta y seca del suelo.

Rinoa intentó ver dichas huellas, pero todo lo que podía encontrar a sus pies era tierra revuelta y lo que parecían pisadas de animales y monstruos que no le dejaban distinguir alguna marca en concreto..

Unos pasos más adelante aún se podía observar una leve sombra humeante que se elevaba en una finísima columna sobre los restos de aquella hoguera.

- Deben haber más cazarrecompensas rondando por aquí... - concluyó sin darle más importancia.

Seguramente así sería, pero algunas de aquellas huellas eran tal vez demasiado pequeñas como para pertenecer a ningún mercenario en busca de una buena recompensa.

Boko empezó a moverse una vez más y se adentró de nuevo entre los árboles, saliendo de aquel pequeño claro, permitiendo que Irvine se asomase de nuevo tras los gruesos troncos de los árboles que lo mantenían oculto.

Aquel par de viajeros coincidían bastante con la descripción que Selphie le había hecho la noche anterior, sin embargo el motivo por el que andaba buscándolos y el objeto de dicha búsqueda era algo que no le importaba demasiado.

Su principal misión diaria era sobrevivir un día más sin meterse en demasiados problemas.

Un plan bastante aburrido, pero que le permitía continuar existiendo sin complicaciones ni obligaciones.

Igualmente, lo único que podría haber hecho era avisarlos de que aquella joven andaba buscándolos, y si aquellos viajeros se tomaban tantas molestias para que no dieran con ellos seguramente les estaría perjudicando si intentase avisar a Selphie, y si los avisase a ellos hubiese conseguido que huyesen de ella con más facilidad, así que la hubiese perjudicado a ella.

- No te compliques, muchacho... - se dijo a sí mismo colocando su mochila al hombro y agarrando las armas que había dejado tiradas de cualquier manera a sus pies en cuanto se ocultó al oír las pisadas de aquella montura.

Sobrevivir un día más sin meterse en demasiados problemas, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Selphie volvió a pararse una vez más en cuanto sintió a Fluffy agarrando su nunchaku, que mantenía sujeto con una mano mientras leía una y mil veces aquella nota de Quistis.

- No estires, Flu... - dijo en un tono casi aburrido, consiguiendo que el animalito emitiera un leve gruñido lastimero a modo de protesta y continuase caminando a sus espaldas, intentando resistir las ganas de agarrarla de nuevo.

La primera y última noche que despertó junto a aquel ladrón de caminos, Fluffy estaba a su lado, esperando tranquilamente a que abriese los ojos. Había sido él quien la persiguiera durante media noche por el bosque, y llevaba consigo un mensaje de Quistis.

Los ojos de la muchacha volvieron a la nota y aquellas palabras resonaron una vez más en su cabeza.

"Nadie debe saber que seguimos en contacto, yo negaré cualquier tipo de conocimiento sobre tu paradero o tus intenciones, así que es de vital importancia que nadie sea capaz de leer ninguno de estos mensajes.

Memoriza bien el sistema de cifrado, deshazte de esta nota y contesta para que pueda estar segura de que eres tú y que has entendido lo que te estoy diciendo.

Suerte"

Fluffy había sido entrenado por ella misma desde hacía años, siendo un importante aliado en misiones de rastreo, vigilancia e incluso combate. Sin embargo era un mumba lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que si su misión era entregarle ese mensaje a ella, no dejaría que cayese en manos ajenas.

Igualmente, en cuanto hubiese memorizado aquel montón de símbolos y combinaciones según fonemas o incluso palabras enteras podrían estar seguras que si alguien se hacía con alguna de aquellas notitas lo tendrían realmente difícil para entenderlas si no disponían de aquel maravilloso manual que Quistis le había mandado.

El problema sería memorizarlo completamente y a la perfección antes de destruirlo.

Fluffy volvió a rozar una de sus botas con sus zarpas y Selphie volvió a parar y dejó escapar un suspiro molesto. Aquel pequeño gran aliado era realmente útil en muchos aspectos, pero también podía ser bastante pesado cuando no era necesario. Quistis siempre comentaba que era igual que su dueña, un pequeño punto que exigía atención y mimos constantemente.

- ¿Qué quieres...? - preguntó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

El mumba ronroneó al mismo tiempo que alargaba una pata hacia su mano, y Selphie terminó por sujetar la nota de Quistis con la otra y acceder a agarrar la zarpa del animalito antes de seguir caminando.

Si aquel idiota no le hubiese roto el cinturón ahora no tendría que andar cargando con su arma de manera tan poco práctica.

Hacía tres días que se había separado de aquel trotamundos, decidiendo que continuaría con su plan de ir hacia la Tumba del Rey sin Nombre antes de pararse a contestar a Quistis.

Memorizar aquel sistema de escritura a la perfección le llevaría trabajo, y malgastar aquel tiempo en rondar por aquellos bosques sin continuar su búsqueda sería un malgasto que no podía permitirse.

Y mucho menos sabiendo que había gente como aquel ladrón de caminos rondando allí dentro.

* * *

- No pude evitarlo... - dijo Eleone agarrándose ambas rodillas y mirando a Edea con un deje de disculpa – Cuando me pongo nerviosa pueden pasar dos cosas: o bien soy incapaz de usar mis habilidades, o bien las uso sin control.

- ¿No lo hiciste queriendo? - le preguntó Edea.

- Soñé con la noche que escapamos de los soldados de Esthar, y no paraba de pensar en Squall... - dijo – Podía sentirlo, sé que lo arrastré a mi sueño sin darme cuenta.

Laguna había decidido finalmente compartir con ellas toda la información relevante a la huida de Squall y Rinoa que sólo él y Cid conocían. No serviría de nada continuar torturando al pobre Zell por haberlo descubierto casi sin querer, ni seguir atormentándose él mismo por verse en una situación de la que no sabía cómo salir.

Estaban completamente atados de pies y manos dentro de aquel castillo, y aunque hubiesen salido para ayudarlos sólo los habrían puesto en peligro, serían un grupo cada vez mayor moviéndose con más dificultad para ocultarse.

Desde entonces, Eleone pasaba los días intentando imaginar como ayudarlos, y las noches sin poder sacárselos de la mente.

- No te atormentes por ello – le aconsejó Edea – Por duros que sean esos recuerdos, Squall sabrá que no los revives con mala intención.

Eleone agarró la taza de leche caliente que Edea le había preparado, y sintió el olor dulzón de la miel antes de beber.

Squall era todo lo que le había quedado de Raine, ella lo mantuvo a salvo desde el primer día de su vida. Le dio calor, alimento, e incluso su nombre. Tan sólo de pensar que había un reino entero intentando conseguir su cabeza la hacía estremecerse de terror.

- Tenemos que hacer algo... - murmuró antes de volver a sorber de aquella taza.

* * *

Un nuevo enemigo cargó contra él y Squall volvió a mover su arma ágilmente, consiguiendo otro corte limpio y certero, haciendo que aquel alagar se convirtiese en otro cadáver más tirado a las puertas de aquella oscura gruta.

Hacía tiempo había habido un asentamiento minero justo donde se encontraban, pero aquella zona estaba infestada por aquellos seres, que a pesar de no ser una amenaza realmente importante para ellos, resultaban bastante molestos en grupos numerosos. Por ese motivo aquella antigua mina permanecía abandonada desde hacía siglos.

Rinoa permanecía unos metros tras él, manteniéndose fuera del alcance de los ataques de aquel pequeño grupo que habían encontrado justo a la entrada de la mina mientras Squall despejaba la zona para adentrarse en su interior.

- Tened cuidado, antes de inspeccionar las galerías más profundas conviene que verifiquemos la resistencia de estos tabiques – dijo Squall golpeando con los nudillos las columnas de madera que mantenían aquellas galerías libres de derrumbamientos.

Rinoa no había dado más de un par de pasos hacia su interior cuando un ronco gruñido a sus espaldas la hizo girarse de repente, y un temblor de tierra sordo y repentino hizo que una leve nube de polvo cayera del techo y apareciesen varias grietas tanto en las paredes como en el suelo.

Squall la empujó hacia afuera, sujetándola por la cintura a medida que se colocaba él mismo entre ella y el alagar que acababa de aparecer, y una vez más atacó para librarse de aquella nueva amenaza.

En cuanto aquel pobre ser dejó de moverse el muchacho desclavó su sable de su cuerpo y se giró hacia la princesa, aún de pie frente a la entrada de la mina, con una mirada algo preocupada en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo lo hacéis? - preguntó el chico cruzándose de brazos ante ella, empezando a sentir real curiosidad sobre aquellas extrañas habilidades – Usar magias como seísmo sin tener enlaces ni nada parecido...

- No... no lo sé muy bien... - confesó ella – Cuando me sobresalto es... como si algo escapase de mi interior y todo a mi alrededor se sacudiese...

El muchacho caminó a su lado y volvió a inspeccionar el estado de las paredes escavadas en la piedra. Los daños eran mínimos, y para él aquella era una garantía más que suficiente de que podían entrar con bastante seguridad de que no habría ningún derrumbamiento repentino. A no ser que aquella joven los causase, claro está.

- Id con cuidado pues, no conviene que en uno de esos temblores se nos venga media mina encima – la advirtió a medida que ambos volvían a dar los primeros pasos hacia la oscuridad de aquella estrecha gruta.

El plan en ese momento era ocultarse allí uno o dos días y esperar noticias de Eleone, en cuanto se pusiese en contacto con él le informaría del incidente en los acantilados y le pediría que los mantuviese al tanto sobre los movimientos de aquellos molestos cazarrecompensas.

Nuevamente, lo único que podían hacer era ocultarse y esperar.

* * *

Ahora sí que sí... ya está TT-TT siento... mucho muchísimo... este inmenso retraso... (He tenido que pisar Barcelona dos veces para escribir un capítulo! XDD)


	15. ¿No nos convierte eso en aliados?

_**Just On The Same Path**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Una vez más me veo obligada a llenar este apartado de disculpas ^^' Esta vez se trata de motivos de peso, en verano toca trabajar de 9 a 12 horas diarias, así que no es que tenga tanto tiempo cono en invierno... Además, he tenido varios (y maravillosos) entretenimientos últimamente que me han mantenido más distraída de lo habitual ^^' (Exacto... estoy hablando de ti, jovencita XD)

Por cierto, aprovecho para hacer publicidad. Si alguien está interesado andamos por Facebook. Todo aquel que tenga un poquito de curiosidad puede pasarse por el grupito "Fans de Thyamant!" y encontrará diseños de los personajes de este mismo fic y un murito precioso donde voy avisando de actualizaciones y donde todo el que quiera puede quejarse todo lo que quiera sobre lo que tardo en actualizar XD

Rinoa Haatirii: Ya ves, dos veces no he tenido que pisarla, pero una más sí XD (Aunque viniste también a verme, eso cuenta?... Al fin y al cabo nos hemos visto dos veces antes de que saliese el capítulo =D) Sobre Fluffy... el día que vendan mumbas en pajarerías te compraré uno XD Al final no me he extendido demasiado con el tema de los poderes, pero vaya. Ne, a cambio de este también quiero ver Gee! XD

nancyriny: Sí que falta, sí... pero no te creas que tanto! XD De nuevo he tardado una eternidad y de nuevo me disculpo ^^' Espero que no pase lo mismo con el siguiente (aunque ya no aseguro nada... visto lo visto v.v) Y agradezco muchísimo tanta expectación!

Deidara-rock: Pues aquí tienes Selphies, Irvines y mumbas... y todo junto! XD Siento que en este capítulo no haya tanto sobre esos dos, pero puedes tener por seguro que más adelante los habrá! XD En fin, sigo sintiendo el retraso v.v

Hikki-sama: Si Seifer salía poquito en el anterior, creo que menos sale en este XD Ahora le toca pasar unos días más relajado al muchacho. Y sí, debería haber habido por lo meno capítulos nuevos... v.v Sorris...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XV: ¿NO NOS CONVIERTE ESO EN ALIADOS?**

* * *

- Sujetaos la muñeca, así no dejaréis que mi hoja avance hacia vos.

Rinoa volvió a mirar aquella vieja empuñadura y la colocó de nuevo frente a ella, agarrando su muñeca derecha con su mano izquierda, intentando que la resistencia que presentara esta vez fuese mayor que la anterior.

Squall volvió a mirarla con el ceño fruncido y una vez más movió su sable hacia la hoja de aquella daga, consiguiendo nuevamente que la muchacha cerrase los ojos justo en el momento en que ambas hojas chocaron y haciendo que sus brazos se moviesen hacia atrás, permitiendo nuevamente que el arma de aquel muchacho se acercase peligrosamente a su cara.

- Debéis oponer más resistencia... - volvió a repetirle una vez más.

- No es tan fácil ¿sabes? - le aseguró la joven princesa por enésima vez – Además, la empuñadura está cayéndose a trozos, no es un arma con la que me sienta muy segura...

- Lo que se cae a pedazos es sólo la cubierta de cuero – le dijo él agarrando una vez más su mano y colocándola a la altura de su mirada, donde debía sostener aquella daga para defenderse de sus ataques – Volved a intentarlo.

Rinoa dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro y de nuevo lo miró frunciendo el ceño, esperando pacientemente a que se aproximara a ella.

Esta vez sin embargo fueron sus pies los que retrocedieron instintivamente al verlo cargar contra ella, y dio un pequeño traspiés que la obligó a bajar ambas manos en un movimiento reflejo para parar la caída que seguiría a aquel tropiezo.

El sable del muchacho pasó a menos de un palmo de ella, y Squall se quedó prácticamente blanco al ver que había quedado completamente desprotegida y que si no le había alcanzado había sido solo por casualidad.

- ¡Xian, no bajes el arma! - le regañó mientras se agachaba para ayudarla a ponerse en pie – Tienes que aprender a sujetar esa daga y mantener tu posición antes de saber manejarla contra un enemigo...

- Sí, sí... - dijo ella con un aire entre molesto y despreocupado – Primero hay que saber defenderse... después viene el aprender a atacar... me lo has dicho mil veces...

Squall la miró sin dejar de sorprenderse por la falta de miedo que parecía haber en ella. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que si su cuerpo se hubiese inclinado unos centímetros menos podría haberse encontrado con la hoja de su sable literalmente clavada en ella?

Ella simplemente lo miró levantando una ceja y sonrió levemente a medida que se sacudía la ropa.

- Os pido que os lo toméis en serio... - le suplicó el muchacho ganando de nuevo su compostura y recogiendo la daga que se le había caído al suelo – En estos días os habéis vuelto más inestable, y si no sois capaz de controlar vuestras habilidades deberéis aprender a defenderos de otra manera... Tal vez así...

- No disimules, has vuelto a tutearme... - le dijo ella aún sonriendo.

Llevaban algo más de dos semanas ocultos en aquellas minas, y desde los primeros días habían terminado derrumbándose un par de galerías gracias a los temblores de tierra que había desencadenado la joven princesa por culpa de los ataques de aquellos estúpidos alagares.

Squall había decidido en ese momento que sería conveniente que la muchacha ganase la suficiente confianza en su capacidad para defenderse como para no sobresaltarse de aquella manera, y desde entonces había empezado a instruirla en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

17 días exactamente eran los que habían pasado desde que entraron por primera vez en aquel manojo de galerías subterráneas, y de ellos aquel paciente instructor había pasado 12 intentando que la muchacha escuchase sus consejos y comenzase a hacer las cosas como esperaba de ella.

No obstante la atención de la joven princesa parecía algo más ocupada en cualquier otra cosa que en aplicarse en su aprendizaje.

- Alteza... deberíais poner algo más de vuestra parte... - intentó convencerla una vez más.

La muchacha lo miró con una ceja levemente levantada y se agachó para recoger aquella daga con un aire bastante desganado.

Recordaba haberla visto ir de un lado a otro con Quistis pidiéndole exactamente lo mismo que él le estaba pidiendo ahora, un tiempo atrás, en el castillo. Recordaba haber visto a aquella pobre muchacha perseguir a la princesa de un lado a otro intentando cumplir el mandato que le había sido dado, el de hacer de aquella joven una futura reina en condiciones, y recordaba haberse entretenido con la manera en que Rinoa parecía convencida en no hacerle caso.

- Lo digo en serio, tal vez no os guste que os digan cómo hacer las cosas para hacerlas bien – empezó a decir el muchacho - No sé por qué os cuesta tanto centraros en lo que intentan enseñaros, pero-

- No me cuesta centrarme en lo que me intentan enseñar – lo interrumpió ella – Me cuesta, eso es todo, nunca había tenido que defenderme con armas.

Esta vez era el turno de la ceja del comandante para alzarse incrédula ante las palabras de aquella joven.

- He visto como poníais en jaque la paciencia de la heredera de Esthar... - le informó con sorna – Cuando no queréis aprender algo ni siquiera lo intentáis.

- Eso es distinto – dijo ella agachando la cabeza y rascando con una uña la superficie porosa y desgastada de la empuñadura de aquella antigua daga – Hace tiempo que no me veo como una reina, tener que creerme que mi destino era convertirme en una casi parecía un chiste.

De repente parecía que aquella joven alegre y bromista hablaba con la seriedad de una anciana. Squall se acercó un paso hacia ella y movió su arma de manera suave hasta chocarla con la hoja de la de ella.

- Poneos en guardia – le pidió con total seriedad – Tendréis que demostrarme que de verdad queréis aprender algo de mí.

* * *

No le habían dejado más opción que esa.

Odine era el tipo de persona con la que no quería tener nada que ver, pero aún así no encontraba más solución que aquella.

Un pequeño genio capaz de desentrañar los misterios más increíbles de la magia más inalcanzable para el ser humano, capaz de crear las invenciones más sorprendentes que pudiesen imaginarse, y sobre todo, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir todas aquellas hazañas.

El antiguo experto en magia del reino de Esthar, se encontraba ahora recluido en aquel reino aburridamente tradicional que era el de Galbadia, en el cual no encontraba más entretenimiento que el estudio de los poderes de Edea con el único fin de poder derrotar a Adel.

Martine Dodonner Trepe, el difunto rey de Esthar, había sido siempre un hombre de mente abierta y curiosa que había disfrutado observando cada invención o descubrimiento que resultasen de las investigaciones de Odine, por eso mismo le había dado carta blanca para hacer cualquier tipo de experimento, y Odine tuvo la libertad de que su rey jamás indagara demasiado en sus métodos y técnicas para llevarlos a cabo.

Sin embargo Quistis había oído barbaridades que aún a día de hoy le ponían los pelos de punta.

Años atrás los sirvientes del castillo de Esthar hablaban de esclavos y huérfanos encerrados en sus aposentos con el único objetivo de servir de conejillos de indias en sus experimentos, había oído incluso que pagaba a cada aldeano que pudiese llevarle alguna joven bruja sin que las autoridades llegasen a saberlo.

El rey Trepe nunca se llegó a creer ninguna de dichas habladurías, confió ciegamente en la palabra de su subordinado. El mayor defecto que Quistis vio siempre en su padre, solía confiar ciegamente en la palabra de aquellos que le habían jurado lealtad. Algo que lo había llevado a cometer los mayores errores de su vida.

Los pasos de aquella muchacha sonaban entre molestos, impacientes y decididos entre los altos muros de piedra de palacio mientras pensaba en todo aquello. Desde que ella y Zell llegaron a Galbadia junto con los sirvientes que sobrevivieron al ataque de Adel, Odine no había tenido tanta libertad entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

Calway decidió acogerlo en su palacio simplemente a cambio de su conocimiento sobre las brujas, le pidió que pusiese su habilidad como investigador e ingeniero mágico a su servicio con tal de encontrar alguna manera de derrotar a Adel. Y aquella había sido la única causa a la que había servido en los últimos años.

Los nudillos de la muchacha resonaron contra la superficie de madera desgastada de aquella vieja celda, en la zona más baja y oscura del castillo, donde se encontraban las habitaciones de la servidumbre.

La voz aguda y molesta de aquel hombrecillo que tanto le desagradaba resonó tras la puerta, junto con un sonido inconfundible de mover cosas de arriba para abajo, seguramente intentando ocultar cualquier cosa que no debieran ver los intrusos que intentasen irrumpir en aquel improvisado laboratorio, y un minuto después abrió la puerta de golpe y alzó la cara ridículamente para dirigir sus pequeños y vidriosos ojos a la decidida mirada de Quistis.

- Debéis ayudarme... - dijo únicamente.

* * *

En aquel par de semanas se había convertido en algo realmente interesante aquello de observarla mientras no se daba cuenta.

Selphie continuaba dando vueltas a orillas de aquel lago, hablando con aquel pequeño animal que continuaba siguiéndola a todas partes, y esforzándose todo lo que podía por no perder la paciencia mientras continuaba con aquella búsqueda suya.

La muchacha llegó e inspeccionó la zona de la Tumba del Rey sin Nombre sin conseguir hallar pista alguna de Squall y Rinoa, y finalmente decidió volver al punto en que había perdido la pista de las huellas de Boko.

Desde allí continuó río arriba rastreando con Fluffy, intentando encontrar alguna pista que le diese la seguridad de que habían pasado por allí. Llegó hasta las tierras de Dollet, y fue allí donde encontraron por primera vez un rastro que el pequeño mumba reconoció sin dudarlo lo más mínimo.

Volvió a moverse por los bosques de aquella zona, topándose en más de una ocasión con aquel rastro, pero al parecer habían sido especialmente cuidadosos una vez volvieron atrás y se adentraron en el bosque de Rosfall. Desde ese punto no había sido capaz de volver a encontrar pista alguna, y hasta ese punto había vuelto en cinco ocasiones, intentando pensar en las posibilidades que tenía.

Sabía que se habían movido por aquellas tierras hacía unas semanas, pero llevaba ya demasiados días sin ser capaz de encontrar certeza alguna sobre la dirección que habían tomado desde allí.

Podrían estar en cualquier parte.

- Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo oculto en el mismo lugar, y creo que por fin entiendo por qué sigo en este bosque – dijo una voz profunda a sus espaldas.

Irvine continuaba recostado sobre la misma rama desde la que llevaba un buen rato observándola sin que ella se diese cuenta.

- ¿Me estás siguiendo? - lo acusó ella con el ceño fruncido.

El muchacho bajó de aquel inmenso árbol y en cuanto tocó el suelo Fluffy salió corriendo hacia él, saludándolo como había hecho ya más de una vez.

- ¡Fluffy, ven aquí! - le ordenó su dueña en un tono entre enfadado y molesto.

- He descubierto que me entretiene verte dando vueltas de un lado para otro todo el rato, es realmente interesante esa tozudez tuya por encontrar a esos viajeros – comentó mientras rascaba la barbilla del mumba - ¿Quiénes son realmente?

Selphie se había tropezado ya en varias ocasiones con aquel ladrón mientras continuaba reconociendo aquella zona, y en todas aquellas ocasiones había terminado por irse de donde se había topado con él de bastante mal humor.

- No tengo por qué contestarte, vagabundo – dijo cruzándose de brazos y esperando a que su ayudante dejase de hacerle carantoñas a aquel ladrón y volviese a su lado para irse de allí lo antes posible.

- Empiezas a intrigarme... - dijo él acercándose a ella y dejando de prestar atención alguna al animal.

En cada encuentro él le había preguntado sobre aquella búsqueda en la que parecía empeñada en no desistir, y en cada encuentro ella había estallado de la misma manera y se había ido entre maldiciones, advirtiéndole de la cantidad de problemas con los que se encontraría si continuaba molestándola.

- Tú empiezas a aburrirme, apareciendo como quien no quiere la cosa, intentando hacerte el interesante... ¡Pero no me engañas! - dijo levantando un dedo y colocándolo justo frente a su cara, evitando que se acercase a ella más de lo que la longitud de su brazo le permitía – No eres de fiar...

- A lo mejor, si me contases algo más sobre esos chicos que buscas, podría ayudarte...

Selphie levantó una ceja ante aquel comentario, considerándolo por un instante sin darse mucha cuenta.

En el momento en que se percató de que lo estaba haciendo, abrió los ojos de par en par y lo empujó apartándolo de su camino.

- ¡Jamás! - gritó a medida que se alejaba de aquel lugar, seguida por Fluffy como tantas otras veces.

Nunca aceptaría ayuda de un delincuente, por muy desesperada que se encontrase.

* * *

- ¡Squall!

El muchacho se giró hacia aquella voz que tan familiar comenzaba a hacérsele, y encontró a la princesa aproximándose a él con un pequeño fardo de cuero entre los brazos.

- Mira... - dijo cogiendo aire con las mejillas algo rosadas.

Tiró ante él el pequeño botín que acababa de encontrar en su última excursión, y el muchacho la miró después de haberlo visto con lo que parecía una regañina no muy lejana oculta tras la mirada.

- ¡Y no, no me ha visto nadie! - le aseguró, como las demás veces.

La muchacha solía aprovechar los momentos más cálidos del día para hacer alguna escapada por los alrededores, y en ellas había encontrado alguna pequeña cabaña o granjas bastante alejadas, en las zonas más próximas a la ciudad de Timber, donde terminaba el bosque y comenzaban las amplias llanuras que solían servir de campos de cultivos a los pocos granjeros de por allí.

- No debéis salir del bosque, ni siquiera deberíais acercaros a sus límites... - dijo el muchacho con un tono aburrido.

- ¡No lo he hecho! - le aseguró ella.

Squall volvió a mirar aquellas verduras recién arrancadas de la tierra y de nuevo volvió la mirada hacia la muchacha.

- De verdad que no... las he cogido de otra manera, no he necesitado acercarme a las huertas ni nada parecido – le dijo en un tono completamente serio.

Una de las cejas de aquel comandante se alzó dejando claro que dudaba de su palabra completamente, y la muchacha dejó escapar un leve bufido de aire por la nariz antes de poner una mano tendida en el aire, sobre la daga cuya empuñadura Squall estaba intentando arreglar, y el arma se levantó en el aire hasta llegar a tocar la palma de su mano.

- No he salido de entre los árboles... - le aseguró una vez más dejando caer la daga de nuevo sobre su regazo.

- ¿Cómo... ? - balbuceó el muchacho aún mirando aquella daga.

- ¿Qué más da el cómo? Tenemos algo distinto para cenar esta noche – dijo ella sentándose frente a él y empezando a retirar la tierra que había pegada a las raíces de aquel botín culinario.

En aquellos días la chica había usado sus habilidades para cosas como encender una hoguera o manipular la temperatura de las galerías donde dormían durante la noche. Siempre había sido un tipo de magia con la que Squall estaba familiarizado, controlando elementos relacionados con el calor o la tierra, pero aquello era completamente distinto. Era un tipo de magia que no había visto jamás.

- ¿Pero cómo funciona? - consiguió preguntarle finalmente.

Rinoa sonrió mientras volvía a mirarlo y se paró a buscar alguna manera de contestar a aquella pregunta.

En aquellos días el muchacho había llegado a mantener alguna que otra breve conversación con ella, incluso mostraba curiosidad por sus habilidades, de alguna manera sentía que no le temía por ellas, sentía que aquel joven era más humano de lo que le había parecido tiempo atrás.

Y estaba agradecida por ello, siempre sería más cómodo viajar junto a un ser de su misma especie.

- Es como... querer que una parte de tu cuerpo atraiga algo en concreto... y concentrarte en eso – dijo sin aclarar demasiado las dudas del muchacho. ¿Simplemente deseaba que un objeto se acercase a su mano y ocurría? No tenía sentido alguno.

- Mueves cosas con la mente... - dijo él intentando resumir lo que acababa de decir la muchacha.

Rinoa miró hacia sus manos por un instante, a medida que retiraba la tierra de aquellas raíces.

- No es que mueva las cosas... es como... hacer que una zona haga de imán para una cosa en concreto – explicó simplemente, dejando aún más dudas tras esas palabras.

Squall cogió aire para dejar claro que seguía sin entender lo que le acababa de explicar, sin embargo no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Angelo se levantó del sitio en el que se había sentado, justo al lado de Rinoa, y alzó ambas orejas, centrándose completamente en un punto justo tras el muchacho.

El chico lo había visto hacer eso muchas otras veces, y siempre se habían encontrado con algún monstruo justo después.

Esta vez sin embargo fue distinto. Rinoa se puso en pie y aguantó la respiración, esperando un ataque inminente de otro molesto alagar, Squall hizo lo mismo y se giró, quedando entre la princesa y la posible amenaza, y unos segundos después un joven que no parecía mucho mayor que ellos apareció entre unos arbustos.

Se quedó completamente quieto al verlos, y por un momento Squall no supo cómo actuar.

No parecía un cazarrecompensas, tanto su vestimenta como la tierra que había bajo sus uñas y pegadas a sus botas le daban un aspecto de campesino inconfundible.

- ¿Qué demonioz hacez ahí parado? - dijo una voz a las espaldas de aquel desconocido.

El muchacho no se movió lo más mínimo, en lugar de hacer nada bajó su mirada hacia el sable de Squall, y por un momento palideció completamente.

- ¿Loz haz encontrado? – pudieron oír justo al mismo tiempo que otro muchacho más o menos de la misma edad que el primero y con el mismo aspecto rural aparecía tras él – Zi han vuelto a zer ezoz eztúpidoz mapachez te juro que...

El pañuelo que había anudado sobre su cabeza casi hacía difícil ver su mirada bajo el borde de tela, pero el muchacho se quedó mirando a Squall casi igual de sorprendido que ellos.

El primer intruso se llevó una mano justo bajo su ombligo, aún sin poder apartar la mirada de la afilada hoja del sable de Squall, y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, tropezando con su compañero mientras seguía huyendo de aquella inesperada escena.

- Watts... compañero... - dijo con una voz algo temblorosa – Interrógalos tú... averigua quiénes son...

- ¡De ezo nada! - le regañó aquel otro muchacho al mismo tiempo que lo agarraba de la camisa, evitando que continuase retrocediendo – Zon doz intruzoz en nueztraz tierraz, ¡el problema ez de loz doz!

- Watts... - murmuró Squall dirigiendo una mirada suspicaz hacia aquel muchacho.

El chico lo miró alzando una ceja, y de nuevo volvió a mirar a su compañero.

- Zone, ezte tío me conoce... - susurró intentando sin demasiados resultados que sólo lo oyese aquel otro muchacho.

- Y nosotros lo conocemos a él... - dijo Zone abriendo los ojos lentamente a medida que reconocía al comandante del ejército de Galbadia y sentía aquel pinchazo nervioso retorciéndose un poco más entre sus tripas.

* * *

- ¿Qué quería ese escribano? - preguntó Seifer sin levantar la mirada de aquel inmenso mapa que se desplegaba sobre la gran mesa que había en el centro de su habitación.

- Aún sigue reunío con su mahe'tá – contestó aquel inmenso hombre de color, inclinándose sobre el hombro de su comandante y observando aquellas extrañas líneas que había ido trazando sobre aquel mapa.

- No me servís de nada, os dije que quería saber todo lo que pasaba en esa sala de reuniones y no podéis ni sacar un poco de información que me sirva de algo.

Seifer continuaba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos clavados en las pequeñas piezas de madera que marcaban las ciudades en las que actualmente tenía varios escuadrones rastreando cada palmo de tierra que pisaban. Mientras tanto Trueno se rascaba la cabeza sin saber qué debía contestar para no enfadar a su superior.

- El e'cribano sólo diho que necesitaba hablá con el rey... - le explicó apartándose un par de pasos de él – Lo' guardas lo deharon pasá sin preguntarle na' má'...

El joven comandante giró la cabeza para dirigir sus intensos ojos verdes a aquel pobre inepto, y de nuevo volvió su atención hacia aquel montón de topónimos, decidiendo que no merecía la pena empezar a regañar a aquel estúpido una vez más.

El escribano no era nadie que realmente debiera preocuparle, así que poco tendría que hablar con el rey que pudiese suponer un problema en sus actuales planes.

En los últimos días el rey había dejado más que claro que la prioridad de sus hombres era encontrar y acabar con Squall y Rinoa. Él aún no entendía de donde demonios salía esa urgencia y necesidad de ver muerta a su propia hija, pero seguía sin importarle lo más mínimo.

Lo único que él tenía en mente era que en cuanto diese con Squall no tendría que justificar nada para acabar con él, y el día en que consiguiese que eso fuese así podría descansar tranquilo.

Sólo pensar en todo el tiempo que había pasado siguiendo las órdenes de aquel crío iluso que no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba el mundo lo ponía de mal humor. Habían sido años acatando cada comando que él ordenaba, años observando a un hombre sin carácter, que vivía con el único objetivo de proteger a todo el mundo de una amenaza que estaba muchísimo por encima de él.

Squall pretendía matar a Adel para proteger a todos los que aquella bruja estaba torturando y sometiendo a su voluntad, él quería acabar con Squall simplemente porque podía, porque debía demostrar lo equivocado que estaba aquel muchacho intentando proteger a los débiles, porque debía demostrar que él estaba muy por encima de Squall y por lo tanto estaba en su mano decidir si aquel pobre infeliz debía seguir viviendo o no.

- En una semana moveremos a la mitad de mis hombres a Centra – murmuró observando el dibujo de aquel continente que aún no habían pisado – Estamos atrasándonos demasiado aquí, y seguramente ni siquiera están en Galbadia.

* * *

- ¡Deberíamoz mataroz por eztar en nueztraz tierraz! ¡Ezo ez lo que deberíamoz hacer! - dijo aquel muchacho completamente enfadado - Te ha mandado Calway para ezo, ¿no? Eze cobarde ze ha decidido a terminar con la amenaza que zuponemoz para zu imperio, ¿no?

Aquel inesperado encuentro había terminado de la manera más surrealista posible.

Rinoa observaba la manera en que aquel par de campesinos atacaban en todo momento a Squall, acusándolo de haber aparecido en unas tierras que decían ser suyas, y al parecer sin tener ni idea de que el rey había puesto precio a sus cabezas.

- Watts, está armado... - le advertía Zone – yo de ti no le haría enfadar... ¡Y mucho menos si crees que el rey lo ha mandado para matarnos!

- Nadie nos ha mandado para matar a nadie... - dijo Squall enfundando su sable – estamos de paso, nos iremos al amanecer.

- ¿Como que nos iremos al amanecer? - preguntó Rinoa acercándose al muchacho, abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que aparecieron aquellos inesperados anfitriones – Este escondite es perfecto, y sabemos que el rey no tiene ni idea de que estamos aquí...

Squall dejó escapar un bufido molesto y se giró hacia Rinoa, acercándose a ella todo lo que pudo y agarrándola de un brazo, asegurándose de que aquellos dos jóvenes no oyesen nada de lo que tenía que decirle.

- Alteza, estos dos campesinos no tienen ni idea de que nos están buscando, no nos conviene que sospechen y den la voz de alarma – la advirtió con el ceño fruncido.

La muchacha miró sobre su hombro hacia aquel par de espontáneos y después le devolvió la mirada al muchacho.

- ¿Y dónde vamos a ocultarnos ahora? - le preguntó dejando que se advirtiese un deje de enfado tras sus palabras.

- En cualquier otra parte, pero no podemos dejar que nadie sepa dónde estamos – le aclaró el muchacho.

Rinoa miró a su alrededor, apartándose de Squall y soltándose de su agarre al mismo tiempo que estudiaba atentamente a Zone y Watts.

- ¿De qué conocéis al comandante? - les preguntó levantando una ceja.

- Todo el mundo conoce al comandante del ejército de Galbadia – dijo Zone con algo de intimidación en la voz.

Rinoa se giró entonces hacia Squall.

- ¿De qué los conoces tú? - le preguntó a él esta vez cruzándose de brazos.

- Zone y Watts... únicos y verdaderos dueños de las tierras de Timber... - dijo Squall colocando los brazos en jarra y esbozando una sonrisa burlona hacia ellos – Cada año envían una carta al rey reclamando la independencia de su reino, y cada año el rey envía a un mensajero para que los escolte hasta palacio y tener una audiencia con ellos. Pero cada año desaparecen completamente en cuanto el mensajero pisa sus supuestas tierras.

- ¡Porque ze trata de una trampa! ¡Eztá clarízimo! - lo acusó Watts señalándolo con el dedo índice – El día que decidamoz zeguir a eze menzajero terminaremoz ziendo doz cadáverez en cualquier dezcampado de camino a palacio.

- Vale... por lo que veo el rey no os cae muy bien... - murmuró Rinoa apoyando un dedo índice en su barbilla.

- Su familia se hizo con las tierras de Timber, que pertenecían únicamente a los habitantes de Timber... - dijo Zone en un tono indignado y reivindicativo - ¡Sólo queremos aquello que nos pertenece! ¡Nuestros padres fundaron esta ciudad!

- ¡Ezo! - lo apoyó su compañero.

Rinoa se giró hacia Squall con el ceño fruncido, y la leve sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara informó al muchacho de que lo que iba a venir justo después no podía ser buena idea.

- Si nosotros somos enemigos del rey, y vosotros sois enemigos del rey... ¿No nos convierte eso en aliados? - les preguntó acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa confiada en la cara.

- ¡Él no ez enemigo del rey! - exclamó Watts señalando hacia Squall - ¡Ez el comandante de zu ejército!

- Ya no... el rey ha puesto precio a su cabeza y también a la mía... - les dijo al mismo tiempo que oía a Squall profiriendo un molesto gruñido a sus espaldas. Ya podían olvidarse de escapar sin ser descubiertos.

Zone y Watts se miraron por un instante y después volvieron a fijar sus ojos en aquella muchacha. Vivir en una granja a las afueras de la ciudad y estar más bien incomunicados a veces tenía esos problemas. Nunca podían estar al tanto de las últimas noticias.

- Y en ese caso... como aliados que somos... - dijo Rinoa, dándolo por hecho – Me gustaría pediros ayuda para ocultarnos de los soldados de Calway...

Ambos muchachos se miraron de nuevo por un instante, y se giraron, dándoles la espalda y agachándose en el suelo para murmurar sin que ninguno de aquellos intrusos los oyeran. Squall se acercó un par de pasos hacia la princesa y se cruzó de brazos cuando llegó a estar a su lado.

- Estáis intentando hacer tratos con un par de tarados... - la advirtió aún con el ceño fruncido – lo más sensato sería... evitar complicaciones...

- ¡De acuerdo! - exclamó de repente Zone - ¿Qué nos ofrece esta alianza? No basta con que tengamos el mismo enemigo para que nos arriesguemos a ayudaros, ni siquiera sabemos por qué el rey os quiere ver muertos...

- Esta alianza os ofrece la posibilidad de recuperar de una vez por todas vuestro reino – les aseguró Rinoa sin vacilar lo más mínimo – Ayudadnos y sólo será cuestión de tiempo que la ciudad de Timber recupere su independencia.

Squall la miró sin ser capaz de creer aquellas palabras.

- ¿Y con qué zeguridad podemoz creer en vueztra palabra, jovencita? - le preguntó Watts con una ceja suspicaz alzada en el aire.

- Con la seguridad que puede daros la palabra de la futura heredera del trono de Galbadia... - dijo la muchacha sin más.

* * *

No podéis ni imaginar lo que me cuesta escribir según la pronunciación de Trueno... una suerte tener un compañero de trabajo cubano y estar oyéndolo constantemente de fondo XD Al que le estoy temiendo es a Odine... intuyo que será complicado hacerlo hablar ._.


	16. No nechechariamente, jovenchita

_**Just On The Same Path**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Agh! No puedo con Odine! XD Si alguien tiene una guía sobre las normas gramaticales y la fonética del habla de este hombre, por favor, contactad conmigo de inmediato! No sé qué hacer con las S antes de consonante y con las finales y esas cosas... En fine v.v... Espero que os guste! =D

Reitero de nuevo en que estamos por Facebook en Fans de Thyamant! Es más, sobre este capítulo podréis ver un final alternativo si os dáis una vuelta por allí... no puedo evitar colgarlo XDD

Rinoa Haatirii: Aquí se habla más de poderes! Mucho más! XD Y hay más Zone y Watts en situaciones que igual te suenan al juego =3 Sobre Quissy... ahora verás lo que pretende... muhjuhjuhjuh... Y bueno, nada más... A leer! ò.ó

nancyriny: Yo sólo puedo decir que me encanta que te encante, y que si te quedaste con ganas de seguir leyendo... Aquí tienes! =D

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVI: NO NECHECHARIAMENTE, JOVENCHITA...**

* * *

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

El cuerpo de aquella mujer tembló al oír aquella voz que no era suya, sonando con un extraño eco dentro de su cabeza.

"No puedo evitarlo Squall... lo siento"

La sensación de estar a tan sólo un instante de la muerte ya era bastante desagradable como para mancharla de la confusión que aquella moribunda empezaba a sentir.

"Te echo de menos..."

Los pasos de la pequeña Ele resonaban aún en el piso de arriba mientras su vista se nublaba del todo y aquella perturbadora escena llegaba a su fin.

Squall abrió los ojos poco a poco, cambiando el olor del miedo por el de la humedad y el polvo que lo rodeaban en aquella antigua alcoba.

Sin embargo había algo distinto al día anterior.

Squall y Rinoa llegaron a aquella antigua mansión dos días atrás, y pasaron el día anterior ocultos en su interior, asegurándose de que nadie les había visto entrar en las tierras de aquel par de campesinos.

El muchacho les había pedido expresamente esa habitación porque desde el segundo piso se aseguraba una visibilidad perfecta de los alrededores de aquel antiguo pequeño palacio que antaño perteneció a la más acaudalada familia de Timber.

La noche anterior pasó sin que casi se diese cuenta, en un sueño inquieto, como perdido en un lugar que no reconocía y en el que no se sentía seguro, hasta que abrió los ojos y comenzó a ver la leve luz del amanecer. Desde entonces se dedicó a dar vueltas en aquella alcoba, vigilando los alrededores de aquel caserón mientras oía a Rinoa y aquellos dos jóvenes hablando en los pisos más bajos.

Esa mañana sin embargo era muy distinta. Hacía ya rato que el sol había empezado a salir, despuntando con una lentitud tranquila y sosegada al otro lado del bosque que los rodeaba, y fue un murmullo lejano y ahogado lo que le hizo despertar.

Se levantó del suelo, sintiendo que aún seguía estando cansado y que su humor no estaba del todo repuesto después de aquel desagradable sueño, y caminó sobre el suelo de madera sucia y desgastada, aproximándose a la fuente de aquel extraño ruido.

Al otro lado de la gran habitación, arrodillada en el suelo, Rinoa removía entre un montón de libros como si andase buscando algo.

- ¿Qué hacéis? - preguntó el muchacho con un tono algo áspero.

La joven princesa se giró hacia él y lo miró en silencio por un instante.

- No podía dormir... y me puse a buscar algo interesante que hacer... - contestó volviendo una vez más sus ojos a aquellos libros.

Aquella antigua alcoba bien podría haber sido una antigua biblioteca o el estudio de algún apasionado de las letras. Estaba completamente desamueblada, a excepción de las estanterías vacías que cubrían algunas paredes y aquella montaña de libros que habían sido abandonados en un rincón junto a la chimenea.

La muchacha levantó en el aire un grueso tomo de tapa forrada en cuero, completamente cubierto de polvo, y pasó la mano por su superficie intentando ver de qué se trataba.

- Este libro tiene más de doscientos años... - murmuró en voz baja.

Squall ya había devuelto su atención a la ventana más cercana, y se movía hacia ella con ambos brazos cruzados.

Rinoa se giró para ver que la estaba ignorando completamente, haciendo que sintiese que su interés por aquel gran hallazgo no tenía sentido.

- Pensaba que te interesarían más los libros... - le dijo algo molesta.

- No especialmente... - contestó él sin más.

Por un instante Rinoa esperó en silencio algo más que aquella escueta contestación, pero el joven no parecía tener un despertar muy conversador.

- Te he visto varias veces en la biblioteca, en palacio... - comentó devolviendo su atención al libro que comenzaba a abrir – pensaba que te interesaría algo más la lectura.

Los amplios campos de tierra cultivada estaban completamente vacíos, ni siquiera los pequeños animales molestaban en la tranquilidad de aquella antigua granja, mientras Squall paseaba sus ojos entre los árboles, buscando algún indicio de movimiento dentro de aquel frondoso bosque.

- ¿De qué conoces al escribano? - preguntó la muchacha de repente, haciendo que perdiese la concentración que había puesto en aquel reconocimiento de los alrededores.

- Es el maestro escribano de palacio... - contestó simplemente – Crecí dentro de la fortaleza de Deling... ¿Debería conocerlo de algún otro sitio?

Rinoa había dejado de lado aquel inmenso libro y paseaba esta vez la yema de sus dedos sobre las letras marcadas en dorado sobre la portada de aquel nuevo tomo. 'El Principio' era lo que podía leerse en aquella desgastada superficie.

- Sin embargo pasas mucho tiempo allí aunque no te interesen lo más mínimo los libros... - murmuró movida por la curiosidad – Tal vez... te interesa otra cosa dentro de aquella biblioteca...

Esta vez Squall volvió a girarse hacia ella y la miró con una malhumorada ceja alzada.

- Laguna dijo una vez que en las bibliotecas no había sólo gente interesada en los libros... - dijo recordando aquel rato que había pasado en la biblioteca junto a Selphie, el mismo día de su cumpleaños – También podía haber gente interesada en... la gente que suele frecuentar esas bibliotecas...

Los curiosos ojos de la muchacha volvieron de nuevo al joven soldado y alzó una ceja ante él, casi como si imitase su gesto, pero sin molestia como podía ver en el rostro del muchacho, si no simple curiosidad.

Tan sólo había una chica entre el equipo de ayudantes de Laguna, y la joven princesa no le había preguntado de qué la conocía a ella, si no de qué conocía a Laguna. No hacía falta ser demasiado inteligente para llegar a lo que estaba intentando insinuar.

- Con mi debido respeto, alteza... - dijo a medida que pasaba a su lado, dirigiéndose hacia el amplio arco que separaba aquella alcoba de las escaleras que comunicaban el segundo piso con el resto de la mansión – Lo que estáis preguntándome no os importa lo más mínimo...

Y salió antes de darle oportunidad alguna de seguir hablando.

La muchacha torció la expresión en un gesto de molestia y volvió la atención una vez más a aquel libro.

* * *

- Dame un chólo motivo por el que pudieche e'tar interechado en ayudarte...

Quistis volvió a pasear la mirada por aquella habitación, aún sin terminar de creerse que estuviese llena de tantos aparatos y cacharros que se le antojaban inimaginables y que no hubiese visto aún una jaula llena de huérfanos.

- ¿E'perabas un montón de e'clavos metidos en tanque' de formol? - preguntó aquel pequeño hombrecillo en un tono algo molesto, sabiendo perfectamente qué se rumoreaba sobre él y sus experimentos.

- No... - titubeó la muchacha – Es sólo...

Odine se levantó de la gran butaca que había tras su escritorio y se movió hacia un par de mesas que había al fondo, cubiertas de docenas de recipientes de cristal de distintos tamaños y formas que contenían líquidos de colores y consistencias extrañas.

- Te he pedido un motivo por el que deba hacher cacho de tu' palabras... - le volvió a pedir aquel ingeniero mágico.

- Necesitamos que continuéis con vuestras investigaciones... - le pidió Quistis volviendo a ganar la seriedad con la que había vuelto a entrar en aquella habitación, dos días después de haberle pedido a Odine un minuto de su valioso tiempo para ofrecerle algo que podría interesarle.

- De'de que llegué a este ca'tillo me han tenido hachiendo mil inve'tigachiones ridículamente aburrida' con echa bruja a la que no puedo hacherle nada que pueda dañarla... Tampoco es que me duela tanto que el rey haya paralichado mis inve'tigachiones como para cheguir hachiéndolo en contra de sus órdene'... - dijo en tono aburrido.

- En este caso tendríais la libertad que necesitaseis, aunque no podamos encontraros una bruja para servir de sujeto de vuestros experimentos... - le ofreció la muchacha.

Sabía perfectamente que lo único que podía hacer para ayudar a Rinoa era convencer al rey de que era inofensiva, para ello debía conseguir demostrar que sus poderes podían desaparecer o al menos ser controlados por él. Y para todo esto necesitaba la ayuda de Odine.

Era lo único que podía hacer por Rinoa, y estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir aquella ayuda.

Odine se giró hacia ella y la miró en silencio por un instante.

- El poder de una bruja... forma parte de chu cher... - murmuró con una sonrisa siniestra – En cuanto rechiben el don de alguna otra bruja chu alma queda colmada de eche poder divino... el que Xian otorgó a una' pocas afortunadas para protegerche del re'to de los humano'...

Caminaba lentamente sobre las frías piedras de aquellos sótanos, acercándose poco a poco a aquella butaca con la que había ofrecido asiento a la muchacha.

- El poder de una bruja prochede del mi'mo chitio que todo lo que nos rodea... - dijo mostrando una hilera de pequeños dientes cuadrados a medida que su sonrisa se ensanchaba – Yo he concheguido un chi'tema que permite al cher humano manipular eche mi'mo poder, pero no es más que una inchignificante imitachión de las habilidades de una bruja... Aún achí, nos permite manipular el poder que Xian pucho en chu creachión...

- El sistema de enlaces... La pseudomagia... - murmuró Quistis sabiendo perfectamente de qué le estaba hablando – No hay ningún poder mágico en el resto de humanos, pero podemos manipular el poder que hay en la naturaleza o en otros seres mágicos gracias a vuestras investigaciones...

- Chi pude hacher a los humanos pocheedores de la magia... También podría privar a los cheres mágico' de chu poder... - dijo usando las mismas palabras con las que convenció a Calway años atrás de que no era tan difícil derrotar a Adel.

- ¿Qué intentáis decirme...? - preguntó Quistis algo nerviosa, sintiendo que Odine había dejado de pasear justo detrás de ella.

- Nechechito un chujeto para probar mis hipótechis... - murmuró a sus espaldas.

- Habéis tenido a Edea a vuestra disposición con ese único propósito... - dijo Quistis – ¿Hasta qué punto puedo fiarme de que teniendo a un ser mágico para ser vuestro conejillo de indias conseguiríais avanzar en vuestras investigaciones?

- Bueno, la única garantía que puedo daro' chon los pocos objeto' que he concheguido crear para chellar ha'ta chierto punto las habilidade' de Edea... Aunque una bruja de tan bajo nivel no ha chido de mucha ayuda... Nechechitaría algo más poderocho...

- Os he dicho que no puedo conseguiros una bruja... - le recordó la muchacha, girando la cabeza levemente para asegurarse de que la oyese con claridad esta vez.

- Nechechito un cher mágico... - dijo simplemente.

Quistis pensó de inmediato en cualquier monstruo capaz de usar magia de manera natural, algo no muy difícil de conseguir de hecho, bastaba con dar un pequeño paseo fuera de la fortaleza de Deling para terminar tropezándose con alguno.

- Pero ha de cher un humano... - dijo Odine rozando su barbilla con uno de sus nudillos.

- Un humano... mágico... - dijo Quistis más para sí misma que para aquel hombrecillo – Una bruja...

No era capaz de encontrar más opción que esa, y sería esta la tercera vez en que le negaría la posibilidad de encontrar una bruja para que continuase experimentando con ella.

- No nechechariamente, jovenchita... - dijo colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha – Deja que te encheñe algo...

* * *

Timber estaba irreconocible.

Zone y Watts caminaban por sus calles, pasando de vez en cuando ante algún soldado que se los quedaba mirando como si sospechase algo de ellos, o tal vez esa era la sensación que tenían ahora que había algo que intentaban ocultarles.

- Nunca hubiese imaginado que la hipocresía de Calway llegaría hasta tal punto... - dijo Zone una vez se encontró lo suficientemente alejado de posibles oídos curiosos.

- Ya zabemoz con qué tipo eztamoz tratando... - le contestó Watts caminando a su lado, disimulando un poco mejor que su compañero la aversión que sentía hacia cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con la autoridad de Galbadia – Ez capaz de movilizar a todo zu ejército para acabar con zu propia hija...

Habían decidido finalmente echar una mano a aquella muchacha a cambio simplemente de su palabra.

Rinoa les había asegurado que en el momento en que ella heredase el trono les devolvería todos los derechos sobre las tierras de Timber a sus habitantes, y en ese momento ellos serían libres de decidir sobre sus vidas sin deber explicación alguna a ningún rey. Por eso mismo les interesaba que la princesa no cayese en manos de aquellos que los perseguían, y habían accedido a ayudarlos aunque no pudiesen darle explicación alguna sobre el motivo por el que aquel hombre había puesto precio a sus cabezas.

- En cualquier cazo, no veo juzto que tengamoz que pagar la comida de la princeza y de eze perrito faldero de Calway mientraz eztén ocultoz en nueztra granja... - se quejó por enésima vez el joven.

- No podemos dejar que mueran de hambre – le contestó Zone mirando sobre su hombro, temeroso de que algún soldado los andara siguiendo – Además, si el comandante de juguete ha sido condenado a muerte algo habrá hecho, ¿no? Puede que se haya rebelado contra el rey y que en realidad sea digno de nuestra confianza.

Watts lo miró levantando una ceja burlona que el otro muchacho no alcanzó a ver, ocupado como estaba en vigilar todo cuanto les rodeaba.

- A lo mejor el chico se ha opuesto a ese plan del rey de enviarnos "mensajeros" para acabar con nosotros – se aventuró a suponer marcando con los dedos la relatividad de la palabra _mensajeros_ – Tal vez esté de nuestra parte desde hace tiempo y nosotros lo hemos tratado como a un enemigo injustamente...

- A ti te guzta eza chica... - dijo de repente Watts, parándose en el camino y mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona mientras Zone comenzaba a sonrojarse y fruncía el ceño buscando una manera de defenderse ante semejante acusación.

- ¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando!? - preguntó indignado el muchacho.

- Eztáz buzcando razonamientoz eztúpidoz e impoziblez para convencerme de laz buenaz intencionez de eze par... - lo acusó Watts – Y eztoy zeguro que lo único que quierez ez una ezcuza para que la princeza ze quede con nozotroz... Y no tienez ni una zola pozibilidad, tío... Eztá claro que a ella le guzta el comandante... A zaber qué eztarán haciendo ahora que ze han quedado zolitoz...

Zone dejó caer el par de telas llenas de carne y especias que llevaba colgadas a un hombro y se quedó mirando boquiabierto la espalda de su amigo mientras él continuaba caminando con su parte de la compra dentro de una gran cesta de cuerda y cuero.

- No me eztrañaría nada que el rey loz andara buzcando porque ze hubiezen liado zin zu conzentimiento... - comentó como último dato hiriente.

El otro muchacho pasó caminando a toda prisa ante su compañero, dirigiéndose hacia el carro que habían dejado justo al lado de aquel mercado.

- ¡Estás tonto! - le dijo mientras subía al carro y cogía las riendas del chocobo que lo tiraba – Y te tocará ir andando por decir tonterías...

Watts se había girado para recoger la parte de las provisiones que Zone había tirado al suelo cuando lo oyó decir aquello, y se las echó a un hombro mientras se apresuraba a atrapar a su amigo para poder subir con él.

- ¡Ni ze te ocurra! - le advirtió a medida que las ruedas comenzaban a moverse, tiradas por aquel enorme pájaro que empezó a correr en cuanto Zone golpeó rápidamente su lomo con las mismas riendas - ¡Ezpera! ¡Para eze carro ahora mizmo!

* * *

- ¡Gravedad!

Squall movió la mano de manera repentina al oír la voz de la princesa tras él, y rozó peligrosamente el filo de la daga que había estado afilando con la yema de uno de sus dedos.

- ¡Xian! - exclamó girándose hacia ella - ¡No hagas eso!

Rinoa estaba a sus espaldas, con uno de aquellos libros entre las manos, y lo miraba con una expresión totalmente inocente sin entender a qué venía aquel imperativo.

- No he hecho nada... - dijo simplemente.

- Aparecer de repente y gritar así... - dijo el muchacho volviéndose de nuevo a lo que estaba haciendo – Me habéis asustado...

- Mira, es gravedad... - dijo la chica ignorando lo que le había dicho y plantando aquel libro ante él – Así cogí aquellas cosas de los campos de Zone y Watts, con esta magia...

Señalaba la palabra, escrita con letras más gruesas que el resto del texto, y seguida de una detallada explicación sobre dicho hechizo.

- No, gravedad es una magia que se usa para hacer daño al enemigo, no para atraer cosas... - dijo Squall cogiendo el libro y leyendo por encima lo que podía ver en sus páginas - ¿Qué es esto?

- Un libro... - contestó la muchacha.

Squall la miró frunciendo el ceño, dejándole claro que no le gustaba que le tomaran el pelo.

- Habla sobre la magia de las brujas... - le explicó la muchacha sin hacer caso a aquel semblante aún malhumorado – Explica cómo funcionan sus habilidades... la naturaleza de cada hechizo... de dónde proceden...

Squall volvió a la página que le había enseñado al principio y volvió a fruncir el ceño.

- No tiene sentido, gravedad se usa para hacer daño... - comentó simplemente... - De hecho...

Colocó su mano derecha sobre su frente, comprobando lo que ya sabía, que contaba con un par de hechizos de ese tipo en su inventario, y se centró en una silla que había a su lado.

Se concentró un segundo, sintiendo cómo el poder de la pseudomagia recorría su cuerpo y formaba una especie de camino cálido desde su pecho hasta la punta de sus dedos. Extendió la mano hacia la silla, y alrededor de ésta se formó una casi imperceptible esfera de color lila que la envolvió al mismo tiempo que la madera cambiaba de forma, comprimiéndose en el centro y volviendo después a su forma original, habiendo quedado llena de grietas por todas partes.

- ¿Ves? - dijo volviendo a mirarla – La he dañado... no se ha acercado hacia mí ni nada...

Rinoa sonrió ampliamente e hizo lo mismo que el muchacho. Se concentró unos segundos con su mano derecha colocada sobre el pecho, y después canalizó aquella energía enfocando toda su atención en aquella misma silla. Consiguiendo esta vez que su forma cambiase tanto que terminó convirtiéndose en una pelota de pedazos de madera no más grande que una manzana.

Squall observó atónito la manera en que aquella madera compacta que él sólo había conseguido resquebrajar se había ido comprimiendo y haciendo añicos hasta convertirse en aquel manojo de serrín y astillas.

- Tú necesitas un objetivo para poder aplicar esa magia sobre él, haces que el centro de tu objetivo atraiga al resto, cambias su forma, y eso lo daña – le explicó la muchacha con media sonrisa – pero en realidad lo que estás manipulando es la gravedad que hay en un punto en concreto...

Aquella magia era exactamente la misma que él había usado tantas veces en combate, sólo que su efecto había sido muchísimo más poderoso.

- Yo puedo hacer que ese pequeño centro de gravedad esté en cualquier punto a mi alrededor, y así cualquier cosa en la que me concentre será atraída hacia él – le dijo levantándose en el aire – De la misma manera que puedo invertir el proceso, hacer que ese punto de gravedad sea menos fuerte de lo que es por naturaleza...

Agarró aquella pequeña daga que había quedado olvidada sobre una de las rodillas del muchacho y la tiró hacia arriba, apuntando esta vez con su mano hacia el suelo, mientras Squall observaba la manera en que la daga se aproximaba a ese punto a un ritmo mucho más lento de lo normal, como si flotase perezosamente en el aire a medida que caía hasta los pies de la muchacha.

Fue entonces cuando recordó la manera en que la chica había saltado desde tanta altura en los acantilados y cómo había caído en el suelo sin dejar siquiera huellas sobre la arena. Así es como lo hacía.

- Llevo tanto tiempo usando gravedad sin tener ni idea del tipo de magia que era... - dijo sonriendo para sí misma, mirando sus manos aún sorprendida por aquel hallazgo.

Squall volvió nuevamente la vista a las páginas de aquel libro, y se dio de bruces con aquel hechizo que tantas veces había usado.

_Cura._

_Magia cuya naturaleza reside en la energía que hay en cada ser vivo u objeto. Permite manipular la cantidad de energía del objetivo devolviéndole el estado que había tenido un tiempo atrás. De esta manera se puede devolver la vitalidad que haya perdido a aquel que haya sido herido. También es posible aplicarla sobre objetos inanimados, e incluso conseguir el efecto contrario si en lugar de devolver esa energía la drenamos, consiguiendo un proceso de deterioro más o menos importante según el poder del hechizo._

- ¿También puedes hacer esto...? - murmuró Squall señalando aquella palabra.

Rinoa sonrió nuevamente y alargó la mano hasta agarrar la que Squall mantenía sobre aquellas páginas, tirando de él para instarlo a levantarse del suelo y seguirla.

- Ven, te enseñaré algo más... - dijo aún sonriendo.

* * *

- Yo la llamo Mordi'quitos... - dijo aquel hombrecillo en un tono cariñoso que a Quistis casi le sonó a burla.

- Es una rata... - observó ella simplemente.

El animal permanecía dormido dentro de una caja hecha con cristal, acurrucada en un rincón y casi enterrada en un montón de virutas de madera que había esparcidas por todo el fondo de aquel cajón transparente.

- No es una chimple rata... - dijo Odine dando un par de golpecitos al cristal y consiguiendo que el animalillo se moviese y dirigiese sus cansados ojos hacia ellos.

Parecía bastante pacífico y tranquilo, y Quistis movió una mano curiosa hacia la parte superior de aquella jaula, donde quedaba abierta, en un intento por tocarla.

- Yo no haría echo... - le advirtió aquel hombrecillo mientras agarraba un pedazo de carne cruda, pinchándola con un palo alargado y fino, y lo movía hasta quedar justo encima de aquel pequeño roedor.

Mordisquitos olisqueó el aire y se alzó sobre dos patas para agarrar el trozo de comida que le estaba siendo ofrecido. En el momento en que lo tocó se vio un rápido destello azulado entre sus manos y la carne, y a medida que el animal la arrancó de aquel afilado punzón de madera y comenzó a comérselo, la carne fue adquiriendo un color algo más blanquecino, mientras un leve vapor emanaba de ella.

- La está... - murmuró Quistis.

- Quemando... - le confirmó Odine – El Kedachiku puede uchar magia de tipo elemental, bachada en la electrichidad para cher más echactos... Si cogemos un poco de Kedachiku y lo incorporamo' a una rata... Concheguimos que eche poder mágico que tiene el Kedachiku por naturalecha chea achimilado por el organi'mo de la rata...

- ¿Lo incorporamos...? - preguntó Quistis sin apartar la mirada de aquel extraño animal mágico - ¿Cómo lo...?

- Echo es lo de menos – dijo Odine girándose y caminando de nuevo hacia el escritorio que había en el centro de su habitación – Yo lo he llamado magia achul... Che me ocurrió por el color de la magia que ucha Mordi'quitos...

El animalillo terminó de comerse aquel pedazo de carne asada y olisqueó el aire un par de veces antes de estornudar, haciendo que un destello azul, como un diminuto rayo, recorriese su cuerpo a una velocidad increíble.

- El cacho es que achí puedo hacher de un humano cualquiera... un cher mágico... - dijo mirándola con una sonrisa aún más siniestra que todas las que había usado hasta el momento – Tendré lo más parechido a una bruja... Chin nechechitar a una bruja...

Quistis se giró hacia él, sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba insinuando, y tras un minuto observando aquella sonrisa ilusionada y desagradable volvió a girarse hacia aquella pequeña rata.

El animal se giró en su pequeña celda acristalada y volvió a acurrucarse en un rincón, dispuesta a continuar durmiendo tranquilamente.

- Contadme un poco más sobre el proceso... - le pidió la muchacha girándose hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

Odine sonrió ampliamente y sacó uno de sus libros de apuntes de uno de los cajones, dejándolo caer sobre el escritorio y haciendo que algunos papeles que ahora no le interesaban en absoluto cayesen al suelo.

- Achércate...

* * *

Bueno... un capítulo más! O uno menos para terminar, depende de cómo se mire XD


	17. ¿Qué sabes de ellos?

_**Just On The Same Path**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Maldito invierno atontante que quita las ganas de hacer nada de nada... En fin, aquí os dejo esto ^^'

nancyriny: Tengo muchas cosinas que poner antes de que empiece a haber acción entre esos dos =3= Pero todo se andará! Todo!

Rinoa Haatirii: Sí que explicaría lévita, de hecho lo hace más o menos cuando explicaba cómo había podido saltar desde un acantilado y caer como si no pesase nada XD Supongo que irán apareciendo más magias a medida que vaya pasando la historia, y bueno... sobre lo de ser tu Fluffy... ¿Cuentan los días que pasé metida en el pijama peluchoso del leoncito? XDD

Arashi Yaoi: o/o Muchas... gracias! Bueno, he de confesar que ando algo atascada por dejar que pase tanto tiempo sin tocar la historia, pero la continúo y tiene que liarse aún bastante más ^^' Este capítulo llevaba meses a medias, así que me da la sensación de que ha quedado algo raro... pero espero coger un poco el ritmo de aquí en adelante y que salga un pelín más... fluido ^^' (He dicho tantas veces esto que creo que está empezando a perder su significado v.v)

Hikki-chan: Creo que me estoy metiendo demasiado en el hecho de hacer la historia creíble y lógica, y precisamente por eso está tardando más en aparecer nada romántico v.v Pero aparecerá! Si no, no tendría sentido XDD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVII: ¿QUÉ SABES DE ELLOS?**

* * *

Squall recordaba haber pasado horas observando con intriga la manera en que aquella muchacha pasaba cada mañana de cada día jugando con un puñado de flores en aquel patio interior de palacio, pero nunca hubiese imaginado qué increíble secreto ocultaba bajo sus manos.

Los diminutos pétalos de aquellas florecillas que acababa de recoger justo a la puerta de la mansión de Zone y Watts volvían a oscurecerse y arrugarse poco a poco una vez más, marchitándose lentamente al mismo tiempo que permanecían suspendidos en el aire, a pocos centímetros de las manos de Rinoa, y cuando aquella flor parecía completamente marchita un brillo verdoso e intenso las envolvía para devolverle el aspecto fresco y saludable que tenían sólo unos segundos atrás.

- Podéis... - empezó a decir el muchacho, aún observando embobado como los pétalos de un blanco inmaculado volvían a encogerse y secarse poco a poco.

- Siento la vida que hay en cada cosa a mi alrededor... - murmuró la chica con una cálida sonrisa en los labios – Puedo mover esa vida, hacer que se aleje o vuelva a lo que antes la había poseído...

- ¿Podéis hacer esto con una persona... ? - preguntó el muchacho completamente serio.

Devolverle la vida a algo que ya ha muerto.

Rinoa dejó caer aquella pequeña flor al suelo y su semblante se tornó algo más serio por un instante.

- No tengo ni idea... - dijo sinceramente.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia la puerta de la mansión y entró una vez más a la seguridad de aquel escondrijo, mientras sentía que Squall la seguía a escasos pasos.

- Podríais... controlar la vida de cualquier ser humano... - murmuró con la vista perdida en la espalda de la muchacha – podríais decidir sobre el destino de cuantos os rodean...

El joven comandante paró en seco y fijó su mirada en ella, empezando a entender hasta qué punto llegaba la magnitud del poder de aquella joven bruja.

Y empezando a sentirse completamente idiota por haber olvidado lo que era.

Un ser capaz de acabar con su vida con tan sólo imaginarlo.

- Nunca he hecho nada parecido... No sé si podría o no – confesó girándose hacia él – pero tampoco es algo que quiera intentar.

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza a rabiar, y eso era prácticamente lo único que su cuerpo le permitía sentir en el momento.

Llevaba un rato tumbada sobre la tierra seca y algo pataleada que había en aquel claro; junto a la hoguera que debía llevar semanas apagada, en la que Fluffy había encontrado el olor de Squall, y en el único sitio en el que sabía que habían estado a ciencia cierta.

Estaba deseando desde hacía horas meterse de cabeza en aquel lago, sabía que un buen remojón la ayudaría a despejar su cansada cabeza y se llevaría algo del agotamiento y la suciedad que había en su cuerpo, pero la echaban para atrás la frialdad de aquellas aguas y que sabía seguro que aquel vagabundo andaría cerca.

El chico sabía como esconderse, eso estaba claro. Siempre que se había topado con él la había pillado por sorpresa, así que no tenía aquella certeza sobre su proximidad porque lo sintiese por los alrededores, si no porque estaba segura de que continuaba vigilándola y divirtiéndose a su costa.

Ni siquiera Fluffy lo había detectado ninguna vez, al parecer el ratero sabía hacer bien su trabajo.

El mumba llevaba también un buen rato dormitando, acurrucado a su lado, con la cabeza levemente apoyada en el brazo que la chica mantenía flexionado, sirviendo su mano de almohada a su propia cabeza, y lo oyó suspirar con fuerza, completamente relajado.

Squall y Rinoa habían huido del castillo, ella había salido a buscarlos, y al parecer había conseguido llegar hasta allí siguiendo su rastro por pura suerte y casualidad. De ahí en adelante no tenía ni idea de cómo seguir, y ella nunca había sido famosa por su paciencia.

- ¿No podían haberse... ocultado... aquí mismo? - se preguntó a sí misma, empezando a ser su frustración algo cada vez más parecido a la ira.

Aquel bosque parecía tranquilo, ahí podrían haber pasado una temporada, y ella los podría haber encontrado hacía ya bastante.

- Han habido varios cazarrecompensas rondando estas tierras desde no hace mucho - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Se giró sin sorpresa ni miedo, y vio a Irvine sentado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, apoyada su espalda sobre su tronco.

- Yo no me he encontrado ni uno sólo - dijo ella volviendo a tumbarse, sin molestarse en regañar a Fluffy, que había salido corriendo a saludar a aquel ladrón en cuanto oyó su voz.

- Tal vez ellos no hayan tenido tanta suerte - comentó él simplemente.

Ella prefirió no darle conversación, hasta el momento había sido como si no estuviese allí, y casi prefería olvidar nuevamente su presencia y continuar descansando y pensando con relativa tranquilidad.

Pero era más difícil de lo que hubiese querido.

Movió la cabeza hacia arriba, hasta ver la forma de aquel rondacaminos, aún sentado en el mismo lugar, rascando la tripa de Fluffy, que estaba tumbado exactamente igual que ella.

- La princesa de Galbadia y el comandante del ejército de Calway... - murmuró el muchacho de repente - la imaginaba mucho más guapa según la describían los que la habían visto, la verdad...

Selphie se incorporó de golpe, y se giró totalmente hacia él. ¿Los había visto? Debía ser así, ella nunca le dijo a quién estaba buscando exactamente.

- ¿Qué sabes de ellos? - le preguntó directamente.

- Que viajan solos, con demasiado equipaje para andar huyendo de un ejército entero, que el chocobo que los lleva es el más impresionante que jamás he visto y... - dudó por un segundo, intentando recordar algún otro detalle de relevancia - Que ese pobre muchacho parecía bastante estresado, la verdad...

Bien podía estar diciendo la verdad, o bien podía estar inventándose todo aquello.

- ¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? - preguntó la muchacha con aire suspicaz.

- No lo sabes... - contestó él con una sonrisa - Pero si me prometes que me dejarás ayudarte... te explicaré todo lo que sé, y entonces no tendrás duda alguna de que no te estoy mintiendo.

Selphie se levantó del suelo, aún mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, se sacudió un par de veces el vestido, y se cruzó de brazos.

Por muy bueno que aquel rufián fuese siguiéndola, seguía convencida de que podía darle una buena lección si le tocaba demasiado las narices. Podía prometerle lo que le pedía, igual que podía incumplir esa promesa después con total tranquilidad si no le convencía lo que el chico tuviese que contarle.

* * *

Quistis volvió a cruzar su habitación de un lado a otro, parándose durante sólo un segundo ante la ventana, observando la calma que había a los alrededores de palacio.

De nuevo resonaron sus zapatos sobre la gran alfombra que cubría el suelo casi en su totalidad, y de nuevo la cruzó de lado a lado para parar una vez más frente a aquella ventana.

No era consciente de esos movimientos, lo cierto es que se movía por simple inercia, porque no era capaz de mantener su cuerpo quieto habiendo tanto movimiento dentro de su cabeza.

Según Odine era tan simple como dotar a su propio cuerpo de los mecanismos que producían la magia en otros seres e intentar después inutilizarlos en ella misma. Tan simple como eso.

No se podía hacer con cualquier tipo de magia ni con cualquier tipo de monstruo, al parecer habían precedido al afortunado Mordisquitos otros 38 sujetos de experimento que habían muerto, pero él le daba la tranquilidad de probar en sus animales de laboratorio cualquier enlace orgánico, como él los llamaba, antes de averiguar si eran compatibles con su propio organismo.

Había algo en aquel asunto que la aterraba, y no era nada de lo que Odine le había explicado aquella misma mañana.

Era la facilidad con que había aceptado antes incluso de que le propusiese nada.

La puerta sonó de aquella manera que tanto conocía, y paró a medio camino hacia la ventana para darse la vuelta y abrir.

* * *

- ¡No hay que ser un genio para sumar dos y dos! - terminó por gritar empezando a perder aún más la paciencia.

Según aquel trapero se había topado con Squall y Rinoa hacía unas semanas, viajando en dirección sudeste por aquellos mismos bosques. Los había reconocido más tarde como la princesa y el comandante porque los cazarrecompensas que decía haber visto buscaban precisamente esas personas, y sabiendo que ella misma buscaba a dos chicos de su edad y que era una guardia real, sólo podía tratarse de ellos dos.

La versión de Selphie era mucho más simple. Aquel energúmeno había oído a alguien decir que andaban buscando a la princesa y al comandante, ella misma, siendo una guardia real, le había dicho que buscaba a dos chicos parecidos, y él se había inventado que los había visto para engatusarla y conseguir Xian sabía qué propósito.

Ni él ni ningún ladrón de caminos sería jamás alguien digno de confianza.

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad... - le dijo, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro - Mira... el chico vestía de negro, y la princesa llevaba... no sé, una especie de capa azul atada a su cintura, y... el chocobo era impresionantemente grande...

- ¡Nada que no hayas podido oír de esos cazarrecompensas, que dicho sea de paso, también dudo que hayas encontrado!

Irvine alzó ambos brazos al aire y finalmente recurrió a su última opción. Había esperado que el hecho de que supiese a quién buscase y su propia descripción de ambos muchachos bastaría para convencerla, pero por lo visto aquella chica era mucho más difícil de tratar de lo que había esperado.

- ¡Vale, mira! - dijo rebuscando bajo su gabardina.

Sacó un papel, algo arrugado, y le mostró a la muchacha lo que había en él.

- No sabía a quién buscaban esos tipos, ni siquiera los oí hablar - le explicó - Encontré el rastro de dos viajeros y lo seguí, cuando los localicé esperé a que se separasen y ataqué a uno de ellos. Sólo intentaba robarles, pero cuando lo registraba encontré esto.

El papel cayó de la mano del muchacho al regazo de Selphie, y ésta lo agarró con ambas manos para estudiarlo más a fondo. En él había un retrato de Rinoa, y al lado otro de Squall, abajo se describía a ambos muchachos y se ofrecía una buena recompensa por encontrarlos. Sin embargo no ponía nada sobre sus vestimentas.

Pero se habían olvidado de cierto detalle, Squall tenía una expresión en aquel retrato bastante más amenazadora de la real, y no tenía cicatriz alguna en su cara. Los que se dedicaban a hacer esos folletos eran cada vez menos minuciosos.

- Squall... - dijo extendiendo el brazo y mostrando los retratos hacia él - Hay algo en su cara en lo que se han equivocado al dibujarlo, si me dices lo que es, te creeré a pies juntillas.

- Tiene más cara de haber chupado un limón que de querer matar a todo lo que se le ponga por delante... - comentó alzando una ceja.

Selphie también alzó la suya, era cierto que el muchacho solía tener siempre ese aire, como si todo lo que ocurriese a su alrededor le produjese más aburrimiento y hastío que otra cosa, pero no era eso a lo que ella se refería.

Irvine se agachó de nuevo y bajó la mano de la chica, que aún sostenía aquel papel, usando la suya propia, se acercó algo más a su cara, y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

- Y tiene una cicatriz bien fea justo entre ojo y ojo... - le susurró, colocando después el dedo índice entre las cejas de la chica, y empujándola hacia atrás, haciendo que se balancease un poco, arrodillada como estaba.

* * *

Era bien entrada la tarde cuando el carro de Zone y Watts volvió a aparecer por el camino que daba al bosque.

Squall llevaba un rato observando desde su alcoba, algo más inquieto de lo que le hubiese gustado, oyendo cómo Rinoa andaba dando vueltas de un lado para otro en los pisos inferiores y sintiendo cómo una idea iba formándose poco a poco en su mente.

- ¡Squall! - la oyó llamarlo desde el piso de abajo.

Se giró sobre sus talones y su mirada se perdió en el montón de libros que había en aquella esquina.

- Squall...

El muchacho volvió su cabeza hacia su izquierda y esta vez Rinoa estaba apoyada en el marco de piedra.

- Zone y Watts han vuelto – informó simplemente - ¿Bajamos a echarles una mano?

La muchacha se giró sin esperar una contestación, y Squall la siguió en silencio, aún mirando con algo de recelo e intriga su espalda, como había hecho hacía solo unas horas, mientras ambos entraban de nuevo en la mansión.

- Ven un momento, comandantito... - le pidió en un tono arisco Watts en cuanto lo vio asomar por la puerta.

Squall movió sus ojos de la muchacha a ellos y se acercó sin decir nada.

- Hemoz ido penzando por el camino... que no ez juzto que eztéz viviendo aquí zin máz... - dijo descargando uno de los sacos de cereales que agarró Zone, que ya había bajado del carro – La princeza ez la princeza, pero tú no erez realmente nadie, azí que lo máz juzto zería que pagaraz tu hozpedaje.

- No tengo dinero alguno con que pagaros – contestó él simplemente.

Rinoa se acercó a Zone y le ayudó agarrando un par de cajas algo más ligeras, ganándose una tímida sonrisa por parte del joven.

- No ez necezario tu dinero, pero andamoz ezcazoz de manoz y en eztoz campoz hay mucho trabajo que hacer – dijo Watts tirando un fardo de mantas sobre Zone, que aún estaba de espaldas a él, observando a Rinoa medio embobado.

La muchacha pasó junto a Squall y oyó el grito ahogado de aquel joven al ser literalmente aplastado por aquel montón de lana. Se giró, oyendo cómo Zone maldecía como buenamente podía a su compañero, y continuó su camino hacia la cocina con una sonrisa entretenida.

Squall sin embargo mantenía su semblante enfurruñado y molesto mientras los observaba desde la puerta.

Ahora se había convertido en el empleado de aquel par de payasos.

Sin embargo sabía que era un trato justo, y no estaba dispuesto a empeorar más aún la relación que tenía con sus anfitriones.

Watts saltó del carro y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Zone, que aún seguía forcejeando por quitarse el fardo de mantas de encima.

- Termina tú de dezcargar, voy a decirle cómo funciona ezto – dijo caminando con paso decidido hacia Squall.

- ¡Espera! - le gritó Zone poniéndose por fin en pie – ¡Queda casi todo por sacar del carro!

- ¡Azí te lo penzaráz mejor la próczima vez que quieraz dejarme hacer medio camino a pie! - le reprochó el muchacho antes de hacer un gesto a Squall y dirigirse hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

Squall simplemente lo siguió, y el enfado de Zone no tardó demasiado en desaparecer en cuanto Rinoa volvió a salir, dispuesta a continuar llevando bultos hacia el interior de la casa.

* * *

Al parecer aquella gabardina guardaba mucho más de lo que podía imaginarse a simple vista.

- ¿Además de chorizo, borracho...? - fue todo lo que la chica pudo decir al mismo tiempo que apartaba aquella botella de su cara, rechazando la oferta de aquel hombre.

- Mejor, más para mí - murmuró él mientras daba un trago a aquel licor dulzón y algo ácido - Veamos, debió ser exactamente aquí.

Señalaba sobre aquel mapa que también había sacado de su gabardina, ambos sentados en el suelo, en el mismo claro de aquel bosque, explicándole sus propias teorías sobre hacia dónde se habían dirigido.

- Según tú los soldados de Calway los andan buscando por el sur, cruzaron el desierto y ahora se proponen cruzar el mar hacia Centra... - Selphie asintió con la cabeza, y él siguió con su discurso - Sin embargo también encontraste las pistas falsas que dejaron, y los seguiste hasta aquí. Además yo mismo los he visto por aquí...

Volvió a dar un trago a aquella botella de cristal algo chata y arañada, y se rascó un par de veces la barbilla antes de continuar hablando.

- Creo que tienen razón, intentarán dejar el continente... - murmuró, aún estudiando aquel mapa - pero seguramente se dirigirán a Esthar.

- Eso no tiene sentido, Esthar es un país gobernado por una bruja... - dijo ella riendo por lo bajo - ningún ser humano con dos dedos de frente se metería ahí.

- Por eso mismo, si saben esconderse de las marionetas de Adel, nadie irá a buscarlos allí - concluyó el muchacho - Además, ese tipo, Squall... dicen que dejó el ejército de Adel reducido a un puñado de lacayos, y debe conocer aquel terreno casi tan bien como este.

- Eso es cierto - susurró Selphie apoyando ambos codos sobre sus rodillas, y su cara sobre sus manos.

Le dio un par de vueltas a aquel mapa con la mirada, viendo las otras posibilidades que podrían haber tenido aquellos chicos ocultos en el mismo pedazo de tierra rodeado de mar en el que los andaban buscando.

- Pero... no podrían cruzar, ninguna ciudad costera en esta zona se atrevería a enviar embarcaciones hacia Esthar - comentó poniendo un dedo sobre la porción de mar que separaba Esthar y Galbadia en aquel pedazo de papel - Sólo los barcos del rey la han atravesado en estos años, y ha sido para combatir a Adel, y viajar solos en una embarcación sería un suicidio...

Irvine sonrió ampliamente, y dio otro trago de aquella botella sólo para alargar un instante más el suspense antes de sorprender a aquella pobre muchacha con todo lo que él sabía y ella no podía ni imaginar.

- Hay otra forma de cruzar estos mares... sin tener que tocar siquiera el agua - dijo en tono misterioso.

* * *

Squall agarró aquel calabozo, una herramienta de trabajo agrícola que jamás había usado, y miró a aquel muchacho con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿No tenéis unas tijeras o algo parecido? - preguntó mirando aquel montón de ovejas encerradas tras aquella valla.

- Teníamoz, pero ze rompieron el año pazado y no noz llegan laz gananciaz como para comprar unaz nuevaz, azí que ezto ez lo que hay... - contestó dándole una palmadita en el hombro y girándose.

Según le había ido explicando aquel muchacho, en aquella hacienda se había cultivado todo tipo de frutos tiempo atrás, pero a día de hoy, y siendo sólo dos personas a cargo de aquellas tierras, les salía mucho más rentable continuar cuidando de aquel ganado para comerciar con sus lanas y quesos a cambio de lo necesario para alimentarse a sí mismos.

Aquella mañana habían llevado a la ciudad la lana que habían sacado de aquellas ovejas hacía unos días, pero aún les quedaba más de la mitad del rebaño por esquilar, y por lo visto eso era lo que iba a hacer en lo que seguía de día.

Squall entró en aquel improvisado redil, y varios de aquellos animales levantaron sus oscuras caras para observar al intruso.

El muchacho pudo observar que la técnica que aquellos chicos habían utilizado para esquilar a su ganado no había sido la mas apurada, y comenzó a quitarse los guantes y las botas mientras continuaba observando a sus pobres víctimas.

Pedir a alguien que cortase la lana de aquellos animales con una herramienta tan tosca y rudimentaria como la que le habían dado no debía ser tarea fácil, pero por suerte él contaba con algo que aquellos campesinos seguramente no tenían. Squall alzó una mano hacia su frente, y después hacia su primer objetivo. Aquella oveja cayó al suelo profundamente dormida, y él se aproximó a ella con tranquilidad mientras el resto de animales iba alejándose rápidamente a medida que él avanzaba.

* * *

Hmff, lo veo flojo flojísimo, la verdad... Siento que haya quedado así de cortito, pero puñetas, tenía que sacar algo sí o sí.


	18. No tenéis nada

_**Just On The Same Path**_

**Notas de la Autora: **Realmente... cada review que enviáis pidiendo que continúe con mis fics... me remueve un pelín más la conciencia XD Animaos! Enviad uno de vez en cuando! Parece que funciona... un poco al menos ^^'

Rinoa Haatirii: Pues no, no es de JMTT... gomen v.v Pero vaya! Aquí, como ya sabes, te saco un pelín de dudas sobre lo que le andan haciendo a Quistis, Selphie e Irvine siguen haciendo el ganso por ahí y... bueno, vuelve a leer si quieres... total ya sabes de qué va el capi XD

Hikki-chan: Me ha dicho un pajarito que quieres empezar a ver algo de acción entre los protagonistas principales, no? Pues bueno, he de decir que intentaré ir metiendo cosillas v.v... Aunque todo depende del resto de tramas... pero lo intentaré!

Gryphusclaw: Me halaga muchísimo una opinión tan alta sobre mí, y espero seguir estando a la altura lo que se espera de mis historias. Puedes tener por seguro que no he dejado (del todo) ninguna de las que hay a medias, y que siempre tengo en mente revisar y mejorar las que ya están acabadas, pero me temo que la pereza es uno de mis grandes puntos flacos ^^'

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVIII: NO TENÉIS NADA...**

* * *

Rinoa dio otro mordisco a aquel pedazo de pan, y sus aburridos ojos siguieron la figura de Watts, mientras iba de un lado a otro, metiendo aquellos rústicos platos hechos de madera en una pila de barro que tenían llena de agua en aquella vieja cocina.

Habían cenado los dos solos, y lo único que el chico le había contestado cuando ella preguntó por los otros dos habitantes de la casa fue un seco y malhumorado "eztán ocupadoz, cenarán luego"

La muchacha dejó en la mesa lo que quedaba de aquel mendrugo, y se estiró sin hacer ruido alguno.

- ¿Qué modales son esos en una princesa?

Reconoció la voz mucho antes de que abriese los ojos y lo viese a él.

- ¿Qué... te ha pasado? - preguntó la muchacha mirando boquiabierta los pies completamente embarrados y descalzos de Squall.

- Nada – contestó él simplemente.

El joven comandante se acercó a la mesa, en la que aún había un trozo de embutido algo seco, seguramente el más barato que encontraron Zone y Watts en el mercado, y un pedazo de pan duro, junto a una jarra que no debía contener más que agua.

Se llevó un trozo de aquella austera cena a la boca, y un minuto después Watts dejó a su lado un cubo con algo de agua.

- Puedez lavarte loz piez luego, zi no lo dejaráz todo perdido – le ofreció sin demasiada amabilidad en la voz.

Le había llevado un buen rato, pero finalmente había terminado de esquilar a aquellos pobres animales, y la lana estaba amontonada en un rincón del pajar, donde no pudiese ensuciarse más de lo que ya estaba. En cierto modo no le había venido mal desempeñar aquella labor, al menos había mantenido su cabeza algo ocupada.

Y lo único que había pasado por esa cabeza suya, era que realmente aquellos muchachos no eran capaces de llevar aquellas tierras que con tanto orgullo proclamaban suyas.

- Mañana necesitaré todas las herramientas que tengáis – dijo entre mordisco y mordisco.

- No zon muchaz... ni eztán en buen eztado- contestó Watts de espaldas a él.

- Aunque estén rotas, quiero verlas – pidió Squall.

Watts se giró hacia él, y lo estudió por un momento con algo de recelo. Las únicas herramientas de las que disponían estaban tan estropeadas que no podían usarse prácticamente para nada, estaba convencido de que le servirían de bien poco.

- Como quieraz – murmuró mientras seguía guardando aún los víveres que habían conseguido a cambio de la lana que llevaron aquella mañana al mercado.

Rinoa continuaba allí sentada, muda, observando a ambos muchachos con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y la barbilla sobre los brazos.

En lo que había quedado de tarde había seguido rebuscando entre aquel montón de libros que había en la alcoba, y había encontrado todo tipo de hechizos que desconocía, así como varios tratados sobre la vida y el origen de las brujas. De hecho su cabeza estaba más en la alcoba que allí abajo.

- ¡Rinoa!

Los tres muchachos giraron su cabeza hacia el recién llegado, al que habían oído patalear escaleras abajo hacía no más de un segundo, y se encontraron con Zone, algo acalorado y sin aliento.

- Tengo una sorpresa, ven – le pidió, haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

Rinoa procuró ante todo no tocar ninguno de los muebles que había en aquella habitación, pero lo cierto es que quitando la suciedad y el polvo que la cubría casi por completo, era lo mejor que podía imaginar en aquel momento.

Una inmensa cama en el centro, con un colchón de aspecto suave y mullido, y unas sábanas algo roídas y amarillentas parecían ser lo que había llevado gran parte de la tarde a aquel muchacho.

- No teníamos más colchón que los nuestros, pero con la lana limpia que hemos conseguido esta mañana he podido rellenar estas telas – explicó orgulloso, acercándose a la cama y dando un par de firmes palmadas sobre el colchón.

- Vaya... - dijo Rinoa con cierto aire sorprendido – Muchas gracias, Zone...

Se apoyó con ambas manos en aquella rudimentaria cama, y un minuto después apareció Watts asomado a la puerta, intrigado por lo que su compañero había pasado haciendo toda la tarde en el primer piso.

Rinoa se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y sintió el tacto antiguo pero limpio de aquella tela. Sabía que aquello era todo un lujo viendo como vivían los dos campesinos, por eso debía estar especialmente agradecida.

- La chimenea no puede encenderse, hace años que no se toca... y no me ha dado tiempo a limpiar el resto de la habitación – se disculpó el muchacho pasando su mano por la parte trasera de su cuello.

- Es perfecto, Zone... - le aseguró ella.

- Zi, preciozo... - comentó Watts en tono aburrido, agarrando a su compañero del brazo y tirando de él con algo de brusquedad – Vamoz, mi amabilízimo amigo... dejemoz que la dama dizfrute de zuz apozentoz...

Cerraron la puerta tras ellos, mientras Zone se despedía de la muchacha con la mano, y en cuanto no pudo verlos Watts le propinó un buen golpe en el brazo.

- ¿Tú erez idiota? - le inquirió enfadado - ¿Para ezo queríaz toda eza lana limpia?

- Era la mitad de la lana, mi parte, ¿qué más te da? - se defendió el otro rascando el brazo en el que le había golpeado.

- Me da porque ezte año quedamoz en cambiar la mitad de la lana por comida, mantaz y lo más necezario, y guardar la otra mitad para el invierno – dijo en voz baja, empezando a bajar ambos las escaleras – Ademaz, ezo lo habráz zacado de tu mitad, ¡pero con la mía he conzeguido la comida que te comeráz tú también! Ahora tendremoz que cambiar toda la que haya zacado el comandantito hoy y el invierno lo pazaremoz con el culo al aire, como cada año...

Zone se atrasó un poco, y aguardó unos segundos observando embobado la puerta cerrada de la que ahora sería la habitación de Rinoa. No habían podido ofrecerle un lugar apropiado en el que dormir cuando llegaron, y sabía que había pasado las noches anteriores en la alcoba de Squall, pero ahora no sería necesario. Además, el primer piso estaba más cerca de la planta baja, y aquella habitación quedaba justo sobre la de ellos dos.

-... Maldito mamarracho... - oía murmurar a Watts varios escalones más abajo – Zabiendo que eztá liada con el comandantito...

- ¡No lo está! - exclamó él bajando de su nube y regresando también a la cocina.

* * *

Si el plan de aquel zoquete era pasar por aquel antiguo puente que comunicaba ambos continentes lo llevaban claro.

- ¿Esto es lo que tenías que enseñarme? ¿Para esto había que madrugar tantísimo? - dijo levantándose del suelo y quedando la mitad de su cuerpo visible tras aquellos arbustos - ¿Y qué estamos haciendo escondidos? ¡Las piedras del camino no saldrán corriendo si nos ven, idiota!

- ¡Deja de gritar y confía un poquito más en mí! - le pidió Irvine tirando de su muñeca y obligándola a ocultarse de nuevo.

El día anterior habían puesto rumbo sur, saliendo del bosque de Rosfall, y lo único que le había dicho es que se dirigían al único lugar seguro por el que podrían cruzar el mar los dos solos.

Acamparon a poca distancia de donde se encontraban en aquel momento, y un buen rato antes de que saliese el sol, el chico la había despertado y le había dicho que tenían que llegar a su destino justo para el amanecer.

Y no tenía ni idea de qué demonios esperaban, pero estaba convencida de que si su plan era pasar por aquel puente, terminarían en el mar, ni más ni menos.

Aquel puente había unido Esthar y Galbadia hacía años, aunque ella no llegase nunca a verlo. En el momento en que estalló la guerra entre ambos reinos, aquel puente fue destruido para evitar que los soldados de Esthar continuasen atacando sin parar.

Selphie no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto estaba puesto aquel trotamundos en la historia del país que andaba recorriendo, pero aunque el muchacho aún no le había explicado nada en concreto, no se le ocurría ningún otro motivo para que estuviesen ahí más que quisiera cruzar el mar por aquel camino.

- Escucha, este puente está roto ¿vale? - le explicó unos minutos después, cansada de esperar en silencio a que pasara Xian sabía qué – Aunque lo recorriéramos hasta el final, lo único que encontraríamos sería un camino cortado a varios kilómetros de la costa, justo en mitad del mar.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, esperando que el chico se sorprendiese al oír aquello o reaccionase de alguna manera.

- Y aunque llegásemos a ese punto, lo cortaron para que nadie entrase a este país así como así – continuó diciendo al ver que el chico no contestaba nada – No podríamos llegar a pisar tierra ni a nado ni de ninguna manera. Piensa que si queda justo en...

La chica dejó la frase a la mitad justo en el instante en que el muchacho le tapó la boca con una mano, y con la otra la obligó a girar su cabeza para que mirase en la dirección opuesta a donde empezaba aquel puente, al camino de piedra que llegaba hasta él desde la capital del reino, y que comunicaba con las ciudades y aldeas más cercanas.

Lo primero que oyó unos segundos después de que la obligase a callarse fue el chirriar de las ruedas de un carruaje y el pisotear firme de las patas de un chocobo. Otros cuantos segundos después, pudo ver acercándose hacia aquel lugar al causante de dichos ruidos.

Un gran y viejo carro de madera, cargado hasta arriba de fardos y cajas que se mantenían firmemente atados a aquel transporte por los lados y sobre él con gruesas cuerdas de aspecto robusto, el tintineo de varios cacharros metálicos que colgaban aquí y allí y el leve silbar del hombre que lo manejaba.

No parecía que hubiese más pasajero que él (tampoco había espacio para nadie entre tanto bulto) y por su aspecto desaliñado y cargado hasta los topes incluso él mismo de mochilas, bolsas y cachivaches podían estar seguros de que se trataba de un mercader ambulante.

- Dime, si no llega este puente a ninguna parte... ¿por qué este comerciante pasa por aquí cada dos semanas? - preguntó a la muchacha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Aquel comerciante y su carro casi habían llegado a donde se encontraban los dos, y el chico retiró su mano de la cara de Selphie justo antes de levantarse y salir hacia el centro de aquel camino, llevándose una mano a la espalda y sacando un gran rifle que llevaba tras la gabardina.

* * *

El sol no debía llevar más de media hora despuntando por el horizonte cuando Squall abrió los ojos y los paseó a su alrededor.

De alguna manera no le sorprendió encontrarla allí, no había sido la primera mañana, pero le extrañó que teniendo una habitación con una cama tan cómoda aquella princesa continuase prefiriendo el suelo desnudo y polvoriento de aquella alcoba.

Squall se levantó del suelo, apartando la capa que lo cubría y apoyándose sobre la manta que le servía como única protección de la superficie de madera carcomida, y se aproximó a ella mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

Dudó por un instante entre despertarla tocándola con un pie o simplemente llamándola en voz alta, pero finalmente ganó su parte más cordial y se agachó a su lado, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

Estaba acurrucada junto a aquella montaña de libros, y se había dado cuenta de que los había comenzado a colocar ordenados sobre la estantería que tenía tras ella. La sacudió levemente, y esperó un segundo, aún con su mano sobre su hombro.

No estaba tapada, y las noches aún eran algo frías en aquel lugar, pero aún así su cuerpo seguía cálido, como si hubiese pasado horas tumbada al sol o ante una chimenea bien prendida.

Volvió a mover su brazo, y esta vez Rinoa profirió un ruido algo molesto y movió sus pesados ojos hacia su cara.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - le preguntó en tono seco.

Rinoa miró a su alrededor, al montón de libros y la vela que se había terminado consumiendo completamente sin que se diese ni cuenta.

- No podía dormir, así que vine a leer un rato... - le explicó susurrando – Debo haberme quedado dormida...

Squall se levantó del suelo, y se dirigió hacia sus botas. Se las puso, de espaldas a Rinoa, y agarró después su chaqueta.

La joven princesa se incorporó hasta quedar sentada sobre el suelo, y después se limitó a observarlo mientras se ataba las botas y se colocaba la chaqueta. Se volvió a pasar las manos un par de veces por el pelo, y después salió de allí sin decir una sola palabra.

No sabía si aquel chico le daba la sensación de estar de mal humor por lo serio que era en todo momento, o si sólo lo veía así porque estaba su propio humor impregnado por la molestia que le causaba que la despertasen.

* * *

No dejaba de sentirse mal por lo que había hecho, y sabía que merecía que su mentor lo hubiese tratado con tanta frialdad hacía unas semanas, pero casi agradecía en aquel momento que las cosas hubiesen pasado de aquella manera.

Cossette volvió a señalar algo en el libro que había a la izquierda del muchacho, por eso precisamente su codo izquierdo rozó levemente el brazo de Zell.

El chico fingía atender a todo cuanto le iba explicando, pero Laguna sabía perfectamente que no era capaz de entender todo cuando le contaba.

Él prefería las cosas así. Dentro de lo que cabía se había tranquilizado un poco, seguía en contacto con Squall y sabía que ambos estaban bien ocultos allá donde estuviesen, así que por ahora tenían tiempo para pensar con tranquilidad lo que podían hacer con Calway.

Estaba claro que algo le debía haber pasado, nunca antes aquel hombre había estado en la situación de tener que enfrentarse a una bruja que supusiera una amenaza antes de topar con Adel, y tal vez por el desgaste de aquella guerra que parecía no tener solución había reaccionado de manera tan exagerada con Rinoa.

En cualquier caso, después de haber intentado dialogar sobre el tema con él unas cuantas veces, Cid y él habían entendido que si lo presionaban en aquel momento sólo conseguirían que se volviese receloso e inquisitivo también con ellos dos.

Sin embargo alguna manera debía haber de que aquel hombre entrase en razón.

- Perdona... - oyó susurrar a Zell algo más alto de cómo habían estado hablando los dos jóvenes hasta el momento.

Debía haber manchado algo otra vez, la verdad es que le sonaba a broma cada vez que lo imaginaba como futuro escribano, estaba claro que aquel chico no estaba hecho para andar entre libros, sin embargo lo veía muchísimo más dedicado a dicha labor desde que aquella muchacha le echaba una mano, y no sólo se centraba en la organización de su biblioteca.

La chica rió sin hacer ningún ruido, Laguna tan sólo advirtió el movimiento de sus hombros mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano, y volvió a mojar aquel pedazo de tela en alcohol antes de dárselo a Zell para que se limpiase las manos de tinta.

Debían hacer algo con Calway.

Quitando los susurros de aquellos jóvenes todo lo que lo rodeaba era silencio, llevaba semanas siendo así, y aunque le permitía pensar con algo más de tranquilidad continuaba poniéndolo nervioso. Tanto Rinoa como Squall pasaban por allí de vez en cuando por un motivo u otro, pero ahora era totalmente distinto. Llevaba años viviendo por la promesa que hizo a aquellas dos mujeres, y ahora que sus hijos no estaban cerca para poder protegerlos se sentía más perdido que nunca.

No estaba el ruido que hacían aquellos chicos, y tampoco estaba el de aquella pequeña alborotadora que también solía entretenerlo con sus visitas. Aunque debía ser sincero, el silencio más notable de todos era el suyo propio.

- Gracias... - murmuró Zell devolviéndole aquella toalla a su ayudante.

Edea fue la primera en advertir la ausencia de Selphie, y aunque Quistis les había asegurado no tener ni idea de donde estaba ni de qué tramaba, él tenía sus propias suposiciones. Por otra parte, la hermana de Zell llevaba varios días yendo y viniendo a las habitaciones de la servidumbre, y se rumoreaba que se la había visto entrar más de una vez al cuarto de Odine.

- Soy un desastre... perdona – volvía a murmurar el muchacho disculpándose por enésima vez.

- Zell – lo llamó Laguna, ocurriéndosele por primera vez cierta idea.

Quisits y Selphie querían ayudarlos a solucionar el problema con Squall y Rinoa, y ellos les habían pedido que se mantuviesen al margen. Tal vez podían averiguar algo más de lo que creían de la aventura de Selphie y los sospechosos ir y venir de Quistis a los aposentos de aquel viejo chiflado de Odine.

Zell se giró hacía él, esperando a que le dijese lo que necesitase.

- ¿Sabes algo de tu hermana?

* * *

Sujeto 1306, eso mismo había escrito Odine en el gran tanque en el que la había tenido metida durante toda aquella noche.

Quistis se apoyó en la pared por un instante, se sentía mareada, y en parte la culpa era tanto lo que Odine le había hecho, como lo que le había contado.

Mientras preparaba todo lo necesario, ella había cometido el error de preguntarle por primera vez cuándo empezó a experimentar con aquella invención, y él le había dicho que lo hizo en cuanto llegó de Galbadia.

La tenía metida dentro de aquel tanque, con tan sólo una camisa de tela blanca que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, esperando a que terminase de preparar lo necesario para que la durmiese y lo llenase después de aquel extraño líquido de color ámbar. Mientras tanto él le había explicado que cuando le pidieron que estudiase la manera de quitarle el poder a una bruja, recordó cierta niña con la que pudo experimentar muchos años atrás. Así que inventó aquella especie de máquina para que recrease el poder de la pequeña.

Le había dicho que todas las brujas, además del poder y los hechizos que podían usar, podían tener ciertas habilidades más inusuales y en las que él estaba especialmente interesado. Aquella niña en concreto era capaz de adueñarse del poder de otras brujas.

Pero el poder de las brujas tenía una naturaleza fascinante y caprichosa. Debía haber otro recipiente que lo contuviese antes de abandonar el cuerpo de una bruja. Así que aquella invención no tuvo exactamente el efecto que buscaba. No consiguió nunca deshacerse del poder de Edea por completo, pero sí consiguió dotar a seres sin poder mágico del poder de algunos monstruos. Eso es lo que había hecho con Mordisquitos.

Quistis estaba tan sólo a unos pasos de su habitación, y estaba deseando poder descansar por unos instantes, pero necesitó parar una vez más para conseguir que cesase aquella sensación molesta.

Su cuerpo estaba aún adormecido, y no sabían si lo que Odine le había hecho había funcionado o no, eso y la imagen de aquella pobre niña, metida dentro de un tanque lleno de aquel líquido, sirviendo como sujeto de los experimentos de aquel hombre... Por un momento habían vuelto a su memoria aquellos rumores sobre lo que Odine había pagado años atrás por niñas que fuesen capaces de usar el poder de las brujas.

¿Cuántas niñas habría tenido así? ¿Cuantas jóvenes brujas habrían servido a sus propósitos y curiosidad? Sólo esperaba que el número que había escrito en el tanque en el que la había metido no tuviese nada que ver con la cantidad de chicas de que hubiese dispuesto para sus experimentos.

Se pasó el dorso de una de sus manos por la frente, y mientras lo hacía Seifer continuaba apoyado en una de las paredes de aquel pasillo, con los brazos cruzados y observándola con el ceño fruncido.

Parecía que no se encontraba muy bien, y le extrañaba más aún que no se hubiese dado cuenta de que llevaba un rato observándola.

Sabía que Shu no le quitaba el ojo de encima a aquellos mapas que tenía en su habitación, donde iba planificando la cacería de Squall y Rinoa, y sabía perfectamente que aquel interés no podía ser otro que las ganas que Quistis tenía de saber si habían encontrado algo de ellos o no.

Pero hasta entonces ni se había molestado en evitar aquella investigación que ambas parecían llevar a cabo, porque realmente no había nada que pudiesen hacer y que pudiese suponer un peligro para sus planes. Ambas eran mujeres inteligentes, y tenían muy claro la posición en la que se encontraban y todo lo que podían perder si se ponían en su contra. Pero a quien no conocía tan bien era a aquel remolino de cría que seguía a la princesa allá donde fuese dentro del castillo.

Y no fue hasta entonces que se paró a pensar en el tiempo que hacía que no sabía nada de ella.

- ¡Quistis! - su voz resonó en el gran pasillo de piedra, y la muchacha se giró de repente, sobresaltada.

Seifer continuaba mirándola entre extrañado y furioso, y se acercó a ella aún con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo? Pareces agotada - le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona – Y que yo sepa Shu ha estado demasiado ocupada esta noche como para hacerte visita alguna.

La muchacha se irguió todo lo que pudo, ocultando en la medida de lo que podía el malestar físico que la acuciaba.

- Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto vuestro, Almasy – fue lo único que pudo contestar.

El muchacho continuó sonriendo de manera altiva, y movió una de sus manos para colocar un mechón de pelo dorado, algo húmedo, que caía sobre la cara de la muchacha.

- Lo es... - dijo en un susurro – Soy el comandante del ejército que mantiene el orden y la paz en este reinado. Todo lo que pueda suponer un peligro para mis hombres, el pueblo y el rey... es asunto mío.

Se apartó de ella algo más, volvió a cruzarse de brazos, y su gesto cambió a uno bastante más serio y severo.

- Y no creas que no sé lo que estáis haciendo... - dijo entre dientes – Puedes estar segura de que Shu no conoce todos mis movimientos. Y si encuentro a esa niñata que cuidaba de la princesa allá donde esté... os arrepentiréis de intentar tomarme el pelo.

Realmente no sabía si planeaban algo, ni donde podía andar aquella muchacha. Pero su instinto le decía que todo estaba relacionado, y prefería jugar a llevarles ventaja.

Quistis no se achantó ni pareció preocuparse un ápice por aquellas palabras, pero Seifer la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si no tenía nada que contestarle, era porque no esperaba aquella acusación. Y porque seguramente estaba en lo correcto.

- Alteza... - dijo con aquel aire burlón.

El muchacho hizo una leve reverencia llena de mofa, volviendo a adquirir aquella repulsiva sonrisa falsa, y se giró sin esperar contestación.

- Este no es vuestro ejército – dijo la muchacha antes de que se fuese, obligándolo a parar en seco – ni tampoco vuestro rey ni vuestro pueblo.

Seifer se giró hacia ella, el ceño fruncido y la mirada suspicaz.

- Lo que queda de vos es una simple sombra de lo que fuisteis, Almasy – dijo en tono sereno – No merecéis ni vuestro apellido ni vuestro nombre...

¿Qué sabía ella de su nombre? Por fin estaba haciéndole honor a lo que siempre había significado, hasta ahora no había sido merecedor de él. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar nada parecido?

- No tenéis nada... - dijo acercándose a él, paso a paso, mientras él se giraba hacia ella casi sin darse cuenta.

La mano de la muchacha se acercó a la cara de aquel hombre, que permanecía frente a ella, mirándola como si no entendiese sus palabras.

- No os reconozco... Seifer.

La mano de la joven no llegó a tocarlo, quedó suspendida en el aire a meros centímetros de su piel, y la expresión de aquel comandante cambió a una mezcla de repulsión y odio.

Dio un paso atrás, arrugando la nariz y el entrecejo, y se volvió a erguir buscando el aire orgulloso que no se permitiría perder jamás ante nadie.

- No me toques... - le advirtió entre dientes.

Se giró y comenzó a alejarse a grandes zancadas.

La mano de Quistis se movió débilmente hacia la pared que había a su lado, buscando algo de apoyo mientras dejaba de fingir y su gesto se torcía al notar aquel pinchazo en el estómago.

* * *

Lo había tomado por un loco, pero ahora mismo dudaba de todo aquello. Tal vez aquel vulgar ladrón era mucho más inteligente de lo que ella había creído desde el primer momento.

El sol estaba bien alto, y ambos llevaban horas sentados en aquel gran carro que le habían robado al viejo comerciante después de interrogarlo.

Le habían preguntado hacia donde se dirigía, y el mercader les había dicho el nombre de una aldea costera de Galbadia, algo más al sur de donde estaban. Pero parecía nervioso.

Irvine le informó de que aquel puente por el que se disponía a cruzar no le llevaría allí, si no a mitad del mar. Y aquel hombre había cambiado su expresión apacible por una entre sorprendida y desorientada.

Decía que debía haberse confundido y que había terminado allí por error, intentó agradecer a ambos jóvenes la información, les hizo una corta reverencia con una sonrisa amable y cálida, y se dispuso a conducir a su chocobo para que girase en mitad de aquel viejo camino.

Sin embargo no era el mejor de los actores, estaba claro que les estaba mintiendo, y además, Irvine lo había visto ir y venir muchas otras veces por aquel puente.

Irvine disparó una sola vez hacia el aire, y tanto el mercader como Selphie se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos al oír el gran estruendo que produjo aquella nueva y extraña arma que había usado en esa ocasión.

Obligó al viejo a bajar de su carro, lo ataron a un árbol con algunas de las cuerdas que él mismo llevaba, y aligeraron un poco el peso del carro tirando tres grandes arcones de madera que había en el interior antes de subirse y arrear al animal para que continuase con su camino.

Desde entonces lo único que habían visto era mar y más mar sobre aquel puente, y aunque aún se pudiese ver la fina línea verdosa del continente que poco a poco dejaban atrás, no conseguían ver ante ellos ni el final del puente ni indicio alguno de que nadie más que aquel viejo comerciante lo transitase.

- Hace calor... - murmuró la joven, usando la punta de la cola de Fluffy para intentar abanicarse un poco.

- Haz como él y échate un rato – le aconsejó Irvine, refiriéndose al pequeño mumba que había decidido echarse una siesta justo tras Selphie, a la sombra del techado de madera que servía de soporte a varios bultos de aquel equipaje que Irvine llevaba un rato investigando.

Selphie lo miró, usando su mano izquierda para cubrir sus ojos del sol, y sopesó la opción por un rato. Bajo aquel techado al menos no sentiría el sol justo sobre sus hombros.

Se echó finalmente al lado de Fluffy, a la sombra, y se intentó relajar oyendo el chirriar leve de las ruedas del carro y sintiendo como todo se balanceaba a medida que avanzaban.

- Comida, agua, y más comida... - murmuró Irvine abriendo un nuevo barril que había a sus espaldas - ¿Es que no tienen con qué alimentarse en aquel continente? Qué idiotez...

Selphie intentó ignorarlo, procurando recuperar algo del sueño que el chico le había robado aquella mañana, pero él continuaba hablando consigo mismo.

- No hay nada de valor, ni siquiera hay dinero... - murmuró malhumorado - ¿Qué clase de comerciante no lleva dinero?

Por un segundo la chica había pensado que durmiendo por un rato, aquel viaje podría hacérsele más corto, pero sería imposible dormir con el revuelo que el chico estaba armando. Qué ingenua podía llegar a ser a veces.


	19. Tienes que ser fuerte

_**Just On The Same Path**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Lo bueno de pegarme estos madrugones para acompañar a mi amoret a sus clases es que el único entretenimiento que tengo es mi portátil sin internet... Así que bueno, va bien para adelantar capitulitos de fics XD

gryphusclaw: He de decir que es genial encontrarte con reviews de nuevos lectores, o de lectores viejos que nunca antes hayan dicho nada XD Te agradezco muchísimo los cumplidos, y me alegro más aún de que te gusten mis fics. La verdad es que esta es una historia en la que estoy poniendo mucho empeño, es por ahora mi proyecto más grande a nivel de personajes, argumento y consistencia en cuanto a la relación entre el fic y el original... y no es fácil, teniendo en cuenta que quitando a los personajes no tiene nada que ver con el juego XD En cualquier caso, siento la tardanza, y aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo.

IproOmise: Pues al final sí que tardé ^^' Siento mucho estos lapsos, de verdad... Pero cuando no es por motivos de pesos... es la pereza v.v Soy un caso en temas de constancia... Bueno, espero que la espera os haya merecido la pena, y como en cada capítulo que cuelgo... espero no tardar tanto para los demás ^^'

Hikki-chan: Pues supongo que te gustará saber que me he decidido a empezar a mover a duchas parejitas! Aunque bueno, se irán moviendo lentamente... ya sabes... las cosas no pasan en dos días! ò.o De cualquier forma, espero que no quede raro ni os aburra el ritmo... Bueno, me iréis diciendo como lo veis, ¿no? XD

Rinoa Haatirii: Tardoncilla! XDD Pues lo de Zone es porque... era así en el juego, no? Estaban los dos todo el rato con lo de "princesita" y... bueno... A mí me daba esa sensación XD De Selphie e Irvine sabrás más adelante... aunque no sé exactamente cuando. En principio me interesa sobre todo empezar a avanzar con Squall y Rin, que tienen más peso que los demás... así que no sé, ya se verá v.v... Y Sei... bueno, como ya sabes salen cositas aquí, así que ale, a releer si quieres y a comentar! Te quiero chimichurri miaaaa 3

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIX: TIENES QUE SER FUERTE.**

* * *

Squall ni siquiera tenía nada en aquella alcoba que pudiese ser llamado cama, y sin más comodidad que aquel duro suelo de madera Rinoa había terminado dando vueltas por la habitación mientras leía.

Le gustaba aquel lugar, era tranquilo y silencioso, muy bien iluminado, y se sentía segura pudiendo ver los alrededores de la mansión desde los grandes ventanales.

Sus pasos pararon frente a uno de ellos, y tras el fino cristal, algo quebrado en algunas partes, podía oír el agudo repicar del metal contra la piedra.

Desde allí arriba veía a Squall, sentado frente a una gran roca que había picado el día anterior hasta darle una forma alisada y plana por arriba, sirviéndole como apoyo para ir modelando el metal de todas aquellas herramientas estropeadas y viejas que Zone y Watts le habían dado.

A un lado aún quedaban unas pocas, con mangos de madera partida y podrida, hojas melladas y sin filo y metales cubiertos por óxido. Al otro lado tenía perfectamente colocadas sobre una gran lona de tela las que ya había conseguido arreglar, que no eran pocas.

Había cortado con su propio sable ramas suficientes en los alrededores para cambiar todos los mangos y empuñaduras de aquellos antiguos aparejos de campo, las había pulido y limpiado de corteza y pequeñas ramitas con la daga que le había dado a ella hacía varias semanas. Había usado el vino agrio que aquellos muchachos le habían cedido de mala gana para limpiar las piezas metálicas del óxido y el barro pegado y endurecido por el tiempo, y las había golpeado hasta enderezarlas adecuadamente. Había pasado horas lijando y sacando punta y filo a cada parte que así lo requería, y Zone y Watts casi no habían podido evitar la cara de asombro hacia el resultado conseguido por el joven comandante en cuanto lo vieron aquella misma mañana.

Se había dedicado a aquello mismo durante un día y medio, y aquellas herramientas bien arregladas y recién engrasadas eran algo que ni Zone ni Watts le habían pedido cuando le dijeron que debería trabajar para ellos a cambio de su ayuda. De hecho sabía perfectamente que Squall no iba a necesitar más de dos o tres de aquellos aparejos para todo cuanto aquellos muchachos fuesen pidiéndole, y aún así seguía trabajando en aquello que sus anfitriones habían dado por perdido hacía años.

Actuaba por voluntad propia consiguiendo para aquel par de campesinos algo que tan sólo los beneficiaría a ellos.

Rinoa continuaba observándolo, mientras el chico acercaba la hoja de aquella hoz a su cara, colocándola a la altura de sus ojos para verificar que estaba completamente recta, y la determinación y seguridad de su mirada brillaba exactamente igual que la fina capa de sudor que cubría sus brazos.

Un joven estricto y decidido, sin más en su interior que el valor y la templanza de un soldado; eso es lo que parecía a simple vista, pero esa imagen no terminaba de encajar con sus actos.

La muchacha no podía evitar ver en él mucho más de lo que jamás habría imaginado cuando vivía en la fortaleza de su padre. Desde que la ayudó a escapar de allí no había hecho más que preocuparse por ella y aportar mucho más de lo que era necesario a cada momento.

La ayudó a escapar, la protegió en todo momento, intentaba enseñarle a defenderse, a controlarse, y seguía ayudando incluso a aquel par de desconocidos sin esperar absolutamente nada a cambio.

Aquel soldado estricto y malhumorado albergaba en su interior mucha más amabilidad y generosidad de la que nadie podría imaginar.

* * *

Pasó el paño bien engrasado una vez más sobre la hoja de metal, y la dejó caer con cuidado junto al resto de aquellos maltrechos enseres.

Squall se rascó la frente, pasando después el dorso de su mano para evitar que un par de gotas de sudor bajasen más allá de sus cejas, y echó mano de aquel cubo lleno de un vino tan sucio por el óxido que era imposible saber qué saldría de él antes de meter la mano y tocarlo él mismo.

Fue la cabeza de un gran martillo esta vez, algo mucho más fácil de tratar que su anterior labor, aquella gran masa de hierro no necesitaba ser modelada ni afilada, tan sólo tenía que pulir sobre ella hasta limpiarlo del rubín que el vino no había podido arrancar, y engrasarlo cuidadosamente después de haberlo encajado en un nuevo mango.

Le dio un par de vueltas entre sus manos, y antes de empezar con el trabajo estiró el cuello hacia atrás, sintiendo un leve pinchazo entre los hombros al mismo tiempo que iba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

En aquel cambio de posición sus ojos se encontraron con otros, al otro lado de los ventanales del segundo piso, y Rinoa le dedicó una sonrisa y un gesto que parecían querer animarlo en su tarea.

Él no se molestó en contestar de manera alguna, aguantó la mirada durante un par de segundos más, y después la dirigió hacia aquella lima de acero que ya había desgastado casi completamente.

Aquella mañana Rinoa había vuelto a amanecer en su alcoba. De nuevo había ido allí a media noche, mientras él dormía, y había encendido una vela para seguir leyendo. Su cama era tan vieja como todo cuanto los rodeaba en aquel lugar, y crujía y se movía con cada vuelta que la chica daba en ella, así que no podía dormir. O al menos eso había vuelto a decirle cuando él la había despertado.

Antes de hacerlo sin embargo había agarrado el libro que descansaba aún abierto junto a la muchacha, y había curioseado un poco sobre aquella nueva lectura.

Parecía que se hubiese cansado de indagar en aquella maraña de hechizos y encantamientos que habían conocido las antiguas brujas, y lo que ahora estaba leyendo era un gran tratado teológico sobre el origen del mundo y la magia. No era el tipo de libros que solían interesar a Squall, pero se había permitido echar un ojo por aquella última página que ella había dejado marcada con un fino cordón de tela que debía haber encontrado en cualquier rincón de la granja.

"El poder de una bruja no es sino el préstamo que Xian les otorgó para que le ayudasen a defender su mundo de la creciente amenaza que suponía el ser humano, y todo préstamo ha de ser devuelto. La propia creación de nuestro dios se tornó en su contra, y tuvo lugar una guerra que duró generaciones. Finalmente los hombres, consiguieron que Xian se diese por vencido y huyese de nuestro mundo, sin embargo nunca recuperó el préstamo que había hecho a las mujeres que usó en aquel momento para masacrar a los humanos.

Este poder no puede desaparecer, tan sólo puede viajar de un recipiente a otro hasta que Xian vuelva para reclamarlo, es por esto que ninguna bruja puede abandonar este mundo sin que otra mujer pueda albergar dicho poder"

Squall sabía perfectamente que al morir una bruja, su poder era heredado siempre por alguna otra mujer o niña de su alrededor, por eso llevaban años intentando acabar con un poder que parecía no tener nunca fin, pero jamás se había preguntado qué tenía de especial ese poder para que fuese así de caprichosa la forma en que era pasado de unas mujeres a otras.

Esto lo había tenido pensando en muchas cosas durante gran parte de la mañana, mientras martilleaba una y mil veces sobre el metal desgastado.

La única bruja que había en el castillo era Edea, nadie sabía de ninguna otra mujer capaz de usar la magia de manera natural en muchos kilómetros a la redonda, y aún así, en algún momento de su vida, Rinoa había heredado un poder extraordinario de alguna otra mujer.

Pero de igual manera que nadie había sabido que Rinoa era una bruja, tal vez hubiese en la mismísima fortaleza de Deling más mujeres capaces de usar aquel poder prestado por un dios.

Squall giró la cabeza de aquel martillo entre sus manos, centrándose ahora en la siguiente cara, que era la última que le quedaba por pulir, y se encontró para su sorpresa mucho más interesado por lo que había leído de lo que hubiese imaginado. Tal vez el interés repentino de la princesa por aquellos viejos libros estaba más que justificado.

* * *

Hacía años que no había vuelto a aquel lugar, y todo parecía más silencioso y abandonado que la última vez que puso los pies en aquel viejo templo.

Las botas de Seifer atravesaron el largo pasillo que daba a las pequeñas celdas donde aquellas mujeres habían dado cobijo a tantos necesitados, y a su memoria volvieron los quejidos de los heridos que albergaron hacía cuatro años, cuando acudió a ellas con una petición que hacerles.

La paz bajo la que empezó a comandar el ejército de Esthar cuando no era más que un crío lleno de ilusiones y falsas esperanzas llegó a su fin poco después, en cuanto Adel apareció y masacró a la mayoría de sus hombres e iguales. Entonces eran sus hombres, a día de hoy no hubiesen pasado de ser un atajo de inútiles bajo sus órdenes.

Lo poco que sobrevivió de aquel reino tuvo dos únicas opciones, someterse a su nueva gobernante o pedir auxilio al reino vecino. Y monasterios, conventos y templos como aquel se abarrotaron de heridos y familias enteras sin más posesión que sus maltrechas vidas.

Él no fue una excepción, pero todo lo pasado le sirvió para abrir realmente los ojos.

La puerta de aquella pequeña habitación estaba siempre abierta. De hecho ninguna puerta en aquel edificio tenía cerradura, ni siquiera la de la entrada, y lo único que tuvo que hacer para entrar fue girar el pomo de madera, desgastado por el paso de los años y las miles de manos que lo debían haber hecho girar antes que las suyas, y empujar levemente para abrir.

Una pequeña cama, una estrecha ventana, una mesa con una jarra llena de agua, algunas mudas de ropa limpia sobre una silla, al otro lado de la habitación y ni una sola vela ni lámpara encendida.

Seifer descolgó un pequeño quinqué de aceite que había en el pasillo, junto a la puerta que acababa de abrir, y entró cerrando después tras él.

Lo único iluminado era lo poco que rodeaba la pequeña ventana, que no era más que un agujero picado en la piedra, con forma rectangular, con una gruesa lámina de madera que la cerraba en las noches más frías para mantener la habitación cobijada del invierno; y una pequeña jaula con un pajarillo que no paraba de cantar sobre el borde de aquella ventana, con la mirada fija en el bosque que los rodeaba, donde podía oír el trinar de otros pájaros que al contrario de él sí podían volar libres.

Seifer dejó la lámpara sobre la mesa y se acercó a la silla, dejó las prendas sobre el suelo y después la acercó a la cama para sentarse en ella.

La mujer que había sentada en aquel viejo camastro se giró hacia él, desviando su atención del trinar de aquel pajarillo por primera vez desde hacía horas, y Seifer la miró atentamente, obligándose a observar aquellas horribles marcas que el tiempo no había logrado borrar de la cara de la mujer.

- ¿Habéis venido a jugar? - preguntó alzando una mano en el aire, intentando tocar a aquel desconocido que había oído aproximarse.

Seifer agarró su mano, aún observándola, y buscó en su mente algo que decir.

Lo cierto es que no había ido allí a hablar, ni siquiera a ver a aquella mujer. Tan sólo quería encontrar la determinación que había en él la última vez que abandonó aquella misma habitación.

- Hace años que nadie viene a jugar conmigo... - comentó con tono algo triste.

Seifer seguía sujetando su mano en el aire, pero su mirada estaba sobre aquella mesa, en la que seguía habiendo cientos de cartas esparcidas. Aquella mujer no podría jugar nunca más al Triple Triad, pero parecía que no era capaz de recordarlo.

- ¿Os tratan bien? - preguntó el muchacho, incómodo dentro de aquel silencio y aquella oscuridad, volviendo a mirar aquella cara que tan bien conocía pero que tan diferente era después de aquellos pocos años.

- Pasa el día cantando.

La mujer sonreía, inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo y oyendo como el pajarillo seguía trinando sin descanso.

- Las mujeres del templo... ¿os tratan bien? - volvió a preguntar él, intentando ignorar la forma en que aquella pobre mente parecía vagar sin rumbo.

Por un instante ella guardó silencio y giró de nuevo su cara hacia él, frunciendo el entrecejo y cambiando su expresión por algo muy parecido a la confusión.

- ¿Quién sois? - preguntó volviendo a guiar sus manos hacia la cara del muchacho.

- Soy yo... - contestó él en un susurro – Seifer.

La boca de aquella mujer dibujó una sonrisa tenue, pero sus cejas parecían plasmar una mezcla de miedo y confusión.

Era tremendamente difícil adivinar la expresión de un rostro sin ojos, y las cicatrices que el fuego y el metal al rojo vivo habían dejado sobre los párpados de la mujer lo hacían aún más complicado.

Sus manos llegaron a la cara del muchacho y la recorrieron con cierto temblor temeroso. De repente las apartó, y se irguió completamente. Ya no parecía una pobre mujer que hubiera perdido la cabeza, parecía entender todo cuanto ocurría a su alrededor.

- Seifer Almasy está muerto... - dijo con convicción, cerrando sus manos en dos puños que mantenía firmemente sobre su regazo, procurando que no viese que seguía temblando.

- Sí... El comandante Almasy murió – dijo Seifer mirando hacia las rodillas de la mujer, sabiendo perfectamente que no lo había reconocido en absoluto – soy yo, madre...

La mujer frunció el ceño. No reconocía aquella cara ni aquella voz como las de su hijo, aunque aquel muchacho la había llamado madre, sin embargo reconocía perfectamente el rostro y la voz del hombre cuya crueldad la dejó ciega y en la miseria.

- Almasy ha muerto – volvió a repetir apretando los labios.

- Madre... - repitió agachando la cabeza, sintiendo un leve sabor amargo, viendo que no era capaz de reconocerlo después de los años que llevaba sin saber de él – soy yo...

Seifer Almasy, su padre, había tomado como esposa poco antes de que él naciese a la mujer más hermosa y rica de la ciudad de Dollet. Su familia había conseguido más giles de los que jamás podrían gastar con sus habilidades en el juego, y aquella muchacha que el soldado conoció se convirtió en su objetivo en cuanto consiguió dejarlo sin una sola de sus cartas ni una moneda en los bolsillos.

Su padre siempre le había dicho cuando era un niño que era la mujer más hermosa y segura de sí misma que jamás había encontrado, y por eso tuvo la suerte de ser la elegida para traer a su hijo a este mundo.

Pero aquella mujer también era lista.

Tiempo después de nacer él, su padre empezó a cansarse de aquella hermosura y no volvió a tolerar que ni la seguridad ni la inteligencia de su madre lo hiciesen sentir ridículo a su lado. Así que decidió hacer lo mismo que hacía con todos los que se acercaban demasiado a él: empezaron las humillaciones y los golpes.

Aquel hombre acabó odiando aquellos ojos que aún después de años de abuso lo miraban buscando un atisbo de amor y aprobación. Y finalmente, cuando Seifer cumplió los seis años, lo único que quedaba de ella era una carcasa frágil, ciega y hueca de esperanzas.

La muerte de su padre fue un alivio para ambos, durante algunos años parecía que las cosas mejoraban para los Almasy, pero algo después apareció Adel, y Seifer empezó a ver las cosas de otra manera. Porque poco a poco empezó a entender que su padre tan sólo se había mantenido fiel a la pura realidad, y la había seguido sin hipocresía ni mentiras como el resto de la gente. El hombre era un ser mezquino y egoísta, que sólo sabía pisotear a los más débiles y aprovecharse de su poder.

Dejó a su madre en aquel templo, a cargo de las mujeres que lo cuidaban a cambio de una suma de dinero que nadie podría haber rechazado, y el último día que la vio salió de aquella misma habitación convencido de que nadie le volvería a arrebatar nada de lo que consiguiera con su propio esfuerzo ni su propia fuerza igual que había hecho Adel.

Se había confiado, había visto el mundo de manera equivocada, y había permitido que alguien más fuerte terminase con él.

Pero no volvería a ocurrir.

El muchacho permanecía con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, y la frente sobre las palmas de sus manos, con la cabeza y los hombros agachados, mientras recordaba las palabras de Quistis.

Le había dicho que no era digno de su nombre, que no tenía nada, y allí estaba ahora mismo, frente a una madre que ni siquiera lo reconocía.

Tal vez tuviera razón, tal vez había errado al creerse todo cuanto su padre le había dicho.

- Seifer... - susurró la mujer mientras sus manos rozaban los hombros del muchacho.

El joven levantó la mirada y los labios de su madre volvían a sonreír tiernamente.

Aquel silencio no era el del hombre que tanto daño le había hecho, igual que no lo era la posición en la que continuaba, con la cabeza agachada ante ella y aquel aire inseguro y temeroso que sentía a su alrededor. Aquel no podía ser Seifer Almasy.

- ¿Ha vuelto a pegarte...? - le preguntó con cierta culpabilidad en la voz.

Cuando su padre lo azotaba su madre siempre había estado allí para consolarlo y acurrucarlo entre sus brazos cuando por fin los dejaba a solas y en paz.

- No llores, pequeño – le susurró, colocando sus manos tras la espalda del muchacho y apoyando su frente en su hombro – Tienes que ser fuerte.

Siempre le había dicho lo mismo, su consuelo era siempre la esperanza de que al desaparecer su marido terminaría el sufrimiento de ambos, y aquella pobre mujer sólo podía aferrarse a aquello con todas sus fuerzas.

- Tienes que ser fuerte ahora y siempre – le dijo acariciando su espalda, mientras Seifer mantenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la túnica vieja de lana que su madre llevaba – porque sé que el día que tu padre no vuelva de la guerra, serás el hombre más fuerte del mundo, así que no llores.

Seifer estuvo a punto de tocar la espalda de aquella mujer con la mano derecha, pero en lugar de devolverle aquel abrazo su mano quedó ahí, suspendida en el aire, a tan sólo unos centímetros de ella.

Cuando llegaron a aquel templo, después del ataque de Adel, su madre le había dicho aquellas mismas palabras. Y lo último que había cruzado su mente antes de irse es que tenía razón.

Él debía ser el hombre más fuerte del mundo, y si aquella bruja que había aparecido de la nada le había derrotado, había sido porque no había querido verlo tal y como debía ser.

Había vuelto a aquella habitación porque por un momento había dudado, y de alguna manera sabía que se iría sin haber recuperado del todo la determinación con la que salió de allí cuatro años atrás. Pero una cosa tenía clara, era Seifer Almasy.

Y debía continuar viviendo a la altura de aquel nombre.

* * *

Los animales habían vuelto hacía un par de horas de pastar por los alrededores de la granja, así que Squall sabía que tanto Zone como Watts estarían seguramente en la cocina.

En los pocos días que llevaba obervándolos se había dado cuenta de que lo poco que hacían aquel par de muchachos era cuidar de sus ovejas, encargarse de alimentarlas y ordeñarlas, cuidar de aquella casa lo poco que usaban, que no eran más que una habitación y la cocina, y en cuanto se habían encargado de lo más necesario se dedicaban a pasar el resto del día holgazaneando, charlando de cualquier tontería, jugando a los dados o entreteniéndose con lo que fuese necesario.

Colocó el último machete corto dentro de una carreta de madera algo desgastada y carcomida que encontró junto al huerto, que al parecer llevaba años abandonado, y después la condujo al interior del caserón, dispuesto a proponer a aquellos muchachos lo que había pensado el día en que le pidieron que esquilase a aquellos pobres animales.

Tal y como había esperado estaban allí los dos, pero su entretenimiento aquella tarde estaba siendo Rinoa. Algo que de alguna manera le hacía sentir incómodo.

Watts se limitaba a tratarla con naturalidad y simpatía, aunque tendía a tratarlo tanto a él como a su compañero con algo más de descaro, pero sin llegar tampoco a ser irrespetuoso. Zone sin embargo parecía no tener ojos más que para Rinoa. Y lo cierto es que a él le daba igual si tenía cualquier tipo de intenciones hacia ella, pero no le gustaba el tipo de jóvenes que agasajaban a muchachas que prácticamente ni conocían intentando por todos los medios que cayeran rendidas a sus pies.

Los tres se giraron hacia él en cuanto dejó descansar en el suelo las dos patas traseras de aquella vieja carreta, haciendo que la madera del suelo retumbara bajo ellas, y Rinoa cambió la sonrisa entretenida que mostraba unos segundos antes a Zone por una un poco más amplia.

- ¿Cuándo volveréis a la ciudad? - preguntó sin más el comandante.

Watts se levantó de la banqueta de cuero raído y madera que ocupaba y se acercó para ver lo que había allí dentro.

- En un par de zemanaz como mucho – dijo inspeccionando aquellas herramientas, tornándose su expresión en una de verdadero asombro – Vaya, creo que te zubeztimamoz, comandantito...

- ¿Las ha arreglado todas? -Preguntó Zone estirando su cuello desde donde estaba sentado. Al parecer no tenía tanto interés por aquello como para levantarse del banco que ocupaba junto a Rinoa.

- Deberíais ir lo antes posible – dijo Squall pasando junto a Watts, acercando la carreta un poco más a la gran mesa que ocupaba el centro de la estancia.

- Compramos lo más necesario la última vez – explicó Zone cruzándose de brazos -, a los últimos quesos que preparamos les queda aún un buen tiempo para terminar de curarse, y la lana que recogiste el otro día preferimos guardarla para más adelante.

Squall empezó a dejar aquellos enseres sobre la mesa, bien colocados y en orden, y empezó a hablar mientras iba señalando cada nueva herramienta que dejaba sobre la superficie de madera.

- No tenéis un sólo gil, y las herramientas nuevas son bastante más caras que la lana y los quesos que usáis para comprar todo lo demás – dijo sin mirar a ninguno de los tres, concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo – Deberíais cambiar alguna por más animales, materiales y semillas, y vender el resto.

Watts agarró una azada, observándola de cerca, asombrado con el trabajo que había hecho el muchacho, y después la volvió a dejar sobre la mesa, cruzándose de brazos al lado de Squall y sopesando a conciencia lo que les estaba proponiendo.

- He guardado en el granero todas las que necesitaréis aquí, - les dijo colocando las manos sobre sus caderas y dejando escapar un resoplido satisfecho – pero necesitaré algunas cosas para seguir arreglando lo más necesario de la granja.

Rinoa fue la siguiente en colocarse a su lado, estando el joven comandante entre ella y Watts, los tres observando aquel montón de metal y madera, y después lo miró con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa entretenida.

- Creía que eras comandante de un ejército, no maestro artesano en alguna herrería... - dijo a modo de burla.

- Nadie empieza siendo comandante, ¿sabéis? - contestó girando su cara hacia la de ella y encogiéndose de hombros – Empecé a ayudar a los soldados siendo muy joven... con las armaduras, las armas... Realmente las herramientas no estaban tan mal, sólo un poco dejadas.

- Zi te trajécemoz máz herramientaz viejaz... ¿Podríaz dejarlaz azí de bien? - preguntó Watts rascándose la barbilla.

- Podría... ¿no eran estas todas las que teníais?

- Zí, pero un buen martillo puede cambiarze por trez que eztén eztropeadoz... - dijo el chico agarrando el martillo que tenía más cerca – Azí podríamoz vender otroz doz por gilez y zerían máz gananciaz...

- No he hecho esto para que de repente consigáis una fortuna – le recordó Squall girándose hacia él – Sois dos chicos jóvenes y estas tierras están desperdiciadas... Os ayudaré a ponerlo todo en orden como pago por vuestra ayuda... Después... ya veremos.

* * *

Rinoa dio una vuelta más en su cama, y la madera crujió bajo su peso.

En cuanto amaneciese Watts y Zone partirían hacia Timber, y allí conseguirían lo que Squall les había pedido a cambio de aquellas herramientas que él había dejado como nuevas. Algunas gallinas, paja y grano con que alimentarlas, semillas de todo cuanto quisieran cultivar para poder alimentarse y cosas como cuerda, clavos, y varias cosas más. Las herramientas que les sobrasen podían venderlas o cambiarlas por muchas más viejas, eso dependía de ellos. Sin embargo Squall les había asegurado que no perdería el tiempo arreglándolas si no era estrictamente necesario.

Les había prometido que haría todos los arreglos necesarios para que sacasen el máximo partido a aquellas tierras que tan orgullosamente proclamaban como suyas, pero que tan abandonadas tenían, aún así les había advertido que ellos debían comprometerse a hacer su parte. De lo contrario Squall se limitaría a hacer lo estrictamente necesario, igual que habían hecho ellos siempre.

Hacía bastante rato que la luz de la luna había dejado de entrar directamente por las ventanas de su habitación, y sabía que era muy tarde, pero aún así seguía dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Había pasado todo el día leyendo, y mientras más cosas aprendía de aquel montón de libros más ansia tenía por continuar aprendiendo. Por fin comenzaba a entender qué le estaba ocurriendo, como funcionaba el poder que había en su interior y de qué manera debía usarlo para darle forma a los cientos de hechizos que existían además de los pocos que había logrado hacer por su cuenta.

Dio otra vuelta más bajo las sábanas, y al girarse dejó que sus ojos se clavasen más allá de la ventana, en la profundidad del bosque que había hacia el norte.

La humanidad llevaba siglos, milenios persiguiendo a las mujeres como ella, asustados por aquel poder, y realmente no les faltaban motivos.

Habían sido creadas única y exclusivamente para enfrentarse a los humanos, era esa la naturaleza de su poder, y por eso mismo las más poderosas brujas que habían aparecido a lo largo de la historia habían terminado por sucumbir a él, perdiendo el control por completo y convirtiéndose en algo que todo ser humano debía temer.

Era lo más normal del mundo, que la temiesen y persiguiesen por suponer una amenaza para todos cuantos la habían amado siempre.

Y los pocos que aún la amaban... ¿por cuánto tiempo lo harían?

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría Selphie en olvidar que un día fueron casi como hermanas? ¿Cuánto duraría la amistad y admiración que había entre Quistis y ella de manera mutua, como de igual a igual? ¿Y Squall? ¿Cuánto tardaría él en entender que no tenía sentido alguno continuar protegiendo a alguien que podría arrancar el aliento de cualquier ser vivo con tan sólo desearlo?

Al parecer su padre y Seifer eran los únicos que habían tenido la sensatez de actuar a tiempo y en consecuencia con las circunstancias.

Así que lo único que podía hacer era entender cómo funcionaba ese poder, intentar con todas sus fuerzas controlarlo para que éste nunca se volviese en su contra, y demostrar a los pocos que aún la amaban que el aprecio que ella sentía por ellos era y sería siempre mucho mayor que el estúpido deseo de ningún dios.

Se levantó de la cama, intentando sacar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, y sus pies se movieron en silencio sobre el suelo de madera haciendo el camino que tan bien conocía en tan pocos días.

Salió al pasillo y lo recorrió entero, pasando frente a puertas cerradas en la oscuridad, sabiendo a la perfección donde estaban las últimas escaleras de aquella casa. Las que daban a la habitación más alta de todas.

Subió el primer escalón, y el resto del camino lo hizo siguiendo una luz tenue y parpadeante que iluminaba con un resplandor amarillento la entrada de aquella biblioteca.

Leer era la única distracción que tenía en aquel lugar además de sus propios pensamientos, y los pensamientos a los que acababa llegando cada noche no la dejarían dormir fácilmente.

Tras subir el último escalón se plantó bajo aquel gran arco de piedra, y Squall movió los ojos hacia la leve sombra que era ella en aquella oscuridad aunque no había hecho el menor ruido.

- Pensaba que no vendríais esta noche... - comentó en un susurro, volviendo otra vez sus ojos hacia el libro que tenía en sus manos.

Suponía que lo encontraría dormido, como las noches anteriores, y pensaba encender una de las velas que ella misma había dejado en aquellas estanterías para volver a hundirse en aquel mar de letras hasta caer agotada.

- No sabía que estabas despierto – contestó con sinceridad.

Squall no contestó nada, y ella dudó por un instante. Finalmente agachó la cabeza, murmuró un buenas noches, y se giró para volver a su habitación.

- No me molesta que estés aquí – dijo Squall alzando un poco más la voz, haciendo que parase en seco justo al haber bajado el primer escalón.

Él no podía verla, pero sabía que continuaba allí. Era realmente silenciosa cuando quería, pero había sonidos que no podían escapar a un oído entrenado y atento como el suyo.

Volvió a subir el escalón que acababa de bajar, entró en la habitación sin siquiera mirarlo, y encendió un par de las velas que había a su lado con un simple roce de sus dedos.

Squall la miraba en silencio, atento a la facilidad con que parecía usar aquella magia en los últimos días, y la chica se sentó en el rincón de siempre después de haber agarrado el mismo libro que había dejado aquella tarde con una fina tirita de tela marcando el punto en el que se había quedado.

Por unos minutos los dos leían en silencio, a la luz de sus propias velas, y lo único que se oía de tanto en tanto era el pasar de alguna fina página de papel.

- No creo que sea buena idea usar la magia para todo... - murmuró Squall al cabo de unos instantes.

Rinoa levantó la mirada hacia él, y los ojos del muchacho seguían fijos en su libro, con un brillante destello dorado que bailaba al mismo ritmo que la llama que tenía a su lado, sobre el marco del ventanal que había a sus espaldas, en la pared en la que se había apoyado.

- ¿Por qué no...? - preguntó ella.

- Si un luchador se entrena, aprende a usar su fuerza, y con el tiempo se vuelve cada vez más fuerte... - dijo Squall pasando otra página y moviendo sus ojos sobre las letras sin llegar a leerlas – Según tengo entendido... las brujas más fuertes son las que suelen perder el control de su poder...

Rinoa miró hacia sus pies, sabiendo que tenía toda la razón del mundo. Pero cada bruja tenía el poder que tenía, no se volvía más fuerte por usarlo más o menos ¿no? El tiempo y su propio poder era lo que terminaba por corromperlas.

- Pero de todas maneras es algo que no controlo... - murmuró tímidamente – En estos días he conseguido que no se me escape nada... no hay temblores de tierra por sobresaltos ni sube la temperatura cuando me enfado...

Realmente era lo único que pretendía, aprender a controlar su poder para que no fuese una molestia ni un peligro para los que hubiese a su alrededor.

Squall cerró aquel libro, dio un soplido corto a la vela que había en el marco del ventanal, sobre su hombro derecho, y después se tumbó en el suelo envolviéndose en sus mantas como el resto de noches.

Rinoa lo miró frunciendo un poco el ceño, cambiando aquella sensación culpable y tristona por una algo más molesta.

- ¿Squall? - preguntó al cabo de un par de minutos, cuando se cansó de esperar que contestase algo.

- Seguid leyendo, no me molestáis – contestó sin siquiera moverse.

- No hagas como que no has dicho nada... - dijo ella algo malhumorada, parecía que la capacidad de aquel joven para hacerla enfadar pesaba más que el pesimismo que sentía a ratos sobre el tema de sus poderes.

- No es lo que pretendo, he dicho lo que he dicho – dijo él aún de espaldas, sin moverse – Las brujas son peligrosas, y si continúas usando tu poder serás cada vez más capaz de usarlo...

- Así que seré más peligrosa... - concluyó ella. Fuese o no cierto aquello, y aún tratándose de una idea que a ella misma se le había cruzado alguna que otra vez por la cabeza, no podía simplemente aceptarla si venía de él. Por ridículo que fuese sentía que lo mínimo que debía hacer era llevarle la contraria.

- No os veo como una amenaza, al menos no para mí... - dijo él girándose esta vez e incorporándose un poco, para que pudiese ver un leve atisbo de su expresión tranquila en aquella penumbra – Pero creo que sería mejor si intentaseis usar ese poder lo mínimo posible...

Rinoa bajó el libro que había en sus manos hasta apoyarlo en sus piernas, y lo miró con un deje de insolencia.

- Es mi opinión, con ella podéis hacer lo que mejor os parezca... - dijo él volviendo a colocarse dándole la espalda, mirando hacia la pared y apretando las mantas a su alrededor – Podéis tomar mi consejo o ignorarlo completamente...

- Por supuesto que lo haré, comandante... - dijo ella con altanería.

Y no le dejaba claro con aquellas palabras si estaba dispuesta a tomar su opinión en consideración o si por el contrario prefería no hacerle caso alguno, pero Squall sabía perfectamente que por aquel tono de voz lo más probable era la segunda opción.


	20. ¿No ves algo allí delante?

_**Just On The Same Path**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Cuantísimo tiempo! No me voy a enrollar mucho, que sé que estaréis deseando leer. Pero un pequeño aviso antes de nada. Revisé e hice algunos cambios en los capítulos anteriores. Las distancias y los lugares pueden ser un poco distintos a lo que había en un principio, y han aparecido algunas escenas nuevas. Había detalles en la historia que no terminaban de cuadrarme y los cambié, pero son simplemente eso, detalles... A los perezosos, podéis continuar leyendo y no notaréis gran diferencia, pero si sois más tiquismiquis con la historia, podéis ir al primer capítulo y echarle un ojo para buscar los pequeños extras.

Estamos en **Facebook**, por cierto. Si os apetece, pasad por **Fans de Thyamant!** Allí hay algunos dibujillos y suelo avisar cuando cuelgo cositas aquí y allí.

Rinoaangelo: Viendo que tu último review es de hace algo más de un año... supongo que tu salud mental habrá quedado bastante tocada v.v Lo sientoooo! TT-TT

Rinoa Haatirii: Cuando comentas tantas cosas distintas... no sé qué contestarte en el review XD En fines, no contestaré nada, simplemente... lee!

Hikki-chan: Es que si os pregunto algo y acertáis, no puedo decíroslo, mujer v.v Donde queda la intriga? XD En esta ocasión no se ven tantos altibajos creo, es un capítulo bastante... "farmer life" Espero que aún así os guste!

: Cosquillitas no sé, pero al menos parece que se preocupa de entrometerse entre Zone y ella... Un poco (es discretito el chico, qué le vamos a hacer?) Y no los abandonamos, no señor! Los fics siguen aunque sea a velocidad de caracol muerto!

Pili: A mí también me gusta que las historias vayan poco a poco, da más tiempo a ver como han ido evolucionando. Cuando me encuentro con fics en los que de la noche a la mañana salta la chispa... es divertido, pero sigue pareciéndome... poco creíble XD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XX: ¿NO VES ALGO ALLÍ DELANTE?.**

* * *

Por alguna extraña razón, Squall odiaba las gachas de avena.

Volvió a coger una cucharada de su cuenco, y las masticó con parsimonia, incapaz de tragárselas. Era lo que había desayunado casi todos los días que había pasado fuera del castillo desde que era un cadete, aunque al menos aquellas gachas estaban hechas con leche de oveja, y no con agua, que solía ser lo único de que disponían en los campamentos del ejército.

- ¿Y ropa? – le preguntó Zone a Rinoa, con una amplia sonrisa.

La noche anterior habían quedado en volver a Timber para hacer lo que Squall les había aconsejado, y desde que se levantaron aquella mañana el muchacho había insistido en hacer de recadero para Rinoa.

- No necesito nada, de verdad – volvió a repetir Rinoa – Traed lo que necesitéis para vosotros y listos.

Squall volvió a tragar, y se llevó otra cucharada a la boca. Las gachas de Rinoa llevaban miel y canela, las suyas no.

- Z... zemi... llaz... - balbuceaba Watts junto a la puerta– de... n... n... naboz... Zone, tú te encargaz de la lizta – informó a su compañero, y le tendió el pedazo de papel que Squall les había entregado hacía unos minutos.

- Hay una vieja en el mercado que vende plantas aromáticas y aceites para la piel – dijo Zone mientras agarraba el papel y se lo guardaba tras el cinturón de tela que usaba para sujetarse los pantalones.

- No necesito nada – repitió otra vez Rinoa.

- Zone, la princesa ha dicho que no necesita nada – dijo Squall en tono malhumorado – Si ya habéis desayunado, partid de una vez. Mientras antes me traigáis todo eso, antes podré empezar con el redil y el huerto.

El chico lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero obedeció a regañadientes. Squall no dejaba de ser un invitado, pero al mismo tiempo, Zone era demasiado cobarde como para cuestionar que le diese órdenes en su propia casa.

- ¿Tu chocobo zabe llevar carroz? - preguntó Watts antes de salir de la cocina – Porque Nelly eztá algo mayor, y podríamoz ir máz rápidoz con eze animal tuyo...

Boko pasaba las noches en el viejo establo, y durante el día Squall lo dejaba pasear por los alrededores de la granja a sus anchas. Aún así, los chocobos de combate rara vez eran adiestrados como animales de tiro, y por norma general no aceptaban ser usados como tal.

- No os dejará engancharlo al carro – les advirtió Squall, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Watts chasqueó con la lengua en señal de desaprobación, y finalmente salió de la cocina. Rinoa observó en silencio mientras terminaban de cerrar la puerta, y Squall terminó de tragarse la última cucharada de avena que le quedaba.

- ¿Qué haréis en lo que os queda de mañana? - le preguntó a la chica al cabo de unos minutos.

- Bueno, había pensado en adecentar un poco mi nueva habitación – dijo Rinoa, mirando hacia los cuencos que habían quedado vacíos sobre la mesa – Tal vez si le saco el olor a humedad y polvo, podré dormir mejor.

El muchacho levantó una ceja ante aquel comentario. Aún no había sido capaz de pasar una sola noche en aquella habitación, así que lo más correcto hubiese sido que dijese dormir, a secas, ni mejor ni peor.

- Creo que deberíais continuar entrenando con la daga – le recordó él. Hacía días que la chica no tocaba un arma, y Squall creía que era de vital importancia que aprendiese a defenderse por sí misma.

- Últimamente crees demasiadas cosas – dijo ella, poniéndose en pie – Que debo entrenar con dagas... que no debo usar mi magia...

Mientras decía esto, fue quitando los platos y las cucharas que había sobre la mesa, pero en lugar de agarrarlos, usó sus habilidades para hacer que se acercasen flotando hasta sus manos. Mientras tanto, Squall entrelazó sus dedos frente a su barbilla, y la observó con el ceño fruncido.

- Como os plazca – dijo al cabo de un rato, y se levantó para salir por la puerta trasera, hacia los establos.

* * *

Se levantó del suelo rascándose la nuca, y después miró a su alrededor, intentando averiguar qué había pasado. La primera noche que Quistis pasó en su cama después de lo que Odine le había hecho durmió a duras penas. Se sentía inquieta y mareada, y se despertaba a cada rato con la boca totalmente seca y el pulso acelerado, cogiendo aire en grandes bocanadas, como si le faltase el aliento. Aquella segunda noche, había dormido como un tronco, y al parecer ni siquiera se había despertado al caerse de la cama.

Se puso en pie, y fue hacia el pequeño aseo que había en la habitación contigua. Allí se remojó la cara, y se miró después en el espejo redondo que había frente a ella, colgado de una de las paredes. Su aspecto era el de siempre, aparentemente nada había cambiado, pero se sentía cansada y pesada. Examinó después sus manos, y acto seguido comenzó a desnudarse. Dio varias vueltas ante el espejo, buscando en su cuerpo cualquier cosa extraña que no debiera tener, pero no vio nada de nada.

Odine le dijo que las molestias no durarían más de uno o dos días, y le aseguró que no sería capaz de notar ninguna diferencia en absolutamente nada que no estuviese relacionado con sus nuevas habilidades. Pero aún así, Quistis volvió a mirarse una vez más en el espejo, y examinó esta vez el color de sus ojos, y su lengua. Tampoco vio diferencia con respecto a los días anteriores, y no tardó más de unos minutos en volver a ponerse la ropa interior y cubrirse con una bata antes de salir del aseo.

Odine le pidió que fuera a verlo cada día para que pudiese hacer un seguimiento de su tolerancia a la magia, pero aún era pronto. Comenzó a sacar algunas prendas del baúl que había junto a la puerta, buscando algo adecuado para bajar a las cocinas. La primera noche apenas si durmió, y tampoco fue capaz de comer mucho durante el día anterior, así que se había despertado tan hambrienta, como cansada había estado durante aquella noche.

* * *

Boko no paraba de hacer ruiditos mientras Squall terminaba de asegurarle las correas de la silla de montar. Parecía que la expectativa de salir a dar una vuelta lo hacían sentir bien. En cuanto terminó de prepararlo, Squall rebuscó en una de las bolsitas que había bajo la silla, seguro de que siempre llevaba consigo aquel pequeño silbato. Boko jamás había intentado escapar de él, pero aún así, todo jinete de chocobos debía llevar uno encima por si acaso.

Cuando salió del establo, seguro de que lo tenía todo listo, ató las riendas del animal a una valla cercana, y se acercó a la mansión para avisar de su partida. Pero no llegó a acercarse lo suficiente. Rinoa y él eran los únicos inquilinos en aquel momento, y en cuanto le llegó el ruido que había dentro del granero, supo que Rinoa no estaba dentro de las habitaciones como le había dicho mientras terminaban de desayunar. Cambió su rumbo, y cuando se asomó al interior de aquella gran estructura de madera enmohecida, la vio sentada en el suelo, removiendo con un palo lo que había en el interior de un cuenco, algo parecido al barro pero de un color más rojizo.

- ¿Qué hacéis? - le preguntó.

Rinoa se giró hacia él, y después volvió a centrarse en su trabajo.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? - le preguntó con aire malhumorado - ¿Para decirme si puedo hacerlo o no?

No sabía cuánto le duraría aquella rabieta, pero Squall tampoco tenía paciencia para quedarse a averiguarlo.

- Da igual – concluyó rápidamente – Salgo un momento a... Buscar algo...

Rinoa se giró de nuevo hacia él, y parecía que de repente se le había olvidado que estaba enfadada.

- ¿Te vas? - le preguntó - ¿A dónde?

- A buscar algo, ya os lo he dicho – No le gustaba tener que dar explicaciones de todo cuanto hacía, tan sólo suponía un retraso en sus planes – Quedaos aquí dentro o en la casona, procurad no dar muchas vueltas por fuera.

Después de los días que llevaban allí y de lo que les habían dicho Zone y Watts, tenían bastantes garantías de que aquellas tierras no le interesaban lo suficiente a nadie como para que hubiese visitas. Aún así, toda precaución era poca.

- ¿No puedo acompañarte? - le preguntó, levantándose del suelo.

- No – contestó él, y se giró para volver con Boko.

La joven princesa no intentó seguirlo ni discutirle, y aquello era una buena señal para Squall. Parecía que por fin la muchacha iba aprendiendo a respetar su autoridad y a contener su temperamento.

- ¿Te fías de dejarme aquí sola, sin nadie que me vigile? - le gritó al cabo de un rato, mientras Squall subía a la silla de montar - ¿Y si me descontrolo y quemo la granja?

El comandante dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, y después apretó los talones sobre los costados del chocobo, y comenzó a alejarse hacia el bosque. Estaba claro que se equivocaba. Rinoa no sabría respetarlo ni contenerse nunca, y tampoco se había olvidado de que estaba enfadado con él.

* * *

- No necesitamos nada de esto – se quejó Zone, volviendo a mirar hacia atrás, a la parte trasera del carro donde habían ido dejando la mercancía que Squall les había pedido – Gallinas... ¿Cuánto tardarán los perros salvajes en olerlas y venir a comérselas? Ya tuvimos gallinas y nos duraron dos días...

- ¿No echaz de menoz comerte una buena tortilla? - le preguntó Watts.

La verdad es que Zone parecía dispuesto a encontrarle los fallos a cualquier cosa que dijese el comandante, precisamente porque las decía él. Mientras más tiempo pasaban bajo el mismo techo, peor le caía, y no sabía si era simplemente por ser como era, o por la sonrisa de Rinoa cada vez que hablaba con él.

- ¿Cuánto ha sobrado? - le preguntó a Watts, señalando hacia la bolsita de tela que guardaba bajo su camisa y donde habían escondido el resto de monedas que habían conseguido por las herramientas que Squall había arreglado.

- Zuficiente como para llenar otro carro como ezte – contestó sin más.

Zone volvió a mirar hacia el frente, mientras Watts conducía a Nelly hacia la salida del pueblo, pasando frente a los últimos puestos de comida.

- ¿Me das mi parte? - le preguntó al cabo de unos minutos.

- ¿Te la vaz a gaztar en chorradaz para la princeza? - lo acusó Watts antes de darle nada. A decir verdad, estaba deseando volver a la granja para saber qué pretendía hacer el comandante con todas aquellas cosas.

- ¡Pensaba invitarte a una cerveza, idiota! - se quejó Zone, y se cruzó de brazos volviendo a mirar hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido.

Llevaban meses sin probar la cerveza, y a Watts no le pareció tan mala idea.

- Pero no podemoz dejar el carro zolo – le recordó.

- Dame unas monedas y traeré una jarra – le dijo Zone tendiendo una mano solícita hacia él – Nos la beberemos por el camino.

Beber sobre un carro, de camino a donde fuese, no era tan agradable como sentarse en una mesa en cualquier taberna. Pero aún así, la cerveza era cerveza. Watts tiró de las riendas para que la chocobo parase, y finalmente comenzó a rebuscar bajo su camisa. Sacó un puñado de giles y los contó cuidadosamente antes de dárselos a su compañero. Éste los miró alzando una ceja, y continuó con la mano en el aire, esperando que le diese algunos más.

- ¡Venga, hombre! - lo animó – Si me das un poco más compraré un barril pequeño y podremos guardarlo en casa para... las ocasiones especiales.

Watts le puso cara de circunstancias, ya que raramente tenían ocasiones especiales que celebrar en la granja, pero aún así rebuscó de nuevo dentro de la bolsa y le dio unas monedas más. Sabía que una o dos de aquellas monedas terminarían en el escote de alguna de las camareras, a Zone le encantaba quedar bien ante las chicas, y para una vez que tenían unas monedas de más, tampoco iba a negarle un pequeño capricho.

- Quiero verte de vuelta con doz barrilez y una jarra para el camino – le advirtió mientras lo veía bajarse del carro de un salto - ¡No malgaztez!

* * *

La daga volvió a dar en el centro de la diana, y Rinoa se acercó, algo más tranquila esta vez, para desclavarla.

Había pocas cosas que la asustasen tanto como la idea de dejar de ser ella misma, pero prefería que Squall la viese enfadada, a que se diese cuenta de que le dolía que pensase así de ella. Rinoa había confiado en él desde el principio, pero después de aquel mes viajando con él, lo último que quería era que la temiera.

Se volvió a poner en su sitio, a unos diez pasos de la diana que había dibujado sobre la pared de madera del fondo del granero, y se volvió a concentrar en el punto del centro. Lanzó la daga, y esta vez dio apenas un par de pulgadas a la derecha de su objetivo. Se había dado cuenta de que manejaba aquel tipo de armas mejor a distancias largas, que no a distancias cortas, pero sabía que no era práctico usar una daga como arma arrojadiza, ya que una vez que la lanzase, la perdería.

Se rascó la nuca, y volvió a acercarse a la diana para recuperar su arma. Al arrancarla la observó en silencio. Squall también la había arreglado. Ahora estaba más afilada que antes, y además le había cambiado la cubierta de la empuñadura por unas tiras de cuero suave y flexible que había sacado de una de las bolsas en las que guardaba sus cosas. Rozó la empuñadura con uno de sus pulgares, y se la acercó después a la nariz para olerla. Le recordaba al olor de las butacas de piel que había en la sala de fiestas de palacio.

Oyó a Boko a lo lejos, y Angelo levantó la cabeza del suelo, en aquel rincón que había escogido para sestear. Tal vez Squall no estuviese tan lejos como pensaba, y por eso mismo podía oír a su chocobo desde allí. Pero al asomarse vio que el muchacho volvía hacia la granja, llevando algo más tras su montura de lo que esperaba. Lo seguían otros dos chocobos, que no paraban de tirar de las cuerdas que tenían atadas alrededor de la cabeza y el pico, y que Squall había sujetado con firmeza a la parte trasera de la silla de montar de Boko. Parecían muy jóvenes, y eran casi la mitad de pequeños que la montura de Squall, pero aún así peleaban contra la cuerdas y hacían que el pobre animal del comandante se balancease de un lado para otro, mientras continuaba quejándose a cada tirón que sentía.

- ¿De dónde han salido? - preguntó Rinoa cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

- Del bosque... - contestó Squall sin más.

La chica alzó ambas cejas y se colocó con los brazos en jarra. Era evidente que habían salido del bosque, todo el mundo sabía que los chocobos tan solo vivían en las partes más frondosas de las zonas boscosas, pero no era eso a lo que ella se refería. En los días que se habían ocultado entre aquellos árboles, Rinoa ni siquiera había alcanzado a ver una sola huella ni oír a uno solo de aquellos animales entre la espesura.

- Teniendo morfeo, cualquier cosa es fácil de cazar – dijo él –. Tan sólo tienes que atraerlo hacia ti.

Sacó algo de su bolsillo, y sopló una vez, emitiendo un leve silbido entrecortado. Tanto los dos chocobos jóvenes como Boko movieron la cabeza buscando de donde venía aquel ruido, y después los tres contestaron con un ruido agudo y alargado, estirando el cuello hacia atrás.

- ¿Son para la granja? - preguntó Rinoa, acercándose a los animales.

- Un macho y una hembra – le informó él -. Aún son muy jóvenes, pero en un par de años podrían dedicarse a vender las crías en la ciudad.

De alguna manera, parecía que Squall estaba dispuesto a hacer que aquella granja se recuperase del dejado estado en el que se encontraba.

- ¿Todo esto es sólo para comprar la lealtad de dos campesinos? - le preguntó ella.

- Me gusta este tipo de vida... - contestó él sin más.

Rinoa lo observó en silencio mientras conducía a los tres animales hacia el interior del granero, y al entrar, Squall se quedó mirando la diana que había dibujado con aquella arcilla rojiza en la pared, y que había ido llenando de astillas a base de clavar la daga en el centro durante las últimas dos horas.

- ¿Habéis estado entrenando? - le preguntó, al tiempo que se bajaba de Boko.

- Lanzar dagas no se me da tan mal como pelear con ellas – le informó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Squall se acercó a los dos chocobos, aún examinando de lejos aquella diana, y desató las cuerdas del primer animal sin siquiera mirarlas. Tal vez se habían equivocado al escoger el arma de la princesa.

- Podríamos hacer algo al respecto – murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella -. Ayudadme, por favor.

Rinoa se acercó, y agarró la cuerda que Squall le tendía. En cuanto el animal sintió que tiraban de él, intentó forcejear, y entre los dos lo movieron poco a poco hacia unas vigas que había algo más adentro, mientras Angelo correteaba alrededor de los animales, olisqueándolos y ladrándoles. Los ataron a los dos juntos, y después cerraron una de las dos puertas del granero.

- Necesitan un establo como Xian manda – dijo Squall.

Miró hacia la princesa, que se sacudía la ropa mientras él rascaba a Boko tras el cuello por el buen trabajo. Adecentar el viejo establo les llevarías más tiempo y trabajo que acondicionar aquel granero para que los chocobos vivieran en él, y también convenía hacer un gallinero para evitar que las alimañas terminasen con aquellos pequeños animales en cuanto las olieran.

- ¿Podéis ayudarme a algo más? - le preguntó a Rinoa, y ésta volvió la mirada sorprendida hacia él.

Era su forma de intentar apaciguarla, estaba más que claro. Pero Rinoa no rechazaría aquella oportunidad de demostrar que podía (y debía) confiar en ella. Con o sin magia, ella seguía siendo una persona incapaz de hacer daño a nadie, y quería dejarle bien claro que no tenía intención alguna de que aquello cambiase.

* * *

El cielo no estaba tan despejado como el primer día, y las nubes los protegían del molesto sol de mediodía.

- ¿No hay nada para beber además de agua? - preguntó Irvine, y Selphie sacó la cabeza de aquel barril para negar con ella.

- Agua y grano – dijo ella. Aquello era lo único que había encontrado en la mayoría de los barriles y sacos que había en aquel carromato.

Llevaban dos días recorriendo aquel puente sin fin, y aquella misma mañana, se había terminado el licor que Irvine guardaba bajo su gabardina.

- Hasta que no lleguemos a Esthar, no podré robarle más bebida a nadie... - se quejó el ladrón, y la muchacha lo miró de manera inquisitiva. Al cabo de un minuto, se sentó a su lado, con un pedazo de jamón ahumado extendido sobre un trozo de pan algo duro, y comenzó a comérselo.

Irvine la miró de reojo, y después le tiró las riendas al regazo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía él mismo hacia atrás.

- Podrías haberme traído un poco – le reprochó, mientras sacaba un cuchillo de debajo de su manga para cortar también un trozo de carne para él.

Selphie agarró las riendas con una mano, y continuó comiendo en silencio. En aquellos días había aprendido a ignorar al ratero casi por completo, pero no por ello, él dejaba de hablar. Le había contado que siempre había viajado solo, y que por eso mismo estaba acostumbrado a hablar también solo. No le molestaba que ella no le contestase, y según decía, el mumba le hacía el suficiente caso como para que el viaje no se le hiciese tan aburrido.

- ¿No tenías que enviarle una contestación a esa amiga tuya? - le preguntó cuando volvió, con una buena ración entre las manos.

Cuando Fluffy apareció y leyó la carta, él le preguntó qué era, y ella le dijo simplemente que aquel animalillo era el mensajero que la mantenía en contacto con el sitio del que venía. Lo usaría para contestar a aquella carta, pero en vista de que aquel peludo compañero no se había alejado de ella, suponía que aún no le había enviado contestación alguna.

- Prefiero escribir para contarle que ya he dado con ellos – dijo sinceramente -, así que más te vale tener razón y que encontremos algún rastro al otro lado de este puente...

Aquello era solo una parte de la verdad, lo cierto es que se sentía bastante más tranquila estando con alguien conocido, que quedándose a solas con aquel vulgar ladrón.

- ¿Ves? También han arreglado este trozo... - dijo el ratero señalando hacia una parte del suelo sobre la que habían colocado tablones nuevos.

Desde que empezaron aquella travesía, habían encontrado varios indicios de que no eran los únicos que lo transitaban. Las primeras horas de viaje pudieron ver la madera bastante vieja y estropeada, aunque había marcas de pisadas de animales, y también se veían las huellas de algún carro sobre el polvo y la suciedad. Aún así, más adelante, parecía que habían ido haciendo trabajos de mantenimiento sobre las vallas que había a ambos lados, y también en el suelo, donde el tiempo o las antiguas batallas habían dejado su marca.

Aún así, no faltaban carteles al principio del camino que avisaban sobre el puente cortado, y que no llegaba a ninguna parte.

- ¿No ves algo allí delante? - preguntó Selphie, poniéndose en pie y usando su mano como visera para ver mejor a lo lejos, en el punto en que el puente se perdía en el horizonte.

- Aún es pronto para que sea Esthar... - comentó Irvine, haciendo el mismo gesto que ella por tal de alcanzar más distancia con la vista.

El mar que los rodeaba era extenso, y aún teniendo aquel puente, cruzarlo suponía en el pasado un viaje de una media semana a chocobo. Tirando de aquel carro, serían tal vez un par de días más.

La madera crujió bajo el peso del carro, y se oyó bajo el puente algo que caía al agua. El joven ladrón miró a su alrededor, y después se asomó para mirar tras el carro. De tanto en tanto, había oído algún chapotear extraño, como si algo se moviese bajo el agua, o cayese a ella. Pero aún así no había ni rastro de que nadie los siguiese. Así que centró de nuevo su atención al frente, y continuó masticando con tranquilidad.

La bestia se había quedado helada en cuanto el trozo de madera se desprendió bajo su mano y cayó al mar, y hasta que no pasaron un par de minutos y aquellos ladrones lo adelantaron varios metros, no comenzaron a moverse de nuevo. Era de vital importancia que no lo viesen, ya que aquel puente, aunque aún aguantase en pie, no soportaría una pelea en aquel tramo algo más dañado.

El viejo mercader vio a lo lejos una plataforma a pocos metros del agua, alrededor de una de las columnas de piedra que sujetaban el puente que tenían sobre ellos, y decidió que pararían para descansar allí. Si la bestia se cansaba demasiado, ambos caerían al agua, y entonces jamás recuperarían lo que les habían robado.

* * *

- No importa cuantoz paztelilloz le llevez – volvió a repetirle Watts – Tu plan ez ridículo, y no funcionará.

Zone había vuelto al carro con un barril de cerveza, una jarra para el camino que les había durado algo menos de media hora, y también un par de botellas de licor de alagar y una caja de pastelitos de queso.

Había estado curioseando por la posada cuando entró. Preguntó al tabernero si habían oído algo de lo que ocurrió en palacio con la princesa y el comandante, y allí le habían contado todo tipo de historias al respecto. Algunos decían que el comandante se tornó contra el rey, y se llevó a la princesa para poder escapar de su justicia. Otros aseguraban que el comandante bailó con ella durante la fiesta de su pedida de mano, y al oír que el rey lo había rechazado como pretendiente de su hija, él la secuestró. Los había que hablaban de romances secretos desde hacía años, e incluso alguien insinuó que había sido la princesa la que había huido de la furia de su padre por llevar en su vientre el bastardo del comandante.

De todas las historias que le habían contando en la taberna, Zone había sacado una conclusión. Algo había pasado durante la pedida de mano de Rinoa, y ella había decidido escapar de aquella decisión, llevándose como protección al comandante.

Evidentemente, no quería creerse nada sobre romances secretos entre ellos, ni mucho menos sobre posibles bastardos que hubiese en camino. Pero debía reconocer que tampoco parecía que la princesa estuviese huyendo con el comandante en contra de su voluntad, si no más bien al contrario. No obstante, lo que más le interesaba de aquellos datos, era que no hacía mucho que la princesa había cumplido 21 años, y todo pretendiente podía hacer sus proposiciones desde ese momento.

- Si me casase con ella, llegaría a ser rey – le recordó a Watts -. Y si fuese rey, no tendríamos que continuar luchando por nuestras tierras... ¡Todo el reino nos pertenecería!

- ¿Y yo qué zeré? - preguntó Watts con aire burlón - ¿El limpiabotaz del rey? ¿El bufón de zuz docenaz de herederoz, concebidoz todoz bajo la bendición de un matrimonio feliz y prózpero?

- Deja de burlarte – lo amonestó Zone – Nosotros somos un equipo, y estarás a mi lado siempre, compartiendo mi mesa y aconsejándome mientras yo reino.

Watts dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

Comenzaban a aparecer por el camino que salía del bosque hasta su granja, y les llegó el ruido de las risas de Rinoa antes de llegar a verlos a ambos.

- Parece que vueztra futura reina eztá pazándolo bien zin voz, majeztad... - dijo sonriendo – Tal vez deberíaiz ordenar que de ahora en adelante, zolo laz mujerez puedan zer comandantez de vueztro ejército... Para evitar poziblez infidelidadez...

* * *

- ¡Deja de reírte y agárralo bien! - le pidió Squall entre dientes.

En cuanto terminaron de comer, Rinoa le había estado ayudando a amontonar toda aquella madera que habían recuperado del viejo establo a las puertas del granero, pero en aquel preciso instante, Squall se encontraba con serios problemas para sujetar él solo aquellos pesados tablones.

- ¡Pensaba que no podías fruncir más el ceño! - se burló Rinoa, y continuó riéndose de él en lugar de ayudarlo.

- ¿Qué hacéis? - Preguntó Zone, que justo acababa de aparecer por la puerta trasera de la casa.

Squall dejó caer las maderas, cansado de que Rinoa se riese de la cara que él ponía mientras trabajaba, y se giró hacia sus anfitriones respirando con dificultad.

- Intentamos convertir el granero en un nuevo establo... - les dijo.

De todas las construcciones que había en la granja, el granero era la que menos se usaba, ya que dos personas no podrían nunca cultivar ni trabajar lo suficiente como para sacar más de dos sacos de cualquier cereal de aquellos campos. No obstante, era la que mejor estructura tenía, y sería mucho más fácil restaurarlo.

- ¿De dónde demonioz...? - Dijo Watts, acercándose a los dos chocobos que comenzaron a moverse asustados en el interior.

- Squall los ha traído para vosotros – le dijo Rinoa, trotando felizmente hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho.

- Dejadlos unos días aquí dentro, que se acostumbren a este sitio – les recomendó – Después los ensillaremos, y los acostumbraremos a tirar de carros. Aprenderán pronto. ¿Habéis traído más fruta y verdura?

Zone asintió, mirando boquiabierto aquel par de animales.

- Bien, dadles algo de comer, y que no les falte el agua.

Se sacudió las manos, y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Los arreglos del granero podían esperar, así que aprovecharía que ambos chicos estaban embobados observando sus nuevos animales de tiro para ir a inspeccionar personalmente lo que habían conseguido en la ciudad.

* * *

Durante la tarde, nadie más que él dio un palo al agua.

Squall descargó casi todo lo que había en el carro, encerró las gallinas con las ovejas de manera provisional, comenzó a reparar los agujeros que había en el tejado del granero, y mientras tanto, Rinoa, Zone y Watts pasaron la tarde junto a los chocobos, preguntándole de tanto en tanto cosas sobre su adiestramiento. Parecían tres chiquillos con una mascota nueva.

Ahora sin embardo, Squall cenaba en silencio, mientras observaba con el ceño fruncido la manera en que Zone continuaba agasajando a la princesa.

- Y... te he traído algo... - dijo Zone, acercándose a las cajas que habían dejado sobre los taburetes que había al otro lado de la cocina.

Rinoa lo observó sin decir nada, y Squall no sabía si le hacía ilusión recibir aquel presente, o si la incomodaba. El chico sacó un paquete lleno de pastelillos de una caja de madera, y una botella de cristal.

- Dicen que es la mejor manera de comer pasteles de queso – le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Regándolos bien con un buen licor.

Rinoa alzó ambas cejas, y observó atentamente los pastelillos mientras Zone rebuscaba en un armario un puñado de vasos.

- Ha oído en una taberna que no hace mucho de tu cumpleañoz... - la informó Watts – y quería traer algún detalle para celebrarlo.

- No hacía falta... - dijo Rinoa, intentando reprimir su sonrisa. La verdad es que parecía ilusionada por el detalle.

- ¡Por supuesto que hacía falta! - le aseguró Zone, dejando un pequeño vasito de cristal frente a ella, y quitando el tapón de corcho de la botella. Le llenó el vaso, y después llenó otro para sí mismo, y le acercó uno a Watts. Acto seguido, miró a Squall, y se quedó con el último vaso en la mano.

- Aún estás comiendo... así que... - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, sin llenarlo, y después levantó el suyo y dejó de prestarle atención a él.

- ¡Por la heredera al trono! - brindó Zone.

- ¡Por la independencia de Timber! - brindó Watts.

Rinoa tan solo sonrió y levantó su vaso. Ambos chicos vaciaron los suyos de un solo trago, pero Rinoa tan sólo llegó a mojarse los labios antes de hacer una mueca de desagrado y apartarlo de su boca.

- ¿Qué es esto...? - dijo arrugando la nariz.

- Licor de alagar – le informó Squall, señalando hacia la botella. Hasta entonces, Rinoa no se había dado cuenta de que parecía haber algo en su interior, flotando en el líquido oscuro. La punta de la cola de un monstruo.

- Zabe mejor cuanto máz bebez – le aseguró Watts, y alargó la mano para agarrar la botella y volver a llenar su vaso.

Ella sin embargo dejó el suyo sobre la mesa, casi sin haberlo tocado, y agarró uno de los pastelillos para quitarse aquel sabor amargo de la boca.

En cuanto terminó de cenar, Squall se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a la chimenea, sentándose al lado y removiendo los troncos que ardían en su interior. A sus espaldas, los dos campesinos conversaban animadamente con Rinoa, y de vez en cuando se oía algún brindis en honor del vigesimoprimer cumpleaños de la princesa, y justo después otro por la independencia de la ciudad de Timber. Squall agarró su sable, que estaba colgado de un gancho, en la pared junto a la chimenea, y comenzó a afilar la hoja en silencio.

A la mañana siguiente tendrían que encargarse del gallinero, y terminar de adecuar el granero para los chocobos, así que no pretendía continuar demasiado tiempo en aquella cocina. Por otro lado, estaba más que claro que Zone pretendía emborrachar a la princesa, así que aguantaría por lo menos hasta saber que no lo conseguiría.

- ¿No quieres nada? - preguntó Rinoa desde el otro lado de la mesa, y Squall levantó la mirada hacia ella. Tenía un pastelillo en una de sus manos, y lo tendía hacia él mientras Zone y Watts discutían sobre cualquier idiotez, cada vez más ebrios. Al parecer, Rinoa no había vuelto a probar aquel licor.

Se levantó de su banqueta, y se acercó a Squall. Le dejó el pastelillo sobre una de sus rodillas, y después continuó observando con entretenimiento el acalorado debate que habían comenzado los dos granjeros.

- ¿Sabes qué? - le susurró al cabo de unos minutos – Me aterraba celebrar mi último cumpleaños...

El 21 cumpleaños de una chica significaba muchas cosas en Galbadia. Muchas solían esperarlo con entusiasmo y emoción, pero muchas otras sentían auténtico pavor ante la idea de dejar atrás su juventud para sentar la cabeza y formar una familia. En el caso de Rinoa, aquel último cumpleaños significaba mucho más, estaba el futuro de un país entero en juego, y eso la aterraba más aún que todo lo demás.

- Bueno, ya pasó... – contestó Squall encogiéndose de hombros y olisqueando el pastelillo – Ahora no tiene por qué preocuparos.

- Pero en realidad... No pude celebrarlo – dijo con un deje de pena en la voz – Siempre me hizo ilusión celebrar mis cumpleaños, y es como... Si me hubiesen arrebatado esta última celebración con todo ese asunto de la pedida de mano.

Squall se comió el pastel de queso de un solo bocado, y pensó en aquella celebración mientras masticaba. El comportamiento huraño y meditabundo del rey estropearon el principio de aquel baile, y después vino la aparición de Seifer, y él se marchó sin más. No vio como terminó la fiesta, pero al parecer nadie consiguió que se animase después de aquello.

- Bueno, ahora os están honrando con esta nueva fiesta... - dijo Squall señalando hacia Zone y Watts. Ambos chicos habían comenzado un concurso de recitar poemas con la boca llena de pastelillos, y al parecer ni se acordaban de que ambos estaban allí.

Rinoa rió por lo bajo viendo como Watts tosía sin parar, mientras escupía trocitos de masa quebrada, y Zone le insistía para que bebiese algo más de licor para tragar con más facilidad.

- Son ellos los que están de celebración, no nosotros – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Al cabo de unos minutos más, se levantó y se estiró, colocando ambos brazos alzados en el aire por encima de la cabeza.

- Mañana tenemos mucho trabajo, no te acuestes tarde – le dijo, y pasó junto a sus anfitriones sin que casi se diesen ni cuenta, de camino a las escaleras que daban a su nueva habitación.

En cuanto la muchacha desapareció tras aquella puerta y la cerró a sus espaldas, Squall volvió a enfundar su sable, y se levantó de aquel taburete. Aún los oía mientras subía las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, de camino a su tranquila alcoba.


End file.
